


Explorers of Sky

by Isaac_Greene



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 91,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Greene/pseuds/Isaac_Greene
Summary: Time is stopping, bit by bit, all over the world. Whole forests, mountains and oceans are freezing in place, Beautifly in amber. No one knows why. No one knows how to stop it.Team Sky, an up-and-coming exploration team, want nothing more than adventure and excitement. With fates intertwined with both Time and Darkness, they’re in for much more than they bargained for.Ripples are spreading through the sea of time, growing into waves, then tsunamis.Pikachu and Riolu might just be the only keys to salvation.If they can survive the crossing.





	1. A Storm at Sea

A lightning flash ripped through the dark clouds, sending a scream of thunder across the roaring sea. The eyes of Sharpedo bluff glowed yellow and light poured through its wide open mouth. Waves tumbled and cascaded along the surface of the ocean before breaking into a grey foam on the shore.  
On the coast, just out of the crashing water’s reach, a blinding blue glow illuminated the surroundings. For one moment, the beach shone bright as day and then, the light faded. In its place, a small Pokémon appeared. He tried to stand, but to no avail. Riolu fell into the cool, soft sand and was consumed by sleep.

Eventually, the sun broke through the storm of the night. The sea was calm and blue as the sky. The warmth of the sunlight pushed against Riolu’s back and he stirred. “Where… Where am I?” His voice was weak. He fought to remain conscious, but his strength had not yet returned to him. “I can't… Drifting off…” His vision faded and he slept again.

Close by, but much later on, Pikachu stood in the orange warmth of two huge torches. The crackling flames were loud enough to mask the faint rustling of the trees below the clifftop. Before her, Wigglytuff’s guild rose up against the skyline.  
The entrance was a small tent, shaped like Wigglytuff himself. From the outside the place looked unimpressive, but behind this exterior hid the true extent of the structure. Though this wasn't her first visit, Pikachu had never seen anything beyond the metal gate.  
She took a tentative step toward the sentry grate. It was a deep hole circled with stones and covered by wooden beams. In between the wood, there was only darkness. It was impossible to make out the bottom.  
She paced back and forth, before looking down into the hole again. “No!” she shouted, “I refuse to be paralysed by this any longer! This is it. I have to steel my courage today!”  
She dashed forward. From the depths, a voice emerged. “Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!” It was monotone. Almost robotic. Pikachu had often wondered whether it belonged to a real Pokémon or an automated machine.  
Just then however, her only thoughts were of sheer panic. She jumped, nearly slipping into the gap. She steadied herself. It was only a sentry, there to make sure no bad Pokémon entered the guild. She had nothing to worry about.  
The voice continued. “Whose footprint? Whose footprint?” It paused. Pikachu began to relax. Maybe it had gone. “The footprint is Pikachu’s! The footprint is Pikachu’s!”  
Her fear took over and she leapt back, skidding on the dusty path. “That was too shocking,” she said.  
She picked herself up, relieved that the stress was over. It didn't last though, the relief was soon washed away by a wave of disappointment. “I can't… I can't work up the courage to go in after all.” She turned around. “I told myself that this was the day, but…” She sighed in frustration. Someday, she would do it.  
Pikachu placed a strange stone onto the ground in front of her. The underside was brown and rugged like any normal rock but the top was icy smooth. A intricate twisting white pattern rolled across it.  
Pikachu stared at it. “I thought that holding on to my personal treasure would inspire me…” she said. “I'm such a coward.”  
She grabbed the stone and trudged away down the path, her head low. “This is so discouraging…”

As she descended the rocky staircase, two Pokémon emerged from the shadows behind her. One was blue and hovered in the air with batlike wings. He lacked eyes and his whole face was filled by a large mouth. His ears were also large and ended in blunt points. Two long, thin limbs stretched out from the lower portion of his body.  
The other Pokémon was round and lumpy. His face seemed fixed in a vacant grin. Underneath the smile was a crude skull and crossbones, possibly there to warn others about the the toxic gases which streamed from him. These were lighter than air and allowed him to float.  
“Hey, Zubat,” he said, in a low whisper. “Did you get a load of that?”  
If Zubat had eyes, they would have shone with a malicious hunger. As it was, he had to make do with a sinister half-smile. “You bet I did, Koffing.”  
The oversized grin on Koffing’s face began to grow even larger. “That little wimp that was pacing around… had something good, right?” he said.  
“That wimp had something, that's for sure. It looked like some kind of treasure.”  
“Do we go after it?”  
Zubat began to flitter forward. “We do.”

When Pikachu arrived at the beach, the sun was setting. The sand was cool and bubbles danced in the orange sky, floating across the vast expanse of the sea and out to the horizon. The only sound was the peaceful lull of the waves.  
She stood on the shore looking out into the water. “Oh, wow!” she said, “What a pretty sight.” A pillar of amber sunbeams stretched across the sparkling sea, reaching for the land beyond.  
Tension dissipated from Pikachu’s chest in a drawn out sigh. “When the weather’s good, the Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles,” she said. “All those bubbles, catching the setting sun’s rays off the waves… It’s always beautiful.”  
Tears formed in Pikachu’s eyes. She wiped them away. She was beginning to berate herself for running away from the sentry grate again. That annoyance was what kept driving her back there.  
The scattered clouds formed a purple tinge as twilight drew nearer. “This is where I always come when I'm feeling sorry for myself,” Pikachu said, to no one in particular. “Being here always makes me feel better. This place is uplifting. It cheers me up.” She gazed across the golden sand... and noticed something.  
“Hey…what's that?” She stepped closer, near enough to see the limp form sprawled against a rock. Pikachu gasped. “Someone’s collapsed on the sand!”  
She ran over, shouting. “What happened! Are you okay?”  
Riolu opened his eyes. “Ugh…” He pushed himself to his feet, and stood, unsteady, staring at Pikachu.  
“You're awake!” she said. “That's a relief.”  
Riolu looked around in a daze. “Where… Where am I?”  
Pikachu, seemingly oblivious to his question, carried on talking. “You weren't moving at all. I was seriously worried! Do you remember how you ended up unconscious out here?”  
Riolu sat on a smooth rock that jutted out from the sand. It certainly made a better seat than pillow. He pressed a hand against his head. “I… I was unconscious?”  
Pikachu sat beside him. “Well, I'm Pikachu. Glad to meet you!” Riolu was quiet. “And who are you?” she prompted, “I've never seen you around before.”  
Riolu stared into the sea, trying to remember. “I’m… I'm a human. My name is…” he trailed off. Gone. It was gone. Drifting away like bubbles over the sea, each one popping at his desperate grasp.  
Pikachu jumped up in shock. “What? You say you’re a human?” She stared at him. “You look like a totally normal Riolu to me.”  
Riolu glanced over himself. “It's… It's true!” he said, “I've turned into a Riolu!” He got to his feet. “But how did this happen? I don't remember anything…”  
“You're… a little odd…” Pikachu said, “Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?” Riolu shook his head. “No, no, not at all!”  
She surveyed him. “You're telling me the truth?” She sighed. “All right, then. What's your name?”  
Riolu gave her a mournful, apologetic smile. “I don't remember.”  
“Okay,” said Pikachu, “Well, you do look just like a regular old Riolu, so let's stick with that.” She laughed. “You don't seem like a bad Pokémon, at least. Sorry I doubted you.”  
Her expression turned sad. “More and more bad Pokémon have been turning up lately, you see. Many Pokémon have turned aggressive. Things have grown somewhat lawless.”  
As if on cue, Pikachu was tackled from behind. She was flung into the sand, dropping her stone onto the rocks. “Ouch!” she cried.  
“Well, I do beg your pardon,” said a voice too unsubtle for sarcasm.  
Pikachu pushed herself from the ground and brushed away the sand that covered her body. “Hey! Why'd you do that!”  
Two Pokémon leered at her. A Zubat and a Koffing. Her red cheeks crackled with electricity, a self-defence mechanism intended to intimidate her opponents. It didn’t seem to be working.  
“Heh-heh-heh! Can't figure it out?” said Zubat, “We wanted to mess with you!”  
They both laughed. “Can't face up to us, can you!”  
“Wh-what?” Pikachu said, resisting the urge to back away.  
Zubat gestured towards the stone. (His appendages were much too spindly to point.) “That's yours, isn't it?”  
Pikachu ran forward, “No! That's-”  
He grabbed it, leaving her to crash into the rocks. “Sorry, kiddo. We’ll take that!”  
“No!” Pikachu shouted. She wanted to fight back, but what could she do? She was helpless.  
“Whoa-ho-ho! Not gonna make a move to get that back?” Koffing asked. “What's the matter? Too scared? I didn't expect that you'd be such a big coward!”  
“Come on.” said Zubat, “Let's get out of here. See you around, Torchic. Heh-heh-heh!”  
Pikachu watched in dismay as Zubat and Koffing disappeared into a nearby cave. She turned to Riolu in a panic. “Wh-what should I do?” she asked, “That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me… If I lose that…” She shook her head. “No! There's no time to waste! I've got to get it back.”  
She dashed towards the mouth of the cave. After a few steps, however, she hesitated. Turning back to Riolu, she said, “Hey, can I get you to help me?”  
Riolu thought for a moment. He didn't know who Pikachu was but she was in trouble. He couldn’t just leave her. “Sure!” he said.  
Pikachu’s face lit up. “R-Really? You'll really help! Th-thank you! Let's go, quickly!” The two Pokémon ran into the darkness of the cave.

Pikachu and Riolu emerged into a wide open room, lit silver by the moon that shone through a hole in the roof. The floor was pink, littered with pebbles and moss. It was uneven and damp, but also slippery and smooth. The walls of the cave rose around them, formed from a cobalt sort of rock. Despite her nervousness, Pikachu was beginning to revel in the adrenaline coursing through her. This was what a real adventure felt like.  
“It looks like we've ended up in a mystery dungeon, Riolu,” she said, “These places are strange because each time you go inside one, the layout changes. Those two Pokémon must be further in. We have to go after them, but be… careful.” Pikachu froze.  
From the corner, a Pokémon advanced on them. It was small and cute looking, pink and white, with blunted spikes clustered on its back. It's glaring eyes, however, conveyed that it's appearance was no reason to take it lightly.  
“What is that?” Riolu asked.  
Pikachu growled. Unfazed, the Pokémon stood in front of them, blocking their way. “A wild Pokémon,” she whispered, “Shellos, to be specific. They aren’t usually this aggressive. It doesn’t seem to like you. If we try to move past, it'll probably take it as a threat. Can you fight?”  
Riolu jumped forward in a Quick Attack, knocking out the Shellos in one hit. “Well done!” Pikachu cheered, “That was incredible, especially for your first battle. I wonder if you had a lot of practice before… you know.”  
They kept on and found themselves in a narrow tunnel that branched off from the wall. The moon didn't shine as brightly here, so it was impossible to see more than a few feet ahead.  
“Listen.” Pikachu held her arm in front of Riolu. He froze. A soft scuttling emanated from the path ahead. It grew louder and louder, until a Pokémon sprung from the darkness.  
It had a brown shell, decorated with two black markings he almost mistook for eyes. It walked on six yellow legs and it's body was jet black. From underneath the shell, it’s real eyes, glowing pink, were watching him.  
“I'll take this one,” Pikachu said. She fired a powerful Thundershock at the Kabuto. It was super effective.

The few rooms passed without much difficulty and, finally, they reached the pit. The stone floor gave way to sand, and the chamber was surrounded by the sea. By the waters edge, Pikachu recognised Zubat and Koffing.  
She turned to Riolu, intending to ask him to get their attention, but stopped. This was her fight. Relying on everyone else to do things for her wouldn’t help her build up the confidence to get into the guild.  
“Uh…Hey!” She winced, regretting her decision. She had sounded a lot more confident in her head.  
The two turned around. “Well, well…” said Koffing, “If it isn't our old friend the big Torchic.”  
Pikachu stepped back in alarm. “G-Give me… Give me back what you stole from me!” She advanced on the duo, trying to seem imposing. “That's my personal treasure! It means everything to me!”  
For a moment, she thought she had gotten to them. Then, Zubat smiled. “Treasure, you say? So that thing really is valuable, huh?”  
Pikachu's burst of confidence faded, along with her hopes of getting her stone back without a fight.  
Koffing laughed. “It could be worth more than we’d hoped for, I'd say. We'd ought to try selling it. Who knows? It might get a good price. All the more reason not to give it back!”  
Pikachu stared at him. “What!”  
“If you want it back that badly…”  
“Come and get it! Heh-heh-heh!” The two began to advance.  
With as much courage as she could muster, Pikachu sent a bolt of electricity toward Zubat. He hung back, shocked. Clearly, he hadn’t expected her to actually fight back. He recovered fast, however and swooped towards her.  
Pikachu knew she should get out of the way, but her brain wasn’t co-operating. Riolu stepped in front of her, taking the attack head on. He fell to the sand.  
This snapped Pikachu back to the present. She covered him with a Thundershock and knelt beside him. “Are you okay, Riolu? What did you do that for?”  
He sat up and rubbed his head. “I-I don’t know. It just felt right.”  
Their conversation was cut short by a wave of sludge. Pikachu rolled one way and Riolu went the other. The two of them converged on Koffing, both striking him at once. “Owowow,” he groaned.  
“Ugh…” said Zubat. “We got roughed up…”  
“B-blast it… how'd we get wiped out by wimps like them?”  
“Bah! Here you go. Take it, then!” Zubat tossed the stone onto the sand in front of Pikachu. “Whoa-ho!” said Koffing, too quickly. “Don't think you're so awesome. Your victory was a fluke!”  
“Yeah, you just remember that!” Zubat and Koffing fled back through the cave.  
“Oh!” Pikachu said, “It's my Relic Fragment!” She picked it up and wiped away the grains of sand that clung to it. “Am I ever glad… I actually did manage to get it back.” She grinned. “It's only because you agreed to help me, Riolu. Thank you!”

Back on the beach, the Krabby had retreated to the sea. The night had drawn in and stars sparkled silver in the sky. “Thank you! Seriously!” said Pikachu.  
Riolu turned his eyes to the sand. “I only helped because I happened to be there…” he said. “Was that the right thing to do?”  
“Of course!” said Pikachu. “Like I said, there are tons of bad Pokémon appearing. Helping others just because you were there: that proves you're not one of them!”  
Riolu smiled. “It's nice to be appreciated.”  
Pikachu placed her stone onto the sand. “This is what they stole,” she said. “It's a Relic Fragment. Well…” She laughed. “That’s what I started calling it.” She picked it up and gazed at it. “But this Relic Fragment… It’s my precious treasure! You see, I've always liked legends and lore… I always get so excited when I hear tales from the past. Don't you feel the same way?”  
She stared out into the sea, lost in a daydream. “Hidden troves full of treasure and strange relics, uncharted territories veiled in darkness, and new lands waiting to be discovered! Such places must be full of unimaginable secrets and treasure and history! So one day… I happened to come across my Relic Fragment. I admit that it looks like junk, but take a closer look.”  
Riolu surveyed the Fragment. He was just able to make out the faint pattern etched into its surface. “See?” Pikachu said.  
“There’s a strange inscription,” said Riolu. “I've never seen a pattern like this.” Pikachu grinned. “There must be some significance to that pattern,” she said. “This Relic Fragment could be the key to legendary places. To areas where adventure lies. So earlier, I tried joining an exploration team as an apprentice.” She hung her head, avoiding Riolu’s eyes. “I torchiced out,” she said. “What about you Riolu? What are you going to do now? You lost your memory and you somehow transformed into a Pokémon. Do you have anywhere to stay after all this?”  
Riolu was silent. He hadn't thought about it before, but he had no idea what he should do. He didn't even know who he was. “If not…” Pikachu said, “Can I ask you a really big favour? Would you be willing to form an exploration team with me? I-I'm convinced that I could form an effective exploration team with you, Riolu! So… will you? Please?”  
Riolu nodded. “Of course!”  
“R-Really?”  
“Yeah, why not? You saw how we handled Zubat and Koffing, right? And besides, I've got nothing else to do. Maybe eventually we'll be able to find out who I am as well.”  
“Yes! Thank you! We're going to be a great combination! Let's make this work!”


	2. The New Guild Recruits

The night before, Pikachu had been sure that with Riolu by her side she would finally be ready to sign up to the guild. Now, with the imposing place in front of her, (and worse, the sentry grate) her confidence was beginning to waver.  
“This is Wigglytuff’s guild,” she said, struggling to keep her voice steady. “To form an exploration team, you need to register here.”  
Riolu listened intently. Pikachu would have preferred it if he had interrupted her at least once or twice, just to take some of the pressure away. As it was, he wasn't helping her nerves.  
“Then,” she continued “you have to train until you become a first rate exploration team!” Her voice cracked. “Isn't there something just a little odd about this place?” She tried once more to regain her composure. “No! I've got Riolu with me this time. I have to be brave.”  
She stepped onto the grate, closing her eyes in anticipation for the voice that had plagued her for so long. “Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!” it announced. “Whose footprint? Whose footprint?”  
Pikachu stood, steadfast. She wasn't going to run this time. This was the day! “The footprint is Pikachu's! The footprint is Pikachu’s!” It paused, and Pikachu almost gave in to her fright. After what seemed like forever, it said. “You may enter.”  
Pikachu stepped off the grate, beaming. “I did it!” she shouted. She stood in front of the bars that covered the entrance. “What happens now?”  
The voice spoke again. “Someone's with you! Get the unknown Pokémon to stand up there!”  
“They probably meant you, Riolu,” Pikachu said.  
Riolu eyed the dark tunnel. “There's a grate covering the hole,” he said, “It's made so that no one can fall through but… Still, it's really strange. It looks like it will tickle my feet or…”  
A shout pulled him from his thoughts. “Hey, you! Stranger! Get on the GRATE!” This was a different voice. Louder and a lot more energetic. Riolu ran forward.  
“Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!” The original voice had returned. “Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is…” It faltered, shedding its robotic monotone. “The footprint is… um…”   
“What's the matter!” the other voice shouted, “Sentry! Sentry? What's wrong, Diglett!”  
The original voice, Diglett, said, “Umm… Er…” he stared upward, struggling to identify the Pokémon above him. “Umm…The footprint is… maybe Riolu’s? Uh, maybe Riolu’s.”   
“What? MAYBE!” The other voice shouted.  
“It's not a footprint you normally see around here…” Diglett complained.  
“UGH! That's pretty crummy. Checking the footprints of visiting Pokémon… That’s what your job is, ISN’T IT, Diglett?”  
“Yes, but I don't know what I don't know.”

Up on the cliff top, Pikachu was trying to make out the faint voices below her. Apart from the occasional shout, she could barely tell what was said. “Are they arguing?” she asked.  
A voice rose from the grate. “Sorry to make you WAIT.” Pikachu jumped back. “Well, it's true that you don't see many Riolu in these parts, but you don't SEEM to be bad.” It paused, “OK, good enough. ENTER!” With a loud grating sound, the bars rose up.  
“Yikes!” said Pikachu. “I’m so nervous! So jittery! But I'm glad we’re finally allowed in. My heart’s pounding though…” she shook her head. “Okay, let's go.”  
They walked under the fabric of the tent and into the guild. Orange banners hung on the walls and two signs stood by the entrance. Other than this, the room was disordered. There was no proper floor so moss grew freely and the ground was covered by rocks. In the centre of the room, a wooden pole rose up.  
“Th-there's a hatch that leads underground here!” said Pikachu. They climbed downward and into another floor.  
This room was much larger than the other. Trimmed grass grew all over it and in the centre, smooth stones were arranged in a circular pattern. The walls were brick and on them hung two huge notice boards, a plethora of papers plastered on each. The room was filled with the chatter of the many Pokémon that populated it.  
“Wow! So this is Wigglytuff’s guild,” Pikachu said. “So many Pokémon! I wonder if they're all on exploration teams?”   
“Excuse me!” A colourful Pokémon hopped towards them. He had blue wings and a black tail. A ruff circled his neck. “It was you two that just came in, right?” he asked.   
“Y-yes!” Pikachu said, a little louder than she had meant to.   
“I’m Chatot,” he said, “I’m the Pokémon in the know around these parts. I am Guildmaster Wigglytuff’s right hand Pokémon!”  
Having finished his introduction, his eyes turned serious. “Now, shoo!” he said. “Leave the premises! We have no time for salespokémon or silly surveys. Off you go, if you please!” he gestured to the exit with his wing.  
“N-no! that's not why we're here!” Pikachu protested. “We want to form an exploration team! That's why we came. We want to be trained as an exploration team.”  
“Wh-what! Exploration team!” Chatot surveyed her. She resisted the urge to step back. She had to make a good impression.  
“It's rare to see a kid like this want to apprentice at the guild,” he said, under his breath. “Especially given how hard our training is. Surely the steady stream of Pokémon that run away from our rigorous programme proves how true that is.”  
Pikachu had expected the training to be tough, but Pokémon running away? She had never heard anything like that before. “Excuse me,” she said, “Is the exploration team training really that severe?”  
Chatot, realising that despite their age, the two were still potential recruits, tried to backtrack. “Well… no! No, no no! It's not true in the slightest. Our training program is easy as can be!” He smiled. “Well, well, well! I wish you had told me up front that you wanted to be an exploration team!”  
“His attitude suddenly changed, didn't it…” Pikachu whispered.  
Riolu nodded. “I wonder if this guild training will be more difficult than we thought.” Oblivious, Chatot continued. “Okay! Lets get your team signed up right away. Follow me!”  
He walked towards a second pole that lead deeper into the guild. Realising that the two recruits weren't following him, he turned. “Oh, anything wrong?” he asked. “Come on, over here! Quickly please!”  
Chatot led them down to another underground room. On one side stood a mysterious stone statue that housed a large empty cauldron. In front of it, sat a blue Pokémon with black hands and feet. He seemed to be messing with it, though what would need configuring in a cauldron, Pikachu had no idea.  
On the other side, a door led into a separate area. A symbol was printed on it in red ink. Pikachu guessed that it was the Guildmaster’s chamber.  
“This is the guild’s second floor.” Chatot said. “This is mainly where the apprentices work. Team registration is this way. Come along, please.”  
They walked across to the door. A window was built into the wall next to them. “Wow!” Pikachu said, “We're two floors under the ground, but you can still see outside?”  
“Oh, please, hush now,” Chatot snapped. “The guild is built into the side of a cliff. It's only natural that you would be able to see outside.”  
He pointed to the door. “Now, here we are at Guildmaster Wigglytuff's chamber. On no account, I repeat, on no account should you be discourteous to our Guildmaster.” He glared at them and turned to the door. “Guildmaster! It's Chatot. I'm coming in.” He pushed it open, and the three of them stepped through.

Pikachu had been expecting the Guildmaster’s chamber to be a neat, formal and overall, unfriendly environment. The true nature of the room was the complete opposite.  
It was round, with orange brick walls and huge windows. Banners hung from the ceiling, like the ones that were hung in the tent. The floor was covered in grass and flowers grew everywhere. An open treasure chest lay in one corner, filled with a variety of bright gems in many different colours. Two unlit torches sat on either side of a red carpet.  
On the carpet, stood the Guildmaster. Like the room itself, Wigglytuff completely subverted Pikachu's expectations. He was fluffy and pink with white-tipped ears and large blue eyes, full of childlike playfulness. She didn't understand why Chatot seemed so afraid of him.  
“Guildmaster!” Chatot said. “I present to you two Pokémon who wish to join our guild as apprentices.” Wigglytuff didn't answer. “Guildmaster?” Chatot said, “Um… Guildmaster?”  
A few silent seconds passed. Was Wigglytuff even listening?   
“Hiya!” he said, springing to life, “I'm Wigglytuff! I'm the guild’s Guildmaster!” His voice was as soft as his appearance. Wigglytuff seemed like the least threatening thing Pikachu could imagine.  
All this made her wonder even more about Chatot’s fear of him. Was it all a ruse to keep the apprentices in check, or was Wigglytuff hiding some dark secret that Chatot knew about?  
“You want to form an exploration team?” he asked. Pikachu nodded. She was almost afraid to talk, in case Wigglytuff suddenly transformed into a terrible monster or something.  
“Then let's go for it! First, we must register your team’s name!” Both Pikachu and Riolu were quiet. They had been so set on actually making it into the guild that neither had thought about what they wanted to call their team.  
“So, tell me your team’s name.” Wigglytuff said, again.  
“O-oh, our team’s name?” Pikachu said. “We-uh-we didn't think of that…” she waited for Wigglytuff to fly into a rage and throw them out of the guild. When this didn't happen, she turned to Riolu and said, “So, what do you think would be a good name for us, Riolu?”  
Riolu stared at her. “I don't have a name either!” he whispered.  
Pikachu shrugged.“Well, just think of something!”  
“Like what?”  
“I don't know, anything!”  
Riolu glanced over at the expectant face of the Guildmaster. “Uh, how about… Sky!”  
“Sky… Team Sky… Yeah, that's a good name. It suits us!”  
Wigglytuff gave a vehement nod. “All settled then! I'll register your team as Sky.” He pulled a rolled up sheet of paper from behind the banner and began writing on it. “Registering! Registering! All Registered!” He leapt into the air. “YOOM TAH!”  
The floor seemed to shake slightly from the force of his bounce. Maybe Wigglytuff really did have more power than he let on. “Congratulations! From now on, you're an official exploration team!”  
He stashed the paper back behind the banner and pulled out a golden box, shaped like a miniature treasure chest. “I present you with this in commemoration. It's a Pokémon Exploration Team Kit!”  
Pikachu watched the box, confused. “A Pokémon Exploration Team Kit?”  
Wigglytuff nodded. “Yup! It's what every exploration team needs. Quick, open it up!” Pikachu picked up the box and pulled open the lid. It contained a small brown bag with a red ribbon for a strap. On top of this lay a circular badge with wings stuck on either side of it. Finally, there was an old map, rolled up and tied with some elastic. “Yeah! There are some great items in here!” she said.  
“That’s your explorer badge! It's your official team identification.” Wigglytuff explained. “And there's the Wonder map, which is a wonder of convenience! It automatically records any dungeons you travel to. Dungeons can also be registered to it by taking certain missions, or from other Pokémon. Finally, there's a treasure bag. It lets you carry items that you find in dungeons. Your success as an exploration team can lead to bigger and bigger space for your treasure bag. Its a very wonderful bag!”  
Pikachu took the bag and put it over her shoulder. “Thank you,” she said. “We’ll do our very best!”  
“Yup,” said Wigglytuff. “But you're only apprentices now, so do your best… to train!”  
“We will! Let's always do our best, Riolu!”

Chatot led the newly formed team to their room. It was a small place, with a round window that looked out into the sky. Vines climbed over the walls. On the ground, lay two bundles of hay.  
“Great! We get beds!” Pikachu said.  
“You will live here while you work for us,” said Chatot. “Things will start getting busy for you tomorrow, so rise early and start living up to our code. Don't stay up late! Get to sleep early tonight. That is all.”  
Pikachu flopped onto the straw bed. “So, Riolu,” she said, “Team Sky? Why did you choose the name?”  
He frowned. “I-I don’t know. It was just the first thing that came into my head.”   
Pikachu grinned, “Well, I like it.”   
“I guess it describes our limits.” They both laughed. 

Time passed quickly for Team Sky. The sun set, and the moon shone through the open window. Pikachu and Riolu both laid in their beds, though neither of them could sleep.  
“Oh, are you still awake, Riolu?” Pikachu whispered.   
“Yeah,” he said. “After all that's happened today, I can hardly sleep.”  
Pikachu nodded. “My heart’s been racing over every little thing, but I'm glad I finally made myself come here.”  
She turned over to face Riolu. “I thought Wigglytuff would be scary, but he seems pretty friendly. We're going to experience all sorts of things tomorrow, but I'm not afraid.” she laughed. “In fact, it's the other way around! I'm super excited for the adventures we’ll face!”  
She yawned. “I'm feeling a little sleepy… let's give it our all… tomorrow… Okay, Riolu? Good night.” Her breathing slowed. She was asleep.  
Riolu lay, looking up at the stone ceiling. As happy as he was to train with Pikachu at the guild, he still had so many questions that needed answering. Who was he? How had he become a Pokémon? How had he ended up on that beach in the first place?  
Even so, he was starting to tire too. Thinking about it all then wasn't going to help matters. He would focus on the guild’s work and wait for the answers to come to him.  
He'd work it all out in time.


	3. The First Assignment

“HEY! HEY THERE! RISE AND SHINE!”  
The tremendous volume of the voice jerked Riolu from his dreams. “Ugh. M-my head is pounding.” He opened his eyes. An angry looking Pokémon with large, round ears and an even larger mouth stood at the room’s entrance.  
“Why are you still ASLEEP?” he shouted, “WAKE UP!”  
“M-my poor ears…” Pikachu mumbled. She sat up and noticed the Pokémon in the doorway. “Huh? Uh- Hi,” she said.  
The Pokémon shouted again. “C’mon, snap OUT of it! If you're late for our morning briefing, you'll be SORRY! So MOVE it!”  
Team Sky began, sluggishly, to get up. “Guildmaster Wigglytuff has got a BIG temper. If you make him lose it…” The Pokémon shuddered. “YOWEE! That would be one very scary scene! I've got goosebumps just thinking about it! YEESH!” He turned back to Pikachu and Riolu. “So, ANYWAY… I'm not about to get in trouble because you rookies got up LATE! SO GET IT IN GEAR!”  
He walked back down the corridor. Pikachu stared after him, thoroughly befuddled. “My ears are still ringing…” she said. “What did he say? Something about getting ready?”  
She remembered where she was and jumped up in a panic. “Oh yeah! We signed up as apprentices of Wigglytuff's guild! But that means we totally overslept! We've got to hurry, Riolu!”   
The two Pokemon raced down the corridor, and into the large main room of the guild. The other apprentices watched them arrive. There were fewer Pokémon than Pikachu had expected. The full attendance of the guild seemed to be just over half a dozen. Hadn’t Chatot said many Pokémon ran away?  
Pikachu forced herself though the doorway. This was no time to worry about whether she’d be good enough. First impressions were important. The Pokémon who had woken them up glared at her from across the room. “You're LATE, rookies!” he shouted.  
Chatot scowled. “Hush, Loudred!” he said. “Your voice is ridiculously loud.” His eyes flicked around the room. “Everyone seems to be present. Very well, let us conduct our morning address.”  
He turned to the wooden door behind him. “Guildmaster! The guild is in full attendance.”  
The door opened and Wigglytuff stepped through. He stood in front of them, but he didn't seem to be paying attention. He just stared at the wall behind them with glazed eyes.  
“Thank you, Guildmaster,” said Chatot. “Please address the crew.” Wigglytuff didn't answer. He didn't even seem to notice that Chatot had spoken.   
“Guildmaster Wigglytuff never ceases to amaze me!” whispered a white spherical Pokémon. She floated a foot or so off the ground and a long, ribbonish tail flowed beneath her.  
“Yeah, you got that right!” said a orange shelled Pokémon with two large claws.  
“Yup, looks like he's wide awake.” someone else said. Who exactly, Pikachu didn’t catch.  
A plantlike Pokémon with a yellow, petalled face was staring at Wigglytuff. “His eyes are wide open but he's fast asleep!” she said.  
Chatot glanced at the chattering crowd then back to the Guildmaster. “Uh- Thank you,” he said, “we all value your… words of wisdom.” He turned back to the apprentices, who were all struggling to avoid bursting into laughter. “Ok, Pokémon!” he said. “Let’s not forget our morning cheers! All together now:”  
“ONE, DON’T SHIRK WORK! TWO, RUN AWAY AND PAY! AND THREE, SMILES GO FOR MILES!” Pikachu quietly attempted to join in, but, not knowing the words, she was unable to keep up with the others.  
“Okay Pokémon! Get to work!” A cheer erupted from the apprentices and the crowd dispersed, each Pokémon leaving to begin their jobs for the day. Pikachu and Riolu stayed behind, unsure of what they were supposed to do.  
Chatot hopped up to them. “Hey, you shouldn't be wandering around there,” he said, “You two come here.”   
They followed him up to the first floor, where he stood in front of one of the notice boards. “You're just beginners,” he said. “We’ll have you start off with this assignment.”  
He pointed to the board. “This is the Job bulletin board. Pokémon from various regions post job requests here. You're aware that bad Pokémon are cropping up in greater numbers, right?”  
Pikachu nodded. “Yup, because the flow of time is getting messed up, it's wreaking havoc, right?”   
Riolu stared at her. “Wait, the flow of time? As in hours and minutes? I've not heard anything about this before.”   
“Time is getting out of whack.” Chatot explained. “Nobody knows what is causing it, but it has created an outbreak of bad Pokémon. Perhaps because of all that, we have noticed an increase in the number of jobs. In addition, and it's unknown if this is because of time’s influence, there has also been a mass outbreak of mystery dungeons. Your jobs will all take place inside these dungeons. So, let's look for a job that you should perform.”  
Chatot scanned the wall, searching for a suitable request. “Ah, yes!” he said, pulling down a letter. “Maybe this will do?”   
“Oh, really?” said Pikachu, “Let's read it!” She took the paper from Chatot. It was slightly creased and ripped at the top, from where it had been pinned to the wall. The handwriting was neat however. Somebody had put a lot of care into making it.  
“Hello,” Pikachu read, “My name is Spoink. An outlaw has run off with my most prized possession. My precious pearl! That pearl is life itself to me. I just can't seem to settle down if that pearl isn't in its rightful place atop my head. But I've heard my pearl has been sighted. It's said to be on a rocky bluff, but this bluff is reported to be extremely unsafe. I could never go somewhere so frightening! Oh, friendly readers. Would you be so kind as to go to the bluff and get my pearl? I beg your help, exploration team members! -From Spoink.”  
Pikachu looked up. “Wait a second,” she said, “We're just going to fetch an item someone dropped? I would rather do something that's more of an adventure! I'd rather look for treasure or explore unknown places! Things like that!”  
Chatot frowned. “Hush!” he shouted. Pikachu stepped back. “It's important that you rookies pay your dues! You'd best be careful!” His voice returned to normal, “If you've understood all that, I suggest you get on with the job!”   
“Hmm…” said Pikachu. She had thought joining the guild would provide instant opportunities for exploration and adventure but it seemed now that those things were unlikely to happen anytime soon. She would just have to work as hard as she could. Eventually, the mission she yearned to take would appear. She would have to keep at it until then.

A few hours later, Team Sky stood on a rocky plain, just outside what seemed to be the beginning of a mystery dungeon. It consisted of a few boulders piled on top of each other, creating a rough pathway through the dark grass it was surrounded by. In the distance, the sea flowed in leaving the ground soaked. Pikachu sighed. After beach cave, she would rather have waited at least a few more days before traversing another dungeon with only hundreds of rock pools for a floor.  
“This must be the bluff’s entrance,” she said. She took the letter from the treasure bag and checked their assignment. “Spoink’s mission description says that the pearl is deep down in the dungeon. Apparently it’s a dangerous place. Let's be careful and do our best, Riolu!”  
The plant life thinned out as they entered the influence of the dungeon. The rock beneath was pale, blue and rugged. Grass still sprung up in places but it was sparse and bent, presumably from the feet of the wild Pokémon that lived there. Many of the walls were broken by pools of calm water.  
They wandered through room after room and Pikachu began to doubt that the dungeon held any danger at all. Even the multitude of wild Pokémon didn't pose a threat.  
After crawling through a particularly low stone archway (and being soaked by the water that covered the floor in the process), Riolu noticed a creature he had never seen before. It was round and yellow, with a red and white rope attached to its head. It's small, black eyes watched him; cautious, but ready to attack.  
“That's a Chingling,” said Pikachu, emerging beside him. “You should be careful. It doesn’t look much, but it can attack with powerful psychic moves, which you're weak to.”  
Riolu ran for it, but just as he was about to make contact, he was stopped in his tracks. He tried to move, but something was holding him in place. He was thrown backwards, slamming into the wall behind him. His vision blurred. Something vaguely yellow sparked in front of him. A thundershock? He couldn't tell.  
Pikachu ran to him “Riolu! Are you okay?” She took an Oran Berry from the Treasure Bag and gave it to him. “Eat this,” she said. “It’ll heal you.”  
Riolu’s eyes regained focus. He pressed a hand against his head. “Ugh… what was that?”   
“I did say psychic abilities, didn’t I? They’re incredibly effective against fighting types like you. You might be good in battle, but it doesn’t look like you know all that much about what moves you’re weak to. It’s all right, though. I beat it. And, look!” She pointed to a blue light emanating from somewhere in the distance. “Do you think that’s the bottom of the bluff?” She held her hand out and pulled Riolu up. “Come on!”  
They ran towards the light and found themselves at the base of a large stone fountain. The rocks were smooth and many bushes grew from them. A fountain formed two rivers, which flowed under the ground. The air was filled with the sound of running water.  
On the floor beside the fountain was a round, pink orb that sparkled in the sun. “Oh! Look at that!” Pikachu said. “This must be Spoink’s pearl.” She picked it up and opened the treasure bag. She was about to throw it inside when she hesitated. All the items they had picked up throughout the dungeon cluttered the inside of the bag. She shut it, not wanting to risk damaging or simply dirtying the pearl. “Let's hurry back with it,” she said.

At the guild, Spoink was waiting to collect his item. He was a small grey Pokémon with a springlike tail, which he used rather than legs to bounce about. He grabbed the pearl and stuck it in between his ears. “Th-thank you!” he said, “That pearl must be propped on my head, you see. I missed it so much! I just couldn't settle down without it up there, so I was boinging and sproinging everywhere! That's why I'm covered in dings and bumps… Thanks to you, that long nightmare is over! You have my sincere thanks.”  
He bounded over to Pikachu and handed her a small bag. She opened it and found that it was filled with money. “Oh, wow!” she said, “That must be at least two thousand Poké! All this is for us?”  
“Of course, Of course” said Spoink, “That's nothing compared to my pearl’s value! Farewell!” He climbed the exit pole, hopping from step to step.  
Pikachu grinned. “We’re rich Riolu!” she said. “We got rich just like that!”  
“Well done, team,” said Chatot. He swooped over. “Now hand over that money if you please.”   
Pikachu gripped the Poké she had been given. “What?” she said.  
Chatot took the bag from her and counted through it. “Most of the money from jobs goes to the Guildmaster, you see. Your teams share comes out to this much.” He handed Pikachu two hundred Poké. “We only keep two hundred?” she complained. “That's awful!”  
Chatot shrugged. “Well, that's the guilds rule. You simply have to accept it.”  
From downstairs, the faint ringing of a bell signalled that dinner was ready. Pikachu sighed with a mixture of disappointment and disbelief. “Let’s go Riolu…”

Later that night, Pikachu and Riolu lay in their beds, talking over the events that had taken place. “Wasn't today hectic?” Pikachu said, “So much happened! But I'm relieved that our first job was a success. It was upsetting how Wigglytuff's guild took most of the money, but that’s just the cost of training, I guess. We can't do anything about it.”   
Riolu frowned. “I suppose it pays for our room here.”  
“Yeah… ” Pikachu sat up, watching the moon that shone through their window. “What made me really happy though, was getting thanked by Spoink!” A faint smile grew on her face. “Maybe all this training won’t be so difficult after all.”  
She yawned. “I'm getting sleepy… let's try our best again tomorrow. Good night, Riolu.”


	4. The Scream

“AND THREE, SMILES GO FOR MILES!” The apprentices flowed out of the main hall and once again, Pikachu and Riolu were left behind. It was going to take a while for them to get used to the daily routine.  
“Oh, you two,” said Chatot. “Still wandering around lost, it seems. Well, come with me.”  
They climbed up to the second floor once again, however this time, they stood in front of the other notice board. “Huh?” Pikachu said, “Last time we did a job, it was from the board on the other side…”  
“Correct,” said Chatot. “But today, we’ll have you do a job listed on this side.”  
Pikachu inspected the various missions stuck to it. “How is this different from the other board?” she asked.  
Chatot pointed to the papers. “Take a closer look.”  
Pikachu stepped nearer to the board. “Oh? Look, Riolu,” she said. “There are posters up here that show a variety of Pokémon.” She smiled. “Wow, they all look pretty cool! Are they famous explorers?”  
Chatot crossed his wings. “The Pokémon posted here are outlaws. They're all shady characters. And they're wanted for committing crimes.”  
Pikachu backed away from the board, as if one of the Pokémon had reached from their portrait and grabbed at her. “Oh no! They're outlaws?” She avoided Chatot’s eyes, hoping he wouldn’t pick up on her ‘pretty cool’ remark.  
“Correct,” he said. “So, there are bounties on their heads. There are so many aggressive Pokémon around these days that everyone's finding it hard to keep up with the problem.”  
Pikachu stared at him. “Wait! You're telling us to go catch these outlaws? You can't be serious! That's not possible!”  
Chatot laughed. “I was just joking. The bad Pokémon out there come in all shades of badness. Some of these Pokémon are completely wicked, through and through, but there are also Pokémon who are merely petty thieves. So, you've got evil to naughty and everything in between. I'm sure we can avoid giving you a job to catch a super bad outlaw. Look over these posters, then pick a Pokémon that looks weak enough for you to bring to justice.”  
Pikachu eyed the noticeboard, wary. “You say some are weak, but they're still bad Pokémon aren't they? I'm scared of dangerous Pokémon!”  
Chatot studied her with slightly narrowed eyes. She guessed that he thought she was overreacting and maybe she was, slightly, but he couldn’t say her concern wasn’t warranted!  
“It's all part of your training, you see,” he said. “You'll work through it, I'm sure. Although, I suppose you do need to be prepared to confront a tough opponent. I'll have someone give you a tour of the facilities.”  
He flew over to the hatch and called down it. “Hey, Bidoof! Bidoof?”  
A brown Pokémon clambered through the hole. Fur puffed out from his face and tail. His feet were webbed, his nose was red and he had one large tooth that stuck out of his mouth. Upon reaching the three of them, he stopped to catch his breath. “You called?” he asked.  
“Ah, Bidoof,” Chatot said. “These are the new recruits that just joined us. Take them, and show them around town.”  
Bidoof nodded. “By golly, I'll do just that. Yup, yup!”  
Chatot turned back to Pikachu and Riolu. “This is Bidoof,” he said. “He's one of your fellow apprentices. I want you to pay attention to what Bidoof says and follow his orders. Off you go!”  
Chatot flew down the ladder, leaving Bidoof to take care of Team Sky. He smiled. “Aw, shucks, I'm overjoyed!”  
Pikachu stared at him. “Why’s that?” she asked.  
“I'm glad to have members junior to me! I'm almost overcome right now. I might just blubber with happiness. Before you all signed on, I was the most recent rookie. Well, I'd best show you around. Come, with me please.” 

He took them up the pole and back onto the cliff top. Pikachu followed behind the other two, still apprehensive of the dangers facing an outlaw would present.  
By the side of the road, a small well stood under a wooden covering. Opposite this was a windmill, the tips of its blades painted bright orange. It seemed to be there purely for decoration.  
Down the bottom path, Pikachu could just make out the edge of the beach. She sighed. She’d much rather be down there than out capturing criminals.  
The three of them turned left and entered into the town. It was a large place and crowds of Pokémon milled from store to store. A river ran through the middle, splitting the place in two.  
They passed a large black building flanked by two model treasure chests. A lavender carpet was spread in front of it. Like the rest of the stalls there, it was modelled after the Pokémon that ran it, in this case, Duskull.  
A skull mask covered his face and one red eye floated inside it. Though Pikachu knew he wouldn’t harm her, something about his ghostly appearance unsettled her.  
Bidoof stopped them in the middle of a circular plaza. It was partially paved with grey and yellow stone but most of it was the same dirt path that ran through the town. “This is the main square for the local Pokémon,” he said. “It's called Treasure town.”  
“Oh, I can tell you about treasure town too!” said Pikachu, trying to recover some of her enthusiasm. She gestured to the black building. “That over there is Duskull Bank. We can save our money there.”  
She pointed to another building, a large intimidating place forged from stone with a huge skull above the doorway. It was hard to tell whether it was real or just a plastic copy. Probably the latter. Hopefully the latter. “That’s Marowak Dojo,” she said. “But I’m not sure if it’s in business at the moment.”  
Pikachu watched Riolu’s expression, trying to judge his reaction to the place. She remembered her first time visiting the town. It had seemed incredible. Bigger and busier than anywhere she’d been before. It was overwhelming.  
She led them across the bridge to another stall. “Here, we have Kecleon market,” she said, “You can buy and sell items here.” She turned to face Riolu and Bidoof. “And those are the basic places that Exploration Teams visit!”  
“You sure know a lot,” Bidoof said, “Yes sirree, and that's good to know. All right, come find me when you're all ready to go. I'll give you a helping hand with selecting the right outlaw for you.”  
Pikachu smiled. “Thank you Bidoof, you've been really nice.”  
“G-golly, you're embarrassing me! Aw, shucks. I'll be waiting at the guild’s first floor for you.” He walked away down the path they had arrived by.  
Pikachu returned her attention to Kecleon Market. The base of the stall was crafted from a pale gold fabric and a red stripe ran through the middle of it. On top of this was a second layer, green with two holes shaped like eyes. Yellow trim lined the edges.  
Two Pokémon stood behind the desk. They were identical, except that one was green and the other, purple. Within the store was a treasure chest similar to the one she had seen in Wigglytuff's chamber. Was this where it was from?  
A voice sprang from the bridge behind. “Misters Kecleon!”  
A blue Pokémon with large round ears was running up the path. Behind it was another Pokémon, similar but a lot smaller.  
“Ah, little Marill and Azurill!” said the green Kecleon. “Welcome, my young friends.”  
“Hello,” said Azurill. “May I buy an apple?”  
“Oh, most certainly.” He pulled a small bag from a shelf at the back of the store and handed it to him.  
“Thank you Misters Kecleon.” Marill said.  
Kecleon shook his head. “No, thank you, my young friends. You are to be admired.”  
Marill grinned. “C’mon Azurill, let’s take it back to mum.”  
Azurill nodded. “Yep!”  
The two Pokémon walked back down the path, with the Kecleon waving them off.  
“You see,” Kecleon explained, “Lately, their poor mother has fallen sick, so those youngsters come and do the shopping for her. It's quite remarkable. Though very young, they've stepped up and taken charge.”  
Pikachu smiled. It was heartwarming to see them deal with a situation like that so well. She remembered when h-  
“Misters Kecleon!” Marill shouted.  
Pikachu jumped, her train of thought crashing.  
“Oh? What's the hurry?” Kecleon asked, “What makes you return in such a rush?”  
Azurill held up the bag and fished two apples from it. “There was a extra apple!” he said, “We didn't pay for this many.”  
“Oh, yes,” said Kecleon. “That, young friends is a gift from me and my brother. Please, share it amongst yourselves and do enjoy.”  
“Really?” said Azurill, “Yay! Thank you, Mr. Kecleon and Mr. Kecleon!”  
“Oh, not to worry, my friends. Do take care on your way home!” Once again, the two brothers ran down the path.  
As they approached the bridge, however, Azurill tripped, dropping the apple onto the ground. “Yowch!”  
Riolu picked up the fruit and gave it back to him.  
“S-sorry to bother you,” he said, “Thank you so much!”  
“No problem,” said Riolu, or at least, he tried to.  
He was suddenly overcome with dizziness, almost falling over. His vision went dark then filled with a blinding light. A scream rang out. “H-h-h…HELP!” Riolu couldn't see a thing, but it sounded like Azurill.  
His sight returned. Nothing had changed. Everyone was exactly where they had been. Everything was exactly the same.  
“What was that?” he said. He knelt to meet Azurill’s eyes. “Did that shout come from you?”  
Azurill stared at him. “Is something the matter?” he asked.  
“Hey Azurill!” Marill shouted. “What's going on? We’ve gotta look for that water float, remember?”  
“Yup, I'm coming, wait up!” Leaving Riolu, he ran off.  
“Ha!” said Pikachu. “Those little guys are cute!”  
Riolu stood perfectly still beside her, staring off into the distance. “Oh?” she said. “What's the matter, Riolu.”  
“Did you hear a shout just then?” he asked.  
“Uh, no, I didn't hear anything like that. Hey, Kecleon brothers. Did you hear anything strange just a moment ago?”  
“No,” said the green Kecleon, “nothing out of the ordinary.”  
“I didn't hear anything odd either,” said the purple one.  
Pikachu shot him a lopsided grin. “You must have imagined it Riolu,” she said.  
“No,” Riolu said, “I'm positive that I didn't imagine it. I definitely heard it.”  
Pikachu crossed her arms, smiling. Riolu acted weird, but she trusted him. He wouldn’t lie to her. The intense worry this imaginary scream had brought to his face almost made her laugh. “You must be daydreaming,” she said, “Come on, let’s move it, Riolu.”

In the town square, Azurill and Marill were talking with a Pokémon Pikachu had never seen before. He was half yellow and half brown and a short wrinkled trunk hung from his face. “Thank you,” Marill, was saying.  
“Please, it's nothing,” said the Pokémon.  
Pikachu ran over. “What's going on?” she asked.  
“Oh, hi!” said Marill. “Well, y’see, we’ve lost this item that's pretty important to us. We've been looking all over, but we haven't found it yet. Then, Mr. Drowzee came along, and he says he may have seen our lost item somewhere. He even offered to help us look for it!”  
Pikachu grinned. “That's great for you!”  
“Thank you, Mr Drowzee,” said Azurill.  
“Oh, please,” he said. “I'd have to have a cold heart to ignore kids in need. I can't turn a blind eye!”  
It might have been her imagination, but for a moment Pikachu thought he looked angry about something. She brushed the thought aside. She was just tired because Loudred had woken her up so early. She was seeing things.  
“Let us be on our way to begin the search.” Drowzee said.  
As they were leaving, he accidentally bumped into Riolu. Well, it looked vaguely like he was pushing past Riolu, but that couldn’t be right. “Whoops. Excuse me,” he said.  
Dizziness once again overtook Riolu’s brain. Pikachu was saying something to him, but he couldn’t make out what. His vision went black and the light flashed in his mind.  
This time, when it faded, He saw an area he didn't recognise. It was dark, barren and full of rocks. Drowzee and Azurill were stood in the middle of it. “If you keep being difficult, it will mean big trouble for you.” Drowzee said.  
Azurill screamed. “H-h-h-HELP!”  
The vision faded and Riolu’s sight returned once more.  
“It would be nice if those little guys found their item soon,” Pikachu said. She turned to Riolu. Fear was plastered across his face. “Huh?” she said. “Oh, not again. What’s wrong? You're looking awfully grim.”  
“I… I had another dizzy spell. A-and then I saw something. Drowzee… Drowzee was threatening Azurill!”  
Pikachu frowned. “Well… What you describe does sound like an emergency, but…” She paused. “It's not like I don't trust you, Riolu, but I just can't believe it! After all, Drowzee seemed to be a sincerely nice Pokémon, didn't he? I watched the three of them go off… They looked like they were having a good time.” She shook her head. “You're probably just tired, Riolu. Maybe that's why you had that bad daydream.”  
“Was that it? Just a bad daydream.”  
“Anyway, we’re only apprentices,” Pikachu continued, her worry fading. “We can't just do whatever we want! We have to concentrate on our guild work for now. Let's get ourselves ready to explore, then we should go find Bidoof. Let's go, Riolu!”

“Oh yes, sirree!” said Bidoof, watching Pikachu and Riolu climb down the ladder. “Reckon you're all ready?” Pikachu nodded. “Then let's pick ourselves a lawbreaker for you to find.”  
They stood in front of the board, examining the posters that hung there. “Well, you've got your pick of this sorry bunch of characters,” said Bidoof.  
“Let's see,” said Pikachu, “Which should we choose?”  
“Ahem,” Bidoof interrupted. “As your mentor, how about I do the choosing?”  
Pikachu turned away from the board. “Aww, but-” She sighed. “Fine. Don't pick anyone too scary.”  
“Yes sirree, I hear you. Let's see… Eenie, meenie…”  
An alarm blasted though the room. “Stand clear! Updating Listings!” The wall shook.  
Pikachu stepped back. “What's that! What's happening!”  
Bidoof didn’t move or even seem fazed at all. “Oh, the data’s getting updated,” he said.  
“It's being updated?” The shaking stopped and the board flipped around. “Did you see that?” said Pikachu, “The panel flipped over!”  
The other side was bare. Not a single piece of paper was attached to it. “What's going on here?”  
“The Outlaw notice board and Job bulletin board are set up on revolving panels,” Bidoof explained. “While the panel is flipped over, a Pokémon named Dugtrio swaps out the old jobs with new ones.”  
“Dugtrio?” Pikachu asked.  
“Updating data is Dugtrio’s duty. He tunnels his way through our guild, then he flips the panel and updates the data. This duty doesn't get noticed much, but it's very important, Yup yup! That's why Dugtrio takes such great pride in the duty that he does.”  
“Oh, is that so?” Pikachu said, trying to at least look like she understood.  
The alarm sounded again. “Update completed, stand clear.”  
Pikachu took a tentative step further away. “Oh, looks like he's done,” she said.  
“Yes sirree! The data is updated. The list of outlaws has been refreshed, so let's pick one.”  
Pikachu froze. She shivered in an icy terror, fixated on the board.  
Bidoof frowned. “Huh? What's ailing you?”  
“L-look at this, Riolu.” She pulled a poster from the sign and passed it to him, her hands shaking. A familiar looking yellow and brown Pokémon smiled at him from the paper. “It's Drowzee!” she said. “H-he's a wanted criminal!”  
Riolu grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the ladder. “We have to get moving! Azurill’s in danger!”  
They ran out from the guild and down the cliff, ignoring Bidoof’s shouts behind them. Marill stood alone by the Crossroads.  
Pikachu shouted to him. “Where are Azurill and Drowzee!”  
“Well, after we all left, we went looking for our lost item together… I wound up all alone when Mr. Drowzee went somewhere with Azurill. I called and called but they didn't come back.”  
“Which way did they go?”  
Marill pointed to a large three peaked mountain on the horizon. “Th-that way…”  
Pikachu and Riolu ran for it, desperate to reach Azurill before it was too late.


	5. The Crime of Next Century

“Here it is!” Pikachu shouted. “Riolu, hurry!” In front of her, the mountain rose up into the clouds. It was dark and menacing. The last sort of place you would visit in search of a lost item. Small plants grew around the sandy base, but further up, there were no signs of life at all. The worst part? The only way up, short of climbing, was to travel through a mystery dungeon.  
If Drowzee could make it through a place like that, he was stronger than Pikachu had anticipated. If he couldn't, well, She didn't want to think about what would happen to Azurill alone in there.  
“In your vision, you saw them in a mountainous place, right?” she asked. Riolu nodded, too worn out from running to speak. “They must be up ahead. Let's get going, Riolu!”  
She sprinted toward the dungeon’s entrance. “Stop!” Riolu said.  
Pikachu turned around. “We’ve got to move, Riolu, what’s the matter?”  
“I know we need to get to Azurill as fast as we can but rushing won't do us any good in a dungeon. We need to be careful or we won't make it through. Then who'll help Azurill?”  
Pikachu spun back to face Mount Bristle, frustrated. “You're right…” she said, “But we should still move quickly. Azurill’s depending on us!”

Pikachu scaled another ridge and scanned the area before her. Nothing. Just the tangled maze of the dungeon stretching out into the distance. She ran forward a little too quickly and tripped over a roundish boulder that had materialised in front of her. She sprawled onto the dusty floor.  
Riolu held a hand out to help her up. “Are you okay?” he asked.  
She nodded. “Yeah. I just-” she stopped. A stone fist had emerged from the wall and knocked Riolu to the ground. She stepped back.  
On closer observation, she saw the Pokémon that clung to the rock before her. It was grey and rugged, blending perfectly into the mountainside. All that gave it away were the vague shapes of its arms and its two large eyes. Eyes which currently glared at her in a way that was less than friendly.  
Riolu had scrambled away from the wall and stood beside her. “That's a rock type Pokémon, isn't it?” he said.  
“Yeah, Geodude,” Pikachu whispered. “Why?”  
“You're weak to Rock types aren't you?”  
“No, but you're close. I'm weak to ground Pokémon. However Geodude is also a ground type. You should try battling this one.” Riolu approached the Geodude again, cautious of the large boulderlike fists that could swing towards him at any moment.  
He lunged, striking it with a Force Palm. It fell from the wall, unconscious.  
Pikachu clapped. “Well done,” she said. “Fighting type attacks do a lot of damage to rock types.”  
Riolu smiled. “The two of us cover a lot of different weaknesses.”  
“Still… Drowzee is a psychic type. I wonder how we’ll fare if it comes to battling.”  
Riolu frowned. “We’ll can handle him. We have to.”

At the Peak of Mount Bristle, Drowzee and Azurill stepped out into a rocky clearing. The clouds pooled below them, the two smaller peaks sticking out of the mist, covered by a sprinkling of snow. Before them, the mountain’s zenith scraped the cobalt horizon.  
Azurill shivered, the white flakes melting on his skin. “Uh oh!” he said. “It's a dead end.” He turned around. “Excuse me Mr. Drowzee, where is my lost item? Could you show me where it is now?”  
Drowzee laughed. “Sorry kiddo. Your lost item? It's not here, that's for sure.”  
Azurill suddenly noticed Marill wasn't with them.“Huh?” he said, “My…big brother! He's following us right? He's coming soon?”  
“Nope,” said Drowzee, “Your brother’s not coming. I'll let you in on a little secret. This was all a trick. I deceived you.”  
Azurill backed towards the peak, knocking into the grey stone structure. “Huh?”  
“Let's not dwell on that,” Drowzee said. “There's a little favour I need to ask. See that hole behind you?”  
Azurill turned around. Sure enough, there was a small hole dug into the mountainside. It resembled a tiny door, with a frame made of stone. “Well… There's a rumour that there's a trove of treasure in there. But as you can see, I'm too big to squirm my way through that hole. That's where you come in. Don't worry, just do as I say. Do that, then I'll help you get out of here.”  
Tears welled up in Azurill’s eyes. He wanted to scream, but who would hear him? “B-but!”  
Drowzee’s narrow eyes bored into him. “Go on. Get going!” he said. The large Pokémon advanced on him. “Go into that hole and don't forget to bring back the treasure.”  
“I want my big brother!” Azurill shouted. He tried to dash past Drowzee, but he grabbed him.  
“Hey!” he yelled. “Stop that. I said I'll take you home when you're done. If you keep being difficult, it will mean big trouble for you.”  
Azurill screamed. “H-h-h-HELP!”  
“Stop right there!” someone shouted.  
Drowzee whirled around, forgetting about Azurill instantly. From the dungeons exit, Pikachu and Riolu ran into the clearing. “We won't let you do that!”  
“H-how did you find this place?” Drowzee asked.  
“We’re team Sky! An exploration team. No criminal can escape us!”  
The outlaw stepped back. “An exploration team? You came to apprehend-” he stopped, then he laughed. “Are you trembling? Ha! I've figured you out. You say you're an exploration team but you're total rookies!”  
Pikachu stood still. She was afraid, terrified even, but she wasn't running away. Not while Azurill needed her.  
“That's right,” said Drowzee. “I'm a wanted criminal, with a bounty on my head. But can you two do the job? Can you confront this outlaw and bring him to justice? I don't think so.”  
Pikachu yelled, her voice filled with defiance. “Yes! We can! We'd never lose to a bad guy like you.”  
Drowzee was unfazed. “I've been chased by all sorts of exploration teams in my day, but never a sorrier looking bunch than you two. Let's see if you can take me down.” 

Pikachu tried to attack Drowzee the same way she had dealt with Zubat. A quick attack to disorientate him, followed by a powerful electric move. However, as she leapt forward, Drowzee caught her with confusion and tossed her aside.  
Pain clouded her senses. Of course. Hadn’t she berated Riolu for just this only yesterday? Riolu… She couldn’t let him fight alone.  
She pushed through the pain and struck out with thundershock. Drowzee recoiled. Perfect. She jumped up and pulled a blast seed she’d picked up from the treasure bag. She tossed it at his feet. The explosion was powerful enough to fling him into the side of the mountain.  
Nearby, a terrified Azurill watched from behind a boulder. She wouldn’t let Drowzee treat him like this. She lunged forward, knocking the outlaw out cold.  
She stood over him, breathing heavily. She had… actually done it! She fumbled for her explorer badge with shaking hands and pointed it at Drowzee. A yellow light shone from it, signalling that the authorities had been contacted.  
Azurill was still huddled behind the rock. Pikachu ran over to him. “We came to rescue you,” she said. “Are you all right? You're not hurt, are you?”  
He rubbed a few tears from his eyes. “I'm okay.”  
“Great! What a relief!” Now that the battle was over, Pikachu realised how tired she was. After running all the way there, and fighting with Drowzee, she was on the verge of collapse but she couldn't sleep yet. She had to make sure Azurill made it back in one piece. “Your big brother is waiting,” she said. “Let's go home.” 

Before they left, the three Pokémon waited for the police to arrest Drowzee. He woke up after around ten minutes and Pikachu had to stand guard over him. He tried to run away at first, but a thundershock or two soon put a stop to that.  
By the time the authorities arrived, the orange glow of sunset was creeping into the clouds. The first thing Pikachu felt upon seeing them was intimidated. The force’s leader looked far from friendly. His smooth, metallic body contained no mouth and he examined her with a single lidless red eye, the same sort of way you’d examine forensic evidence. Two other eyes protruded from the sides of his body. One focused on Azurill and the other on Drowzee.  
The second was a slight tingling sensation in her cheeks that indicated some kind of electrical charge. These Pokémon must have been capable of using electric attacks.  
Two silver spherical Pokémon stood behind the leader. They had just two eyes between them and magnets rotated round and round on their sides. Pikachu recognised them as Magnemite. They made up the bulk of the police force and it wasn’t unusual to see one or two of them patrolling Treasure Town.  
“Zzzt! I am Magnezone,” the leader said, “the primary officer in this region. Thanks to you, we have been able to arrest a wanted outlaw. We owe you great thanks for your cooperation. We will send a reward to your guild. Thank you again.”  
The two Magnemite surrounded a rather dejected Drowzee. He was definitely avoiding Pikachu’s eyes. “Come with us,” Magnezone said. They escorted him out of the clearing. Presumably, they would send him to prison.  
Pikachu gazed after them. “Come on,” she said. “We should leave too. It’s not long until dark.”  
Pikachu stumbled slightly on the rocky path. Going back through the dungeon had certainly been easier than climbing up, but her eyes were threatening to close at any moment. The sun had sunk below the horizon and she wanted nothing more than her bed at the guild.  
The sound of footsteps echoed from ahead of them. Pikachu blinked, focusing her eyes on the newcomer. It was Marill. “Azurill!” he shouted. “It was getting late and I was wondering where you were.”  
“Marill!” Azurill ran to him and started to cry. “It was so scary!” he said.  
“Are you okay, Azurill?” Marill asked.  
“He’s fine,” Pikachu said. “The little guy hasn't been hurt in any way.”  
“That's a relief.” Marill smiled. “But, you did all this for us, Pikachu and Riolu. We won't forget it. Thank you so much. Come on Azurill, you too.”  
Azurill nodded. “Yup. Thank you for rescuing me!”  
“Really, really, thank you.”

“I've gotten the bounty from Officer Magnezone for the captured outlaw,” said Chatot, “Well done, you two. Here's your share for the job. It's yours to keep.” He handed them three hundred Poké.  
“What!” Pikachu said, “This is all we get?”  
“Originally, it was three thousand, but the guild takes ninety percent of that. Like I said, this is your share.”  
“After all that hard work…” Pikachu sighed.  
“Of course!” said Chatot. “It's all part of the training! We expect just as much effort tomorrow.” He laughed, before flying down the ladder hatch.  
“I'd be happy if our share of the reward was just a little bigger…” Pikachu said, “Oh, but, that's all right! We managed to rescue Azurill! And it's all thanks to you, Riolu!” He stared at her. “Me?”  
“Because you had that vision, we learnt about Azurill's trouble in advance.”  
Riolu frowned. “That's true… I can't explain it though… that first shout I heard from Azurill, and then that vision I had. Both of those events… they took place in the future. Why was I able to see something like that?”

A storm had broken out. Lightning flashed through dark clouds and rain soaked the window of Team Sky’s room. Pikachu sat on her bed, sorting through the Treasure Bag. “We picked up quite a few items that we don't need in Mount Bristle,” she said, “We should try selling them at the market tomorr- Oh? What's this?”  
Riolu hopped down from the windowsill. “What’s what?”  
She pulled an immaculate white sheet of card from the treasure bag and turned it over. “It's a message from the Exploration Team Federation!” she said. “They've made our treasure bag bigger! You know what this means, Riolu? We're a proper team now!”  
Her smile faded. “By the way… in Treasure Town this morning, I just brushed your vision off as a work of your imagination. If I had listened to you then, Azurill wouldn’t have been in trouble in the first place. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Riolu said, “The whole thing is a little unbelievable.”  
Thunder growled and a bolt of electricity struck the ground near the guild. A few sparks rose from an unfortunate tree, before the rain smothered them into smoke.  
Riolu jumped. “Wow, that lightning’s intense,” he said. “It looks like this storm’ll last all night.”  
Pikachu shut the Treasure Bag and leant it against the wall. “You know, Riolu, It was stormy the night before we met too,” she said. “I found you on the beach the day after, out cold. Do you remember that? Can you remember anything at all from your past.”  
Riolu returned to the window, leaning out into the wind. “I wonder how I ended up there too. I can't recall a thing.”  
Pikachu stood beside him. “I guess it won't be that easy. That's all right. Just try remembering a little at a time.” She sighed. “Listen, Riolu. I've been thinking it over since it happened. That strange vision you had. Maybe it has to do with you, personally.”  
Riolu turned to her. “What do you mean?”  
She shrugged. “That's just the feeling I get. I sure don't know any other Riolu who dreams about the future. I've never heard of a human turning into a Pokémon either. I think those two events are connected.”  
“The key to unlocking my memory… was it in that dream?”  
“I've no way of knowing what you were like as a human, Riolu, but I think you must have been a good person. After all, it was your dream that helped us to catch that bad Pokémon!”  
Riolu gripped the damp wood of the windowsill. “Bad Pokémon… Oh! That reminds me of what Chatot said! That the growing number of bad Pokémon has been caused by—how did he say it?—Time going out of whack.”  
Pikachu nodded. “You know, time is getting messed up, bit by bit, all over the world. No one knows why, but everyone believes that the Time Gears are somehow involved.”  
Riolu pressed a hand against the side of his head. “Time Gears?” He’d heard those words before.  
“They say, Time Gears are hidden in secret places all around the world. Like in a forest or a lake in an underground cavern. I've even heard that one is hidden inside an altar at an active volcano! Time Gears serve a very important function. Each one protects time and keeps it flowing properly in its region.”

The storm leered over a lonely woodland track. A single Pokémon ran through the rain. He was fast and the fierce weather didn't faze him.

Pikachu leant against the window, eyes fixed on the rustling leaves below. “But… what happens if a region loses its Time Gear? I really don't know the answer to that question.”

The Pokémon sprinted forward, his destination was in sight. He stopped and gazed upwards at the treasure before him.  
It was formed from a bright, shining blue material that could have been stone or metal or neither. It was impossible to tell. A mystical light seemed to glow from within.  
It floated still in the air, between a break in the trees. The remains of an ancient stone circle littered the ground below. The Pokémon smiled. He could almost touch it. This was worth every last step of his long journey.

She turned to Riolu. His face was clouded, as if in pain. What was wrong with him? “That's why everyone makes sure never to disturb the Time Gears. Everyone has long been certain that some kind of disaster would strike. Even the most hardened criminals know to avoid messing with them.”

“Do my eyes deceive me? Could it be… Yes. It is! I've finally found it, a Time Gear! But… This is only the first of many. I have much more to do before things are all over.” He jumped onto one of the stones. From there he reached out and pulled the Time Gear from the air.  
The light faded. The forest was dark. But between the flashes of distant lightning, it was changing. The colour seemed to drain from the environment, greens turning to grey. The raging wind calmed and was gone. Rain ceased to fall. The few drops that remained on the trees stopped flowing, some even freezing in the air, hovering suspended.  
The forest was still, its silence broken by only the footsteps of the Pokémon as he ran, onward to the next gear’s resting place.


	6. The First Official Expediton

The next few days passed rather uneventfully. Team Sky continued with their guild work, rescuing Pokémon and, despite Pikachu’s pleas, capturing outlaws. They even managed to reach bronze rank. Until one day, at the morning briefing, Chatot came forward with an announcement.  
From the moment he entered the room, Pikachu could tell something was wrong. For one thing, he was usually there before any of them arrived. For another, he hopped from foot to foot and seemed to be avoiding eye contact. He stood still for almost a full minute before he spoke.  
“Far to the northeast,” he said, “then farther, into its outermost reaches, there lies a place named Treeshroud Forest,” He paused, taking a deep breath. “In Treeshroud forest,” he continued, “Time has apparently stopped.”  
A wave of alarm passed over the group. Pikachu stared at him. What? Time didn’t work like that. It couldn’t just stop and start at a moment’s notice.  
Riolu gasped. She turned to him. His fists were clenched and his breathing had sped up.  
“Riolu?” she whispered. “Are you okay?”  
He nodded, but the fear in his eyes said otherwise.  
“Yes, that's correct,” Chatot continued. “Time has come to a standstill in Treeshroud forest. The wind has stopped. The clouds are motionless. Dewdrops on leaves won't fall, they just hang there, suspended.”  
“How could something this awful happen?” Sunflora asked.  
Chatot crossed his wings. “The unthinkable has happened. Treeshroud forest’s Time Gear has been stolen.”  
The apprentices broke out into panicked chatter. So that was it. ‘Some kind of disaster’. Pikachu wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting, but it wasn’t this. Something so simple as theft affecting time itself…  
“Quiet, everyone!” Chatot shouted. “Officer Magnezone has already started an investigation. It's hard to believe that anyone would dare steal a Time Gear, but if one Time Gear has been stolen, the others may be in danger. The officer asked to be notified if we see any suspicious characters. Keep that in mind. Let us know if you notice anything. That is all. Here's to another busy day of work!”  
The guild cheered. Everyone felt better knowing at least some effort was being made towards stopping whoever had taken the Time Gear, and no one wanted to dwell on whether their own Time Gear was in danger of being stolen.  
The apprentices left to continue their training. Time Gears or not, they still had jobs to do. All except Team Sky.  
Chatot called them over to them. “You've become quite good at your work,” he said. “I'm impressed with your capture of Drowzee. That was very admirable. So, you will finally be assigned a mission worthy of a proper exploration team.”  
“R-really!” said Pikachu, any worries she had about the Time Gears dissipating. “Hooray!”  
“Let me see your Wonder Map.” Chatot said. She took it from the Treasure Bag and gave it to him. He unrolled it and pointed to a mountain with a large waterfall running down it. “Over here is what we want you to investigate.” he said, “See, there is a waterfall flowing here. By all appearances, it's just an ordinary waterfall, but we've received intelligence that it may conceal a secret. That's where you come in. We want you to investigate the waterfall and determine what's there. That's all. I'll leave you to thoroughly investigate.”  
Pikachu took the map from him, her hands shaking. “What's wrong?” he asked. “Are you alright?”  
“Yes, I'm okay,” she said, “It’s just the anticipation that’s making me nervous.” She forced a smile, trying to reassure him. “This will be the first time we get to do a real job as an exploration team. I'm feeling a little worked up.”  
She stuck the map back into the Treasure Bag and turned to Riolu. “I feel like I'm going to burst from excitement!” she said. “Let's do our best, Riolu! We'll be crossing uncharted territory this time, so we'll need everything we can get!”

After completing their preparations, Team Sky ventured out to the waterfall. It was impressive to say the least. Spanning almost the whole cliff face, the wall of water tumbled down from the river above in a torrent of blue and white. Some small trees clung to the rocks beside it, using the falls as their water supply. At its base, Pikachu could just make out a multicoloured mist hanging in the air. She filled with an ecstatic sense of excitement. The adventure she had dreamed of was finally taking place.  
“So this is the waterfall that supposedly holds a secret…” she said. She walked towards it, attempting to push through the crashing curtain. The intense force flung her back. “Yow!” she shouted. “That water’s coming down hard! Try getting close to the waterfall, Riolu!”  
He held his arm out to it.“This is incredible,” he yelled. “I can barely stay standing near this deluge!” He took a step forward, only to suffer the same fate as Pikachu.  
“See?” she laughed. “It's intense! If you were to fall under this waterfall, you'd probably be battered. I didn't think it would be pouring down this powerfully. Where should we even start looking?”  
A familiar dizziness overcame Riolu. He staggered, almost falling into the abyss. The last thing he saw before his eyes failed him was Pikachu tugging him back.  
In his mind, he saw a large, fluffy silhouetted figure run to the edge of the platform and leap through the falls. He flinched, expecting them to be pulverised on the rocks below, but to his surprise they landed in a hidden cave on the other side. The waterfall reformed around the figure and they got to their feet.  
“Riolu? Riolu?” The real world faded back into existence. He was lying on the cold stone outside the waterfall. Pikachu was stood over him.  
“I saw something…” he muttered.  
Pikachu pulled him up. “Really?” she said. “What was it?”  
He pushed his hand through the pounding water, trying to catch a glimpse of the other side. “A lone Pokémon leapt into the waterfall,” he said. “And they landed in a cave behind it.”  
Pikachu studied the cascade. “But it looks like that water is coming down really heavily…” she said. “Imagine if there was actually a solid cliff face behind it! Ouch… if we tried to jump through…” she trailed off. “So, Riolu. What do you think. Is there really something behind that waterfall. Are you really convinced that there's a cave there?”  
Riolu nodded. “I- I’m sure.”  
Pikachu took a deep breath, steeling herself. “Okay. I'm putting my faith in you Riolu! I totally believe in you!” They stepped back. “Okay,” said Pikachu, “I gotta be brave now. If I get scared and fail to jump at full speed… I'll be smooshed no matter what I do! If I'm doing this, I have to do it without hesitating. Be brave. Be the bravest ever! Let's go, Riolu. Three. Two. One!”  
Pikachu and Riolu dashed forward, and together, they jumped.

The two Pokémon tumbled onto the deep blue rock of the cave. The were bruised and battered, but they were alive. Pikachu opened her eyes and pushed herself from the rough stone.“W-what is this place?” she said.  
The room she found herself in was dull, lit only by the fragments of blue light that made their way through the waterfall. Smooth boulders made up the wall, curling up and down like waves.  
Riolu ran his hand along the damp stone. “I think we made it.”  
“Yes!” Pikachu shouted, “It’s a cave! You were right, Riolu!” She laughed, overwhelmed by excitement and relief. “Come on, let's explore this place! We can find out what secrets it holds.”  
They followed the thin path between pools of shimmering water. The walls opened and gemstones of all colours and shapes cropped up within the floor. They shone in the pale light, a sparkling rainbow.  
Pikachu gazed at them, awestruck. “Wow! Look at that, Riolu! All those gems…”  
Something else lay at the end of the tunnel. Stuck into a ridge in the wall, was an enormous gemstone. It shone lilac, it's glow rhythmically brightening and dimming as if it were alive.  
“Woah!” Pikachu said, “It's gigantic!” She brushed her fingers against its surface. “I've never seen a gem this huge! This is an incredible treasure!” She turned to Riolu, her eyes shining bright as the gemstone. “Everyone will be amazed if we take this back!” she said.  
She wrapped her hands around it and tried to prise it from the rock. The gem wouldn’t move. “Nope. It's not budging,” she said. “It's stuck tight!” She relinquished her grip, stumbling a few paces backwards. She frowned. “Can you give it a try, Riolu?”  
He took over the attempt, with about as much luck. “This is really stuck!” He fell back, exhausted. “Nope, won't move.”  
“So you couldn't get it either…” Pikachu shook her head. “We can't just give up! If we try hard enough, we'll probably get at least some kind of result! I'm going to give it another go.” She went back to tugging at the gem.  
After a long while, she gave up. “It's no good,” she said. I can't get it out.” She leant against the gemstone, deflated. And it slid back slightly.  
The cavern trembled. Pikachu leapt upright. “Huh? What's going on!” she shouted. Water crashed from the side of the cave and down onto them. Pikachu tried to run for the cave’s mouth but she could already feel the spray against her back. “Waah! It's a flood!”  
She shut her eyes tight as the wave swept her from her feet, letting the water twist and batter her. She was managing to hold her breath, but she didn’t know how much longer she would last.  
She should have known, should have realised. Dungeons often held traps and that gem must’ve been one of them. She should have been more careful. After an eternity, the water calmed.  
They had ended up in some sort of pool. It was warm and light brown in colour, surrounded by a ring of large stones that held the liquid in place. Pikachu pushed her face from the water, pulling in as much air as she could.  
When she had stopped coughing enough to speak, she said, “Where are we?”  
A small bearlike Pokémon came up to her. He had orange fur, and a white shape like a crescent moon on his head. “Hi, are you two okay?” he asked, “You came out of nowhere!” He laughed. “Oh, you startled everyone!”  
Pikachu looked round at the other Pokémon that were watching her. She got to her feet. “Where are we?” she said again.  
“This is the hot spring,” said an old looking Pokémon, stood on a rocky platform in front of them. He had orange skin and a stoneish shell on his back, from which steam constantly rose. “The hot spring works wonders on tired muscles and creaky bones. Many Pokémon visit here. My name is Torkoal. Tell me, youngster, have you a map?”  
“Map?” she said, “Oh, if you mean our Wonder Map, yes we have one.”  
“Unfold it for me.” She took out the map, careful to keep it from touching the springs. She didn’t know whether it was waterproof and it was too important to risk ruining.  
Torkoal pointed to a pool marked on it. It was a considerable distance from the waterfall they had explored. “There,” he said. “We are here.”  
“Oh, I see,” said Pikachu. “The waterfall is here, so… Hey! Check this out, Riolu! That water carried us all the way over here!”  
“My goodness,” said Torkoal. “It was the water that carried you all this way! What a long journey that must have been. Let the hot spring wash away your fatigue before you make your way home.”  
Pikachu nodded. “We’ll do that. Thanks everyone.”

Back at the guild, Team Sky delivered their mission report to Chatot. “Hmm. Let me see if I've got this all straight,” he said. “Behind the waterfall, there is a cave and in the deepest part of this cave, there is a gigantic gem. When you pushed on the gem, it triggered a trap of some kind and, surprisingly, you were flushed off to the distant hot spring. Is that the gist of your report?”  
“Yes,” Pikachu said, “It's really disappointing that we couldn't bring the gem back, though.”  
Chatot flapped his wings in excitement. “No, no, no! Emphatically, no! This is a major discovery!”  
“R-really?” said Pikachu.  
“Undoubtedly. After all, the presence of the cave behind the waterfall, no one knew about that before now!”  
She grinned. “Oh, I see! We made a discovery!”  
Riolu crossed his arms. “The shadow of that Pokémon I saw… that shape…” he said. “I've seen it before. There's no mistaking it! That was Wigglytuff.”  
Pikachu’s smile faded. “So Wigglytuff may have been at that waterfall before?”  
“That's inconceivable!” said Chatot, “If that were so, the Guildmaster wouldn't have ordered you to investigate the place, right?”  
“I'm sure it was him.”  
“Well, since you insist, I will confirm it with the Guildmaster.” He flew through to Wigglytuff's chamber. “But why would they want to spoil their own discovery?” He said to himself, “How strange. I should be used to it by now. These apprentices are yet another strange crew, aren't they.”  
After a few minutes, he returned. “So, how did it go?” Pikachu asked.  
“When I asked the Guildmaster, he mulled over it for a bit, and then he said, ‘Oh, memories, sweet memories! YOOM TAH!’ Then, he danced around a bit and said, ‘Yes, yes! When I think hard, maybe I did go there once!’ To sum it up, it's just as Riolu suspected. He has indeed been to Waterfall Cave.”  
“Oh, okay,” said Pikachu, “That's kind of disappointing. We really thought we'd discovered a new place! I wish Wigglytuff had told us right from the start.”  
“The Guildmaster can be rather, uh, erratic at times. Even I can't fathom what goes on in his head. Well that's too bad for you, nevertheless I shall expect the best effort tomorrow.”

The night was clear and the stars shone their dim light into Team Sky’s room. Pikachu gazed out at them, her head on the windowsill.  
“Today was exhausting…” Riolu said, “I should get to sleep early.”  
Pikachu sighed. “We went through a lot today. But you know, it was incredibly fun! Sure, there was that huge letdown, but it was our first exploration! I thought I was going to explode from excitement and anticipation the whole time. It made me realise I made the right decision in joining an exploration team. One day, I’m sure I'll solve the secret of my Relic Fragment. And when I do, I'll surely faint from sheer happiness!” She laughed.  
“But seriously, thanks. I can explore because of you, Riolu. I'm the biggest torchic around, and even I managed to work up the courage! It was all because you were with me, Riolu! So, seriously, Thanks!”  
She went back to watching the stars, then turned around, remembering something. “Oh yeah! You know, I was thinking. I noticed something about your dizzy spells, Riolu. You always seem to be touching something when they happen!”  
A slight smile began to emerge on Riolu’s face. “You're right! When I heard Azurill's scream, I touched that apple! And the other time, Drowzee bumped into me! And then today, when we were exploring Waterfall Cave, I touched the falls! It was always after touching something.”  
“There's one more thing,” she said, “When we rescued Azurill, you had a vision of the future, but this time, you saw Wigglytuff going into the cave, right? So that means you saw an event that occurred in the past! In other words, you must have a kind of special ability!”  
She stood up. “This could be something incredible!” she said, in a sort of whisper-shout because the rest of the guild was probably asleep. “You could use it in lots of ways. Not just for exploring either, the ability could be useful for many things! It's fantastic Riolu!”  
“Well, yes, I guess that's true! But I don't get a vision every time I touch something… it would be useful if I could have visions whenever I wanted, but-”  
He was cut off by a shout from the hallway. “Hey, you two!” It was Chatot. “The Guildmaster wants to see you, right away.”  
They followed him through the hall, and into Wigglytuff's chamber. The torches were burning, lighting the room in an orange hue. “Guildmaster,” said Chatot, “I've brought you Team Sky.” Wigglytuff was quiet. “Guildmaster?”  
He spun around. Pikachu jumped, then mentally slapped herself for falling for the same trick twice. Did he always do that? “Hiya!” he said, “your team went through a lot today! Yes, a lot-lot. But don't worry, I'm keeping watch on your activities! I should tell you why I called you here. We're planning to mount a full expedition soon!”  
“An expedition?” Pikachu asked.  
“Yes,” Chatot said, “The guild will go explore someplace far away. It's much harder than exploring our nearby area. That's why we need to prepare for the big trip properly. We carefully choose which guild members go on the expedition.”  
“Usually,” Wigglytuff continued, “we would never, ever consider rookies to be expedition members, but you two are working so very hard! That's why we're making a special exception this time! We decided to include you in the list of candidates for the expedition.”  
Pikachu grinned. “R-really!” she said, struggling to keep her voice down.  
“Now, now. You haven't been chosen as an expedition member yet,” said Chatot, “There is still time before we set out. If you fail to do good work before then, you cannot expect to be selected for the expedition.”  
“I'm sure you two can do it!” said Wigglytuff. “Try hard!”  
“Yes!” Pikachu said, “An expedition! This is fantastic Riolu! My heart is pounding all of a sudden! Let's try our best and make sure we get picked!”


	7. Message in a Bottle

The next morning, Chatot spread the news of the expedition to the rest of the apprentices. “There is a lake, to the Far East,” he said, “which has many aspects that remain mysterious. We hope to unravel those mysteries. And so, our guild is planning to mount an expedition for the first time in a long while.”  
The group cheered.  
“It's been such a long time since we went on an expedition!” Sunflora said.  
“But that means you're going to be picking members for the expedition from ALL of us, right?” Loudred asked.  
“Precisely. We will depart in several days, over these next few days, we will choose the most worthy apprentices. The chosen members will form the expedition party. Everyone, work hard so that you may be chosen for the expedition.”   
“Oh my gosh!” said Sunflora. “This is so exciting!”  
“Yup yup!” Bidoof said. “I've yet to go on an expedition. I would surely love to go this time!”  
“Let's work at it and get picked as members!” Loudred shouted.  
“All right everyone,” said Chatot, raising his voice to be heard over the crowd. “It's back to work as usual.”  
Everyone ran, desperate to work their hardest and ensure themselves a place in the party.  
“Come on, Riolu!” Pikachu said. “Let’s work our hardest!” However, when she reached the first floor, she froze. In front of the Job Bulletin board stood two Pokémon she recognised instantly.   
Zubat and Koffing.  
She stood by the ladder, hesitant to approach them. “Look! Those Pokémon…” she said.Apparently, she had spoken too loudly, because the duo turned around.  
“Hey!” said Zubat.  
Koffing stared at her. “You two?” he said.  
“You're the crooks that stole my Relic Fragment!” Pikachu shouted, her face sparking. “What are you doing here?” She noticed a few of the other exploration teams crowd around them. She faltered. They couldn’t make a scene. Not now.  
Koffing laughed. “I'll have you know that we're an exploration team too.”  
“What's so funny about an exploration team checking out the Job Bulletin board?” said Zubat.  
“You're an exploration team!” Pikachu said, struggling to avoid shouting at them. No. They couldn’t be. Exploration teams arrested criminals. They weren’t made up of them.  
“That's right,” said Koffing. “Though the way we operate isn't always… by the book. But what a surprise! Why would you be here?”  
“We’re training at the guild…” said Pikachu. She was wary of telling them anything. They were far from trustworthy.  
Zubat laughed. “You want to become a real-deal exploration team member?”  
“You!” Koffing said. “Come with us for a second.” They dragged her aside.  
Riolu watched in a panic. He wanted to step in, to force the two of them to leave Pikachu alone, but they were in the middle of the guild, and if the two Pokémon were actually another exploration team like they said… he couldn't risk it.  
“Now, don't take what I'm about to say the wrong way,” said Koffing, “but you should just forget about being on an exploration team.”  
Pikachu tried to back away, but Zubat and Koffing blocked her path. She pressed her back against the wall, trying not to look too afraid. “What! Why?”  
“You're timid,” Zubat said, “you scare easy. A scaredy-skitty like you can't cut it on an exploration team.”  
“B-but!” she protested. She didn't want to give in to them, but their points were valid. Even so, they weren't going to make her give up on her dreams. “I-It's true that I'm timid,” she shouted, “but that's why I'm training here! So I can overcome my own shortcomings! Even now, I'm working hard to be picked for the guild’s expedition!”  
“Oh? An expedition you say?” Koffing said.  
Pikachu slapped herself. Why had she said that! Things were going the same way as before. ‘But you won before’ she told herself ‘you can beat them again!’   
“Well, effort only gets you so far,” said Zubat. “You won't be picked for the expedition party if you don't have talent, right?”  
Pikachu didn't answer.  
“It all comes down to talent. Pure talent.”  
She glared at him. “B-big talk!” she shouted. “You sure talk a lot about talent, but what kind of skills do you have? You were so weak that even we could beat you!”  
“Well, we didn't have the chief with us,” said Koffing.  
“Ch-chief?”  
“That's right.” said Zubat, “Team Skull has three members. Our chief is incredibly talented.”  
Koffing smirked. “To put it bluntly, he's brutally tough.”  
“If the chief were around, we'd snap you like a twig.” They turned to the ladder.  
“Whoa-ho-ho!” said Koffing. “Speaking of the chief, I can smell him coming now!”  
A large purple Pokémon descended from the guild's entrance. He had white markings on his legs and tail, which folded over and covered his entire back. Sharp claws jutted from his feet and his teeth were pointed.  
He sauntered up to Riolu. “Move. Out of the way!”  
Riolu stood his ground, eying the newcomer. The Pokémon sprayed a jet of poisonous gas at him, blasting him to the ground. He didn’t get up.  
“Riolu!” Pikachu shouted. She took the opportunity to slip out from behind Zubat and Koffing and knelt beside him. “Are you okay, Riolu?”  
The Chief glared at Pikachu. “Move it,” he said. “Or do you want to end up like that wimp over there?” Reluctantly, she stepped aside.   
“You showed them chief!” Zubat said. “You're the best!”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Did you two sniff out any jobs that'll bring in the cash?”  
“That Bulletin board only posted cheap tasks,” said Koffing, “but there's something else, chief. It's got the potential to go big.” He whispered something. Pikachu couldn't make out what.  
“An expedition from the guild,” the chief said, “That does sound tasty. Let's get out of here. We need to do some plotting.” Her heart sank. It was she who told Zubat and Koffing about the expedition in the first place. Now, there was no knowing how they'd mess it up.  
“What are you all staring at?” Koffing said, “this isn't a public performance!” The other Pokémon dispersed. Team Skull climbed the ladder, and were gone.   
Pikachu ran over to Riolu. “Are you okay?” she asked.  
He pushed himself to his feet. “Y-yeah, I think so.”  
“Great! It doesn't look like you're injured. That sure was rough though… I couldn't work up the courage to challenge that Pokémon to his face! Even though he hurt you Riolu!… they're right, I am a wimp.”  
“You're not a wimp!” Riolu said.  
Pikachu smiled at him, half heartedly. “Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I really am. It's nothing new for me. I've decided that I can do my best, even if I'm not very brave. I'm not giving up over something like this. I'm going to be cheerful and keep trying! For now, we'd better keep working like we've been doing! Let’s keep at it, Riolu!”

The grey wave swept through Treeshroud forest. Every tree, every flower it passed froze, floating motionless in the sea of time. Chikorita knew what had happened. Everyone knew. The legend of the Time Gear had been passed down in that forest for thousands of years. Some claimed to believe that the Time Gear was just that, a legend, but even they hadn't dared to touch it, for fear of the catastrophe that was foretold.  
Until today. Today, the legend had come true.  
Chikorita ran and ran, jumping over roots and branches, knowing that if she tripped, if she stopped for just a moment, she would stop forever, trapped in that same moment for eternity.   
The river flowed ahead of her, though behind it was still. She followed it, using the water as a guide to lead her… anywhere. She had to reach somewhere under the influence of another Time Gear, where time would flow forward again.  
Eventually, the sky came into view behind the canopy. She leapt through a gap into the trees and rolled down the hillside, landing in the grass below. She was safe. The wave froze the last of the leaves, leaving Treeshroud Forest utterly paralysed.  
Chikorita fell to the ground. Before she left, she had managed to pick up one thing, a small glass bottle, with a pencil and a piece of paper inside. This was part of the reason she had followed the river. All rivers lead to the sea, and the sea lead everywhere.   
With the last of her energy, she scribbled a letter. She wrote where she was and her name, then sealed it in the bottle. She pushed the message into the river and watched it float away. Hopefully, some exploration team would find it and come rescue her. They had to. The bottle floated over the horizon, and she slept.

Pikachu and Riolu sat on the beach, the afternoon sun shining across the waves. They had gotten back from their missions and had time to relax. However, Pikachu was distracted by something that sparkled in the sand in front of them. The water seemed to run around it, forming a arrow of displaced liquid that pointed out to the horizon. “What is that?” she asked.  
Riolu walked over to it. “There's a bottle here,” he said. He dug it out of the ground.  
Pikachu peered over his shoulder. “Looks like there's a message inside!” she said.  
Riolu opened the bottle and fished out the paper. “It's a job letter!” he said. “‘I'm too exhausted to continue! Client: Chikorita’ the objective box is blank, but the place… this bottle comes from Treeshroud forest!”  
Pikachu stared at him. “But didn't Chatot say that… in Treeshroud forest time has stopped?”  
“We need to go- quickly!” 

It had been days since she had sent her message, and Chikorita was losing hope. There was every chance her plea for help had been caught in some rut or bend in the river, and nobody would come. She had no food, and photosynthesis could only do so much.  
The day before, she had ventured into the frozen forest, searching for apples. Though she found many, they were stuck tight to the trees and she couldn't pick them. In her wandering, she had discovered that the forest was covered in what looked like statues. She knew better. The figures were those who hadn't escaped the wave; Pokémon trapped in time like beautifly in amber.  
She lay by the empty bed of the river. With the path through the forest blocked, it had dried up. Just then, on the horizon, she caught a glimpse of movement.   
She forced herself to stand. Was it a rescue team? She stumbled closer. Two Pokémon were heading towards the forest. She tried to shout, but she hadn't the energy. What if they walked past her? What if they were scared off by the grey forest and just left? What if-  
No. One of them had noticed her! A small yellow Pokémon dashed over to her. “Are you Chikorita?” she asked.  
Chikorita nodded.  
“Great! We found your message on the beach. I'm Pikachu, by the way, and this is Riolu.”   
“You're a… Rescue… team?” Chikorita asked.  
Pikachu nodded. “An exploration team, yes.”  
“Thanks for… coming to save me. Sorry, I don't have a reward for you, but…” she pointed to the crest of the hill with a vine, where the green of the grass was replaced by a dull, lifeless grey.  
“It's true!” Pikachu said. “Time has completely… stopped.”  
The other Pokémon, Riolu, pulled an apple from their Treasure Bag and handed it it to her. She bit into it, and only stopped eating to thank the two Pokémon.  
“I know!” she said, starting to recover her strength. “Instead of giving you a reward, why don't you let me join your rescue team? I can battle pretty well and I'm sure I can help you.”  
Pikachu grinned. “Really? Of course! We’ll send you back to the guild and sort everything out there. Riolu?”  
He nodded and raised a small badge with wings on its sides towards her. A bright yellow light emanated from it, and Chikorita was transported away. 

Pikachu knocked on the door to Wigglytuff’s chamber. Riolu and Chikorita stood behind her. The sun was sinking below the trees. She hoped that Wigglytuff was still awake.  
There was no answer. “Guildmaster?” she said.  
Chatot flew up to her. “What do you want?” he said.  
She paused. She hadn’t wanted to talk to Chatot. He seemed less… approachable then the Guildmaster. “Well,” she said, “we have someone who wants to apprentice at the guild.”   
Chatot frowned. “And who might that be?”  
Chikorita stepped forward. “Me,” she said. “My name’s Chikorita. I come from Treeshroud forest.”  
Chatot surveyed her, attempting to mask his surprise. “Treeshroud forest! Hmm… Go through. You must inform the Guildmaster at once.”  
They stepped through the door. Wigglytuff stood, facing the banner.  
“Guildmaster?” Chikorita said. “Uh… Guild…master?”  
Wigglytuff spun around. “Hiya!”  
“Uh… Hi.” said Chikorita, “I'd like to join team Sky, and apprentice at the guild. I'm from Treeshroud forest you see and… and I'm sure you've heard…” She tried to push them back, but her eyes filled with tears. She hadn't wanted to cry; she needed to make a good impression on the Guildmaster. But, thinking about what had happened to her forest, and all the Pokémon that lived there… She couldn't help it. “It's all gone,” she said. “Everything’s frozen in time. I-I managed to escape, but… please! I've nowhere else to go…”  
Wigglytuff smiled. “I don't see why not,” he said. “More friends make everything better, right Chatot? Friends, friends!”  
Chatot hopped over to him. “Well, yes Guildmaster, but… are you sure about this? Especially so close to the expedition!”  
“It'll be fine! As part of team Sky, Chikorita will be added to the list of candidates! ”

Another bed was set up in Team Sky’s room. There was more than enough space for a third Pokémon. Chikorita lay in the straw’s warmth, gazing up at the ceiling above. That morning she had laid on the cold ground outside of a devastated home. Now… now she was safe.  
She sat up. “Thank you,” she said, “For letting me join your team, I mean. I really will try to do the best I can.”  
Pikachu smiled. “That’s great! But first of all, you've a lot to learn. The guild's regime is tough, but it's totally worth it!”


	8. Team Skull

Chikorita stood beside Pikachu at the morning briefing. She didn’t know what to expect and it kind of felt like the rest of the apprentices were watching her.  
“Everyone,” Chatot said, “I have an announcement before we get down to work. Let me introduce our new allies!”  
Chikorita frowned. Did Chatot mean her? She hadn’t been expecting a formal introduction.  
“Allies?” Loudred asked. “What, more new apprentices?”   
“Golly” said Bidoof, “I wonder what kinds of Pokémon they are?”  
“Hey, over here please!” Chatot shouted.  
Clawed feet appeared on the ladder. Pikachu froze. It couldn't be. Team Skull climbed down the steps, and stood in front of the group. She stepped back slightly, avoiding their eyes. “I-it's them!” she whispered.  
“These three are our new partners!” Chatot announced.  
Oh… no! How? How could she have been so stupid! She had let Team Skull know about the expedition and now…  
“Whoa-ho-ho!” Koffing said. “I'm Koffing.”  
Zubat pulled a smile that was so obviously fake, Pikachu wondered how no one else noticed. “Heh-heh-heh! Zubat here, Glad to meet you.”  
“And I'm Team Skull’s leader. I'm Skuntank. Remember it.” He threw a gloating glance at Pikachu and Riolu. “Especially you two. Chaw-haw-haw!”  
Chatot’s eyes darted between the two groups. “You're already acquainted?” he said. “That simplifies things. These three aren't joining us as apprentices. They will be accompanying our expedition to lend us their assistance.”  
“What!” Pikachu said, a little louder than she intended.  
Chatot stared at her. “Why are you so shocked?” he asked.  
“Chatot, sir. It's nothing.” Skuntank said. “That one always overreacts to every little thing. Chaw-haw-haw.”  
“Hmm.” Chatot said, “Very well, then. Anyway, the Guildmaster has made his decision! He has decided that having this trio take part will make us stronger on the expedition. However, it would be impossible to coordinate teamwork if we were to begin working together right away. Therefore, we've decided that the trio should live with us for several days. Though it will be only for a short while, I ask everyone to treat our guests with hospitality.”  
The apprentices fell into dissatisfied murmurings. Oblivious, Chatot said, “All right, everyone, Let's get down to work!”  
The crowd cheered half heartedly. None of them were happy with the three additions to their roster.  
“What's this?” Chatot said. “Where's your usual spirit?”  
“You gotta be KIDDING!” Loudred shouted. “HOW do you expect us to be cheerful when-” He was cut off when the cliff began to shake. “WH-WHAT!”  
At the back of the room, Wigglytuff was trembling. “YOOM… YOOOOOOOM….”  
“No!” Chatot yelled. “The Guildmaster! His rage is building! If the Guildmaster gets angry, it will be horrific! Everyone, come on! Be cheerful even if it hurts! A-all right everyone, let's get down to today's work!”  
The apprentices cheered again.   
Wigglytuff opened his eyes, as happy as if nothing had even happened. The apprentices scarpered, not wanting to find out whether his rage would return.  
Skuntank laughed. “Glad to have met you.” he said. Team Skull also left, but where they were going, Pikachu didn't know.  
“Something's suspicious about them for sure,” she said. “I don't know what they're scheming, but we'd better be careful, Riolu.”  
Chikorita stared after them. “But how could they do this?” she asked, “I mean, from what you said, they're just a bunch of crooks! How'd they trick the Guildmaster into letting them join up like this?”  
“I think Wigglytuff is simply too trusting,” Riolu said. “No offence, but he let you in just as easily and you weren't even part of an exploration team.”  
“Well, whatever they're doing, it can't be good,” Pikachu said. “We need to be on our guard.”  
Pikachu pulled her job list from the Treasure Bag and flicked through the variety of letters leafed within it. A lost item in Drenched Bluff, an exploration of Mount Bristle, even a few outlaw posters Riolu had convinced her to pick up.  
Chikorita looked over her shoulder, trying to make out some of the mission descriptions. “So, how much do you actually know about exploring, Chikorita?” Pikachu asked.  
She frowned. “You go into a dungeon and look for treasure and stuff?”  
“Well, sometimes, but there are also things like rescue missions and capturing outlaws as well.”  
Chikorita shrugged. “Doesn’t sound too difficult. We just fight our way through the wild Pokémon.”  
“Have you done things like that before?”  
“Well… I’ve battled. Won’t that be enough?”  
Pikachu shook her head. “No, in a dungeon you can be surrounded by multiple opponents at once and you have to learn how to pick your battles, and-”  
“What're we gonna do then?” Chikorita asked.  
Pikachu passed the job list to Riolu. “There used to be a dojo for training rescue teams in Treasure Town,” she said. “I heard that it was shut down, but they could have reopened by now. Could you handle the jobs for today, Riolu?”  
He nodded. “All right.”  
“So, Chikorita. Marowak’s Dojo?”  
“It's worth a shot.” 

The dojo was much larger than the other shops in treasure town. It's walls were stone and it was lit by flaming torches tied on with rope. Spare firewood was piled on the floor, as well as a small pool, presumably in preparation for any mishaps.  
A light brown Pokémon was standing in the middle of it. His eyes flew from beneath the skull that covered his head to the two Pokémon as soon as they entered the building. He pointed a large bone towards them. “V-visitors?”  
He ran over. “F-finally… M-my first… Visitors!” He leapt back a few paces and bowed slightly. “Welcome to Marowak’s dojo! This is my place! It's dedicated to the training of exploration teams. The dojo went to rack and ruin, then to a pile of rubble, but… it has now risen from the dust, to its former glory! But… I haven't had any visitors… there hasn't been even one… it saddened me to my very marrow… But then! Along came you two! You are my first customers! From my very marrow, I'm feeling overjoyed! I don't even want money! Keep it! Just train here, that's all I ask!”  
Pikachu stared at him. This wasn’t the kind of introduction she’d expected. She followed him to a door on the far side of the room. It was framed with bones and a large skull hung above it.  
It seemed rather intimidating for the way into a training dojo. “There's the entrance to the training mazes,” Marowak said. “I have to tell you one thing. Training mazes aren't like ordinary dungeons. If you get knocked out, you don't lose the new money and items that you found in the maze. You get to keep them! There's no risk to you, so you can go all out while you train. So, yes, make me happy. Train your team here. How about it?”  
Pikachu nodded. “This is fantastic,” she said. “But, which would be the best maze to train a grass type?”  
Marowak pointed his bone towards one of the openings within the darkness of the doorway. “That would be… the rock and water maze.”  
“Thank you,” said Pikachu. “Let's go, Chikorita! Give it your very best!”  
Chikorita stepped into the doorway. “All right…”

The room Chikorita emerged into was a lot larger than she had expected. Maybe it was the environment of the mystery dungeon messing with reality, or maybe the dojo just stretched below the ground.  
The lighting was certainly artificial. A sharp white glow illuminating hosepipes that pumped water across the brown stone, clearly visible beneath the chipped cobalt paint.  
She looked around. The air was humid and still. “Is this what all dungeons feel like?” she asked. This place was unpleasant. She’d imagined the rest of the world to be at least somewhat similar to the vast open trees she had lived within.  
“No,” Pikachu said, pressing her hands against the unnaturally smooth walls. “You do see a lot of caves, but they’re a lot nicer than this. Most are a lot dryer too.”  
“Most?”  
“There were a few… Anyway, the goal of an exploration is to get through the dungeon. So, let’s get through this!”  
Chikorita took a few steps forward, then stopped. “There are about a million different paths here. Which do we go through?”  
“Doesn’t matter. I usually stick to the left wall in mazes like this one to avoid getting lost.”  
Chikorita nodded. “All right. And left would be?”  
“That one.”  
The two of them proceeded down the tunnel. The environment didn’t change much, but the faint splash of feet in water could be heard somewhere behind the walls. They weren’t alone.  
“Where are we actually trying to get to?” Chikorita asked.  
Pikachu glanced back at her. “The end of the dungeon.”  
“Well, obviously, but why?”  
“In a proper dungeon, you’ll often find treasure or sometimes the lair of an outlaw. Pokémon often get lost in dungeons too. It’s our job to search for-” Pikachu froze. She gestured for Chikorita to do the same.  
There was… something at the end of the tunnel. She squinted at it. What kind of wild Pokémon could appear in an artificial dungeon like this one? Two black eyes stared back. Chikorita dashed towards it.  
“No, stop!” Pikachu shouted. She didn’t. Two sharpened leaves slammed against the Pokémon’s shell. Pikachu recognised it now. A Corsola. Chikorita had the type advantage but even so, it was best to take precautions.  
A large rock flew from behind and struck Chikorita’s head. She stumbled, turning to face the new aggressor. A second Corsola.  
Pikachu stepped in front of her, sending a thundershock running through it.  
“T-That wasn’t… too bad.” Chikorita said.  
“You can’t just charge into battle like that!” said Pikachu.  
Chikorita shrugged. “It worked, didn’t it?”  
“Barely. Next time, try to be a little more conscious of everything around you. Pokémon like that Corsola can easily catch you off guard.”  
Her smug smile faded. “… All right.”  
“Good. Onwards?”

Later that night, while the guild was sleeping, Team Skull was wide awake.  
“We just had dinner, but I could go for some more food,” said Zubat.  
Koffing nodded, though for him it was more like bouncing up and down in the air. “My belly’ll never get filled on grub like that.”  
“All right,” said Skuntank. “The guild members have all gone to bed. Lets go find it, now.”  
“Huh?” said Zubat, “Find what?”  
“What else? The guild's food stock. We’ll find their food and give ourselves a proper feast.”  
Koffing’s ever-present grin widened. “I like that thinking, chief!”  
“Okay,” Zubat said, “let's get to it!”  
The trio snuck out from their room and began their search.

The next morning, Chatot hopped over to Pikachu looking slightly concerned. “Ah, Team Sky,” he said. “Your task today is to obtain stock to replenish the larder.”  
“You mean, go get some food?” Pikachu asked.  
“Correct. We inspected the larder this morning. For some mysterious reason, the guild's food stock has dropped sharply all of a sudden. Furthermore, our entire stock of Perfect Apples has disappeared. That was the only item to get completely cleaned out.”  
“No prizes for guessing what the ‘mysterious reason’ was.” Riolu whispered.  
“I’ll bet it was those ruffians from Team Skull!” Chikorita said, slightly too loud.  
Chatot’s eyes flew onto her. “What?” he said.  
Chikorita faltered. She couldn’t back out now. “Think about it!” she said. “As soon as they arrive, all our food vanishes!”  
“I can't believe it,” Chatot said. “Speaking ill of our guests! And from a rookie too… Don't speak of this again.”  
“But-” Chikorita began.  
Chatty just glared at her. “Hush!”  
“Uh… anyway…” Pikachu said, “Perfect Apples? What are those?”  
“They're very big and very delicious apples, but more than that, they are the Guildmaster’s favourite food. If there were no perfect apples, the Guildmaster would…” Chatot’s irritated scowl shifted into an expression perfectly matching the one Pikachu made the first time she set foot in a monster house. “Um… The Guildmaster w-w-would…”  
Pikachu frowned. “Go on. If there were no Perfect Apples, what would happen to Wigglytuff?”  
“The Guildmaster would………” Chatot fell silent for a few moments, before continuing as if he'd never stopped. “Yes, that's what would happen. That's why I'm begging you three to get some Perfect Apples.”  
Pikachu stared at him. What was the problem? “Sure,” she said. “We’ll… go get some. You can count on us!”  
“Good. Perfect Apples can be found deep in Apple Woods. Now, listen. This may seem like a simple errand, but it's a crucial job. After all, this is about the Guildmaster’s…” He paused again. “So please! Don't fail!  
“Okay… So, Let's keep doing our best!”

From the corner, Team Skull themselves were watching. “Whoa-ho-ho!” said Koffing. “Looks like they're out foraging for food.”  
“All because we feasted last night. A thankless task to us. Chaw-haw-haw!”  
“And did you hear how that Chatot defended us? How simple are these Pokémon?”  
“Heh-heh-heh! Let's mess with them again.”

The team soon came upon the entrance to Apple Woods. It was a beautiful place, filled with flowers. The sunlight fell in patches through the lush, green leaves and large apples hung from the branches. Pikachu smiled. Sometimes, it was nice to visit more friendly looking places on their assignments.  
Chikorita however, was holding back tears. This place reminded her of how Treeshroud Forest had looked, before the Time Gear had been stolen and the whole area froze in place.  
“This must be the way into Apple Woods,” Pikachu said, “According to Chatot, we need to go to the deepest part of it. That's where the Perfect Apples are supposed to be. So, let's get going!”  
The dungeons interior was as pleasant as it had appeared. The sun was warm; the Pokémon were docile. It was perfect. So Pikachu really began to wonder why she couldn’t shake a sense of dread.  
She tried to convince herself that the rustling she heard behind them was just the wind in the trees; that the dark shapes she glimpsed were nothing but Weedle and Caterpie, but it didn’t work. The trees opened into a large clearing, at the end of which stood an enormous Apple tree.  
“This is the farthest you can go into Apple woods, isn't it?” she said. “The Perfect Apples should be around here somewhere. Oh! Riolu, look over there! Hanging on that huge tree… Those must be Perfect Apples!”  
They ran over to the base of the tree. Large red apples hung nestled in the thick leaves above.  
“They look pretty high up.” Chikorita said.  
Pikachu nodded. “Yeah… how do we get to them?”  
A voice spoke from somewhere above. “Chaw-haw-haw! Easily done!”  
Pikachu froze. “Who said that?” she shouted.   
Skuntank, Koffing and Zubat leapt down from the treetops. She stepped back. She had thought she recognised the voice. What were they doing in Apple Woods? “What! You!” she shouted.  
Skuntank laughed. “Team Skull at your service!”  
“Heh-heh!” Zubat said, “Hey, it's wimpy and company. What took you so long?”  
“We've been having a picnic of Perfect Apples while waiting for you to show.” Koffing said. “You took so long, I stuffed myself!”  
Pikachu glared at them. Electricity begin to build up on her face. “They're saying they ate the Perfect Apples… but there are still several left on the tree. Let's knock those creeps out and take some home.”  
Skuntank laughed. “Knock us out? That's very rude of you. Why, I was even going to offer my help for your mission.”  
Pikachu faltered. “Huh?”  
“You were wondering how you could get the Perfect Apples? Nothing could be easier. Watch.”  
Pikachu stepped back, anticipating an attack. Skuntank rammed his head into the tree trunk, knocking a bunch of Perfect Apples from it’s branches.  
“Oh!” Pikachu said. Some Perfect Apples!”  
Skuntank kicked one of them over to her. “See, what'd I tell you?” he said. “Go on now, scoop up those Apples and scuttle back to the guild. Chaw-haw-haw!”  
“Whoa-ho-ho.”  
“Heh-heh.”  
Pikachu didn’t move. This was all too easy.  
“What?” Skuntank said, “Aren’t you going to pick them up? And after I was so nice and helped you out?”  
Pikachu let off a thundershock, frying the apple Skuntank had tossed. “You're going to pull another dirty trick, aren't you! You can't fool me again!”  
For a moment, Skuntank looked shocked. The expression was quickly replaced with one of simple disappointment.   
“Colour me surprised,” said Zubat, “they didn't fall for it at all.”  
Koffing frowned. “Aww. How boring is that?”  
“I was right!” Pikachu said.  
Chikorita glared at them. “Of course.”  
Skuntank laughed again. “It's a little disappointing that you didn't fall for our act. But so what? What are you gonna do about it?”  
Pikachu kicked the charred apple back at Skuntank. “The only thing we can!” she shouted, “We're going to knock out your team, then we're taking the Perfect Apples back to our guild!”  
Skuntank didn’t flinch. “Well now,” he said, “Aren't we feeling peppy today? When we first met, you were shaking like a leaf.”  
“It's true! That time, I did back down. Even now, I'm a little scared, But I won't lose again! I won't ever back down again!”  
Skuntank surveyed her with menacing black eyes. “So be it,” he said. “In recognition of your courage, we'll be honoured to take you on fair and square. Chaw-haw-haw!”   
“W-watch out.” Pikachu said, “They're going to try something.” She wanted to run, but she couldn’t. She had to stand up for herself. She had to be brave.  
“Let's see if you can withstand this attack,” Skuntank said. “Koffing and I will use our noxious gas combo!”  
The cloud of poison enveloped Team Sky, knocking out all three in an instant.  
A few minutes later, Pikachu stirred. “That was disgusting…” she said. She rubbed her eyes and struggled to her feet. Riolu and Chikorita still lay on the ground. “Oh! Riolu!” she said. She pulled him up. “Are you okay, Riolu?”  
“Yeah, I'm fine.”  
“Me too…” said Chikorita.  
“We all got knocked out…” Pikachu said, “what an overpowering stench… it's still lingering. But, what happened to the Perfect Apples?” There wasn’t even one left on the tree. “They've gone! Did those bullies eat them all?” Pikachu sighed. “If they're all gone, there's nothing we can do… let's go back to the guild.”


	9. Failure

“What!” Chatot shouted. “You failed!”  
Pikachu stepped back. She had expected him to be disappointed, but this seemed… excessive. “Chatot, sir-” she began.  
“Are you serious? Oh no… what am I going to do?” He swooped around the room in a frantic panic. Pikachu worried that he might crash into something. “Seriously? What am I to do?”  
“There was nothing we could do…” Pikachu said, “You see, Skuntank and his-”  
“Quiet! I don’t want to hear any excuses. Especially ones involving our guests! You leave me no choice! For the time being, you'll go without dinner tonight.”  
“What! But-”  
Before Pikachu could even begin to explain why Chatot shouldn’t punish them like that, he landed in front of her, fixing her with a glare. “You failed to complete an important job! You're punishment could be much more severe! I don't want to hear anything from you. You've saddled me with this terrible task, I've got to report this to the Guildmaster now! Upon hearing my report, the Guildmaster is sure to… Waah! I will report this… occurrence after dinner. You three will come with me when I do so. If I had to face the Guildmaster’s wrath all by myself, well, that would hardly be fair. Therefore, you will come with me. That's an order!”

At dinner, Team Sky weren't given any food. What was worse, they were forced to watch while everyone else ate, including Team Skull. The three Pokémon kept throwing smug glances over at them. Pikachu had to prevent Chikorita from walking over and trying to knock Skuntank, Koffing and Zubat out. That wouldn’t have ended well. They were in enough trouble as it was.  
Afterwards, Chatot took them to Wigglytuff's chamber. The Guildmaster spun around as soon as they entered. Apparently the allure of Perfect Apples was enough to tempt him away from pretending not to notice them.  
“Hiya!” he said “You brought me some Perfect Apples, didn't you? Thank you!”  
Chatot stood beside the doorway, his eyes fixed on the grass. “Uh…” he said, “there's, uh, a slight… uh, it's awfully hard to say this, but…”  
Wigglytuff’s eyebrows furrowed in exaggerated concern. “Huh?” he said. “What's wrong?”  
“You see, uh, truth be told… these apprentices… well, they failed in their mission to bring back any Perfect Apples and… uh, so to put it another way,”  
“It's okay, I understand!” Wigglytuff said.  
Chatot looked up. “You do?”  
“Its all right! Nobody wins all the time. Don't feel blue, Don't feel blue.” He laughed. “Where are the other Perfect Apples?”  
Chatot’s eyes returned to the ground. “As I'd explained, um, they failed to bring any back, so, uh… in other words… the Perfect Apples… The number of Perfect Apples harvested would be… Zero.”  
Wigglytuff’s smile faded slightly. “Oh. ”  
“Therefore, not even one Perfect Apple was obtained,” Chatot continued. “That means, Guildmaster, you will have to make do without Perfect Apples for a little bit. Yep, that's what it means.”  
Wigglytuff was silent, but his face was slowly morphing into a frown.  
“Um, Guildmaster?” Chatot said. “Guildmaster?” The room shook.  
“Waaa… Waaa…” Wigglytuff shut his eyes.  
“Cover your ears!” Chatot whispered.  
“Why?” Pikachu asked.  
“Don't argue, just do it!”  
“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”  
The grass around them flared up and exploded. It felt as if the whole room was going to burst, but… “Sorry to disturb you! We've come to deliver a Perfect Apple!”  
Wigglytuff stopped immediately and looked around to find the speaker.  
Skuntank swaggered into the room, followed by Zubat and Koffing, and placed a single Perfect Apple in front of him. “Here you go,” he said. “A genuine Perfect Apple. Please accept it as our token of friendship.”  
“Oh, wow!” Wigglytuff said, “You went and got it just for me? Yay! Thank you! Friends, friends!”  
“Th-thank you so very, very kindly,” said Chatot, “Thanks to you, we've all been spared a catastrophe!” He turned to Team Sky. “Hey! You three! Quit dozing and show your appreciation!”  
Pikachu stayed quiet. She didn’t know why Skuntank had helped them, but it wasn’t out of kindness.  
“Chaw-haw-haw!” he laughed. “No, no, it's quite all right. After all, your guild has been very generous and hospitable to us. It's only right that we try to repay that favour in our own way.”  
Chatot nodded vehemently. “Ah! I see that you're the most admirable of Pokémon! To be able to embark on an expedition with someone so noble as you… it will be truly inspiring!”  
Skuntank turned away, clearly trying to hide how eager he was to leave the situation. “No, no. You will be the ones who inspire us,” he said. “Truly, we look forward to our expedition. It's late now, so we’ll be off to bed. Until tomorrow. Chaw-haw-haw!”  
“Thank you!” Wigglytuff said, having taken to balancing the apple on his head and regained his childlike happiness. “Good night! Friends, friends!”

“But chief, why'd you bother helping out that chicken?” Zubat said, once they were safely out of earshot, “Like, giving away that Perfect Apple right then, We should've just watched what'd happen to them after! That would've been hilarious!”  
“Yeah!” Koffing agreed. “My thoughts exactly.”  
Skuntank laughed. “You're not thinking strategically, you two,” he said. “Why'd we come here in the first place? The expedition, right? The trick for us is to win the trust of Wigglytuff.”  
“I get it now,” said Koffing  
“But,” Skuntank said. “This being a famous guild and all, I was playing it cautious at first, but it's been ridiculously easy! Wigglytuff's been nothing more than a big baby. He's no big deal. Why everyone's so terrified of him, I don't know. Anyway, if we find any treasure while on the expedition…”  
“We knock out the guild's crew…”  
“Then we snatch the treasure and skedaddle on out!”  
Koffing laughed. “This plan is a sure thing!”

Pikachu lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Vines climbed over the orange stone, twisting and coiling around wooden beams. She sighed. “Skuntank’s team showed up over and over again. It's great that Wigglytuff didn't blow up at us, but we didn't get to eat dinner after all. I feel horribly hungry…”  
Chikorita looked away from the window she had been using to avoid making eye contact with the others. “I'm sorry, you guys…” she said. “This is all my fault. If I hadn't flared up and blamed Team Skull when we didn’t have any actual proof, Chatot might've believed you…”  
“It's not your fault!” Pikachu said. “I think you were right anyway, who else could it have been? And Team Skull managed to knock all of us out… ugh. Staying awake like this doesn't make it better. Let's get some sleep. Good night, Riolu, Chikorita. Let's keep at it tomorrow.”

“Ahem. One last item” said Chatot, the next morning. “Tomorrow or the day after, or perhaps in several days time, we plan to announce the members of the expedition party!”  
Pikachu grinned. She had been anticipating this for weeks. It was finally happening!  
“Everyone,” Chatot continued. “this is your last chance to make an impression. Work hard and impress us if you want to be chosen. All right everyone, let's get down to work as usual!”  
Everyone began to file out of the room with renewed resolve. Team Sky would take part on this expedition.  
“Pikachu! Riolu! Chikorita!” Chatot shouted.  
Pikachu turned. What could he want? She jumped from the ladder and ran over to him. “What is it?”  
His eyes hardened. “About the expedition,” he said. “You should give up on being chosen as members.”  
Pikachu’s heart seemed to stop completely. “H-Huh?” she said. “Wh-why?”  
“Your failure yesterday weighs heavily.” Chatot said. “As you know, it is difficult to tell what our Guildmaster is thinking from his demeanour, but there's no doubt that he must be seething with anger inside. It's unlikely that he would bother to choose any of you for the expedition. So, when the time comes to announce the members, don't get your hopes up. That's all.” He flew away, up the ladder.  
Pikachu didn’t know where he was going. She didn’t care. “I was already weak from hunger…” she said, “and then to be told something like that… there's no way I can get motivated now…” She took off the Treasure Bag and tossed it to Riolu. “Put this back in our room. I’m going to the beach.”  
She began climbing up to the first floor, but stopped. Someone, somewhere in the room, seemed to be trying to get her attention.  
“Psst! Listen up!” they whispered, “Over here!”  
Bidoof, Sunflora and Chimecho stood opposite them, beside the corridor.  
“Bidoof?” Pikachu said.  
He winced. “Shhh! By golly, not so loud! Come this way!”  
They ran down the hallway and into Team Sky’s room.  
“Whew,” said Bidoof. “Nobody saw anything. Except maybe Croagunk.”  
“What's going on?” Pikachu asked, “Why did you call us in here?”  
“Well, here you go,” said Sunflora. She rolled a few Apples onto the floor in front of them.  
Pikachu stared at them. “Oh? Apples!”  
“You must be very hungry,” said Chimecho.  
Bidoof smiled. “We all set aside a little bit of our dinners last night for you.”  
Pikachu took a bite of one of the Apples. It tasted better than any food she had ever eaten. “Th-thanks everyone!” she said.  
“We can all use help when we're down” said Sunflora  
“Every one of us needs to work hard in order to be picked for the expedition,” Bidoof agreed. “Yup, Yup!”  
The expedition. Pikachu’s grin faded. “Thank you,” she said, “but… Chatot just came and told us. We’re probably not going to be chosen.”  
“How could you say that?” Bidoof asked. “There's no telling what might happen! No siree!”  
“The members haven't been picked yet!” said Sunflora.  
Pikachu tried to be positive. Self pity wouldn’t do anything for her, after all, but she couldn’t. “Thanks for trying to cheer us up,” she said, “but… doesn't everyone want to go on the expedition? What if we were chosen to go and someone here didn't get to? Would you all be okay with that?  
The other apprentices fell silent. Pikachu felt bad for reacting this way when the others had tried so hard for her, but she couldn’t help it.  
“No, I wouldn't like that,” said Sunflora, eventually.  
“But if someone is chosen, then someone else can't go,” said Chimecho. “That's just the way it is.”  
Sunflora nodded. “If you don't go on the expedition, you should cheer for those who did!”  
Pikachu rubbed a few tears from her eyes. “Everyone… honestly, thank you.” She stifled a sob. “Then we'll keep trying our best to get picked for the expedition!” She took the Treasure Bag back from Riolu and slung it over her shoulder. “We'll keep on trying till the end!”  
“Yup, yup!” said Bidoof, “That's the spirit!”  
“Let's all do our best,” said Chimecho.  
“We've got to try hard so we all can go!” Sunflora added.  
“Yeah!”

Pikachu tried as hard as she could over the next few days. She pushed herself to the limit and beyond. Thoughts of the expedition were in everyone's minds, the whole guild doing all they could to make sure they were chosen.  
One night, just before dinner, Chatot said, “Ahem, before we begin dinner tonight, I wish to make an announcement.”  
Everyone glared at him. It didn’t matter what had happened. The food couldn’t wait.  
“Well, spit it out already!” Loudred shouted.  
“You prevent us from eating what's in front of us?” said Dugtrio, “This is an outrage!”  
“This is so unfair! I feel faint from hunger!” Sunflora complained.  
“Order! I must have order!” Chatot yelled.  
Everyone settled down. The faster he spoke, the sooner they could eat.  
“Ahem! I'm sure the selection of the expedition members has been on everyone's minds.” Pikachu looked up. “But, our Guildmaster has apparently made his final decisions!”  
“By golly!” said Bidoof. “Its finally settled!”  
“The members will be announced at tomorrow morning’s briefing. It's something to look forward to. Now, sorry to have kept you waiting. Without further ado, let's eat!”

“I'm feeling sort of nervous,” said Pikachu. It had occurred to her that everyone else probably already knew, considering the fact that she had been pacing up and down for the past half hour, but she still said it. Just in case.  
“I know Chatot said we shouldn't get our hopes up,” she continued, “after all, we didn't bring back any of those Perfect Apples that Wigglytuff loves so much. But… after that, we did work really hard, didn't we? We've done the best we could.”  
She stopped, trying to calm her racing mind. She sat in the straw bed. “Even if we don't get picked, I don't regret a thing!” she said. “I'm getting drowsy… let's get some sleep.” She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed.  
“No regrets, right,” Riolu whispered. “But if we’re not chosen for the expedition party… Pikachu will be crushed. She's trying so hard… I hope she gets to go on the expedition, even if I don't.”  
“She will, I'm sure of it,” said Chikorita. “After all, Chatot was only guessing about what Wigglytuff might have thought. He doesn't seem the type to hold grudges.”  
“If we all get picked for the expedition,” Riolu said, “my special ability may be useful. Come to think of it, I haven't had any of those dizzy spells recently. I think it's a useful ability, but not being able to see those visions when I want to is frustrating.” He sighed. “Thinking about everything too much will keep me from sleeping. I'd better sleep now too.”  
‘Good night, Pikachu.’ he thought. ‘I hope you get chosen tomorrow.’

“There it is! Another Time Gear!”  
After fighting through the underground caverns, the Pokémon was weary. Looking upon his destination, however, his strength returned to him. “This is the second one,” he said. “Three more Time Gears remain. I must have them.”  
He reached out and grabbed the Gear. As before, a wave of grey washed over the environment. The water that dripped from the ceiling hung in airborne streams. The echoing drops fell silent. Ripples stood still in the pool that surrounded him.  
Time had stopped again.


	10. The Guild’s Big Expedition

Pikachu shuffled from foot to foot. This was it. This was it! She’d finally know whether she’d failed or… or made it into the expedition party. She almost didn’t even want to think it, in case her hope would jeopardise her chances.  
“Ahem! Now then.” Chatot said. “I shall announce the expedition members at this time.” He hopped over to Wigglytuff. “Guildmaster, the memo please.”  
Wigglytuff handed him a slip of paper and he held it in the air. “The chosen members are written on this memo. Step forward if your name is called.”  
“It's finally happening!” said Sunflora  
“My hearts a-pounding, by golly!” said Bidoof.  
Pikachu held her breath. Though she was almost certain she wouldn't be picked, part of her still clung on to hope.  
“Without further ado,” Chatot continued. “I will announce those who've been chosen. Our first member… Loudred!”   
For a moment, he didn’t move. Then, his face lit up. “Y-yes! I DID IT!” he shouted. He ran to the front of the crowd. “But if you really think about it, it's only NATURAL that I would get picked. WOO-HOOO!”   
“Next up,” Chatot said, “is Corphish!”  
“Hey hey hey!” Corphish said. “Got it! I got picked! Hey hey!” He also took his place in the front.  
Chatot turned his eyes to the paper again. “Next is… oh? What's this? Well this is a surprise! Our next member is Bidoof!”  
Bidoof grinned. “Really! Really and truly? Golly… me? I'm going on the expedition?” He stood still, a large smile spread across his face.  
“Hm? Is anything the matter, Bidoof?” Chatot asked. “Come on, step forward.”  
“I sure want to step up,” he said. “I truly do, but, I'm feeling a might overwhelmed here. My legs aren't moving.”  
Chatot glanced at the paper, as if doubting the choice. “So be it,” he said. “We’ll ignore it and move on. Next we have Sunflora and Chimecho!”  
“Oh, us too?” said Chimecho  
“Oh my gosh!” The two of them stepped forward.  
Chatot glanced over the memo once more. Then lowered it. No! “Erm, yes,” he said. “And there we have the expedition party.”   
Pikachu's heart sank. While this was the outcome she had expected, seeing it actually happen was disheartening to say the least.  
“Looks like those losers are out,” Skuntank whispered.   
“Heh-heh. Serves them right.” said Zubat.  
“Whoa-ho-ho!” Koffing said. “They had it coming.”  
“So that's it for the expedition members…” Chatot said. Then he paused. “erm… what's this? There's something scribbled on the margins of this memo. It appears that there are more expedition members!”   
Pikachu looked up, a smile tugging at her mouth. She tried to suppress it, she was just setting herself up for another disappointment, after all. But, maybe…  
Chatot squinted at the paper, trying to decipher the Guildmaster’s messy scrawl. “The others are… Diglett, Dugtrio and… Croagunk. Oh, and Pikachu, Riolu and Chikorita. That is all. Wait a second! What? Whaat! Guildmaster! This list seems to include… every member of the guild!”  
“Yup!” said Wigglytuff, with a sly smile, “that's right.”  
Chatot stared at him. “Well then, it seems that the whole selection process was meaningless! Moreover, if we were all to go, we would be leaving the guild empty! Are you sure it will be all right to leave with no one to look after the guild?” Wigglytuff nodded. “It'll be fine! We'll lock up properly.”  
“Guildmaster,” said Skuntank, “I also have some misgivings. Do you think, perhaps, we may have too many members for an expedition?”  
Wigglytuff frowned. “Hmm… when a friend asks that, I have to wonder why…”  
“I mean, first of all,” said Skuntank, quickly, “why does everyone have to go? What's the point in having everyone participate?” Wigglytuff stared at him.  
“Huh? Of course there's a point! That is, if everyone goes, it’ll be more fun!”  
“What?”  
“We’ll be noisy and excited and having fun! I started thinking about it, and it made me so excited, I couldn't sleep!” Wigglytuff began to dance around the room. Skuntank scowled. “What…”  
“So that's how it is everyone!” Wigglytuff shouted. “We're all going on the expedition, and it will be fun, fun, fun! Let's all do our best!”  
The apprentices cheered.  
“Well… that's settled,” said Chatot. “Fine, let me explain the schedule. Right after this, I will hold a briefing on the expedition. As such the chosen members, that is, everyone… each of you should get prepared to embark on the expedition. When you are ready for the upcoming journey, you should return here. Then, inform me of your readiness. That is all. Dismissed.”  
Chatot and Wigglytuff retreated into the Guildmaster’s office. The apprentices formed a circle in the centre of the room.  
“I could scream, I'm so happy,” said Sunflora, “Everyone is going on the expedition!”  
“Our Guildmaster has done it again,” said Chimecho, “I'm so shocked, I'm tingling!”  
“I didn't think we'd get picked, so that came as a total shock to me,” Pikachu said, “I'm glad we never gave up!”  
“Hey, hey!” said Corphish.  
“By golly,” said Bidoof “I'm mighty happy that they're even letting me go on this here expedition. Oh, but not just me! Everyone gets to go! It's like I'm dreaming… it's making me feel mighty emotional.”  
“It's no dream,” said Dugtrio. “This is really happening! Anyway, since we are all going, it means that we're all going to be put to the test as well. That's why I would like to propose that all of us apprentices work as one. Let's make this expedition a success!”  
“Yippee!” said Sunflora, “That's the spirit!”  
“YEAH!” Loudred shouted, “That's the spirit!”  
“Let's do our best!” Chimecho said.  
Pikachu grinned. “Let's band together and do it!”

Pikachu was trembling with pure excitement. Riolu was beside her, Chatot stood in front of them about to explain the guild’s expedition, and everyone was taking part! Even the menacing shape of Skuntank lurking in the corner didn’t detract from her enthusiasm. Well, much at least.  
“All accounted for, it appears.” Chatot said, “Well then, let me explain about this expedition. First, the objective: exploration of Fogbound Lake. It is said to be located to the east. However, it is perpetually enshrouded by a dense fog. As such, it's actual existence has never been confirmed. It is merely the foggy mirage of a spot that lives to this day on rumour alone. It is also rumoured that a treasure of exquisite beauty is hidden there.”  
Pikachu grinned. “Wow! Treasure? We're going on a treasure hunt?” She laughed, earning a somewhat irritated look from Chatot, “This is so exciting!”  
“Yup!” Wigglytuff agreed,“It will be fun, fun, fun!”  
Skuntank smirked. Pikachu decided not to dwell on any schemes or tricks he might be planning. Not until one tried to spring on top of her.  
“Everyone,” Chatot said, in an attempt to regain the guild’s attention, “Open your Wonder Maps, please.” The sound of rustling paper filled the room. Chatot gestured to an eastern point on the map which seemed to be smothered by clouds. “First off, this is where Fogbound lake is said to be. As an uncharted territory, the area is shown under a cloud cover. Our guild is here. As you can see, the lake is a considerable distance from the guild. Therefore, we will encamp at the foot of the highlands, here. That will serve as our base camp. If we were to travel all at once in a single group to the camp, our mobility would be restricted. The strategy is to split up into several travel groups. I shall announce those groups now. The first will be Sunflora, Loudred, Diglett and Croagunk.”  
Loudred frowned. “You guys! You'd better NOT hold me back!”  
Sunflora crossed her arms, turning away from him. “You should talk!”  
“The next group is Dugtrio, Chimecho and Corphish.”  
“We’re a solid group,” said Dugtrio.  
Chimecho smiled, “I promise to try my best!”  
“Hey, hey, likewise!”  
“Erm… let's see.” Chatot continued, “The Guildmaster and I shall travel as a pair. That is acceptable, yes?”  
Wigglytuff gave a look which suggested that was anything but acceptable. “Aww… I have to go with Chatot? That's so boooooring!”  
“Please don’t be difficult!” Chatot said. “This is a key element of our strategy.” Wigglytuff’s pouty face intensified. “…meanie.”  
Chatot turned to Skuntank. “Our guests, Team Skull, should travel independently of us in their own group.”  
Skuntank nodded. “Understood. Chaw-haw-haw!”   
“And the final group is Pikachu, Riolu, Chikorita and Bidoof.”  
Pikachu left her place in the row and dashed over to Bidoof, dragging Riolu and Chikorita along behind her. “We’re in the same group!” Bidoof said, “I hope I can keep up! Yup, yup!”  
Pikachu nodded, “Same here, Bidoof!”  
“Well then.” Chatot said. The chatter of the apprentices faded as each turned to look at him, “Everyone, let's get to it and move out!”  
The guild cheered, and thus, the expedition made its way toward Fogbound lake. According to plan, the party was split into the designated groups and Riolu, Pikachu, Chikorita and Bidoof’s group plotted its course.

Pikachu ran around a particularly tight corner, almost slipping on the damp stone. She stopped and caught her breath. Where was she? Ahead, the sea stretched all the way up to the horizon, broken only by the bank of what seemed to be a small island in the distance. The waves splashed at her feet as the rock gave way to sand.  
“Wow! The sea is right up this way!” She turned, wondering where the other three were. After a moment or two, they rounded the edge of the tangled cliff.  
“Yup, yup!” Bidoof said, “I reckon this is looking more and more like a true expedition.” Evidently, they had been within hearing distance. Pikachu had started to worry that she might be getting too far ahead.  
Chikorita sat on a smooth stone that stuck out from the cliff. “This is where you said our first dungeon would be, right?”  
Pikachu nodded. “See that cave there? That looks a lot like the entrance to a dungeon to me.”   
“The path ahead surely will get tricky,” Bidoof said. “Just what real explorers like to see.”  
Chikorita sighed. “I don’t see why you didn’t just plan a route that went around the dungeons instead of through ‘em.”  
“The dungeons are faster,” Riolu said. “It would take weeks to reach the base camp if we bypassed them on the way there.”  
“Besides,” Pikachu added, “the dungeons are a lot more fun!”  
Bidoof frowned, “I just want to say again that this here's my first expedition. I'm feeling kind of nervous, by golly.”  
Pikachu wrapped her arm around his shoulder. “That goes for us too.” she said, “We’re all beginners at this. Let's just do our best!” She pulled her map from the treasure bag and rolled it onto a dryer patch of the uneven ground. “Let’s check the wonder map,” she said, gesturing for the others to crowd around her, “Our present location is here.” she pointed to an image of a small cliff by the sea, then slid her finger over to the edge of the cloud covered forest. “We’re supposed to link up with everyone at the base camp. That's way over here. So as a first step, we could try reaching this spot.” She pointed to a mountain around halfway between the two locations.  
“Yup, yup! I agree with that,” said Bidoof  
“Sounds good to me,” said Chikorita.  
Pikachu ran over to the mouth of the cave.  
Riolu watched her. A smile grew on his face. “Pikachu is acting like a leader.” he whispered, “I didn't notice it before. It must be the excitement from exploring that's bringing it out. She’s trying so much harder. She's getting stronger and more confident bit by bit.”  
Chikorita nodded. “Yeah. I’m glad we got to go on this thing.”  
“Oh?” Pikachu said.  
Bidoof stepped over to her. “Problem?”  
“If you look closely here, there are two entrances.”  
Bidoof peered into the darkness. “Huh!” he said. “Now, that is mighty vexing.”  
“What'll we do?” Chikorita asked.  
“I'd say go left,” said Riolu, “and if it's wrong, we can always just go back.”  
“Okay! Left it is!” said Pikachu, “All right. Now…”  
“Let's all work as one and get this done!” said Bidoof.   
Pikachu pushed her way into the cave. It was brighter than she had expected and although the walls were rugged, the floor had been smoothed by the layer of water spread over it. She looked around, in case any wild Pokémon were planning to jump out at her. Nothing.  
Bidoof came through behind, followed by Riolu and Chikorita. She waited for them before continuing. The layout of a mystery dungeon was an undulating mess of rooms, dead ends and corridors. Running ahead wasn’t a good idea.  
Although Chikorita had improved a lot in the weeks she had explored with them, Pikachu worried that she might not be quite capable enough to handle a dungeon like this. She would stick close to her, without making it obvious. If Chikorita knew that she thought she needed help, she wouldn’t be happy to say the least.  
According to the map, this path would lead them right to Mount Horn and that to the base camp. If everything went to plan, they should make it there before sunset.  
“What’s that?” Chikorita asked. She was pointing to something shiny lying in the water. It looked like some sort of berry.  
“You should be careful-” Pikachu began, but Chikorita was already beside it.  
She picked it up. “It’s a Sitrus Berry!” said said.  
Pikachu ran over to her. “You shouldn’t just pick up items like that. You could-” She was cut off again, this time by an impact to her side. She was knocked to the ground where she sprawled for a second before regaining her balance. A large blue Pokémon had slammed into her, and was now launching shards of ice at Chikorita. A Sealeo.  
Riolu was trying to knock it away with force palm, but it wasn’t doing much. Pikachu crawled over to Chikorita, trying to avoid the onslaught of ice and water. She was still dizzy from the blow she had received and the world seemed like a swirling mass of cold and wet.  
Her legs gave out and she collapsed into the shallow water that covered the dungeon’s floor. She closed her eyes and winced as the hailstones pelted into her back. Then, they stopped.  
She raised her head, expecting another attack. Bidoof, Chikorita and Riolu were standing over her. “W-what-” she said.  
Chikorita smiled. “Bidoof knocked out the Sealeo.”  
“G-golly!” Bidoof said, “I couldn’t have done it without the rest of you! I didn’t do all that much.”   
“But you did!” Chikorita insisted. “If it hadn’t been for you, Riolu would’ve been knocked out and who knows what’d‘ve happened then.”  
Chikorita handed Pikachu the Sitrus berry. “Eat this.” she said, “Apparently, it should heal you.”  
Pikachu bit into the berry and some of the strength flowed back into her body. She pushed herself from the ground. “We shouldn’t have much further to go now,” she said.

The cave emerged in the middle of a mountain range. Grey peaks lined the horizon, some of them high enough to be shrouded in cloud. They were thousands of feet above they ground. The bottom of the stone ravines weren’t even visible.  
“Whew! By golly, I reckon we're finally through!” said Bidoof.   
“Yes,” Pikachu said, “but we still have a long way to go before the base camp. Let's check the Wonder Map…” she spread the map against the rock. “If we cross over this mountain, we’ll reach the base camp. But… if we start climbing now, I think it'll be night before we finish. Do you want to call it a day? We can rest here tonight.”  
“I agree completely.” Bidoof said.  
“Then let's eat!”

Stars flickered in the air above; a few grey clouds blotted out the light in places. The sun had sunk fast behind the mountains and a soft breeze pushed through the air. “I know we should be sleeping,” Pikachu said, “but… this is just so exciting! I still can't believe Wigglytuff picked us for the expedition. I was honestly expecting to be left behind at the guild.”  
“Yeah,” Riolu said. “He must've forgotten the whole mess we made as soon as Skuntank give him that Perfect Apple!”   
“A good thing too, seen as how it wasn’t our fault.” Chikorita added.  
Pikachu turned over, shivering slightly in the wind. “Anyway… I really should get some sleep. We've got a long journey tomorrow. Goodnight.”


	11. On the Tip of your Mind

“W-we did it!” Bidoof shouted, between gasps of air, “We got over Mount Horn! We finally made it! Yes sirree! We have arrived at the base camp!”  
In the midst of the thick fog that smothered the area, Pikachu could just manage to make out the large pink tents that had been set for the guild. The other apprentices had already arrived.  
“Howdy, folks!” said Bidoof, “Sorry to keep you all waiting.”  
Chatot swooped over to him. “‘You all’ are late!” he said. “Everyone else arrived a long time ago! Go set your equipment down. Make haste!”  
The group tossed their equipment over by the tents before joining the rest of the guild. “All right,” Chatot said. “Now that everyone's assembled we can get on with our strategy briefing.”  
The apprentices gathered around him. All except for Riolu. He stood, motionless, staring into the fog covered trees. Pikachu tapped his shoulder. “Hm? What's wrong, Riolu?” she asked.  
He turned to her. The emotion in his eyes was unlike anything Pikachu had ever seen. A combination of dread and despair, hope and terror, all mixed up in a red-eyed stare. “I… I know this place,” he said, “I think I’ve… been here before- before I-”  
He was cut off by a shout from Chatot. “Come on, Come on! We haven't got all day!”  
Pikachu glanced at him, “Riolu, we should go. We can talk later, okay?” Riolu nodded.  
“Attention, please!” Chatot shouted, Pikachu pulled Riolu over to the rest of the guild. “It appears everyone has arrived at our base camp safe and sound. We shall now proceed to the exploration of Fogbound Lake. As you can see, we are in a densely forested area. Somewhere within this forest, Fogbound Lake is supposedly concealed. But, so far, that has been nothing more than a rumour. Exploration teams of all stripes have mounted many a challenge, but, so far the lake has eluded discovery.”  
Corphish narrowed his eyes. “Hey, hey! So is it really there or what?”  
“Silly Corphish.” Sunflora chided, “You'll wreck the dream if you say something like that.”  
“Yeah!” Loudred shouted. “Don't spoil things now!”  
“Hey, hey…”  
“Um, may I?” said Chimecho, “Um, while we were travelling, I heard about a certain legend.”  
Chatot turned to her. “A legend, you say?” he prompted.  
“Yes. A legend about Fogbound Lake. According to the legend, Fogbound Lake is home to a Pokémon named Uxie. This Pokémon is said to be exceedingly rare. Uxie can, supposedly, lock eyes with someone and wipe their memories clean.”  
Pikachu heard Riolu’s breathing quicken. “Wipe their memories clean…” he whispered.  
“Riolu!” she said. “Do you think…?”  
“So,” Chimecho continued, “even if travellers did happen upon Fogbound Lake, Uxie would erase their memories, thereby preventing them from revealing the existence of the lake.”  
“Golly!” said Bidoof. “That's a pretty hair-raising tale…”  
“What'll I do if MY memory is wiped clean?” Loudred shouted.  
“I don't think you have much to worry about,” said Sunflora. “You’re way too forgetful anyway.”  
“Ahem.” Chatot interrupted, “You should realise that places of this sort can be expected to have folktale or legends attached to them. Our guild has overcome many difficult challenges and obstacles while conducting successful explorations.”  
“Absolutely!” Sunflora agreed.  
Dugtrio gave three smug smiles. “That's how our guild has earned a reputation for being first class.”  
Wigglytuff laughed. “Don't worry! Everything will be all right. Let's believe in success for this adventure too, and Let's try! Let's try!”  
“Let's move on with our plan,” said Chatot. “The Guildmaster and I shall remain here to gather intelligence from our teams in the field. You are to go off to explore this forest. Be aware that it is enshrouded in a deep fog. Once you enter, visibility will be severely restricted. We think that Fogbound Lake had defied discovery mostly because of this fog. If you accomplish anything, return to the base camp and tell me or the Guildmaster. All right everyone, let's give it our best, as always.”  
Sunflora beamed. “Let's all try our best!”  
“It'd be nice if we made a discovery or two!” Bidoof said.  
“We’ll find the Lake!” said Chimecho. “I'm sure of it!”  
“I'll be the FIRST to find it.” Shouted Loudred.  
“Dad?” said Diglett, “Do you think that maybe Fogbound Lake could be under the ground? I was thinking we could try looking there.”  
“Ah, my son, my pride and joy. Let's look Underground! All right everyone! We’re off!” Diglett and Dugtrio disappeared under the path.  
“Hey, hey, hey!” said Corphish, “We can't afford to dawdle either.”  
Bidoof nodded. “Yup, yup! We need to hurry!”  
“Let’s go!” Pikachu said. “To Fogbound Lake!”

The mist that covered the forest was thicker than Pikachu had expected. She couldn’t have been walking for more than five minutes but the base camp was already lost in the grey blanket behind. How could they hope to find anything in that?  
“Riolu?” she said.  
He turned. She could barely see him through the wreaths of smoke that hung in the air but he seemed… concerned. “Yes?”  
“Earlier, you said you remembered this place. Then when Chimecho mentioned Uxie, she said he could wipe memories.”  
“I’m sure I know this place,” Riolu said, “and if Uxie really exists… ”  
“Uxie could’ve been the one who took your memories.”  
“I know!” said Chikorita, “Why don’t you use your special ability?”  
Pikachu grinned. “Of course! Riolu, touch something! Maybe one of those trees?”  
He frowned. “I-I’m not sure. It’s not like I can just use it whenever I like.”  
Chikorita shrugged. “But it’s worth a shot, right?”  
“I guess so.”  
Riolu pressed his palm against the bark of a tree. It was rough and damp. Some sort of ivy grew along it’s surface. “Sorry,” he said. “Nothing.” He stepped back over to Pikachu and Chikorita. And stumbled. Pikachu grabbed him as his consciousness faded.  
The forest reformed from the blackness, but not exactly where he had stood. It was somewhere else, by a large sprawling tree and beneath the tree was a ruby. Or at least, it looked like a ruby. It was small, red and orange and it glowed with a blazing light. His eyes snapped open.  
“I-I saw something!”  
Pikachu helped him up. “What, Riolu?” she asked, “What was it?”  
“A jewel.”  
“A jewel?” Chikorita repeated. “What’s that got to do with Uxie?”  
Riolu stared past her, into the forest. “That tree. It was there.” He pushed forward, through the tangle of branches and fog and found the trunk of a large sprawling tree.  
“What is it, Riolu?” Pikachu shouted. He dug through the leaves that covered the ground and pulled out a stone. “This is what I saw,” he said. He handed it to Pikachu.  
“I’m not sure what it has to do with Uxie,” she said, “but it’s pretty! It's kind of like a gem, actually.” She turned it over in her hands “Wow! It feels warm, like heat is coming from inside of it. It's weird…” She smiled. “Well, it might be useful. Let’s keep it!”

“The fog doesn’t seem to be getting any thinner,” Chikorita said.  
Pikachu nodded. “I know, but the trees do. I think we’re getting close to the edge of the forest.”  
The soft babble of what sounded like a waterfall emerged from the mist. It seemed to stem from somewhere nearby. “Y’know, you might be right,” Chikorita said. “I think I can hear water.”  
“Yeah! Look at this place!” The trees thinned out into a large clearing, surrounded by scattered pools. They were filled by huge waterfalls which seemed to be crashing down from the sky.  
Pikachu stood at the edge of a pool, staring into the fog above. “It's incredible!” she said, “The water’s coming down all over the place! But… where are we? Is this the deepest part of the forest?” She looked around. “Hmm… the fog is so thick, I can't tell which way we can go.”  
A shout sprung from within the mist. “Hey, hey, hey!”  
“It's Corphish!” Pikachu said.  
They followed the voice and found him standing a few feet away. “You three find anything?” he asked.  
“No, nothing yet,” said Pikachu. “How about you, Corphish?”  
“I've got nothing here either. Don't let it get you down. But… there is something here that's kind of interesting.”  
Pikachu ran closer. “Interesting?”  
“There.” He pointed into the fog. “Have a look for yourselves.”  
Embedded partway into the ground was a stone statue. It was tilted on its side, but still managed to tower at least ten times Pikachu’s height. Only the moss covered base had sunk completely into the mud. It appeared to depict some enormous kind of Pokémon with armoured plates covering its back. It was lined with spikes and it’s feet and hands were clawed. “Wh-what?” Pikachu said. “What is this?”  
“A statue.” Chikorita said, smirking.  
Pikachu glared at her. “I can see that. But what’s it a statue of?”  
“Could it be some kind of Pokémon?” Riolu suggested. “Like maybe… Uxie?”  
“It could be. I've never seen anything like it before.” Pikachu paced around the statue analysing every detail. The rock was cracked and ancient. The sculpture was hundreds of years old at least. Moss and fungi had begun to scale its surface and were obscuring… something inscribed on the side.  
“There’s something written here,” she said. The moss peeled away to reveal a stone plaque. Pikachu squinted at the letters, trying to decipher the message engraved there.  
“What kinda language is that?” Chikorita asked.  
Riolu shrugged. “I don’t understand a word.”  
“It's in footprint runes,” Pikachu said.  
“You can read that?” Chikorita asked.  
She nodded, her eyes fixed on the stone. “Umm… ‘Reignite the life that burned within… Groudon, then the sky shall blaze with the suns heat. The path to the treasure shall be revealed.’” She looked over at the others. “The path to the treasure! That's fantastic! The secret to finding Fogbound Lake could be hidden right here!”  
Corphish smiled. “Y-you think so? Hey, hey! Now that's a mystery we've got to solve!”  
Riolu knelt beside Pikachu. “This part of the footprint runes… ‘the life that burned within Groudon.’ What's that about? Is Groudon the Pokémon that the statue is based on?”  
Chikorita eyed the sculpture. “So are we supposed to reignite the life in this statue? Statues don’t normally… live.”  
“Ignite the life…” Pikachu said. “How do we do that? What does it mean?” She stood up and ran her hand along the statues surface. Then spun back to the others. “Wait a second!” she said. “I know! Touch the statue, Riolu! Maybe you'll see something.”  
Riolu nodded. “I was thinking that too. If it means finding the key to my own past, and the answers are held by this statue, It’s got to work.”  
He placed his hand on the rock. He was afraid it might give in to its age and crumble at his touch. The sculpture stayed firm.  
“Feeling anything?” Pikachu asked.  
“It's coming…” He leant against the side of the statue. “That dizzy feeling…”  
Riolu’s vision faded. The blinding white glow filled his mind. “Thats it!” a voice said. “It's here! It's here!” His sight began to return but it was dull and blurred. He could just make out the sound of someone speaking to him.  
“What was that?” he said, “Whose… voice?”  
The dizziness overcame Riolu once more. “I see!” the same voice said, “Place the Drought Stone in Groudon’s heart. That lifts the fog! Very well done. Good job, partner!”  
Riolu dragged himself from the damp grass, using the statue as support. “What- What did I just pick up on?” he said. His head still spun. His ability had… drained him. That didn’t usually happen. “It was… different from what I've gotten before. This time, I only heard a voice, and I don’t know whose it was. I didn't even get a sense of what it really sounded like. Something’s wrong.”  
“But, did you see anything?” Chikorita asked, “About how to get to Fogbound Lake?”  
“It said ‘place the Drought stone in Groudon’s heart.’” Riolu looked up. “Drought stone… Could that be what you picked up before, Pikachu?”  
She pulled the red gemstone from the Treasure Bag. “But what could this thing do?”  
“Guys, look!” Chikorita said, “There’s a small hollow in the statue!”  
Riolu ran to her. “Where?”  
“Look, on it’s chest!”  
A small indent was carved into the rock.  
“You think we should fit the stone into that hollow?” Pikachu asked.  
Riolu nodded. “Yes.”  
“Well then, Sure! I'll try it.” She pressed the gemstone into the sculpture. It fitted perfectly. She took a few steps back. “What happens now-” The ground trembled. The statue’s eyes glowed deep red. “Watch out!” Pikachu shouted, “Back, everyone!”  
A blinding radiance enveloped the statue. Pikachu had to raise her arm to protect her eyes. When her vision cleared, the sun shone above her. The fog had dissipated.  
“Hey, hey!” Corphish said, “The fog is gone.”  
“The sky cleared…” said Pikachu, “The sunlight’s harsh!” She stared up into the cloudless blue sky. And saw what stood there. “H-Hey!” she said. “Hey, Look! A-all of you! Look up!”  
“I… can’t believe it.” Chikorita breathed.  
“What is that?” Corphish asked.  
Excitement began to rush through Pikachu’s veins. She grinned. “What the fog was hiding. It's no wonder Fogbound Lake evaded discovery all this time. We were just wandering around in circles too.”  
High in the air, above even the last vestiges of mist, hung a huge island in the sky. It was suspended on one stone pillar and curved upwards like a bowl, making it impossible to climb. A vast forest was just visible atop it and glittering waterfalls flowed from its sides, tumbling through the air into the pools and streams that filled the forest.  
“Hey, hey! This is no time to be gawking!” Corphish said, “I'll let everyone in the guild know! You three go on ahead!”  
Pikachu nodded. “All right. Team Sky, Let's move! Onward to Fogbound Lake!”


	12. The Mystery of Fogbound Lake

“Hold it!”  
Pikachu spun toward the voice. Team Skull stepped out from the cover of one of the shimmering pillars and stood in front of them, blocking the path. “Y-you brutes?” Pikachu said, trying to mask the panic in her voice.  
“Good job,” said Skuntank, “Chaw-haw-haw!”  
“Whoa-ho-ho! You solved the mystery!” said Koffing. “You're no longer of use to us.”  
“Heh-heh-heh! We'll swipe the treasure, thanks to you!”  
Pikachu’s cheeks sparked. “You fiends! So that's why you joined the expedition! You planned this all along!”  
Koffing laughed. “You expected anything less?”  
“Chaw-haw-haw! Sorry to say it, but… We'll have to get rid of you right here.”  
Pikachu’s hands shook, but she clenched her fists and stood her ground. “We’ll make you eat those words!” she shouted. “We'll stop you from ever getting to Fogbound Lake!”  
Skuntank laughed. She did her best to look unfazed but she had a feeling it didn’t work. “You've already forgotten our last showdown?” he said. “Let me remind you of how you lost to Koffing and me. You're destined to fail again. Chaw-haw-haw! Enough talking! Take this! Me and Koffing’s noxious gas special com-”  
From behind the waterfall, a Perfect Apple rolled into the clearing. It tumbled and bounced across the grass, before coming to rest at Skuntank’s feet.  
“What?” said Zubat.  
“Perfect Apple, Perfect Apple,” sang a familiar voice. Guildmaster Wigglytuff ran to the Apple and grabbed it, holding it in the air like a trophy. “I finally caught you! My Perfect Apple! If my Perfect Apple went away, I would…” His face fell, a few tears brimming. “I would…”  
He stifled a sob, then paused. “Oh? Oh-oh?” He looked around, apparently only just noticing the two exploration teams surrounding him. “Oh! You three! And my friends too! Everyone’s all together! Yay, yay!” Wigglytuff hopped around in an energetic dance, the Perfect Apple bobbing on his head.  
“G-Guildmaster!” said Skuntank. “What are you doing here?”  
Pikachu found it somewhat satisfying to see him flounder in front of Wigglytuff. The Guildmaster stared at him with blue, innocent eyes. “Huh? What am I doing? I was taking a walk in the forest, then my Perfect Apple went rolling and rolling away from me.” He mimed an apple bouncing across the ground with his hands as he spoke. “So I ran and ran and ran, and here I am!” He turned to Pikachu. “Oh, yes! You three shouldn't be dawdling here, should you?”  
She glanced at Skuntank. Would Team Skull just let them leave? “Huh?”  
“You three have a job, don't you?” he said. “To explore the forest, right? Go on then, off you go!” He waved them off.  
“But…” Pikachu protested.  
Wigglytuff crossed his arms and furrowed his eyes in a way that was so exaggerated it was almost comical. “You don't want to listen to your Guildmaster?” he said, “Boooo! Boooo! Hurry! Get exploring!”  
Pikachu turned to Riolu and Chikorita, who both looked about as confused as she was. “Umm… Okay,” she said, “L-let's go, Riolu, Chikorita.” Pikachu led her team off towards the Lake, leaving Wigglytuff with Team Skull.  
“Good luck!” he said “Oh, I hope we get some good news soon! La la la la! La la la! La la! La la la! La la!”  
“Um… Guildmaster?” said Skuntank  
Wigglytuff frowned. “Hmm? What's the matter, friend?”  
“We were thinking that we should explore as well.”  
“Oh? That's all right! I can't trouble my friends like that! We'll let those three do the exploring. Let's wait for their report! La la la! La la! La la la! La la!”  
“Chief, this is getting really weird.” Zubat whispered.  
“Team Sky’s going to beat us to the prize if we don't do something,” said Koffing.  
“We have to do something,” said Skuntank, “We have no choice. We'll have to take down Wigglytuff right now.”  
“But, do you think it'll be all right?” said Zubat.  
Koffing bobbed in agreement. “Wigglytuff is, like, creepy.”  
“Don't worry about it. He's no big deal. Besides, rumour has it, Wigglytuff has an unbelievably precious treasure too.”  
Zubat suddenly regained his confidence. “Oh, really?” he said. “Treasure?”  
“That's right. I was planning on mugging him for it anyway, so this is a good opportunity. Hey, Koffing. Prepare for the noxious gas special combo.”  
Team Skull advanced on Wigglytuff who, as usual, remained oblivious. “La la la! La la! La la la! La la!”  
“Wigglytuff is really going to get it.” Skuntank whispered. Then, louder, he said, “No hard feelings, but the great, famous explorer Wigglytuff, is finished! Chaw-haw!”

“Hey!” Pikachu shouted, “I can see it, Riolu! There's a big fissure!”  
Team Sky had arrived at the base of the pillar. Grass teemed over the ground, all the way up to the edge of the cave. Water pooled around it, bubbling and boiling from some intense heat. Hot steam rose from the rock. “I guess we can enter through here,” Pikachu said.  
“It looks pretty hot,” said Chikorita. “Are you sure it’s safe to go in?”  
“We don’t know anything about this place,” said Riolu.  
Pikachu grinned. Her hands still trembled, but now it was from pure anticipation. “What awaits inside? And what awaits us on the top? We're heading into a place where no one has ever gone before! That makes my pulse race! Let's go! Let's go inside and climb upwards!”

“Psst!” Zubat said, “Hey Chief! What's going on? Something wrong?”  
Skuntank stood still as the Groudon statue, glaring at Wigglytuff, who stared back with what seemed to be nothing more than mild confusion.  
“Chief?” Koffing said, “Hey, Chief! You've been staring him down for how long now? C’mon! Let's you and I give him a double dose of the ol’ noxious gas!”  
“Shh!” Skuntank snapped. “Shut your yap!”  
“Dear friends, what's wrong?” asked Wigglytuff, naïve as ever, “You've been making such scary faces at me!”  
Skuntank frowned. “Bah! This guy’s tough,” he said. “Really tough.”  
Wigglytuff’s eyes lit up like a metaphorical light bulb. “I get it!” he said, “You're trying to make me laugh with silly faces! I bet I can make you laugh too! Blabba blabba blapp! Blobba blobba blopp!”  
Koffing floated back slightly. “C’mon chief!” he pleaded, “I can't take this! This whole weird scene is freaking me out!”  
Skuntank turned away from the Guildmaster. “Okay then. This isn't working and we're all out of options. Hey, Wigglytuff!”  
“Whatiswhatiswhatis… what is it?”  
The three of them advanced on him for a second time. “Hey, no hard feelings, but… You're going down! Take this! A noxious gas special combo! Straight from me and Koffing!”

Pikachu froze. She scanned the orange walls of the cave but there didn’t seem to be any wild Pokémon close by. “Hey!” she said, “What was that?”  
Chikorita stopped and turned around. “What was what?”  
A faint sound echoed throughout the chamber “Just now…” Pikachu said. “Did you hear that?”  
Riolu and Chikorita stared at her. She decided to ignore it. There was no point in getting worked up over what could have been the sound of the waterfalls or even her own imagination. “Well, anyway…” she said, her voice trembling slightly, “We’re almost there, so let's keep going!”  
The sound came again, much louder. “Did you hear that, Riolu!” Pikachu asked.  
He nodded.“Yeah.”  
“So I didn't imagine that sound after all! It was like some sort of roar! I wonder what it could be?” She gazed down the pathway that led to the next part of the dungeon. “Who knows what's ahead? But let's be brave! And let's keep going on! We're nearly there! Let's go!” She dashed off before she could change her mind.  
Riolu didn’t move. “Yes…” he said. “We are nearly there. And when we reach the top, we may meet Uxie at last. It may answer my big question. Who am I? That is- before I lost my memory.”  
Chikorita wrapped a vine around his shoulder. “Aww, come on!” she said, “Don't go worrying about it now! You'll be fine. Who knows? Uxie might even give you your memories back.”  
“That's what I'm worried about,” Riolu said. “What if I find out who I am, and it turns out I was some kind of outlaw!”  
“Well, whatever happened before, you're a different person now right? I mean, you're not even a human anymore! Whatever you did before can't change who you are now.”  
“I guess so…”  
“Come on guys!” Pikachu shouted, from further up the tunnel. “We'll never get to the top if you're just going to stand there all day! Let's get going!”

Back in the clearing, behind a particularly noisy waterfall, Team Skull were lying on the grass. “I'm d-d-deflated,” said Koffing. “I can't move!”  
“Hork-ork-How did this happen?” said Skuntank, “How did Wigglytuff shrug off our noxious gas special like it was nothing?”  
“And h-h-how did Wigglytuff strike back at us?” Zubat said. “It's un-believable-ack!”  
“Erk”  
“Ork…”

Steam Cave, as Pikachu had decided to call it, opened out into a sort of natural funnel, formed by huge spikes of rock, that led into… somewhere. She couldn't quite make it out. “We've climbed far up… ” she said. She turned on the spot, looking around the area, “This place… it feels… it feels strange somehow. The very air is charged with tension. It's making my skin crawl… I feel like I'm being crushed by a terrible sense of danger!”  
Riolu nodded. “Something’s… something’s not right here. I-”  
The roar resonated through the chamber. Pikachu jumped back in alarm. “Eep!” She pressed her hands over her mouth. They were an exploration team! She could handle whatever came her way. “It's that sound we heard earlier, Riolu,” she said. “Just as I thought! It was the sound of roaring!”  
The ground shook under the weight of some enormous creature. “What is that?” said Chikorita.  
“S-s-something is… is…coming!”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Corphish said. “Check this out, everyone!” He led the rest of the guild over to the clearing.  
“This is it?” Chatot asked. “The Groudon statue?”  
“Oh! But there's no one else here!” said Sunflora. Chatot frowned.  
“Are you really sure that you saw the Guildmaster, Corphish?”  
“Sure, I'm sure! I saw him, when I was scuttling back to base camp. The Guildmaster dashed past, all willy-nilly, in hot pursuit of a Perfect Apple! I gave him a shout and a wave, but he seemed too occupied to holler back. But I'd guess that Pikachu’s team went ahead and I bet that the Guildmaster went up after them, don't you think?”  
Diglett pushed his head out of the soil. “Hmm? The ground…”  
“Uh- what!” Bidoof said, “It's shaking.”  
“What?” said Chimecho, “Whatever could that be?”  
“What an uproar!” Loudred shouted, “Is it maybe-?”  
“Something going on up there!” Corphish said, “Let's head up. Hurry!”

Pikachu pushed her hands over her ears as the roaring grew louder and the crashing grew faster, until a titanic crimson creature charged into the area.  
Pikachu stepped back, abandoning all pretence of calm. She might have screamed, but she couldn’t her anything over the behemoth’s deafening cry.  
It’s skin was armour plated and dark chasms ran between the ridges. It raised it’s claws and glared at Team Sky with piercing yellow eyes and, Pikachu noticed, with sharp glistening teeth.  
“Wh-what is that?” she said, “It looks just like the statue. Th-that Pokemon… really exists?” It roared again. Pikachu raised her arms to cover her face.  
“YOU!” The Pokémon said, in a voice like an earthquake. “HAVE YOU COME TO DESECRATE THIS PLACE? DEPART NOW!”  
Something began to well up inside of Pikachu. She was facing down a monster more powerful than anything she had seen before. Their chances were minimal, their hope: almost non-existent, but she couldn’t back down. “B-but!” she began. She knew she shouldn't argue with the Pokémon before her, but she couldn't leave now. Not after how far they'd come. There was Riolu to think about too. The secret of his past could be in Fogbound Lake. She had to get there. “All we want is to go to Fogbound Lake!”  
She stared into the creatures eyes. They were filled with an almost unimaginable rage. Had she said something wrong? “WHAT?” It bellowed, “FOGBOUND LAKE? I AM THE GUARDIAN OF FOGBOUND LAKE! I AM GROUDON! YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE HERE ALIVE, INTRUDERS!”

“H-h-hey?” Corphish said, “H-hey Chatot! Can I ask you something? Do you know anything about Groudon?”  
Chatot slowed his pace to fly beside Corphish. “Well, of course!” he said, “What do you take me for? I'm only the head of intelligence for our guild! Groudon is a legendary Pokémon spoken of in myths passed down through generations.”  
Steam rose from the orange stone, but that didn’t prevent a shiver from running through Corphish. “A legendary Pokémon?” he asked.  
“Correct. The myths say that it raised the land from the sea and that it built up the continents!”  
“Hoo-boy! That sounds like a colossal Pokémon! … What if you were to face Groudon in battle? What would happen?”  
“Battle!? Out of the question! If anyone were foolish enough to face Groudon in a battle… Well, it would be like throwing your life away! It is that strong, like all legendary Pokémon.”

Groudon advanced ever closer to Team Sky. Pikachu moved further back. “Urk…” she said, “This is scary… But we need to be brave! And I need to face up to this!” She turned to Riolu. He was stood still, ready to fight. If they could reach Fogbound Lake, they might find his memories. “There's no giving up now, Riolu!”  
“PREPARE FOR MY WRATH!”  
Pikachu ducked as Groudon swung a clawed hand towards her. It was faster than it looked. The behemoth turned, which Riolu took as an opportunity to lunge for it. His attack didn’t even scratch Groudon’s plating. He stepped back, trying to avoid the swinging claws, but he wasn’t as fast as Pikachu.  
The Pokémon lurched for him.  
Chikorita pulled Groudon’s arm back with her vines. She couldn’t hold it for long, but it was just enough time to allow Riolu to escape.  
Pikachu dashed, ramming herself into the softer stomach of the Pokémon. It staggered, unbalanced. Chikorita and Riolu took their opportunity and struck Groudon with attack after attack.  
It roared in pain and fell forward.  
“We did it!” Pikachu shouted, “We defeated Groudon! But…” She approached the unconscious Pokémon. Something was off. This was too easy. “Is it really-”  
Groudon erupted into a blaze of white light. Pikachu stumbled back, dazzled. When her sight returned, the Pokémon was gone. “Huh? Groudon disappeared!”  
A new voice spoke. It seemed to resonate all around them, as if the rock itself were speaking. “That was not Groudon. That was nothing more than an illusion that I conjured.” The voice was gentle and melodic and would have been almost soothing had Pikachu not sensed a hint of such age and power she couldn’t quite comprehend.  
“Who said that?” she asked.  
“Like I said earlier, I am the guardian here. And I cannot allow you to pass.” Something began to press against Pikachu from all sides. A psychic attack? “Wait, Please!” she said. “We're not here to cause trouble! We came only for information!”  
The voice paused. “Information, you say?” The pressure subsided.  
“Yes!” Pikachu said, “That's the honest truth! Well, we admit that we're an exploration team, and we'd like to leave with treasure after all our effort, but we'll leave without any if you have a problem with that. We'll be happy to say that we just made it this far! Please! Please believe us!”  
“Hmm… All right.”  
Another light shone out from the air. It condensed down to a single point before exploding like a golden firework. A Pokémon appeared from it. He floated a few feet above the ground, small and pale blue. A yellow crest sprung from his head. His eyes were closed, yet Pikachu somehow felt that he could see her. “Let me welcome you, then,” he said. “I am Uxie, the true guardian of Fogbound Lake.”  
“What! Did you say Uxie?”  
“Yes, truly. I stand guard over something special that lies within Fogbound Lake. Now, let me escort you. Please, come this way.”  
The three of them followed Uxie to the edge of an immense body of water. It seemed to cover the entire mountain. Night had fallen and the moonlight shimmered on the water. It was deep blue, yet crystal clear. Even the white sand of the lakebed was visible.  
Uxie stepped closer to the water. “It may be a little difficult to see at night,” he said, “but… Behold! Fogbound lake!”  
In the centre of the pool, the upper half of a sphere of blue light emerged. The rest was concealed, forming a dull glow in the water. Up above, dozens of lights shone against the black of the sky. Red and blue and green, they floated in the air, spiralling slow, serene, round and round.  
“That's incredible!” Pikachu whispered, though she wasn’t quite sure why she was whispering, “Who'd expect to see such a huge lake on a plateau so high up?”  
“And those lights!” Chikorita said, “They’re beautiful! I wonder what they could be?”  
“Volbeat and Illumise” said Pikachu, “It’s their tails that are creating the light.”  
“Water constantly wells up from far below this place,” said Uxie, “it flows up so heavily that it has long formed this enormous lake.” He turned back to Team Sky. “Now, cast your eyes to the glowing area at the lake’s centre.”  
“Yes! I see it!” Pikachu said, “It's radiating from below! That blue green radiance, right?”  
Uxie smiled. “Step forward for a closer look.”  
Pikachu crept nearer, right to the waters edge. Beneath the lake, was a round object, bright blue, with six spokes around the circumference. She gazed at it, awestruck. Her heartbeat quickened and her lungs went into overdrive. That strange, sublime… something seemed to be activating all the adrenaline in her body.  
“What could that be?” Riolu breathed. “I can't figure it out, but it's making my heart race! Why should it stir me up so much? Why is my pulse speeding all of a sudden?”  
“That's fantastic!” Pikachu said, “But… You're right, what is it? It has such a… mystical quality.”  
Chikorita was silent. She knew what lay before them, and the memories that came with it weren't exactly pleasant.  
“That is a Time Gear,” said Uxie.  
Pikachu stared at him. “What! That's a Time Gear?”  
“Yes. I guard the Time Gear. It's the sole reason I’m here. Others before you have tried to trespass in Fogbound Lake, but I used my Groudon illusion to chase most of them off.”  
Chikorita also turned away from the lake, though Riolu’s eyes remained stuck to it. “Groudon,” she said. “How'd you do that?”  
“It is something I create with my psychic abilities. Like so…” Beside Pikachu, an image of Groudon came into being. It was unstable, flickery and ghostlike, but even so, she stepped back.  
“There is no need to be startled,” said Uxie. “As I've said, it's just an illusion. What you fought was no more than that. There have been others before who defeated my Groudon. They managed to make their way to this spot.”  
Pikachu sighed. Once again, her discovery was nothing new, simply a visit to somewhere many Pokémon had tread. It was Waterfall Cave all over again. “But they were trespassers,” Uxie continued. “So, I took away their memories… and thus, protected the lake.”  
Pikachu’s eyes widened. “Oh! That's right! We hoped to ask you something, Uxie! Meet my partner, Riolu!”  
He glanced at her and she gestured for him to come over. He tore his gaze from the lake and stood beside her. “At present,” she continued, “a Pokémon! At one time, a human!”  
Uxie seemed surprisingly unsurprised. “Oh, really?” he said, “A human?”  
“Yes! But Riolu has lost all memory of being a human. So, we're wondering… have you maybe met Riolu here before, Uxie? And did you take away his memory?”  
“The answer is… No. No human has ever come here. I should explain further. I erase only memories of Fogbound Lake. I cannot fully erase all memories from living beings. I have nothing to do with your friend’s amnesia. Nor anything to do with his transformation into a Pokémon. The cause lies elsewhere.”  
“Oh, well… that's okay. So, it doesn't seem like you've been here after all, Riolu.”  
Riolu frowned. “N-no. I must’ve… ” He trailed off.  
Pikachu let the subject drop. There was no point in arguing with him. “Uxie, we hoped to meet you to learn more about my partner…” she paused, hearing something, “Uh, what's that?”  
They listened. A faint voice emerged from the peak of Steam Cave. “A Time Gear! A Time Gear! Well, too bad! We can't take a Time Gear.”  
Pikachu recognised it immediately. “G-Guildmaster!” she shouted.  
Wigglytuff ran up to her, then straight past to the edge of the lake. “Wow! Fantastic!” he said.  
“And who might this be?” asked Uxie. His gaze bored into Pikachu. She felt a slight psychic pressure begin to flicker around her.  
“T-That's our Guildmaster!” she explained.  
Wigglytuff ran up to Uxie before he could interrogate her further. “Glad to meet you, friend!” he said, “Friend! Friend! Friend!” Then, he walked over to the Groudon illusion, as confident as if it were a member of the guild. “Glad to greet you, friend!” he said, “Friend! Amazing! Friend! Gaze upon this amazing view! I’m delighted we came! La-dee-la! Dee-la-dee!”  
Another set of voices sprung from the cave. The rest of the guild. “Whew!” said Sunflora, “Here we are at last!”  
“No time to catch our breath.” Dugtrio said, “We've got to hurry!”  
“Hey hey!” said Corphish, “Someone's over there!”  
“Let's go!” Chatot said. They ran through, over to the lake’s edge. Then they noticed the illusion.  
“Gr-gr-gr” Loudred began.  
“It's Groudon! Spit it out!” said Sunflora.  
“Don't eat me!” said Corphish, “I'm not tasty!”  
Unaware of their plight, Wigglytuff rushed to greet the apprentices. “Hello to one and all!” he said, “What’s wrong?”  
“G-g-Guildmaster?” said Chatot  
“Oh, never mind that!” Wigglytuff said, physically waving the issue aside, “Everyone! Look out there! It's spouting! Pretty! Pretty!”  
Out on the the lake, water was gushing high into the air, pillars of blue in front of the night sky. Deep purple light glowed from the sides. A natural fountain, as high as the clouds. The Volbeat and Illumise flew in pairs before it, casting their light on the waves.  
“Oh my!” Chimecho said, “So shimmering!”  
“Yup, yup! Some kind of pretty!”  
“Yes,” said Uxie, a proud smile forming on his face. “The lake geyser erupts every now and then. It sends up water, just like a fountain, and the Time Gears brings illumination from below. Many Illumise and Volbeat glow upon the fountain of water. In harmony, they are the very vision of beauty!”  
“The treasure!” Wigglytuff said, “The treasure must be the view of Fogbound Lake!”  
“Are you taking this in, Riolu?” Pikachu said. “This is so magical!” She sighed. “It's really too bad that we didn't learn anything about your past, but I'm glad we came!” She brushed away a few tears that had started to run along her face. “I'm happy I got to see such a beautiful scene with everyone!”  
“I'm glad I came too.” Riolu said. “Sure, it's true we never learned who I am, but… Hang on a minute… Uxie said… Uxie said he didn't know me. But if that's true… How did I know about this place? And the Time Gear… when I see that Time Gear… Why does my pulse race? And this unease I feel. What does it mean?”  
Chikorita smiled. “You don’t have to worry about it now,” she said. “Just concentrate on that geyser! It’s incredible!”

“So sorry to have disturbed you!” Wigglytuff said, “Had a fantastic time! Friend! Friend! Friend!”  
“I shall not take away your memories of this place,” said Uxie, “You have earned my trust. But, I must ask that you keep Fogbound Lake a secret.”  
“Surely! Thank you! We all know what we need to do. You know, a Time Gear has been stolen. This one must stay safe! We won't ever say a word about this place! I swear it in the name of Wigglytuff's Guild!”  
“Please, hold true to that promise.”  
“Okay! Let's be on our way! Chatot, if you will!”  
“I'll hop to it, Guildmaster!” He stood in front of the group. “Everyone, we’re going back to the guild!”


	13. Dusknoir

“WHAT!” Loudred shouted. Pikachu didn’t turn round. Everyone was used to his bellowing about anything and everything.  
“What now?” Chikorita said, covering her ears.  
“What do you MEAN, You can't identify the footprint?!”  
Riolu looked up. “At least that’s unusual,” he said.  
Pikachu stuffed the job letter she had been reading back into the Treasure Bag. Riolu was right. The last time Diglett hadn’t recognised a footprint was, well, Riolu.  
“I'm trying to tell you!” Diglett said, “I can't identify what I don't know!”  
Chatot hopped over to them. “What's wrong?” he asked.  
“We have a Pokémon visitor up top whose footprint we can't identify! Diglett is an outstanding sentry, so it's rare for him to be stumped by footprints! If THOSE three were doing sentry duty, that'd be no shocker…”  
Pikachu ran over to them, a few stray sparks dancing on her face. “Oh, really?” she said, “Well if it's so rare that Diglett gets stumped, what about when we first arrived at the guild? You guys couldn't recognise Riolu’s footprint, right Riolu?”  
Riolu stared at her. She wasn’t normally this… defensive. Before he could answer, Diglett began talking with whoever it was on top of the grate. Everyone stood still, trying to catch each word.  
“Hmm? Say again?” Diglett said, “You want to meet our Guildmaster? Your name is… Dusknoir!” Diglett paused for a moment. Chatot and Loudred stared at each other, clearly shocked. Pikachu shot Riolu a confused glance. Who was Dusknoir?  
“Oh! Please,” Diglett said, “wait just a moment!”  
“Dus-Dusknoir!” said Chatot.  
For once, Loudred was at a loss for words. “The world-famous Dusknoir?”

Word of Dusknoir’s arrival spread through the guild like lightning; though it was only a minute or two later when the metal gate rose up, every apprentice was already crowded on the bottom floor and Chatot had to keep shooing exploration teams from the entrance.  
Pikachu stood at the back of the crowd, bemused, but curious. She had never heard the name Dusknoir in her life but, from the snippets of conversation she had overheard, he was apparently some super famous explorer. Even Wigglytuff had left his room and stood by the pole waiting for him to enter.  
Eventually, the voices of the crowd stopped. Feet, or a wispy tail at least, appeared on the steps. Dusknoir was a tall grey Pokémon with yellow markings on his arms and head. One red eye glowed in the middle of his face. Something about the way he surveyed them gave an impression of vast knowledge. Pikachu could somehow tell that this Pokémon was someone to admire.  
Wigglytuff smiled at him. “Thank you for visiting!” he said, “What an honour!”  
Dusknoir shook his head. “No, no! Think nothing of it! The honour is all mine. There is no greater pleasure than visiting Wigglytuff’s guild. It's famous!”  
Pikachu turned to Loudred. “Excuse me?”  
He glanced at her, before returning his gaze to Dusknoir. “What do you want?” he said, a few thousand decibels quieter than usual.  
“Who's that visitor?” Pikachu asked.  
Loudred’s eyes widened. He was clearly struggling not to shout. “WHAT! You haven't heard of Dusknoir? The famous explorer?”  
Pikachu began examining the thin layer of grass that coated the floor in great detail. “Urk… well, you know, I… I haven't heard of him.”  
“That's not surprising really,” said Sunflora, “He's a new arrival on the scene! He came out of nowhere! Like a comet! He became famous almost overnight. They say his talents as an explorer are superexceptional!”  
Pikachu looked up. “So this Dusknoir is really that amazing?”  
“Yeah!” Loudred said, “He does things unlike anyone else! First, he doesn't work in a team. He does all his exploring solo.”  
Pikachu grinned. “He’s that powerful?”  
Loudred nodded. “That's right! He's got to be pretty sure about his skills to do that! But what's even more incredible? His wealth of knowledge! It seems like there's nothing in the world he doesn't know!”  
“Wow!” Pikachu said. “He's that knowledgeable?”  
“So the rumour goes!” said Sunflora. “But he has used his knowledge to succeed on many explorations so far. So many Pokémon revere Dusknoir for his achievements. That's how I know the claims about his mighty knowledge must be true!”  
Pikachu grinned again. “He’s really that- Uh, I mean, does Dusknoir visit here often?”  
“No,” Loudred said, “this is his first time! That's why Diglett couldn't recognise him. I think the Guildmaster just met him for the first time, too.”  
Chikorita tapped Pikachu on the shoulder, “Listen,” she said, “They’re talking about our expedition.”  
“I see.” Dusknoir was saying, “Well, that must have been quite a disappointment for your guild.”  
“Yes!” said Wigglytuff, with the kind of smile that was a little too innocent to believe, “That expedition was a waste of time! Didn't learn a thing about anything!”  
Dusknoir frowned. “I heard that Wigglytuff's guild was mounting an expedition to find Fogbound Lake. I came here hoping to hear about your latest triumph…”  
The Guildmaster shrugged. “Sorry! We didn't learn a thing!”  
“Not at all,” Dusknoir said. “It’s no trouble to me. This gave me an opportunity to visit you! I plan to stay in Treasure Town for a short while. May I visit with you occasionally during my stay? Your guild constantly receives the latest news. Good information would be a big help on my explorations.”  
“No problem! Other exploration teams visit us all the time. You're always welcome here!” Wigglytuff stepped forward to address the guild. “Everyone!” he said, “This is Dusknoir! He's going to stay in Treasure Town for a while. Mind yourself around him! Dusknoir is very famous and knowledgeable, So I bet everyone would like to get advice from him! But, let's not overdo it! We don't want to be a nuisance.”  
“Now, everyone,” said Chatot, “Our guest might be famous, but don't embarrass us by asking him for autographs.”  
Dusknoir laughed. “No, no! If it's autographs you want, I'm sure I can oblige! But advice? I'm afraid you flatter me. I have very little information. However, I would be delighted if I may be of service to you. If there is anything you wish to ask of me, please don't hesitate.”  
The apprentices cheered.  
“Yup, yup!” Bidoof said, “It's a great honour!”  
Sunflora nodded. “I'm very glad to have met you!”  
“Come now everyone!” Chatot said, “You're dismissed!”  
The guild members stayed put, chatting with obvious excitement over their visitor. The energy didn’t fade until night fell, bringing its shroud of darkness over Wigglytuff’s guild. The kind of darkness ruffians like Team Skull were particularly fond of.  
Zubat hung back from the guilds entrance, ready to bolt at a moment’s notice. “Ch-ch-Chief…” he said, “We were really put in our place on that last expedition.”  
Skuntank gave a forced laugh. “Wigglytuff wrecked us… and I'm not about to let it go. So humiliating! I need payback… one way or another. But, to be brutally honest, we don't stand a chance against Wigglytuff.”  
“Whoa-ho-ho!” Koffing said. “There's gotta be some way we can get back at ‘em!”  
Zubat nodded. “I'd settle for picking on wimps! Oh! Hey! Instead of Wigglytuff, how about we take revenge on the wimps in that team Sky!”  
A malicious smile grew on Skuntank’s face. “Chaw-haw! Great idea!”  
“And we know that team Sky is wimpy!” Koffing added.  
Skuntank turned away from the guild. “Time to do some plotting, boys! Chaw-haw-haw!”

“Does Chatot really have to send us on errands like this?” Chikorita asked. “We’re an exploration team! Surely we’ve got more important work than this.”  
Pikachu sighed. “You’re lucky you weren’t around when we first started. He’d send us out to look for Apples and Oran Berries every other day.”  
“Besides,” Riolu said,“We probably scared him off any Apple Woods trips after last time.”  
Chikorita scowled. “That doesn’t stop him from asking the Kecleon about Perfect Apples himself.”  
“Hey!” Pikachu said, “Isn't that-”  
A tall grey figure stood by the Kecleon market. It was Dusknoir. “Hello there!” he said, “You're from the guild, if I'm not mistaken?”  
Blood rushed to Pikachu’s face. She tried to keep her voice steady. “Yes, we’re Team Sky!” she said. “We work at the guild. I-It's great to meet you! So what are you doing in town, Dusknoir, sir? Shopping?”  
Dusknoir shook his head. “No, no. Simply enjoying a chat.”  
“I hailed him down,” the green Kecleon said. “The Great Dusknoir is so very famous,  
and what a surprising talk! He is so worldly and wise. I'm thoroughly impressed!”  
“I guess the rumours are true!” said Pikachu. “Dusknoir, sir, you really must be as knowledgeable as they say!”  
“May I ask, Pikachu, what I can do for you?” said Kecleon, “Have you come to shop? We have fine merchandise! Fine wares!”  
“Sorry, no,” she said, “We came to ask you something today. You see, we were wondering if you were planning to stock Perfect Apples.”  
Kecleon frowned. “Hmm… Perfect Apples? I am sorry to disappoint you. We have no plans to stock those.”  
“Oh, all right,” Pikachu said. “That's too bad… Chatot will be disappointed. I guess we'll just have to go back to the guild.”  
“Azurill, hurry!” A small blue Pokémon ran down the path behind them. Marill.  
“Wait for me!” Azurill shouted, a few paces behind.  
Kecleon smiled. “The Marill and Azurill brothers!” he said, “Well, hello to you both!”  
They stopped. “Hi Kecleon brothers!” said Azurill.  
“Oh! And Team Sky too!” Marill added.  
“What's up?” said Pikachu, “What's the rush?”  
“You know how we've been looking for our lost item?” Marill said.  
“Lost item?” Pikachu asked. “Do you mean the same one you were looking for before?”  
Azurill nodded. “Yep! It's an item called a Water Float!”  
“A Water Float?” Dusknoir said, “Now that is quite the precious item!”  
“Yes,” Marill said. “That's why we’ve been looking hard for it for a long time.”  
“And then!” said Azurill, “Someone said they saw a Water Float on the beach today!”  
Marill grinned. “We’re rushing to the beach now!”  
“You should be careful,” Chikorita said, “Remember the last time somebody said they saw your item?”  
“Yeah…” said Marill, “but this is different! It's not like we're going into any dungeons or anything. Anyway, who are you?”

Over on the bridge. Zubat and Koffing were listening to the conversation. “Heh-heh-heh!” Zubat said, “Juicy tidbit.”  
Koffing laughed. “Could be useful for our plan!”  
“We’ll bring the chief up to speed, then get the jump on them!”  
The two Pokémon slunk back toward the crossroads.

“That's excellent, though!” said Pikachu, “Its great that it finally turned up.”  
Marill nodded. “Yes!”  
Azurill did the same, imitating his brother’s movements. “Yep!”  
“Come on, Azurill!” Marill said. “Let's go quick!”  
“Yep!” They ran off across the bridge.  
“I was wondering how those little brothers were doing with their item search.” Pikachu said. “Good for them!”  
“I've never heard of a Water Float,” said Kecleon, “What purpose does it serve?”  
“A Water Float is an item specifically for Azurill,” Dusknoir explained. “It can be obtained only by trading precious items again and again. As such, it is said to be an exceedingly rare item.”  
“Is that so?” Kecleon asked. “Our line of work is buying and selling! But we have never heard of it! It must be exceedingly rare! To sell such a rare item… I'm afraid such a day will never come.”  
Pikachu frowned. “To sell… Oh, I just remembered! We have to report back to Chatot about the Perfect Apples. Let's go!”

“What!” Chatot said, “They have no plans to stock Perfect Apples? What am I supposed to do now?”  
“Umm…” said Pikachu, “We could go get some Perfect Apples for you at Apple Woods…”  
Chatot glared at her. “What? You're joking! You failed utterly! I just can't take that! I can't go through all that again!” He paused, breathing deeply. “I'm sorry,” he said. “You three were outstanding on our recent expedition. I recognise everything that you've done for us. But the incident… with the Guildmaster and the Perfect Apples… It was a slightly traumatic incident for me. I suppose I'll have to find the Perfect Apples myself… You three should just look over the Job Bulletin board and the Outlaw Notice Board as usual.”

A few hours later, Chatot stood in front of the dinner table looking somewhat awkward. That was strange. Chatot was normally confident even before the apprentices but his concern was obvious despite the dark, cloudy sky. This couldn’t be good news.  
“Ahem,” he said. “Before we start dinner, there is something I must share with you.”  
“Hey hey hey!” Corphish complained.  
“Come on! Out with it!” Loudred shouted, “Let us eat already!”  
“Quiet, please!” Chatot insisted. “Ahem… Now we have just received word of this… Another Time Gear has been stolen.”   
A shiver of utter terror ran over the group. It had been so long since the first theft; the danger had almost stopped feeling real. For a moment, everyone was silent.  
“Another Time Gear?” Chimecho said.  
Everyone was thinking the same thing, but nobody wanted to say it. Eventually, Bidoof spoke, “Uh, was it… maybe… the one from Fogbound Lake?”  
It took one long second for Chatot to answer. “No, it wasn't,” he said.  
The apprentices let out a collective sigh.  
“The stolen Time Gear was not from Fogbound Lake.” Chatot continued, “It's apparently from elsewhere. But, that's the second Time Gear to be stolen. It would be extremely bad, to say the least, if a third were to be taken. Now, rest assured that I have full confidence in you all. But, I must make one thing very clear. You must never tell anyone what you witnessed during our expedition! Understood?”  
The apprentices erupted into indignant agreement. “Of course!” said Dugtrio.  
“I don't have a big mouth!” Loudred shouted.  
“I would never forget the promise we made to Uxie.” said Sunflora.  
“Okay, okay!” Chatot said. “Quiet, everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“That's two now,” Pikachu said, still not quite able to comprehend what was happening. “I can't imagine who'd be stealing them!”  
“If I ever find out, I’ll have something to say to them, that's for sure,” Chikorita said.  
Pikachu watched her, laid in the straw by the window. She had been in Treeshroud Forest when the first gear was stolen. This affected her more than any of them.  
“I don't know…” said Riolu, “Rushing into battle with an Outlaw on that level? It doesn't sound all that safe.”  
Chikorita frowned. “It’s not safe to let ‘em go on freezing time everywhere either.”  
“What would anyone want with the Time Gears anyway?” Pikachu said, “I just don't understand.”  
Riolu sat on the ledge of the window. His eyes fogged up. “I don't know either. But, when I was at Fogbound Lake and saw a Time Gear for the first time… when I saw that Time Gear… why did my heart start pounding so wildly?” he sighed. “I must be reading too much into this. There's no connection at all. There can’t be.”  
Pikachu laid back in her bed. “You know,” she said. “When I think about it, Riolu… I get this feeling that our expedition to Fogbound Lake took place a long time ago. Wasn’t the view fantastic? It was like being in a dream!” Her smile faltered. “I wonder how Uxie is doing? I wonder if he's well?”

“Hmm…” said Uxie, facing down the intruder that confronted him. “I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have trusted them. I should have known that soon after they left, another Pokémon would come. But this one. They would be there to steal the Time Gear.”  
The flickering form of an enormous red Pokémon appeared in the air between Uxie and the intruder. It barely lasted a second. He didn’t have the energy to hold the projection together. “I should have done it,” he said. “I should have taken their memories when I had the chance.”  
The thief continued past Uxie, towards the spouting geyser at the heart of Fogbound Lake. The Volbeat and Illumise were nowhere to be seen. They must have sensed the danger and left. “I don't know exactly what you're talking about,” he said. “But you're wrong. No one led me here. No one told me about this place. I've known about the presence of a Time Gear here… for a long time. You should leave. I have no quarrel with you. But I am taking it with me. The third Time Gear!”


	14. Found and Lost

“Hi there!” said a voice.  
Pikachu turned around. Marill and Azurill were stood by the entrance to the guild. “Oh?” she said, “It's you little guys. How are you?”  
Marill frowned. “Well…” he said, “We wanted to ask you for help.”  
Pikachu tucked her job list back into the Treasure Bag. “Help? Why?”  
“We need your help finding our Water Float,” said Azurill.  
“Wasn’t that what you were looking for earlier?” Chikorita asked.  
He nodded. “Yep! Someone said it was lying on the beach, remember? We went there looking for it!”   
“We didn't find it,” Marill finished. “Instead, we found this.” He handed Pikachu a tattered grey note.  
“This scrap of paper?” she asked,   
“There's writing on it!” Azurill said,  
“Let's see… ‘The Water Float from the beach is now in our possession. Just try to take it from us! We'll wait in the deepest part of Amp Plains. But knowing how weak and puny you are… I bet you can't even reach us! Chaw-haw-haw! Can't handle it? Go cry to your big-shot friends! Chaw-haw-haw!’”  
Pikachu almost tore the paper in half. “Hey! This note! It's a… It's a ransom note, isn't it! You little guys!” She knelt to meet Marill’s eyes. “Promise me you won't go yourselves. I suspect a trap.”  
“But the Water Float is very important to us,” Marill said. “We really want to get it back. I know I can't take Azurill to a dangerous place, but… ”  
Azurill crossed his arms. “I said I would go too!”  
“It's too much for you. I don't want you getting into any scary scrapes.” Marill turned back to Pikachu. “I went to Amp Plains by myself. But tons of electric type Pokémon live there. I'm no match for them. I’ve tried going many times, but I get knocked out right away… I just c-c-can't stand how weak I am!”  
Pikachu smiled, trying to reassure him. “No problem!” she said, “I know what to do! We'll go get the Water Float back for you.”  
Marill grinned, “Really?”  
“You will!” said Azurill.  
“Yep! So no more tears!”  
“Okay!” Marill said. “W-We're sorry to bother you about this. Thank you!”  
“You should see your faces! All that crying and laughing! C’mon! Don't worry though. We'll get it back for you. It's a promise!” She stood and turned to Chikorita and Riolu. “Let's go! We're off to Amp Plains!”

The crude map scrawled onto the back of the ransom note ended between two dull grey walls of rock. Pikachu rolled the Wonder Map across the sand covered ground. It pulsed with a faint yellow light and a few of the clouds spread over it parted. The location checked out. This was the entrance to Amp Plains.  
“We’re here.” she said. “Look at those rocks!” They were mostly smooth but large blackened cracks ran through here and there. Pikachu recognised them as the aftermath of a barrage of powerful electric attacks. A few withered trees clung to the stone, their roots and branches charred.  
“I can't imagine what sort of bullies would do something like this…” she said, “I mean, threatening little kids like those brothers really stinks. We have to get their Water Float back!”

“Ah, I see!” the green Kecleon said, “That's what happened to your Water Float. What a mean thing to do! So, Pikachu’s team is on the way there right now, yes?” Azurill nodded. “Yep!”  
“They said they would go get it for us!” Marill said.  
“Good for you! You can rest easy knowing Team Sky is on the case!”  
Marill laughed. “Yes, that's true. They once saved Azurill too! We're so grateful for their help!”  
“Good day to you all!” said Dusknoir. Azurill jumped. He hadn’t noticed him arrive. “Is something the matter?” the large Pokémon asked.  
“Hello, Dusknoir, sir,” said Kecleon, “We’re talking about Marill’s lost item. Do you remember? We discussed that very same thing here not long ago.”  
“Of course!” said Dusknoir, “I believe you're referring to the Water Float? I seem to recall you'd heard that it was on the beach.”  
“Exactly, Exactly!” said Kecleon, “But now there is more to the story. Instead of their item, Marill and Azurill found a ransom note! Team Sky have left to confront the outlaws who left it.”  
Dusknoir frowned. “I see,” he said. “That is terrible indeed. It's hard to imagine why anyone would do something so wretched. It must take some pathetic thugs to stoop so low.”   
“I just couldn't agree more! To be so mean spirited toward children! And to children so young as these brothers! It's utterly unforgivable.”  
“One more thing…” said Dusknoir, “Where has Team Sky gone?”  
“They went to Amp Plains,” said Marill.   
Dusknoir spun around, his single red eye boring into him. “Pardon! Did you say Amp Plains?”  
Marill nodded, wondering wether he’d said something wrong.  
“But in Amp Plains, at this time of year… It's the season for… No! This is ruinous! Team Sky is in grave danger!”  
“What?” Kecleon said. All four of them were watching Dusknoir now. Marill put his arm around Azurill. He was trembling slightly.  
“I must leave for Amp Plains immediately!” Dusknoir said. He ran for the crossroads.  
“What? Wait!” Kecleon shouted. He didn't turn back.

Pikachu, Riolu and Chikorita wandered from the maze of chipped stone walls into a barren clearing. Pikachu pulled an Oran Berry from the Treasure Bag. The dungeon had been far from easy. Marill must have been stronger than she had thought. From the burns in the rocks and ground, she deduced the source of the devastation to be the same electric Pokémon as before. She looked around. It would have taken some serious power to make marks like that.  
“Urk!” she said, “What a menacing place.”  
“So where’s the water float?” Chikorita asked.  
A bright flash of lightning came crashing down onto the room. Pikachu stumbled back, shielding her eyes. “Waah! It's incredible! It looks like lightning can strike this place anytime! We should get away from this scary place as fast as… huh?” Something small and blue lay on the ground not far off. “Over there! Is that it? Let's get a closer look.”  
As they approached the item, the sky darkened. Pikachu looked up. A thundercloud had formed above her. It crackled with yellow lightning, momentarily illuminating their surroundings. It may just have been her imagination, but Pikachu thought she saw a creature prowling ahead.  
A loud voice sounded from the gloom. “Why did you come here? This is our territory!”  
“There's someone here!” Pikachu said, “Hide, quick!” She dragged Riolu and Chikorita behind a large rock.  
The voice laughed, “So you're going to hide like that? That's kind of cute… all right. We'd actually be grateful if you kept doing that.” Dark shapes advanced from the shadows.  
“Ugh… not like this!” said Pikachu. “If we stay here, it's over!”   
“Let’s move then!” Chikorita shouted.  
They ran back into the middle of the room. “Who are you!” Pikachu yelled, “Show yourself!”  
“My name is Manectric,” the voice said. “I am the leader of these Electrike!” The thundercloud dissipated. Team Sky were surrounded by a pack of fierce looking Pokémon. The small, green Electrike were familiar to Pikachu from the dungeon they had passed through, but their leader was different. His body was electric blue and a spiked crown of yellow fur covered his head. Fur also surrounded his feet and back. He had a pointed tail and sharp claws that dug into the thin layer of sand. “Now!” he said, “Prepare to fight!”  
The Electrike advanced, tightening the circle and blocking any chance of escape. “I'll take Manectric,” said Riolu. “You two try to hold off those Electrike. Without their leader they might just run away.”  
Pikachu nodded. “Okay. Let’s go, Chikorita! I'll take the right side, you go for the left.” She rushed the Electrike, trying to stop the circle from closing any further. She found that despite their numbers, one or two quick attacks could easily deal with them. She launched move after move, taking little damage from the electric attacks the Pokémon threw at her.  
She soon found that this was no reason to become complacent. An Electrike tackled her from behind, pushing her to the rocky ground. Trying to remain calm, she threw a thunderbolt at her aggressor. It had little effect. She pushed at it in an effort to keep the glinting teeth away from her face.  
Just as she began to tire, the Pokemon was thrown into the air by an energy ball. Chikorita. “You all right?” she asked.  
Pikachu nodded. “There's a lot of ‘em, Chikorita, but they're really not that tough. But… what about Manectric?”  
Riolu jumped to avoid another thunderbolt. Manectric was proving stronger than he had expected. Each force palm he had used against him had landed, and yet he showed no signs of damage. Riolu realised too late that Manectric had finished charging his attack.   
A powerful electric surge coursed through him, throwing him backwards. “Riolu!” Pikachu shouted.  
He struggled to his feet. “Yeah, I'm fine.”  
Manectric was readying another attack. Electricity sparked around him. Crackling in a yellow arc. He roared. “You! You dare?”  
There was no way they could avoid his next strike. “Wait a second!” Pikachu pleaded, “We honestly haven't come here to make claims on your territory!”  
“Enough!” Manectric shouted, “Take this!” He launched the thunder attack.  
“Stop!”   
Pikachu opened her eyes. Dusknoir had jumped in front of the move. “Stop this instant!” he said, “Their words are sincere. They trespass, but they don't intend to make claims on your territory!”  
Pikachu blinked a few times, checking whether the scene before her was real. How was Dusknoir here? “Dus…Dusknoir!” she said.  
Manectric stepped back. His strongest attack hadn't even left a mark on this Pokémon. “You! Who are you?”  
“I am the explorer, Dusknoir. Manectric. You have every right to be angry. Especially in the light of what your tribe has suffered on these grounds. Your hostility towards any that trespass here is natural. This place is your haven! A place where you find solace! I understand that completely. On behalf of these unwitting trespassers, I offer the sincerest apology. They entered here unbidden, but did so without malice. They mean no harm! We will leave you in peace as soon as our errand is complete. Manectric! Please believe me!”  
“Hmm…” he said, “you seem to know much about us, Dusknoir. You make the claim that they mean no harm… so be it. I choose to believe your words. I will allow you some time. I expect you to be gone by our return.”  
Manectric turned to the Electrike. “Come.” They left the clearing.  
“Whew!” Pikachu said. “Thank you Dusknoir, sir! You saved us! But… Who were they?”  
“A group of Manectric and Electrike. They are a nomadic tribe that always stays on the move. They roam in constant search of places that are hospitable to them. And Amp Plains is often lashed by thunderstorms at this time of year. They find it to their liking, so they dwell here. But tragically, they were once attacked by a Luxray and a horde of Luxio here without warning. I understand that they suffered terrible injuries. Ever since, Manectric’s group has been very sensitive about trespassers here. Somehow, at some point, a law came about among Manectric’s group: If any should trespass upon these grounds, strike first for fear of being stricken.”  
“Oh, I understand now,” said Pikachu, “Thats why they were so intent on attacking. It's no wonder they refused to hear our arguments. Oh! I forgot something! I recall seeing the Water Float over there…” She ran over to the object she had seen. “It's here! This is it! Dusknoir, sir, is this-”  
“There's no mistaking it. Without a doubt, this is a Water Float.”  
“Really!” She stashed the item in the Treasure Bag. “We did it! Let's return the item to Marill and his little brother right away!” She turned to leave, but paused. “There's something I don't understand though,” she said. “How did this Water Float end up here?”  
“I would imagine that it was put there deliberately,” Dusknoir said. “Whoever did this knew that you would eventually get to this spot. The fact that Manectric protects his territory is well known. Someone expected a confrontation between you and Manectric. You were set up.”  
He spun around. “Wasn't that your intention? You sneaking scoundrels!”  
Pikachu stared at him. “What?”  
“It's about time that you came out of your hiding and showed yourselves!”  
From somewhere Pikachu couldn't see, A voice answered him. “Chaw-haw-haw! So you knew all along! No point in hiding, then!” Team Skull stepped out from behind the rocks.  
“Hey!” Pikachu shouted, “Its you thugs!”  
Chikorita frowned. “We should've known…”  
“Whoa-ho-ho!”  
“Heh-heh-heh!”  
“Chaw-haw-haw!”  
Pikachu stood beside Dusknoir. “You guys did it?” she said. “But why?”  
“Whoa-ho-ho! We were going to wait for you to get stomped by Manectric, then we were going to step in and mop up afterward!”  
“Heh-heh! But we didn't count on this guy meddling!”  
Dusknoir advanced on them “Shall we settle this?” he asked.  
Skuntank smirked. “Chaw-haw! Sure, If it was just Team Sky. You can bet that we'd rough ‘em up good! But against the world famous Dusknoir? That's a different story. Let's skedaddle, boys!”  
“Yeah!” The three Pokémon rushed past them. Narrowly avoiding Pikachu’s electric attacks.   
“What stinkers!” she yelled. “I'm never forgiving those thugs!”  
Dusknoir stared after them. “They certainly are quick when it comes to… skedaddling,” he said. “I'm afraid our effort would be wasted if we were to give chase now. I think we should deliver the Water Float to the young brothers.”  
“Oh, wow!” Marill said, “You saved Azurill way back when, and now this! I don't know how we could ever thank you! But, really. Thank you!”  
Azurill nodded, clutching the water float to his chest. “Yay! Thank you! Really!”  
Pikachu grinned but though their gratitude was nice, it didn’t quite feel warranted. “Oh, please!” she said, “It's okay! If you want to thank anyone, thank the great Dusknoir. If Dusknoir hadn't been there, we wouldn't be here now!”  
Azurill turned to Dusknoir. “Thank you very much!” he said.  
Dusknoir laughed. “No trouble at all. I’m very happy for you. It's wonderful that your Water Float has come back to you.”  
“I must say! It is so like the great Dusknoir to be so modest!” said Kecleon, “And I must say that Team Sky has also been superb. After all, they have again completed a difficult job. When rescuing Azurill, you were so fast at pinpointing the child's whereabouts. And so fast at reaching our young friend too!”  
Pikachu’s smile faded. “Oh…” she said, “about the Azurill rescue, we have to admit something… it would be great if it truly happened the way Kecleon said, but that's not really the truth. We didn't pin down Azurill's location before we rescued him. My partner here just happened to see it in a vision.”  
Dusknoir, who had been engaged in an animated conversation with Azurill, whirled to face her. “Excuse me?” he said. “A vision, you say? By vision, what do you mean?”  
“Oh, that's right!” Pikachu said. “Maybe the great Dusknoir will know what it all means!” She threw her arm around Riolu’s shoulder. “You see, my partner occasionally gets strange dizzy spells when touching something or someone. And then he sees or hears events that happened in the past or future!”  
Dusknoir stared at her. She couldn’t quite tell from his face, but there seemed to be a hint of panic in his eye. “What! Well, that's… that's… the Dimensional Scream!”   
Riolu looked up, almost like he recognised the term.  
“What?” Pikachu said, “Dusknoir, sir, you really know something about this! In that case…” she turned to Riolu. “Should we ask if Dusknoir knows even more?”  
“About what? Oh! Right! You mean…”  
She nodded. “It's okay to ask, right, Riolu?”  
“Of course.”  
“Dusknoir, sir, we were wondering if we could get your advice about something… but, it's rather secretive. Could we go talk somewhere else?”

“I see…” Dusknoir said, “So you found our friend unconscious right here.”  
Pikachu sat on the smooth stone. “Yes, right here exactly!”  
Dusknoir turned to Riolu, surveying him with a suspicious gaze. “Then, you regained consciousness, though you'd lost your memory.”  
Riolu nodded.  
“Yes,” Pikachu said. “Without any knowledge of his past, but that he was a human before this!”  
Dusknoir froze. “I beg your pardon! H-human!”   
His eye bored into Riolu. He seemed almost… afraid. “But our friend here,” he said. “Well, he seems to be a Pokémon in every obvious way!”  
Pikachu’s smile faded. “That's true. I guess this is even beyond the great Dusknoir’s understanding. But, we’re certain that something caused Riolu’s memory loss, and caused the transformation from human to Pokémon.”  
“A human…” Dusknoir said, “with the Dimensional Scream ability… I see.”  
“Am I imagining things,” Riolu whispered, “Or did he just hide the faintest of smiles?”  
Chikorita nodded. “I saw it too!”  
“I'm sincerely sorry I couldn't help you with this.” Dusknoir continued, “However, I do know something of the ability Riolu possesses.”   
Pikachu grinned. “Oh! Really? What is it?”  
“The ability to see the future or past by touching something. That ability is known as the Dimensional Scream.”  
“Dimensional… Scream?”  
“Indeed. How such an ability is learned… that is unknown. But sounds and images slice across the boundaries of time, breaching objects and reaching into Pokémon. To manifest as visions. That is all I know about the extraordinary ability.”  
Pikachu turned to Riolu. “So you have an ability as special as the Dimensional Scream…”   
“Well perhaps this is why we became friends,” said Dusknoir, “To help unravel the secret of Riolu’s transformation into a Pokémon! I offer you my full co-operation!”  
“Oh! You will?”  
“Yes. To be perfectly candid, I can't stand knowing that there’s something that I don't know! Quite honestly, that is the full truth of it.” Dusknoir began to laugh.  
“It's thrilling to know that we have your help, Dusknoir, sir!” Pikachu said. “Isn't this great, Riolu!”  
Before Riolu could respond, the shadows of some flying type Pokémon passed overhead, a dark patch rippling over the brilliant blue sea.  
“Hey!” said Pikachu, “look at all the Pelipper!” A group of large white Pokémon with huge beaks were circling overhead. “There appear to be a lot more in the air than usual…”  
“Could something be the matter?” Dusknoir said.  
“Hey!” Bidoof came rushing along the sand, shouting for their attention.  
“Hello, Bidoof!” Pikachu said.  
Bidoof stopped just in front of them, catching his breath. “I f-finally… f-found you all…” he said.  
“What's the big hurry?” Pikachu asked. “You're all out of breath!”  
“The call has been put out! All the apprentices are to report to the guild immediately!”  
Pikachu leapt to her feet. “Uh-oh! Is something up?”  
“I will go with you!” Dusknoir said.  
Bidoof gestured for them to move. “Hurry, everyone!”


	15. Time Enough

“Come on, Hurry!” Bidoof shouted. Team Sky and Dusknoir ran after him. What could have happened? Clearly, it was something serious; Wigglytuff didn't take fright easily. The rest of the apprentices were gathered on the first floor. Even the Guildmaster was there. “Everyone's here!” Bidoof said.  
“Sorry everyone!” said Pikachu, “We just got told that the call went out, so we came running! What's going on?” Chatot turned to face her, but didn’t quite meet her eyes.   
“Another Time Gear was stolen,” he said.  
“What!” Bidoof said, “Not another one!”  
“Where from now?” Pikachu asked.  
“W-well, it…” Chatot began.   
A terrible sensation of utter dread came over Pikachu. It took a minute for her to process why. It couldn’t have been. “W-what's the problem?” she said, hoping the answer she expected wouldn’t come, “Did it happen somewhere you don't want to talk about?”  
“Wait!” Chikorita said, “It wasn't the one from-”  
Chatot sighed. “Yes… it was. This time, the Time Gear from Fogbound Lake was stolen.”  
There was a moment of silence. Pikachu didn’t know what to say. A third Time Gear had been stolen. And it was one she had promised to protect. “B-but how!” she said, eventually. “The Time Gear that was at Fogbound Lake… Only we knew about that, right? So how could this happen?” Chatot was silent. “It couldn't be… that a member of the guild talked, could it?”  
Loudred glared at her. “WHAT! That was uncalled for!”  
“Hey, hey, hey!” said Corphish. “Don't trust your fellow members?”  
“Urk! Sorry. You're right. No one would break our vow of secrecy. It'd just never happen. I should have thought before I spoke… I'm sorry!”  
“Well it's no wonder that you'd leap to that conclusion” said Sunflora, “I mean, this horrible thing did happen right after our expedition.”  
“Just one moment!” said Dusknoir, “I’m afraid that I don't quite understand. There was a Time Gear at Fogbound Lake? Did I not hear quite a different tale about your recent expedition? I recall being told that your trip to Fogbound Lake ended in failure.”  
Wigglytuff smiled, half apologetically, half simply amused. “I apologise, great Dusknoir,” he said, “We made a promise. So we couldn't tell even you.”  
“Anyway,” said Chatot, “A lone intruder slipped into Fogbound Lake, knocked out Uxie, and made off with the Time Gear.”  
“Uxie!” Pikachu said, “Is Uxie all right?”  
“Yes, Uxie is fine.”  
“He's under the protection of Magnezone’s squad.” Wigglytuff said, his smile vanishing, “No need to worry.”  
Pikachu gave a sigh of relief. “I’m glad to hear that!”  
“Wait, there's more,” said Chatot. “According to Uxie’s victim statement… the intruders identity has been revealed.”  
“Then fess up!” Bidoof said. “What kind of critter are we dealing with?”  
Chatot pointed to the outlaw notice board. “There's already a wanted poster up for the thief,” he said. “See for yourselves.”  
The apprentices crowded around the board. A new poster was pinned to the middle, at least twice as large as the papers that surrounded it. It showed a green Pokémon with a red stomach and bright yellow eyes. A sharp leaf stretched out from his head,curling around almost to his feet. “This Pokémon goes by the name of Grovyle.” Pikachu read.   
“Oof!” said Bidoof, “That's one nasty piece of work!”  
“Grovyle,” Riolu said. “So this is the Pokémon… The thief who's stealing the Time Gears.” He squinted at the poster. Something seemed… wrong. Very wrong.  
“Grovyle.” Chikorita repeated. She glared at the picture with a fire in her eyes. This was the Pokémon who’d frozen Treeshroud Forest.   
“This wanted poster just arrived.” Chatot said, “It was issued based on Uxie’s statement. It arrived as part of an all points bulletin.”  
“Oh, that figures,” said Bidoof, “That's why all those Pelipper were flying around!”  
“Officer Magnezone obviously doesn't want to see things worsen.” Chatot said, “They've put a remarkably high bounty on the thieving Grovyle.”  
Chikorita frowned. “Why would anyone need a bounty to encourage them to chase down the Pokémon responsible for stopping time?!”  
“We promised Uxie…” Pikachu said, “We promised not to reveal the secret of Fogbound Lake. But then this happened.”  
Everyone went quiet. “We didn't leak the secret,” Sunflora said, “but… I'm ashamed to show my face in front of Uxie now.”  
“Hey, hey!” Corphish said. “Here's what sticks in my craw! The view there has been ruined! And, hey, hey! I just can't forgive that!”   
Wigglytuff began to shake. “Urr…”  
“Hey!” Chatot said. “Guildmaster?”  
“Urrrr…Urrrrrrrr…Urrrrrrrrrrrrrr!”  
“G-g-Guildmaster!” The entire cliff trembled. Chatot stepped back.  
“Urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!” Wigglytuff leapt into the air. “YOOM-TAH!” A flash of white energy sprung from the ground when he landed. The wanted posters rustled from the blast and a few even came loose. “Everyone!” he shouted. “We'll catch Grovyle! We'll catch that thief! I vow it upon the name of Wigglytuff's Guild! Chatot, if you will!”  
“Y-yes! Okay everyone! From here on out, we are putting our full focus on capturing Grovyle! Do your best to bring him to justice!”  
“It goes without saying!” Loudred shouted.   
“Hey, hey, hey!” said Corphish. “There's no way we can let any more Time Gears be stolen!”  
“Come on everyone!” Sunflora said, “Let's pull together! Let's do it for Uxie!” Chikorita nodded. “We will capture Grovyle!”  
“Wigglytuff,” said Dusknoir, “I believe I understand the situation now. I will join in your guild's pursuit of Grovyle.”  
Wigglytuff grinned. “Thank you, Great Dusknoir!”  
“Golly,” said Bidoof, “having the Great Dusknoir in our corner is mighty heartening!”  
“Hey hey!” said Corphish “We're honoured!”  
Dusknoir shook his head. “No, it's my honour entirely!”  
“At present, the Guildmaster and I shall confer.” said Chatot. “We will devise a strategy for finding Grovyle. In the meantime, You should all start preparing to go on searches. Return here when you are ready to leave. Okay everyone, let's outdo ourselves!”  
The apprentices cheered and left the guild. Each one ready to pursue the villain who had been stopping time.

“Now, I see everyone's with us,” said Chatot. “First and foremost, this should go without saying. Grovyle appears wherever Time Gears are located, but where are the Time Gears? That is the question! But we have no answer. Therefore, we have relied upon the Great Dusknoir for ideas. Together, we've identified several locations where Time Gears may be found. We ask that everyone splits into groups and investigates each of these potential sites. First, Loudred and Corphish! I’m assigning you to the Eastern Forest. That's the huge forest, far to the east, of course.”  
“Got it!” Loudred shouted.  
“Hey, hey!” said Corphish, “We'll do our best!”  
“Next,” Chatot said, “Bidoof, Dugtrio and Sunflora. We'd like you to search Crystal Cave.”  
Bidoof nodded. “Yup, yup! Will do!”   
“Understood.” said Dugtrio  
“Oh my gosh!” said Sunflora, “I'll search hard!”  
“And finally, Riolu, Pikachu and Chikorita. You three are assigned to the Northern Desert.”  
Pikachu looked up from the Treasure Bag, which she had been sorting through. “The Northern Desert?”  
“Correct.” Chatot said, “Open your Wonder Map.”  
“Okay…” Pikachu unrolled the map and spread it on the grass.  
“See? This area.” Chatot pointed to a layer of cloud far north of the guild. “The area on the map is obscured by clouds, but the dry terrain starts here. It's rumoured that a vast desert extends from that point onward. We suspect a Time Gear is hidden in the depths of that desert.”  
“Okay!” Pikachu said, “We understand.”  
“Um…” said Diglett, “What about me?”  
“Diglett, you will remain at the guild. We can't very well leave the place completely unattended.”  
“Oh… all right.”  
Chimecho smiled. “Croagunk and I are staying behind too,” she said, “The work we do here is important. Let's make sure we keep up our good work!”  
“Y-yes!”  
“Now!” Wigglytuff said, “Let's find the Time Gears, everyone! YOOM-TAH!”

Team Sky arrived on the saffron edge of an enormous desert. The sand was warm beneath Pikachu’s feet, making it hard to stand in one place for too long. The ground was scattered with rugged brown rock and two cliffs created a pathway into what seemed to be a mystery dungeon.  
“The Northern Desert is through there,” Pikachu said, “If there really is a Time Gear here, Grovyle should show up for sure.”  
Chikorita stared through the tunnel. “And when he does, we’ll be waiting.”  
“Let's do our best and find that Time Gear!”

As Team Sky advanced through the dungeon, a strange feeling grew within Riolu. He was sure he recognised it, but he couldn’t quite place where from. “This place is sweltering…” Pikachu said. Sweat glistened on her face and her trudging feet burned from both exhaustion and the heat of the sand.  
“It is a desert,” Chikorita said.  
Pikachu stopped, peering into the distance, trying to discern any difference in the golden horizon. Other than some slightly browner sand, there was nothing. “If only they’d given us somewhere cooler.”  
Chikorita sighed. “We’ve gotta be almost there by now…”  
The discoloured patches were more than a change of scenery. Pools of sand stretched out ahead, swirling and undulating like a whirlpool. Pikachu stepped back. “Watch out!” she said, “It's quicksand! See how it’s getting sucked down here and there? We'll be pulled in if we get any closer.” She scanned the desert for the blue glow that indicated the presence of a Time Gear. “I don't see anything that even remotely looks like a Time Gear,” she said. “Maybe there's nothing here…”  
Riolu didn't say anything. He just stared into the undulating pools. Pikachu tapped his shoulder. “What's the matter, Riolu?” she asked.  
His eyes didn’t leave the sand. “This feeling…” he said. “It's like the one I got at Fogbound Lake. I- I know this place! Maybe… I've only heard of it before but I’m sure I remember it…”   
“Listen, Riolu,” said Chikorita. “There's nothing here this time. It's disappointing, but there's nowhere a Time Gear could be hidden. Come on, let’s report our findings to the guild.”

“What!” Pikachu said, “So everyone's back from their searches, but nobody found anything?”  
“Disappointing,” said Dugtrio.  
“That's what happened, all right!” said Sunflora.  
“Hey, hey!” said Corphish, “We went out to the Eastern Forest, just like we were told. But, hey! There's nothing really there but the forest.”  
Bidoof nodded. “And as for Crystal Cave, yup yup, it was chock-full of crystals! Mighty pretty cave, I tell you. It was so pretty that I just couldn't help… helping myself to a crystal!”  
Sunflora spun around noticing, apparently for the first time, the small pink crystal in Bidoof’s hands. “Ooh! When did you pick that up?” she said, “I was with you the whole time! I never noticed!”  
All six of Dugtrio’s eyes glared at him. “Bidoof… Our objective was to find a Time Gear, we all failed to achieve this objective. But you had the nerve to collect a souvenir, totally unrelated to the mission! Who do you think you are?”  
Bidoof stepped back. He hadn’t been expecting such an aggressive response. “Oof! Gosh, I'm sorry! I just wanted a tiny treasure for myself, that's all.”  
“Dusknoir, sir,” Chatot said, “though I regret to say it, our search efforts ended fruitlessly.”  
“Ah…” said Dusknoir, “This is vexing. I thought the search locations we chose held promise. I blame my lack of knowledge. I am truly chastened.”  
“My goodness, no!” Chatot said, “You mustn't blame yourself. Why, it was only thanks to your vast knowledge that we came up with our plan, Dusknoir!”  
“Nonetheless, our efforts have ended in failure. That's a fact. But being hard on ourselves is pointless. Let us reconsider our plan. We'll devise a different strategy tomorrow.”  
“Yes!” Chatot said. “Let's do that! And may we find success together! That's how it stands everyone. That's enough work for today. Rest up, prepare for tomorrow.”

The next morning, Chatot explained to the apprentices that the new stratagem was not yet finished, and that they should try their own searches for the day. Team Sky sat in their room, pondering over which locations seemed promising. “So…” Pikachu said, “where do you think we should look?”  
“Hmm… I wonder,” Riolu said, “We can search all we want but we don't have a clue.”  
Chikorita glared at the Wonder Map. “So we pick a random location and hope?”   
“Wait a second!” Riolu shouted.  
The other two stared at him. “What is it?” Pikachu asked.  
“Yesterday, at the quicksand pits, we assumed that it was a dead end for our search, but maybe there really are secrets there!”  
“Wishful thinking,” Chikorita said, “We could see everything for miles around those pits. Surely, we’d have noticed a Time Gear in the middle of the desert.”  
“Chikorita’s right, you know,” Pikachu said, “There didn’t seem to be anywhere a Time Gear could hide.”  
Riolu got to his feet. “I-I felt something,” he said. “I can’t explain it, but I’m sure there’s something we’re missing.”  
Pikachu sighed. There probably wasn’t anything to it, but Riolu looked so serious. Besides, they didn’t have any other leads. “All right,” she said, “Let’s go back to Northern desert.”

“Well, we’ve arrived,” said Pikachu, spying the swirling quicksand once again. “But it still seems like there's nothing here. Just this white sand stretching out in front of us. And the quicksand pits… obviously.”  
“Are you sure it's the same feeling?” Chikorita asked, “This place seems totally empty…”  
Riolu dipped his hand in one of the quicksand pits, letting the grains run through his fingers. “Yeah, definitely,” he said, “There's got to be something.”  
“So what kind of secrets are hidden here?” Pikachu asked.  
“It very faint… but I can still feel it. This place… I know it somehow.” He stood. “But, looking out over it. I have to admit, it looks like you're right. There really doesn’t seem to be anything here.”  
“So we’re still no closer to tracking down one of the Time Gears,” Chikorita said. Pikachu forced a smile. “That doesn’t matter!” she said, “We’ll go back to the guild and begin-”  
“Wait!” Riolu said, “If there's only quicksand here, it must be the key to this mystery! There's no way forward, but there's a way down!”  
Chikorita stared at him. “Are you crazy?”  
“You want us to jump into the Quicksand?” Pikachu asked, “Are you serious, Riolu. Are you seriously suggest that we jump in.”  
“Yes. That's gotta be the answer to this.”  
Pikachu clenched a fist. “Ok, I trust you, Riolu. I have faith in you. It’s all thanks to you that I've come this far. During our first exploration… I was able to go on then because you helped me be courageous. My feelings haven't changed. So, let's go for it! Let's jump into that quicksand pit, Riolu!”  
“I still think you two are completely mad, but… I guess it's worth a shot.”  
The three Pokémon stepped back. “Are you ready?” Pikachu shouted, “Three… Two… One… Go!” Team Sky leapt right into the centre of the whirlpool. The quicksand tugged at Pikachu’s legs, then her arms, then her head. Everything went dark. She couldn’t see or even breathe. She squirmed, unable to control herself; her every instinct told her to go back. Her cheeks crackled with lightning. Had they got it wrong? Was this it?   
Then, her feet kicked space. She pushed downwards, reaching for the cool air below. She escaped the grip of the sand, falling a few metres onto a rocky floor. She sat for a few seconds, taking deep breaths. The ground was covered in sand and yet more poured from the pits above like an hourglass. The walls were formed from the same stone that had been so common in the desert.  
“Wh-where are we?” she said, “Is this a cave?” She grinned. They had made it! “You were right, Riolu! You were right! The secret swirled within the quicksand!” She laughed. “Let's move it! It's time to go exploring. Let our Time Gear search begin!”

Pikachu wandered in the darkness of the cave, barely able to see even the two Pokémon beside her. At first, she resented the darkness. That was before the faint blue glow, that seemed encouragingly similar to the light from Fogbound Lake, emerged from the gloom.   
Team Sky drew closer and found themselves on the bank of a vast underground lake. It stretched out into the cave, the stalactites on the roof lit by a mystical blue beam. Pointed islands rose up from the pool, and some had even grown into pillars that connected to the ceiling above.  
“Th-This is…fantastic…” Pikachu said, “I didn't expect to see this- this huge lake sprawling underground… Look! Something's glowing way over there! That light… It's the same kind of light we saw at Fogbound Lake! That means… that light could be coming from a Time Gear! We need to get a closer look at it, Riolu!”  
She dashed toward the edge of the lake, but as she reached the water, the light shut off, throwing the cave into blackness. “Wah! What’s happening!”  
“Wait,” said a voice, “What! Who are you?” Though it was panicky and fearful, it somehow reminded Pikachu of Uxie.  
“Who said that?” she asked. The voice spoke again. “Why… why did you come here?”  
“Why? We just came to look at the Time Gear!”  
“Stay away from the Time Gear! If you won't leave it alone… I'll stop you!” The light returned and a Pokémon burst from the lake. She was pale blue and a pink crest adorned her head. Two long tails fluttered behind her. She glared at Pikachu with nervous yellow eyes, and was trying her best to appear intimidating.  
“Who… who are you?” Pikachu asked.   
“I'm Mespirit! Here at the deep Underground Lake, I protect the Time Gear!”  
Pikachu realised their mistake. Fogbound Lake wasn’t the only place with a guardian.  
“I won't allow you to disturb it! Get ready!”  
Mespirit launched a flurry of stars in Pikachu’s direction. She ducked, but didn’t notice the attack curve in the air until it was too late. They struck her in the back, almost tipping her into the water. She launched a thunderbolt in Mespirit’s direction before she hit the ground. Mespirit attempted to move out of the way but was thrown back over the lake.  
She recovered swiftly and swept toward the trio, trying to catch Riolu with her psychic moves, but she was struck with an energy ball as soon as she got close. Riolu jumped at her and managed to pull her to the ground.  
She tried to escape into the water but couldn't make it further than a foot. “Urgh… urgh… I can't let you take… the Time Gear…”  
“Will you please listen!” Pikachu insisted, “We didn't come here to steal your Time Gear! Really!”  
Mespirit floated ahead of them, breathing deeply. “Don't lie to me!” she shouted, “Uxie used his telepathy to tell me what happened. I know that the Time Gear from Fogbound Lake was stolen!”  
“You heard it from Uxie?” Pikachu asked  
“That was your doing, wasn't it!”  
“No! We didn't do it!”  
“Then who's responsible?”  
“That would probably be… me.”  
A Pokémon stepped out from the darkness behind them. He was green and had a red stomach. Leaves sprung from his head and arms. That was a description Pikachu recognised immediately.  
“Who are you!” Mespirit asked.  
Pikachu stepped back. For all her bravado earlier, she didn’t have the courage to stand up to someone like, “G-Grovyle!”  
“I must apologise,” Grovyle said, “but I will be taking that Time Gear.” He rushed forward, throwing each member of Team Sky back in a single blow. He glared at Mespirit. “Stand aside.”  
“I-I won't!” Mespirit was trembling, but she couldn't let him do it. “I won't let you take the Time Gear!”   
“I have no choice then.” With one swipe of leaf blade, he tossed her aside.  
“Mespirit!” Pikachu shouted  
“You lost that fight,” said Grovyle. “You sustained serious damage. So don't push it.”  
Mespirit didn't answer. She was out cold. “You're not getting by us!” Pikachu said. The three of them stood in front of Grovyle, blocking his path. “We won't let you take the Time Gear!”  
“All right.” Grovyle said, “Sorry for this.” He pushed them away once again.   
“Forgive me. I have no quarrel with any of you. But I'm taking that Time Gear.” He dove into the water.   
“I…I'm sorry…” said Mespirit, “Uxie must not have been talking about you. It was that Pokemon. I'm sorry… for doubting you.” The light faded and the cavern shook. “Oh, this is bad,” she said, “You've got to get out of here.”  
“Wh-why!” Pikachu asked  
A wave of grey was racing across the water, freezing everything in its path. Chikorita had already fled. Was this what had happened in Treeshroud forest? “It's happening because the thief took the Time Gear.” Mespirit said, “So, time in this whole area… it will stop all around the Underground Lake. If you don't hurry, you'll be trapped forever. Run! Run with all your might!”   
“What about you?”  
Mespirit turned away, facing the oncoming wave. “There's no way I can outrun that thing in this state. But you… you can make it out. Quick, leave!”  
She listened as Team Sky’s footsteps faded into the darkness. She closed her eyes, trying to stay calm. If she was going to be frozen forever, she might as well try not to look too scared. The rippling of the water ceased and the wave passed onto the land. It washed over Mespirit, draining all colour from her body. She floated in the still air, a silent statue standing guard over the lake she had sworn to protect.


	16. The Only Option

Team Sky returned from the cave with their spirits low. They explained what had happened to Wigglytuff, and he assembled the rest of the guild. “My my!” Chatot said, “I'm absolutely astonished. So there was a lake deep under the Northern Desert? And that wasn't all, a Time Gear was also down there?”  
“Yes…” Pikachu said, “But about that Time Gear. Grovyle stole it. And we failed to even slow him down. In the end, that's the same as doing nothing at all.”  
Bidoof shook his head. “That's not true, By golly! You all did great work.”  
“Hey, hey!” said Corphish, “I think so too! You should be really proud! But, it's a shame about this whole thing. There's no clue telling us what to do next, right? Hey, hey! If only we had one tiny hint!”  
“I must agree.” Dugtrio said, “Where will Grovyle strike next? We have no way of knowing.”  
“It's too bad the opportunity to catch him slipped away,” said Sunflora, “We're back to square one!”  
“Maybe not,” said Dusknoir, “Not necessarily.” Everyone turned to face him. What did he mean?  
“Dusknoir, sir!” said Chatot.  
He smiled. “There are some clues. One Time Gear was at Fogbound Lake, Guarded by Uxie, correct? Another Time Gear was at the Underground Lake, guarded by Mespirit. You said that these Pokémon contacted each other via telepathy, correct? There is an ancient legend that tells of three Pokémon that represent the spiritual world. Uxie, the being of knowledge. Mespirit, the being of emotion and one more. Azelf, the being of willpower. These Pokémon are said to keep the world in balance.”  
“That can't be true,” Chikorita said.  
Dusknoir glanced over at her. “Why ever not?” he asked.  
She stared at him for a second. She hadn’t expected him to hear her. She took a few breaths, trying to calm herself. She didn’t want to cry in front of everyone. “Well Mespirit…” she said, “she didn't make it out of the cave.”  
“What!”  
Everyone was staring at her. More details. Maybe explaining in more detail would distract them. “She was worn out from battling with Grovyle… and with us, and was too slow. She was caught in the area where Time was freezing. Since the world is still here, that part of the legend must be false.” Chikorita’s voice cracked and she turned her eyes to the ground.  
“That news is grave indeed,” said Dusknoir, “For a Pokémon like Mespirit to be frozen in time… it is a tragic loss. To prevent such things from occurring again, that is why we must capture Grovyle. Restoring the Time Gears may even free Mespirit also. Uxie and Mespirit both guarded Time Gears, therefore Azelf may likewise be protecting a Time Gear.”  
“Oh, I see!” said Chimecho, “If we could locate Azelf, we may find a Time Gear with the Pokémon! And we may have a chance at seeing that Grovyle appear!”  
“That's correct.” Dusknoir said. “All three of those Pokémon are said to dwell at lakes. It's a fact that both Uxie and Mespirit were encountered at one, as such, I believe that Azelf will be found at a lake somewhere. Let's keep something in mind. Uxie's lake was located on a high plateau. Mespirit’s lake was hidden far beneath a desert. In both cases, the lakes were in unusual places. So, the lake where Azelf lives… it will be somewhere that we least expect it to be!”  
“I get it NOW!” Loudred shouted, “You're saying we shouldn't look for water in the usual places!”  
“My, my, my!” said Chatot, “I commend you on your wisdom, Dusknoir, sir. I feel renewed admiration for you!”  
“Thank you… It's really nothing.”  
“No, no!” said Dugtrio, “We, too, revere you. First, it was you, Dusknoir, sir, who directed us to the Northern Desert. It turned out there was a Time Gear far below this desert. So, Dusknoir, sir, your insight was entirely correct.”  
“Oooh!” said Sunflora, “So maybe the other places we searched, the Eastern Forest and Crystal Cave… Those places could still be hiding their secrets from us!”  
“Ah! I have an idea,” said Dusknoir, “Bidoof…”  
“Yup yup, you want me? What can I do for you?”  
“I have a request. That crystal you picked up previously. May I borrow it briefly?” Bidoof shook his head. “My crystal! N-no! No sirree! That's my precious treasure, by golly!”  
“Of course.” Dusknoir said, “But rest assured we won't take it away. Or do anything of the sort. Now, Riolu.”  
He looked up. “Yes?”   
“There is something I would like you to do. Please, touch Bidoof’s crystal.”  
“I should touch the crystal?” Riolu asked. That was an odd request. What was Dusknoir thinking?  
“If a secret remains within Crystal Cave,” Dusknoir said, “when you touch the crystal it may trigger the Dimensional Scream.” He noticed the mystified faces of the other Pokémon. “It may trigger a vision.” he clarified  
“I see,” Riolu said, “That's what this is about.” The rest of the guild members were staring at him. Well, except Corphish. He had seen Riolu use his ability at Fogbound Lake.  
“Dimensional Scream?” Loudred asked, “What's THAT!”  
“It's a special ability that Riolu has.” Pikachu explained, “Sometimes, when he touches something, he has a vision of an event in the past or future that involves it.”  
“Oh my gosh!” said Sunflora, “Really?”  
“I desperately wish to borrow the crystal because of Riolu's ability.” Dusknoir said, “Please. May we?”  
Everyone turned to watch Bidoof. He looked around himself, embarrassed. “Oof… Okay. I can't refuse a reason like that!” He passed his crystal to Riolu. The eyes of the guild followed it.  
“Well, Riolu?” said Pikachu.  
The familiar dizziness approached. “Here it comes…” he said. His vision faded.   
Grovyle stood in a icy blue cavern that seemed to be formed from pure crystal. There was another Pokémon there too, somewhat similar to Mespirit and Uxie. A blue crest covered his head and his yellow eyes were fixed on Grovyle, worn out and battered but still defiant. He seemed to have just lost a tough battle. “Ugh… urgh…”  
“Now.” Grovyle said, “I'll take it! The Time Gear!” He ran past and towards a shining sapphire lake. The light of a Time Gear glowed in the depths.  
“No…” said the Pokémon, “You can't take it. Never!”  
The vision ended and Riolu’s sight returned. “That was- Grovyle was trying to steal a Time Gear!”  
“WHAT!” Loudred shouted.  
“Oh my gosh!” said Sunflora, “Your ability is thrilling!”  
Riolu rubbed his head. “And… there was another Pokémon,” he said. “One I didn’t recognise.”  
“How did you get to see all that?” Bidoof asked. “By golly… it’s mighty hard for me to grasp.”  
“Hey, Riolu,” said Pikachu. “That Pokémon you didn’t recognise… do you think it might’ve been Azelf?”  
“Maybe… they did look like Uxie and Mespirit.”  
“I- I have a question,” said Chimecho, “Did you see the past, Riolu, or was that in the future?”  
Riolu frowned. “Come to think of it… Visions in the past, visions in the future. It's never really clear when they take place.”  
Dugtrio’s faces took on three different expressions. One: deadly serious, one: total panic and the other, mild confusion. “Well then,” one of them said, “since it is impossible to tell whether the vision was of the future or the past, Then Riolu's vision may well be of a past event. In that case, the Time Gear may have already been stolen from there.”  
“You're saying we may already be too late?” Chatot said.  
The apprentices panicked. An argument sprung up over whether the vision was yet to happen, or whether there was no hope left.  
“Everyone, please hold on!” Dusknoir said. The crowd fell silent, waiting for him to resolve the conflict. “Yes, it's true that it may have been a vision of the past. But it still could have been a vision of the future. If you would be so kind, Pikachu, could you remind us of what Mespirit said? Who informed her via telepathy that a Time Gear was stolen? If I recall correctly, did you say it was Uxie?”  
Pikachu thought for a moment. Why did it matter who Mespirit received the message from? “Yes,” she said, “There's no mistake.”  
“But the name Azelf?”  
“I've never heard it before. I only heard it today from you, Dusknoir, sir.”  
“Then there's still a chance! If Mespirit claimed that Azelf had alerted her about the stolen Time Gear, then Riolu's Dimensional Scream would surely be from the past. But that was not the case. It’s possible that the event happens in the future!”  
Of course! Pikachu smiled. The great Dusknoir’s knowledge really was limitless.  
“I see.” Chatot said, although Pikachu wondered whether he actually did see.  
“One more point,” said Dusknoir, “And this is a sure thing. Upon touching the Crystal, Riolu experienced the Dimensional Scream. The vision indicated the presence of a Time Gear, which means… maybe what we seek is in Crystal Cave! Perhaps there is a passage there that leads to a Time Gear.”   
The panic that had fallen over the apprentices vanished as swiftly as it had arrived.“Yeah!” Loudred shouted, “Maybe it IS there!”  
“Of course,” Dusknoir said, “we may already be too late. Or we may still have time! As long as a chance remains, we must never give up! It's our only option!”  
“Hey hey,” said Corphish, “Absolutely!”  
“There's no other choice,” said Dugtrio, “We have to pin our hopes on this!”  
Bidoof nodded. “Good thinking, Dusknoir, sir! Yup, yup!”  
“Oh my gosh!” said Sunflora, “I'm all fired up with excitement!”  
“Dusknoir, sir!” Chatot said, “There's only one thing to do! And that's explore Crystal Cave! The whole guild will be involved. Let’s go! Guildmaster, please issue the call to duty!”  
Everyone took their places and waited for Wigglytuff to initiate the mission. … But nothing happened. “Guildmaster?” Chatot said, “Hmm? Guildmaster?” He hopped over to him. “Guildmaster! Are you with us?”  
Wigglytuff didn’t respond. A soft snoring emerged from the silence.  
Chatot stared at him. “Huh?”  
“H-hey!” Corphish said, “You gotta be kidding!”  
“No,” said Dugtrio. “It looks like…”  
“He's fully asleep!” said Sunflora. “With his eyes wide open too!”  
Chimecho sighed. “The Guildmaster is so very charming…”  
“When do you all suppose he took to snoozing?” Bidoof said.  
“You think maybe he's been asleep from the get-go?” said Loudred.  
“That wouldn’t be surprising,” Chikorita said.  
Pikachu nodded. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”  
Hearing the whispers behind him, Chatot panicked. He had to rouse him somehow. “Guildmaster! Guildmaster!”  
Wigglytuff’s eyelids flickered. “…huh?”  
“GUILDMASTER!”  
“Chatot!”  
“YES, GUILDMASTER? Er, I mean… yes, Guildmaster? Er, to take it from the top, there was…”  
“Everyone! We're going after Grovyle! YOOM-TAH!”

Team Sky arrived last at Crystal Cave. It was a strange place, situated under a chocolate brown cliff with pale stripes running through it. The rock formed a rugged doorway, from which shone a dull blue light. “So this is Crystal Cave,” Pikachu said.  
Footsteps echoed from within the cliff face. The others were already making headway. “Somewhere inside, there should be a passageway that leads to Azelf’s lake.”  
Chikorita frowned. “It’ll take us forever if we search every step of the way.”   
“Yeah. For starters, let's go as deep as we can. Let's do our best!”  
They ventured into the cavern. The first room or two were almost pitch black. The dim glow from the wall could hardly penetrate the darkness. After that, however, more and more gems appeared until every corner was lit purple. Nestled within the violet crystals, were a few green and orange ones. They seemed to be a lot rarer. The wild Pokémon were scarce and the few they saw were rock type. Between Riolu's force palm and Chikorita’s energy ball, they were trivial to deal with.  
As they moved further in, the tint of the crystals grew brighter, until they shone a bright shade of pink. Pools sprung up here and there. In the midst of the cave’s unnatural natural lighting, the liquid seemed almost lilac. Could they be a signal that they were approaching another underground lake? Or was that wishful thinking?  
Another half a dozen sparkling rooms and corridors and Pikachu found herself in a large open cave, with a carpet of short blue grass sprouting from the floor. Bright azure crystals emerged from it, like smooth, glowing flowers. The other guild members were nowhere to be seen. They must have still been fighting through the dungeon. “Is this… the deepest part of the caverns?” she asked.  
“Look there!” said Chikorita. In the centre of the room, three crystals rose up. One red, one purple, one yellow.  
“They're huge!” Pikachu said. “They're in different colours too…” A look of deep concentration passed over her. “Clearly they stand out from the other crystals,” she said, “On the way here, we didn't see anything out of the ordinary… so I think these three crystals are clues! They must be keeping some kind of secret!”  
“It makes sense,” Riolu said. “On the journey to Fogbound Lake, where we met Uxie, it was Groudon’s stone statue that held the secret. Then on the way to the Underground Lake, it was the quicksand pools that allowed passage. This place could easily lead to Azelf’s lake.”  
“Then what's the secret here?” Chikorita asked.  
“I wonder…” said Pikachu. She stepped up to one of the crystals and tapped its glassy surface. The gem shimmered and an orange ripple spread from the point she had touched. “Wow! This crystal changes colour when you touch it!” She ran to another and it produced the same effect. The red was replaced with an electric blue.  
“This Crystal changes colour as well…” she said. “This might have something to do with solving this place’s secret. You try, Riolu!”   
He pressed his hand against the side of one of the gems. It shifted from yellow to grey to green. “It can change into a variety of colours…” he said, “Three crystals? Changing colours? What could this all mean?”  
The dizziness of the Dimensional Scream overcame his senses.   
“I see,” a voice said. “Of the three spiritual elements of knowledge, emotion and willpower, Azelf is the being of Willpower. Willpower is the motivation that drives us. It's a unifying power. To unify is to make one, so if the colours of the crystals were made one… the path should reveal itself! What is the colour of Azelf's spirit? That is the question. Azelf lives at shining lake. Azelf's spirit must be affected by the crystals.”  
Riolu's sight returned. He stood, staring at the green crystal in front of him, stunned. “That was… unlike my earlier experiences,” he said. “All I heard was a voice. No, that's wrong. This happened once before, it was at the Groudon statue! But why? Why only then… and now?”  
“But what did you hear, Riolu?” Pikachu asked,  
“According to that voice, Azelf is the being of Willpower,” he said, “The voice said the crystals should all be made one colour.”  
Pikachu tapped the crystal again. It shimmered and gained a purple sheen. “So if we make all these crystals match, we'll find the lake!”  
“Yeah, but… what's the colour supposed to be?” Riolu asked. “The colour of Willpower… that must be the colour of Azelf’s spirit. Crystal Cave and Shining Lake… is it… as clear as Crystal? Or… the colour of cold water?”   
“Uxie and Mespirit both looked really similar, didn't they…” said Chikorita, “but, Mespirit had a pink crest while Uxie's was yellow. In your vision, Riolu, what colour was Azelf's crest?”  
“It was… Blue.”  
“Well then, why don't we try that! It's as good a starting point as any.”   
Riolu ran around the circle, tapping each of the Crystals again and again. When they were all a deep blue colour, he stepped back. “What now?” he asked.  
The crystals gave out a bright light and the ground shook. “Waah!” said Pikachu, “A tremor!”   
Arcs of crackling electricity leapt from the crystals, meeting in the middle of the triangle. An enormous crystalline doorway rose from the ground.   
Pikachu pressed her hand against the side of it. “Wow! What is this?” she said, “Look! There’s a big jagged opening in the middle… do you think we should go through there? Maybe it leads to Azelf’s lake! Those three crystals were the key! They opened the path that may lead to a Time Gear!” She laughed. “Let's go, Riolu! Onward to Azelf's lake!”


	17. Shining Bright

As they got closer and closer to Azelf's Lake, the guilt within Chikorita became more and more intense. Ever since she had escaped from Treeshroud Forest, she had vowed to get revenge on the Pokémon who had taken its Time Gear. Then, when she had come face to face with Grovyle she had been unable to do any damage at all to him. She had allowed him to steal Underground Lake’s Time Gear and she turned and ran while Mespirit was unable to escape.  
Did Azelf know? Or would she be the one who had to explain that her failure had resulted in Mespirit being frozen in Time. Besides, nothing had changed since Grovyle defeated them mere hours before. Why would they be able to apprehend him now?  
“Hey!” said Pikachu, snapping her out of her thoughts, “Look, Riolu! It's the lake!”  
Blue crystals and rocks emerged from the water. The pool rippled and undulated as if it were alive. The cavern was huge, at least twice the size Underground Lake had been. Islands of pure crystal were scattered throughout it, and columns of blue stone twisted upward to meet the roof.  
On the rightmost edge, glowed a Time Gear.  
Relief flooded through Chikorita. It was still there. Grovyle was not going to take this one. She’d defend it with all she had.  
“Incredible!” said Pikachu, “Look at all those Crystals emerging from the Lake’s surface… Is this lake… Where Azelf lives? Hey! Look over there! In the middle of the lake… where it's like an island… I think I see someone! Let's go!”  
The three of them ran around the edge of the water until they reached a bridge of rock and gemstones that led onto the crystal island. “Hey!” Pikachu shouted, “What's happening here?”  
“That's… That's Grovyle!” Riolu said.   
Grovyle stood in a icy blue cavern that seemed to be formed from pure crystal. There was another Pokémon there too, somewhat similar to Mespirit and Uxie. A blue crest covered his head and his yellow eyes were fixed on Grovyle, worn out and battered but still defiant. He seemed to have just lost a tough battle.  
“Ugh… Urgh…” Azelf collapsed, hitting the crystal so hard it shook the ground. But the shaking continued. Chikorita realised she was the one trembling. Things seemed to be going about as well as they had last time.  
“Now I'll take it!” Grovyle said, “The Time Gear!”  
Azelf was pouring all his strength into attempting to rise. “No… you can't take it… Never!”  
“This is what I saw in my vision during that Dimensional Scream!” Riolu said, “It was an event in the future after all!”  
Pikachu grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the island. “Azelf’s in trouble! Let's go help! Hurry!”   
Grovyle stood at the water’s edge, facing the light. “Now, sunk down there… that is the Time Gear, isn't it!” he smiled. “Fine, then. Azelf, wasn't it? I must apologise. But I must take that Time Gear.”  
“Ugh… w-wait!” Azelf said, “Hold it… Grovyle.”  
The Pokémon hesitated. “You know… my name?”  
A smile that looked to Grovyle dangerously close to smug was forming on Azelf’s face.“Grovyle the thief,” he said, “I heard from Uxie and Mespirit that you were coming. I also heard that it was you who froze Mespirit in Underground Lake. I won't forgive you for that. It would have been better if I just knocked you out directly… but I knew that I could possibly lose. So, I set up a fail-safe system.”  
“What!”  
The lake shivered, rings of ripples sliding across it’s surface and a sheet of cyan crystal swept over the water.  
“What did you do!” Grovyle shouted. “Th-this… the lake is covered by crystals… there's no way of getting at the Time Gear!”  
Azelf fell back to the floor, exhausted, but his smile remained. “Grovyle. The Time Gear… you'll never get it now. Even in exchange for my life. You'll never-”  
“Y-you! I mean to have it, and I will get it. I need the Time Gear. Even if it means eliminating you, Azelf.” Grovyle dashed forward.   
“Stop!” Pikachu ran in front of Azelf, blocking the attack. She stumbled, but stayed standing. “You're not getting another Time Gear, Grovyle!”  
“I have no quarrel with you,” he insisted. “Out of the way!”  
Pikachu stood her ground. “No! I won't move!”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yeah!” Chikorita said, “And if you think you've got ‘no quarrel’ maybe try thinking about all the Pokémon living in the areas you freeze! I come from Treeshroud Forest. Somewhere you destroyed by removing the Time Gear, and for what?”  
Grovyle surveyed her, properly looking at the three of them for the first time. “I assure you, I have a very good reason,” he said. “Worth any collateral damage it might cause. If you won't stand aside… you leave me with no choice. I'll knock you out first.”  
Grovyle leapt at them, knocking Pikachu off her feet with a Leaf Blade.  
Riolu scored a direct hit with Force palm but Grovyle didn’t flinch. He ducked under a second leaf blade and struck again. Chikorita took the opportunity to slam into Grovyle at the same time, but even their combined strength wasn't enough.  
Grovyle tried another slash but before he could strike, Pikachu knocked him to the ground. He jumped back up almost instantly, and proceeded to attack the sprawling Pokémon with a barrage of moves, knocking her unconscious.  
Riolu tried to ram him, but Grovyle stepped aside, striking him from behind. He looked over at Chikorita. “You're the last one left,” he said. “Stand aside and it'll be easier for both of us.”  
“N-No! I won’t lose again! Not after- not after Mespirit!”  
“Well then, I suppose I'll have to knock you out too.”  
He jumped but Chikorita rolled out of the way. She fired an energy ball at him but he just brushed it off and continued his attack. He was too powerful. She didn’t stand a chance. 

Grovyle advanced on Azelf again. Regaining a semblance of consciousness, Pikachu forced herself to stand in front of him once more. “Get out of the way.” Grovyle said.  
Pikachu was silent. She didn't even have enough strength left to speak.  
“You refuse? Then you leave me no choice.”  
He threw her aside again. She hit the ground with a sickening thud. Pain throbbed through her but she forced herself to stay awake. The Time Gear. Stepping closer to the now defenceless Azelf, Grovyle readied a leaf blade. “This is all for the Time Gear,” he said. “Forgive me!”  
He slashed. Pikachu shut her eyes. This was it. This was it and there was nothing she could have done.  
“Stop!”   
“Gah!”   
Dusknoir had jumped in front of Azelf. Dusknoir? Where… where had he come from? Despite her best efforts, Pikachu’s vision was dimming. She couldn’t hold on much longer. Dusknoir threw Grovyle against the wall behind him. “Y-you!” Grovyle said.   
“It's been too long,” said Dusknoir. “It wasn't easy finding you, Grovyle.”  
What? Grovyle and Dusknoir already knew each other? Th-that was impossible. How would someone like the Great Dusknoir have met an evil outlaw like Grovyle?  
“Gah!” Grovyle said, “Even here… you chased me even here! You're tenacious all right! You cling to me beyond expectation!”  
“Grovyle! You’re not getting away this time.”  
“Dusknoir… I'm surprised to see you in this world. But I'm ready.”  
“So you will fight. Then so be it. But can you win? Against ME!” Dusknoir charged toward Grovyle, but before he could reach him, Grovyle vanished. “That blasted Grovyle!” Dusknoir said, “He never intended to fight me at all! There's no escaping ME!” Dusknoir faded into shadow.   
The blackness overtook Pikachu’s senses. Grovyle… and the Great Dusknoir… had both disappeared. Urgh… She tried to wrench her eyelids open, but they wouldn’t cooperate. Dull voices emerged from somewhere, but she barely had the strength to process the sound, let alone recognise the speakers.  
“There! There they are!”   
“Hey, hey! Come on, hurry!”  
“Oh, golly! They're down!”  
“They're badly hurt.”  
“Hurry! We need to get them back to the guild… ”

“Oh! Are you awake?”  
Pikachu opened her eyes. She was in her bed at the guild. Her head was pounding and her vision was blurry. Chimecho was standing nearby. Riolu and Chikorita slept next to her. What had happened?  
They had found Grovyle at the lake, battled him and lost, and now she was here. “Wh- where…” she began.  
Chimecho smiled. “You’re in your room at the guild. You were hurt, and you've been sleeping all this time.”  
She pushed herself up. “A-are you all right, Riolu?”  
Riolu rubbed his head. “Y-yeah.”  
“Whew! Am I glad to hear it! How about you, Chikorita?”  
She frowned. “Never better… ”  
“Great! But… I remember passing out at Shining Lake… Oh! What about Azelf! Is Azelf okay?”  
“He's fine, Pikachu,” Chimecho reassured her. “Compared to you three, his injuries weren't that severe. He regained consciousness earlier. He's in the guild now.”  
Through the aching clouds still gathered in her brain, it was hard to think, but… “In the guild?” she said, “What about the Time Gear?”  
Chimecho frowned. “Don’t you remember?”  
“I… I’m not sure?”  
“I'm glad you're okay at least. I should let the guild know you're awake.” She floated over to the doorway and rang her bell. Though the sound was soft, it send a stab of pain through Pikachu’s mind. “Everyone! They're awake!” she shouted.   
The other apprentices stampeded into the room. Pikachu had to jump to avoid being slammed into. “R-really?” shouted Loudred, “AWESOME!”  
“Oh my gosh!” said Sunflora. “That's wonderful news!”  
“Oof!” said Bidoof, “I'm mighty glad. If anything would've happened to you all… I'd… I'd… oof…”  
“You guys are… getting so emotional about this!” said Pikachu. She was grateful for the reception but her head was throbbing. She was also slightly embarrassed. Then her brain clicked back into action. She remembered what had happened at the lakefront. “Oh! That's right! There's something I need to share with everyone.”  
“Hey, hey?”  
“And what would that be?” Sunflora asked.

Pikachu gathered the guild and Azelf into a circle in the main hall. With no idea as to what she wanted to say, Riolu and Chikorita stood awkwardly next to her. After making sure everyone was paying attention—Wigglytuff had a tendency to drift into dreams of perfect apples—she began to speak.  
“Well, the thing is, at Shining Lake, before you arrived, Dusknoir stepped in to save us, and, from the way he and Grovyle spoke to each other… well, it seemed like they had already met!”  
The apprentices were quiet for a second.  
“What!” said Chatot, “What did you say? The Great Dusknoir and Grovyle… they may have known each other from before all this?”  
Pikachu looked over the other Pokémon, trying to gauge their reactions. She was afraid they wouldn’t believe her. “Yes!” she said, “It sounded that way from when they were getting ready to fight!”  
“Well then,” said Dugtrio, somewhat sceptically, “What became of Dusknoir?”  
“Well, Grovyle escaped… I think he went off in pursuit.”  
An earsplitting alarm blared through the guild. Pikachu pressed her hands over her ears. “What!” Loudred shouted, “The EMERGENCY siren!”  
“Hey, Diglett!” Dugtrio shouted, “What's the matter?”  
Diglett emerged from the grass. “It's an alert from Magnemite,” he said. “I'm told it's an emergency call from officer Magnezone.” He burrowed back to the sentry tunnel “Deputy Magnemite! Please shout your message down to the sentry post. Please speak clearly!”  
“Zzzt! Can you hear me? Zzzt!” Magnemite said. “This is about an important message from Officer Magnezone! Everyone please gather at the main square in Treasure Town! Zzzt! He will have a major announcement to make to everyone! Zzzt! All Pokémon in the area have been called for this town meeting, not just those in the guild! Zzzt! That is all! We hope for your cooperation! Thank you! Zzzt!”  
“What's happening now?” Pikachu asked.  
“An important announcement?” said Sunflora, “What might it be?”  
“Hey hey! No point in wondering!” Corphish said, “Let's go get the answer! Hey hey! Let's get a move on to Treasure Town’s main square!”

A crowd had gathered in the square. There were more Pokémon there than Pikachu had ever seen in one place. Some, she didn’t even recognise. “Oh, look!” someone said, “The guild members!”  
“So the guild's Pokémon were even called…”  
Then, Pikachu noticed something else. Floating at the edge of the crowd, nearest to the crossroads, was Uxie. Uxie… what was he doing there? There was no Time Gear for him to protect and Fogbound Lake was frozen solid, but legendary Pokémon didn’t just show up to announcements. What was happening here?  
Uxie was looking in her direction. Pikachu dropped her gaze. He must have been wondering why she was staring at him. Then she realised he was looking over her shoulder. “Azelf!” he shouted.  
The blue Pokémon flew past her. “Uxie!”  
“Are you all right?” Uxie’s voice carried a lot more emotion than it had back at Fogbound Lake. Before, he had seemed all mystical and detached. The whole Time Gear fiasco must have affected him a lot. “How about the Time Gear?” he added.  
“It's in Shining Lake,” Azelf said.  
“Are you sure it's safe to leave it there unprotected?”  
“The Time Gear is protected, by an encasing cover of crystals. Stealing it won't be easy.”  
The guild members milled into the crowd. For the first time, Pikachu was able to see over the mass of Pokémon. In front of them stood officer Magnezone and… and… “Hey! Dusknoir, sir!” Pikachu shouted.  
Dusknoir looked over. “Ah, Team Sky. You are safe! I'm so relieved.”  
Pikachu edged closer to the front of the group, trying to get closer to Dusknoir. At least one Pokémon muttered “Fangirls” under their breath, but she ignored the comment. Didn’t everyone revere the Great Dusknoir? “Dusknoir, sir,” she said, “I'm glad to see you're back too! Thank you for saving us! So… can you tell me what happened? What happened to Grovyle, I mean?”   
Dusknoir’s face clouded. “I gave chase to Grovyle. But, he slipped away from me.”  
“Um… Dusknoir, sir?” Pikachu asked, tentatively. “Back at Shining Lake, when you were fighting with Grovyle… Dusknoir, sir, you and Grovyle seemed to know each other. What was-”  
Magnezone cut her off. “ZZZT! If I may interrupt.” he said, “The Great Dusknoir plans to explain what he knows. ZZZT! And that topic will be included! Now, everyone, gather around, please! ZZZT!”  
“Golly!” said Bidoof, “I wonder what this all could be about?”  
“Who knows?” Loudred shouted, “Don't ask ME!”  
“ZZZT! Everyone is here. So I'd like to get this meeting started,” Magnezone said. “ZZZT! Our topic, the rash of Time Gear thefts. Several Time Gears have been stolen! By the Pokémon Grovyle! In the regions where a Time Gear has been stolen, the flow of time has come to a standstill! ZZZT! This is a serious problem, as I am sure you can guess! However, Grovyle failed! Failed to steal a Time Gear! This one was protected! ZZZT!”  
The crowd flew into a round of vigorous applause.  
“And,” Magnezone continued, “the hero who protected it was the mighty Azelf! And the hero who saved Azelf and chased off Grovyle… ZZZT! That would be the Great Dusknoir!”  
The crowd cheered again. “That's astounding!”  
“No wonder he's such a famous explorer!”  
“Officer Magnezone…” said Dusknoir, “I'm sorry to interrupt. Perhaps I should explain…”  
“ZZZT! Of course! Please take it from here!”  
Dusknoir stepped forward and the crowd fell silent. Nobody wanted to miss even a single word of his speech. “Everyone! While we should be happy that we protected the Time Gear this time, the fact is, Grovyle remains at large. Therefore, we cannot afford to feel safe and secure.”  
The triumph dissipated. Danger was still hanging over them. “Grovyle will most certainly make another attempt to steal the Time Gear.” The Pokémon broke into nervous chatter. Dusknoir however, continued, “There is another matter that is tied to us all. It is an extremely important matter that I must share with you. I would like to explain it now. First… Earlier, Pikachu asked me the following question: Did I know Grovyle from before all this happened? That is correct. I do know Grovyle.”   
Silence fell once again, the apprehension it had held before replaced by sheer disbelief. The babbling of the river sounded like a waterfall and every breath Pikachu took rang in her ears. “What,” she said. Her eyes were fixed on Dusknoir now, registering his every move. Because what he was saying didn’t make sense, couldn’t make sense. A powerful—great even—Pokémon like Dusknoir could not, would not, should not associate with a criminal such as Grovyle.  
“What I am about to say… may be beyond your belief.” Dusknoir continued, after seconds of eternity, “But it also happens to be the truth. Furthermore, if what I'm about to reveal isn't stopped, calamity is certain. I, therefore, ask for your undivided attention. First, Grovyle is… Grovyle is a Pokémon that came here from the future.”


	18. Protecting the Future

Dusknoir remained the focus of Pikachu’s mind as she tried to comprehend what he had just said. Future? Future… she threw the word around in her mind, trying to draw out its meaning, but it wouldn’t come. Time travel was impossible. A fun idea to think about at night or bring up in conversations with friends but a scientific impossibility. Time didn’t go round and round in circles. So why was Dusknoir saying Grovyle had come from the future?  
As her brain whirred, the background noise of the crowd focused itself.  
“F-future?” Sunflora was saying,   
“Dad?” Diglett asked, “What does he mean by ‘from the future’?”  
“I think he means… from a place where things that have yet to happen, have already come to pass.”  
“But is something like that possible?” Even Loudred’s shout didn’t quite lift her from her daze. “A Pokémon… coming from the FUTURE?”  
Pikachu was faintly aware of a grip on her hand. She thought it might have been Riolu, but she wasn’t sure. It wasn’t important. The only thoughts that prevailed in her head were of trying to unveil Dusknoir’s statement. What. Did. He. Mean?  
He spoke again. “Grovyle… In the world of the future, he will be a notorious criminal. He has a large bounty on his head. To avoid capture in the future, he fled. And in fleeing, he escaped to this world, the world of the past. After arriving in this time, Grovyle plotted. Until he hit upon an utterly catastrophic plan.”  
Understanding was beginning to dawn on Pikachu. Dusknoir hadn’t simply known Grovyle. He had been chasing him. Grovyle was a bigger threat to her than she had anticipated. He was able to move through time itself. No wonder he was so strong. But… doubt still persisted. Something wasn’t quite right, but she couldn’t place what it was.  
“Wh-what is that!” Chatot asked, “What was his plan?”  
“It was nothing less than… causing the planet’s paralysis.”  
Pikachu stared at him. “The planet’s… paralysis?” she said.  
“Yes. If a planet becomes paralysed, all movement upon it ceases. When a Time Gear is removed, the flow of time slows in its region. As many more are taken, time slows in an ever-larger area. Eventually, the planet’s flow slows down so much that it stops entirely. Ultimately, it reaches a state of total paralysis. No winds blow. The sun never rises. Neither spring nor summer ever comes. It is a world of unrelenting darkness. It would be no exaggeration to call it the complete ruin of the world. The way time has been going out of control lately… That, too, is caused by the thefts of the Time Gears. If the Time Gears continue to be stolen, this world will end.”  
The crowd murmured in nervous terror. “S-so that's what would happen.”  
“This is bad!”  
“We've got to do something!”  
“Hey, hey!” said Corphish, “There's something that I don't understand.”  
Dusknoir turned to him. “Yes? What is it?”  
“I get that we've got a big problem on our hands… but what I don't get… well, hey, it's about you Dusknoir, sir. Why do you know so much? I mean, I know that the Great Dusknoir is knowledgeable and wise… and sure, I really respect you and all… but how would you know the future, no matter how knowledgeable you are?”  
Pikachu’s eyes snapped back to Dusknoir. He had to have an explanation.  
“Ah, yes,” he said, “What Corphish said makes perfect sense. Under normal circumstances, it's true, there is no way that I should know these things. So, why do I? It's because… I, too am a Pokémon from the future.”  
Something in Pikachu’s mind clicked. That was it. The missing puzzle piece. Dusknoir had tracked Grovyle from the future. He had returned, through the use of his great wisdom, to the past to prevent Grovyle from causing the planet’s paralysis.  
“My objective is to capture Grovyle.” Dusknoir said, “It is for that reason… That I came from the future. I needed to know as much as possible to ensure the capture of Grovyle. I, therefore, studied everything I could about this world while in the future. That is why I know so much.”  
“Why didn't you say anything before?” Chatot asked.  
Dusknoir sighed. “I-I'm sorry. I have felt terrible not saying anything. I'm sincerely sorry for not revealing my identity. I am full of contrition. But… what if I had been open about my identity from the start? What would have happened if I had said that I was from the future? Who would have taken me seriously? Also, I needed to avoid alerting Grovyle to my presence. I decided that I should keep my identity hidden while I went about with my work.”  
“It makes sense…” Chatot said, regretting his earlier question.  
“But…” Dusknoir said, “It is also a fact that I have been deceiving you. For keeping silent about my identity, I sincerely apologise.”   
Chatot’s head shook so hard, Pikachu thought it might detach from his body and fly away like a Hoppip. “No, no!” he insisted, “Oh, no, no! Please, don't apologise! You can't blame yourself. You had no choice!”  
“ZZZT! I concur.” Magnezone said, “Dusknoir has done nothing wrong in my book! We should focus our anger on Grovyle. ZZZT! We must somehow capture him.”  
The shock of Dusknoir’s secret was starting to wear off the crowd, leaving a new resolution behind it. “Yeah!” Loudred shouted, “We're in DEEP trouble if we let Grovyle go on!”  
“We need to catch him before the world gets ruined!” Sunflora said.  
“Dusknoir, sir!” said Chimecho, “I'll be glad to help!”  
“M-me too!” said Diglett.  
“By golly, me too!” said Bidoof.  
Corphish nodded. “Hey hey! Count me in!”  
“We will cooperate as well,” said Uxie.  
“We won't let him steal another one!” said Azelf.  
Excitement flared up within Pikachu. Everyone, even Uxie and Azelf, was coming together to assist Dusknoir in the capture of Grovyle. If they all worked together, there was no way they could lose!  
“Everyone…” Dusknoir said, “Thank you so much. We, as Pokémon, must all work as one. To capture Grovyle, then, put an end to his calamitous plot!”  
All of Treasure Town gave a resounding cheer. Azelf stepped forward, the smile on his face beginning to fade. “Dusknoir,” he said, “In order to obtain the Time Gear from Shining Lake, Grovyle knows that he must eliminate me. So, if he's still after my Time Gear, Grovyle will come after me.”  
“We could turn that against him.” Uxie said. His voice lowered to a whisper. Pikachu had to strain her ears to make out what he was saying. “Azelf and I can go to Shining Lake. Then, we can all spread rumours that we have gone to seal the Time Gear so that it can never be taken. It may be enough to provoke Grovyle into attacking.”  
“I see.” Dusknoir said. “You're suggesting that we bait the trap?”  
“Yup,” said Azelf.  
Dusknoir frowned. “But… that would mean exposing you to danger as the bait…”  
Azelf nodded. “If that means stopping Grovyle, and maybe even restoring Mespirit…”  
“We’re ready to take that risk.”  
“Then… I understand.” Dusknoir turned back to face the crowd. “Everyone, let me explain our plan! Please, pay attention and do your part! First, I would like everyone to spread a rumour, far and wide! Get the word out that Azelf and Uxie have returned to Shining Lake to seal the Time Gear away permanently. Please spread the rumour as much as possible.”  
“I see.” Chatot said, “So you want word of this to reach Grovyle's ears.”  
“That's correct, but Grovyle won't be convinced by rumour alone. That is why I must ask Azelf and Uxie to do something. I must ask them to actually go to Shining Lake.”  
“I understand!” Pikachu said, a little louder than she’d intended to, “Then when Grovyle shows up to find Azelf and the Time Gear, that's when we catch him!”  
“I get it NOW!” Loudred shouted.  
“Oh my gosh!” said Sunflora “I’m all fired up with excitement!”  
Magnemite rotated in the air, sparks crackling on its surface. “Zzzt! Arrest! Arrest! Zzzt!”  
“Hey hey!” said Corphish, “I'm calling it! I'm going to be the one to catch Grovyle!”  
“ZZZT! No,” Magnezone said, “it is my duty to catch criminals.”  
Pikachu turned to Riolu and Chikorita, a grin plastered across her face that just wouldn’t go away. “I don't want to get outdone by the others!” she said. “Let's do our best too!”  
“Yeah!” Chikorita shouted.  
But Riolu remained silent. He looked… concerned. Pikachu was about to ask what was wrong when Dusknoir spoke again.   
“I'm sorry,” he said, “I'm grateful for your kind offers, but for the capture of Grovyle, I would prefer to work alone.” Disappointment fell upon the crowd. Their resolve dissolved into a babble of confused voices. “Grovyle will be extremely wary.” Dusknoir continued, “Even if he were to realise that Azelf and Uxie have truly gone to Shining Lake, he will be cautious in the extreme. So, if we were to lay a massive ambush for him… he would undoubtably notice the unusual number of Pokémon in the area. I'm afraid Grovyle will not be lured out that way. So I must apologise, and insist upon capturing Grovyle by myself.”  
Pikachu sighed. “Oh. I get it,” she said, “That's too bad.”  
“I'm terribly sorry.” Dusknoir said, “This time I hope to capture Grovyle without any mistakes. Please forgive my selfishness.”  
Chatot hopped in front of the apprentices. He seemed much less imposing in comparison to Dusknoir. “That's how it stands, guild members!” he said, “Up to now… we were capturing Grovyle! Uh… Yoom…Tah! At least, that was the plan. This time, stay out of it. We'll provide support only as needed.”  
“Well, hey hey…” Corphish said.  
“If that's what it takes…” Loudred shouted.  
“We have no choice.” said Sunflora.  
Chatot turned to Wigglytuff. “Is that an acceptable plan, Guildmaster?”  
He nodded vehemently. “Yup, yup!”  
“Thank you for confirming that! (He stayed awake! Thank goodness.)”  
“Thank you for hearing me out, everyone,” said Dusknoir. “I realise I am asking a huge favour but please do your part in our plan. And… let's capture Grovyle using whatever means necessary!”  
“YEAH!”

Pikachu turned in her bed, her memories jostling and chattering in her mind. Maybe... speaking them out loud would help her to sleep.  
“Are you still awake, Riolu?” she said. “I have to admit that today was full of surprises! The Great Dusknoir’s talk about coming from the future… that was mind boggling. Dusknoir pursued Grovyle from the future to our world. He came to apprehend that wicked Grovyle, and to take him back to the future. That's why the job of capturing Grovyle is his responsibility. We have to trust Dusknoir about this. To be honest, I would have preferred it if we could've captured Grovyle ourselves. But I'm not up to the task yet. We don't have any choice but to depend on Dusknoir after all. Riolu? I guess you're asleep. I'd better get to sleep too. It would be great if Grovyle gets caught soon. Good night, Riolu.”  
She shut her eyes. Dusknoir could handle it. 

A blob of mud flew over Pikachu’s head. She turned, staring down the Whishcash that had launched it. He had apparently stolen a precious item belonging to a Pokémon named Vigoroth, and she was beginning to understand how he had overpowered them.  
“I wonder…” she shouted, striking back with a quick attack, “How are Azelf and Uxie doing? Could they be fighting Grovyle right now?”  
A flurry of razor sharp leaves whizzed past her, straight at Whishcash. “I don’t know,” Chikorita said, “But I wish we could be fightin’ alongside them.”  
Pikachu nodded. “It’s all so strange if you stop to think about it. I mean, Pokémon coming from the future.”  
Whishcash took her lapse in concentration as an opportunity and attempted to knock her into the pool that filled the cave behind her. Then he found himself struck from behind. He had forgotten about Riolu.  
“The future that Dusknoir and Grovyle came from,” Riolu said, pummelling Whishcash with another dozen attacks, “What could it be like? Is it similar to the present day?”  
With one last punch, he knocked Whishcash unconscious.  
Pikachu applauded. “But, if they're from a world that's even remotely similar to our own, doesn't that mean that it all works out?” she said. “That the planet was never paralysed and everything will be fine?”  
Chikorita held her badge out to Whishcash and he vanished in a golden light. He was Magnezone’s problem now. “Maybe a Pokemon from the future can change all that,” she said.  
“My Dimensional Scream,” said Riolu, “Is there something I could touch that'd trigger a vision that stretched forward that far? I suppose thinking about the future like it's a place I can just get to isn't helpful.”  
Pikachu smiled. “Let’s just keep doing our best and get there the long way round.”  
“Yeah,” said Chikorita. “But hopefully not too long.”

“Still no word.” Chikorita said, her head on the windowsill, “I hope Uxie and Azelf are all right. I still don't feel quite right about how I left Mespirit behind back at Underground Lake. I know there's nothing I could've done, but…”  
She turned, checking that the other two were definitely asleep. “I should've been stronger. I had the chance to stop Grovyle there and then but I wasn’t capable of defeating him. Then again at Shining Lake, I battled with all I had but he still won. I guess I'll just have to keep training. Someday, I'll be strong enough to defend us from Pokémon like Grovyle. Someday…”

Pikachu sat with her face pressed against the beige wooden table at Spinda’s café. A blueish smoothie made from a combination of Plain Seeds and Oran Berries sat in front of her, but she hadn’t touched it. “Day after day, no news comes,” she said, “We're completely in the dark about everything going on at the Lake.”  
Riolu sipped at his Pecha Berry milkshake. “It's been a week since Dusknoir and the others went off to catch Grovyle,” he said, “I'm starting to worry.”  
Pikachu sat up, grabbing her glass. “If Uxie and Azelf were hurt, or if the plan fails and they're all trapped in Time… we could be left waiting forever,” she said, “Grovyle would be free to take as many Time Gears as he wants with no one to stop him.”  
“We’ve gotta hope that it’s just that nothing’s happened yet,” said Chikorita, pushing her own empty glass back and forth on the table, absentmindedly, “I mean, surely Dusknoir can hold his own.”  
“I want to run right through Crystal Crossing, down to Shining Lake and find out for myself what's going on!” Pikachu said, “But… I won't. We can't risk letting Grovyle know anything about the plan or add even the slightest chance of failure to it. I mean, imagine if I arrived at the Lake at the same time Grovyle did! He'd know for sure that something was up then. We’ve just got to keep waiting. Waiting and waiting and waiting…”

Pikachu was yanked awake by the whine of a siren. She rubbed her eyes and dragged herself out of bed. She had barely been asleep an hour. “What’s this about?” she murmured.  
Then an idea came into her head. Her eyes snapped open. “Do you think-” she almost daren’t say it, in case that somehow made it less likely to be true.  
“Come on!” Chikorita said.  
The three of them ran into the main room, followed by the rest of the guild. Chatot, Wigglytuff and Dugtrio were already there. “We have received a message from officer Magnezone!” Chatot said, “Grovyle has been captured!”  
Pikachu froze for a moment, almost hesitant to believe it. “Dusknoir’s done it?” she said.  
“Whoa! At LAST!” Loudred shouted.  
“By golly!” said Bidoof. “Grovyle's been caught!”  
“Oh my gosh!” said Sunflora. “They did it! Yippee!”  
“Wait, wait, there’s more!” Chatot said. “Magnezone has informed us that Dusknoir will return Grovyle to to the future. Apparently, they will be going through some sort of tunnel. He called it a Dimensional hole. It is open in the town’s main square. Dusknoir has said that he wishes to see us there.”  
“Hey hey!” said Corphish, “Well, what are we doing here?”  
“Let's hurry!” Pikachu said. “We have to go to Treasure Town!”  
The moon shed it’s pale grey light over Treasure Town. A large crowd had already gathered in front of… something that floated in the air.   
It was a deep purple, and indigo rings spiralled through it. A blue and red light seemed to run through the sides of it, shimmering like an aurora. It was beautiful. And it was terrifying.  
“Everyone's already here!” Chimecho said.  
“Hey, hey!” said Corphish, “I don't see the Great Dusknoir around yet.”  
Pikachu stepped closer to the vortex in front of them. “Is that it?” she said, “The Dimensional Hole?”  
“Watch out!” Magnezone said, “ZZZT! Stay clear! The instant you touch it, you will be sent to the future. Please be extremely careful!”  
Pikachu stepped back, and almost bumped into Azelf. “Hey!” she said, ”Azelf! And Uxie too!”  
“Pikachu!” Uxie shouted.  
She smiled. “You're safe! Am I glad to see that! So was the plan successful?”  
Azelf nodded. “Yep. I have to hand it to Dusknoir, it was flawless! Grovyle's been captured and we regained all the Time Gears he'd stolen.”  
“Yes! That's excellent! But where is Dusknoir?”  
“He should be along shortly.”   
“Everyone! MAKE WAY!” Loudred shouted.  
Pikachu spun around. At the crossroads, she could make out the faint shape of the Great Dusknoir. The crowd scattered to make a clear path for him. He was leading Grovyle, bound and muzzled, along the street, flanked by two short purple Pokemon with bright gemstones, that glittered in the moonlight, for eyes. Riolu couldn't help feeling they weren't exactly trustworthy.  
“Th-that's…” Bidoof began.  
“That's Grovyle.” Kecleon said.   
“He looks like a BAD guy!” Loudred shouted. “That's for sure.”  
“Hey, hey,” Corphish said. “It’s great they finally caught him!”  
“Yeah,” said Chikorita, “The world was nearly ruined ‘cause of him.”  
They stopped, just in front of the vortex. “Everyone!” Dusknoir said, “Today, I would like to share some excellent news with you. Finally, Grovyle… Grovyle has been captured! This was all made possible by your selfless support and cooperation! I can't thank you enough. As you can see, Grovyle is a vicious and wicked Pokémon. His capture should result in lasting peace for your world.”  
As Dusknoir spoke, Grovyle tore at the rope over his mouth, trying to speak. “Mmmmf! Mmmmmmf!”   
“It looks like they have Grovyle muzzled…” said Pikachu, “He can't say a word that way.” Something felt off. This… wasn’t how she’d pictured victory.  
“You can't seriously feel sorry for him?” Chikorita whispered, “After all he's done to us?”  
“But… I must also deliver a sad piece of news.” Dusknoir said, “It is time for me to return to the future. Everyone! I must now bid you farewell!”  
Pikachu stared at him. He… What? Dusknoir, the Great Dusknoir, was leaving them?  
“Uxie, Azelf,” he said, “I entrust you with the rest.”  
Azelf nodded. “Yep.”  
“We got the Time Gears back.” Uxie said, “We will make sure they're returned to their rightful places.”  
“The task is yours.”  
“ZZZT! Thank you very much!” said Magnezone. “For everything! ZZZT! You have literally saved us all!”  
Dusknoir shook his head. “Oh, no, no. You have been most kind and helpful. I hope you will continue to work to preserve the peace.”  
“ZZZT! Yes! You can depend on that. ZZZT!”  
“Now… I'm afraid the time has come.”  
The two purple Pokémon piled Grovyle into the Dimensional hole, then followed him through. Just making contact with the vortex seemed to suck them into it. Into the future. And in a few moments, Dusknoir would follow them.  
“I hate sad goodbyes!” Sunflora said,  
“I h-h-hope we see you again…” Diglett said.  
Chatot stifled a sob. “Dusknoir… sir…”  
“Everyone!” said Dusknoir, “Though it pains me…”  
It might have been wishful thinking, but Pikachu thought he was staring at her. He turned and stepped toward the vortex, but as he was about to enter it, he stopped.  
“Oh, yes! Before I go, I must see three Pokémon. Pikachu! Chikorita! And Riolu.”  
Pikachu smiled, though tears blurred her eyes. “That's us… Let's go up there.”  
They stepped forward. “So, this is really good-bye!” Pikachu said. “Dusknoir, sir, for everything you've done… Thank you. Sincerely.”  
“Thanks to you, Time has been restored.” said Riolu, “For that, I can't thank you enough. Good bye, Dusknoir.”  
“You captured Grovyle for us.” said Chikorita, “I guess, this world will be forever in your debt. Thank you.”  
“Well, this is… good bye…” Dusknoir stepped towards the portal.   
And turned.   
“It's too soon for farewells!” he shouted. A mouth on his stomach opened up, revealing a black void within. He grabbed Team Sky, and dragged them towards the vortex. “You three… are coming with me!”


	19. Into the Future

Riolu spiralled through a dark vortex. Rings of light flew past him at unimaginable speeds, connected by a tunnel of red-green aurora. There was nobody around him. He was alone.  
He fell for what could have been seconds or could have been days, wondering if he’d ever get out and then… Slam. He hit the ground a lot faster than the ground is supposed to be hit. He tried to stand but the world was spinning. Spinning and very very grey.  
“Ugh…” he groaned. “Wh-where is this?” His voice was weak and seemed to bounce around him as if he was in some kind of large chamber. “I was… dragged… I can't… I…” His eyes failed him and he fell to the floor.

Some way off, Dusknoir stood on the brink of a black abyss, in the ruins of what had once been a tall and beautiful tower. The floor was cracked and great pillars lay in chunks on the ground. Rubble hovered in the air, suspended by nothing. Everything was dull and grey.  
“I am sorry to have kept you waiting, Master Dialga…” he said, “While I encountered more difficulty than anticipated… I finally succeeded.”  
Two red eyes glowed in the darkness. They stared, unblinking, at Dusknoir, devoid of rational thought or any form of intelligence at all. All those eyes held was a deep, primal rage.  
“I fully understand what must be done…” Dusknoir said. “Those who seek to alter the course of history… must be removed from history. I will see to the elimination immediately.”

“H-hey… Riolu?” said Pikachu, “Wake up Riolu!”  
Her voice was faint and Riolu’s head was… dull. He managed to open his eyes, though the scene before him nearly made him want to close them again. Pikachu and Chikorita were standing over him. So they had made it across too. They didn’t seem to be hurt but where were they?  
The room he lay in wasn’t much more than a cave. The stone floor was grey and riddled with cracks. It pressed cold and uneven against his back. The walls were rugged and grey and the whole chamber seemed mere moments from collapse.  
The longer Riolu watched the grey ceiling above him, the more paradoxical the details became. A few rocks had come loose, but rather than clattering down to the floor, they just… hung, frozen in the air. Through the gap they left behind them, there were hints of a murky blue sky. No. Not blue. Dull, lightless grey. It was strange, but… there also didn’t seem to be any clouds.  
Riolu pushed himself to his feet, almost cutting his hand on the broken masonry that littered the ground. The room’s entrance was a gate rather than a door. It was grey, made from some kind of metal, but there was nothing but blackness beyond it. It was also shut and locked.  
He stared at Pikachu and Chikorita. “Wh-where is this?” he asked.  
A weak smile flickered over Pikachu’s face. She wrapped her arms around him. “I-I’m so glad you’re awake!” she said, “I was starting to think- that you might…” she trailed off. Her smile was replaced by a look of utter hopelessness and despair. “This place…” she said. “I think its a jail.”  
Riolu leant against the wall. His head was swimming. The room, or cell, he was trapped in, the dark, grey sky above, everything about the place. It was overwhelming. “J-jail?” he said.  
“Yep,” said Chikorita, “I mean, what other kind of room has a door like that?” Though she was managing to keep it off her face somewhat successfully, Riolu could tell she was as terrified as he and Pikachu were. “What I wanna know is who threw us in here…” she struck the gate, sending a low ringing through the room.  
“H-How long was I unconscious?” Riolu asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.  
“Almost two days,” said Pikachu. “At least, I think it’s been two days. It’s hard to tell how much time has passed for us in here.”  
Riolu pushed at the gate, but the bars were frozen solid. There wasn’t even a sign of rust.  
“I tried the doors,” said Pikachu. “They’re locked. There doesn’t seem to be any other way out.” She collapsed to the floor. “How did we end up this way?” she asked, “What happened in Treasure Town… I think… Dusknoir grabbed us. Then, he dragged us into the Dimensional hole.” Realisation dawned on her face, followed quickly by panic. “Wait! So this is maybe… Is this… th-the future?”  
She lay with her back against the stone, staring into the grey ceiling. “But that's… I can't believe that… This can’t be the future. Wh-Why are we even here?” She sat up, looking around the room, searching for any scrap of evidence to combat her conclusion. “Ugh… but… This whole room is constructed in a way unlike anything I've ever seen! Maybe this actually is… the future… Riolu! D-Did we really end up in the future?”  
Riolu threw his arm around her shoulder, attempting to comfort her. He wanted to say something to reassure her, but he couldn’t think of anything at all.  
“If we have, d’you understand what that means?” Chikorita asked, her tough facade dropping slightly. “This room, the corridor outside… This is just how Treeshroud forest looked when the Time Gear was taken away.”  
Pikachu looked up. “S-so the planet is… paralysed? Ugh… what shall we do now? If, if this place is the future. How are we supposed to get back to our world?” Neither of them answered. Neither could.  
“They’re awake!”  
Riolu jumped to his feet. The voice was whispery and menacing. Each word seemed filled with malicious glee. From the dark behind the gate, a Pokémon emerged. One of the purple Pokémon who had been guarding Grovyle. It wrenched the gate open, and a whole squad of them swarmed into the room.  
Their eyes glinted in the little light that reached them. Their sharp toothed grins were all but reassuring. “How convenient,” it said, “All right! We'll do this quick.” The Pokémon advanced on Team Sky, pushing each to the ground before they could even respond.  
“Do this quick?” Pikachu protested, “Do what?” Her cheeks crackled and she tried to launch a thunderbolt, but the swarm tackled her. One of them wrapped some foul smelling cloth around her head and knotted it tight. “They blindfolded me!” she yelled, “I can't see a thing!”  
“Come with us.” one of the Pokémon said. It grabbed her hand, tugging her to her feet.  
“Ow! Don't shove me!” she said. Similar complaints sprung from Riolu and Chikorita, so at least they were both okay. She was pushed along what seemed like an endless amount of twists and turns. “Ugh…” she said, “This blindfold makes it impossible to see where I'm going. But where are they taking us?”  
A door slammed behind her. She was pressed against a wall and a coarse rope tied firm around her. “We’re here,” the Pokémon said. The blindfold was torn from her face and she opened her eyes.  
Apart from a spotlight that pointed straight down onto her face, dazzling her eyes, the room was pitch black. “Wh-where is this?” she shouted, to the friends she hoped were nearby because the alternative was too horrible to think about, “Th-they have me trussed up, I can't move! Wh-why is this happening!”  
Another couple of lights flared up. Chikorita and Riolu were tied next to her. Relief rushed through Pikachu. They were safe. Well, relatively safe, at least. Riolu's eyes were shut tight and he appeared to have missed her shouts. “Hey!” she said.  
His eyes snapped open. “Pikachu?”  
The room around them was black and, from the slight echo of her voice, probably large. She was tied against a grey column by an even greyer rope, which was slightly frayed in places. She was surrounded by small jewel-eyed purple Pokémon that flashed their sharp smiles at her, ready to strike at any moment. She was a long way from home and there was every chance the world had ended. But despite all this, she smiled. “Am I glad to see you!” she said, “You're okay, right?”  
“Oh, We’re fine!” Chikorita said, “I actually quite enjoy being tied against a post like a Kakuna!”  
Pikachu laughed. “Great!”  
“Hmmph,” said a voice from the darkness. “You're clueless about what's going to happen. I guess you can afford to be nonchalant about it.”  
Pikachu recognised it. She didn’t like it, but she recognised it. “No,” she said. A fourth light activated and shone onto the other Pokemon tied beside them. Grovyle.  
He glared at her with cold yellow eyes. “You three,” he said, “Do you have any inkling about where you are?”  
The happiness that had begun to blossom within Pikachu withered and died. “N-no…” she said.  
Grovyle sighed. He was as hopeless as they were. “This is a stockade,” he said, “They're preparing to get rid of us for good.”  
Pikachu strained against the ropes, trying to meet Grovyle’s eyes. “What! G-get rid of us! Wait a second. It's easy to understand why they'd want to get rid of you, Grovyle.” She paused for a second. That had come out a lot harsher than she had meant it to. Grovyle may have been trying to steal the Time Gears, but she wasn’t sure she wanted him dead. “But why us?” she continued, “We haven't done anything wrong!”  
“Hmph. I couldn't care less. You must have done something they can't tolerate.”  
“What! We haven't done anything bad! Don't think that we’re like you!” Pikachu wasn’t sure why she was shouting. Something about Grovyle provoked her, made her angrier than maybe she should have been.  
“I don't care,” he said, “You're wasting time losing your cool. Meanwhile, look. Here they come.” The room was lit up properly by a light from above. The purple Pokémon advanced on them. “Who are they?” Pikachu asked. She had meant to sound brave, but she wasn’t quite able to stop her voice from cracking.“They're the jailers who do all the dirty work around here.” Grovyle explained, “The Sableye. They also happen to be Dusknoir's underlings.”  
Pikachu’s eyes hardened. Now she knew Grovyle was lying. “The Great Dusknoir’s-” she began, but then Dusknoir himself walked through the door. “Hey! It's Dusknoir!” she shouted.  
“Lord Dusknoir,” said one of the Sableye, “The four have been tied to the stakes.”  
What? No no no no no. The Sableye, if that was what they were really called, did not know Dusknoir. They couldn’t. Despite this, Dusknoir responded. “Good,” he said.  
“Dusknoir, sir!” Pikachu pleaded, “It's me, it’s Pikachu!”  
He ignored her. “Very well, Sableye. Those four. We need to be rid of them.”   
It was crazy, impossible, ludicrous, unbelievable. Dusknoir would never never do something like this, but here he was. Doing it. “What!” Pikachu shouted, “Dusknoir, sir, please! Don’t you remember me?”  
“Pay them no heed.” Dusknoir said, “You may get ready.”  
“Wheh-heh-heh!” The Sableye advanced on the stockade, their claws outstretched.  
“W-wait!” Pikachu cried, “Wait a minute! Dusknoir, sir! What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this to us?” Dusknoir didn’t respond. He didn’t even acknowledge her existence.  
“Don't waste your breath,” said Grovyle, “Instead, shh. Keep your voices down so they can't hear you.”  
Against her better judgement, Pikachu began to whisper. “Urk… Keep.. my voice down?”  
“Now,” Grovyle said, “If you want to get away, give me your full cooperation.” He spoke with urgency, not wasting a single word. His voice held a hint of fear, though he tried to hide it, but try as she might, Pikachu couldn’t detect even an iota of malice.  
Even so, she protested. Grovyle had tried to steal the Time Gears, tried to plunge the world into chaos and catastrophe and cause the planet’s paralysis. He was evil! “What!” she said, only just managing not to shout, “Help you, Grovyle?”  
“No way!” Chikorita said, “I'd rather die!”  
“Really?” said Grovyle, “Because if you don't, then that's exactly what's going to happen. There's no time to think, or would you prefer to stick around for them? Psst… hey! You there.”  
Riolu looked up. Apparently Grovyle had decided he’d be the most cooperative. “Me?” he asked.  
“Tell me.” Grovyle said, “What can you do, right now?”  
“What? What can I do? You ask me that out of nowhere… umm… I guess… we could attack?”  
Grovyle smiled. “That'll do.”  
“It would be the sane response to an attempted execution…” Chikorita said. Although the last thing Pikachu wanted to do was help Grovyle with anything, this was her only way out. “If it's just a regular attack, I can help too,” she said.  
“Good.” Grovyle faced the Sableye again.  
“We are ready to begin!” the one in the front said,  
“Very well,” said Dusknoir, “But be vigilant to the end. Don't take your eyes off them. Especially that Grovyle.”  
The Sableye laughed. A twisted, sharp sort of laugh that sparked only fear within Pikachu. “Wheh-heh-heh!”  
“Commence… now!”  
“They're coming!” Pikachu shouted, panic finally getting the better of her.  
“Listen carefully.” Grovyle said, “Sableye use claws to strike.”  
“N-no! That sounds scary!”  
“And, that might just open one avenue for escape. The Sableye will unleash their Fury Swipes in a frenzy. That's our chance. If even one of their attacks were to hit the ropes binding us…”  
“Oh, right! The ropes might come loose!”  
“Exactly. And if that happens, lash out, then flee.”  
Pikachu stared into the crystalline eyes of their executioners and found it difficult to build up her nerve. “B-b-but… What if their fury swipes don't slash the ropes?” she said, “And what if… what if the Sableye don't use fury swipes at all?”  
“If that happens…” Grovyle said, “Don't even think about it.”  
The Pokémon slashed. Pikachu tried to resist it, tried to stay quiet and endure the attack, but as the Sableye dug into her, she couldn’t stop herself from screaming.  
“En…end…endure it!” Grovyle said, his voice beginning to fray, “Wait for your chance!”  
“B-but if they keep going… we’ll be finished before our chance comes!”  
Each second was like an eternity, but eventually, Riolu shouted, “There's a break in the rope!”  
“Now! Attack!” The four Pokémon struck with all their strength. For a moment, the rope held Pikachu back and she though she had failed, but as she pushed forward, it snapped in two and the Sableye were sent reeling.  
“Wh-what is this?” Dusknoir said.  
“There!” Grovyle shouted, and he threw some kind of orb at the ground. It shattered against the stone and a blinding white light filled the room.  
“Gaah!” The Sableye cried, “We can't see!”  
“Compose yourselves!” Dusknoir commanded, “It's only a Luminous Orb. It's effect wears off quickly!” The light faded and both Grovyle and Team Sky were gone. “B-blast it!” Dusknoir said, “That Grovyle! He fled using the flash as cover! They won't get away with this! Come!” He stormed out of the room, the mob of Sableye following behind him. 

From an almost invisible hole in the ground, Grovyle emerged. Pikachu clambered out behind him. “Blecch!” she said, “I got dirt in my mouth…”  
“We’re… we’re safe…” said Riolu, “So Grovyle can use Dig? He sure knows many moves.”  
Grovyle stood. “We got out of that scrape, but were not out of the woods yet,” he said, “Let's get out of here, and fast.” Pikachu almost protested, but Grovyle was still her only shot at escape, and he was right. They were far from safe.  
She stepped towards the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. Grovyle peered into the corridor behind it. After making sure it was empty, he lead them on. On into the unknown future.


	20. The Darkness on the Horizon

Pikachu’s footsteps felt uncomfortably loud on the cold, grey stone. She expected Sableye to be hidden behind every corner they turned, ready to scratch at them until were all eliminated.  
“Come on!” Grovyle said, not even attempting to hide the urgency in his voice. This was the most emotion Pikachu had heard him express. Grovyle. She was following him blindly through a place where she knew nothing about anything. Up until a few minutes ago, she would have tried to knock him out and hand him over to Dusknoir, but now…  
Could it all have been some kind of misunderstanding? What had they done to deserve execution, after all? But, somehow, deep down, she knew there was no mistake. Dusknoir, the Great Dusknoir, the knowledgeable and powerful explorer whom she had revered, wanted her dead.  
“This way!” said Grovyle, “We need to keep running until we hit the exit!” Pikachu slowed. How much further did they have to go? “Come on!” Grovyle urged, with what would have been a shout had they not been escaping from… Pikachu realised she didn’t even know where they were. “Faster,” Grovyle said, “Pick it up!”  
Pikachu’s legs were burning and she wanted nothing more than to be back in her bed at the guild. “This is the fastest I can go!” she said, “Quit ordering me around!” Riolu shot her a confused glance. He wasn’t used to her snapping like that. She wasn’t used to her snapping like that. “A-anyway, Grovyle,” she continued.  
“What?”  
“Is this… The future?” She had to force out the last couple of words. She didn’t want to say them. She didn’t want to know, but… she had to.  
“That's right.” Grovyle said, with a hint of surprise, “You catch on fast.”  
Pikachu almost stopped running there and then. “So it is, after all,” she said. They had failed, the planet was paralysed and there was nothing they could do about it. “Are we… are we going to be able to get back to our world?” she asked.  
“Who knows?” Grovyle said, “We just need to get away for now. If we get caught, returning home will be the least of your worries. Run faster!”  
“I can't! I'm exhausted…”  
“We’re almost out. Look! The exit is right there.” Barely ten metres away, an opening broke the grey uniformity of the wall.  
Filled with a renewed energy, Pikachu ran through the doorway and out into… into the dark. “We did it!” she shouted. Sheer relief momentarily stopped her from even questioning the landscape they now stood in. It didn’t last.  
“We’re… outside?” she said, “What… what is this?” Thick grey clouds hung in a dark sky. In the few scattered gaps, the void was even blacker. Not a single star shone and the moon was nowhere to be seen.  
The ground wasn't much better: an endless ashen wasteland, lifeless but for a few spindly trees that still clung to the brittle rock, desperate to retain the last vestiges of life they held. Great chasms ran through the earth rending and twisting indiscriminately, ravaging all land, life and hope in their path. Ragged boulders were scattered through the air like half-starved Mandibuzz, just beginning to decide that decaying corpses left by other predators were no longer an adequate source of food, just becoming desperate enough to strike at whatever’s nearest. It was unnatural and dead and motionless and overwhelmingly grey. Pikachu’s mind recoiled at the very sight of it. It was… wrong. So, so wrong.  
“This is… our world?” she said. “In the future? This is what happens to it all? I-it's horribly dark. Not even the wind blows. It's as if… all movement… it's as if everything's stopped.”  
She fell to the dust covered floor, pressing her eyes shut, as if once she opened them again things would be back to normal. Electricity jumped and sparked on her face, but this wasn’t the kind of problem that could be fixed with a thunderbolt. This world was so alien to her, such a drastic decline from the bright grass and cool breezes of Treasure Town. It was nightmarish. And that seemed like it was all it could be.  
“This is the planet’s paralysis, isn't it,” Chikorita said. The words dug into Pikachu like razor blades. She’d realised. Of course she’d realised. It was hard to miss, but hearing the truth spoken aloud somehow made it more real.  
Chikorita took Grovyle’s silence as confirmation. “This place is exactly like what happened in Treeshroud forest,” she said. Then, half heartedly, she turned to Grovyle and added. “What you did to Treeshroud Forest.”  
“Exactly.” Grovyle said. Before he could explain further, a noise escaped the depths of the corridor. A malicious snarling laughter Pikachu recognised immediately. The Sableye were catching up with them. Grovyle pulled Pikachu to her feet. She would have protested, but she was too drained to bother. Emotionally and physically. “We have to keep running,” he said.

“Listen, Grovyle… I'm exhausted!” They had been running for hours and although Pikachu’s legs were telling her she’d gone far, the dull dusk of the future remained constant. The land around them was identical. Same sky, same dirt, same despair.  
“There's no time to rest.” Grovyle said, “If they catch us, we're done. Tough it out and run.”  
He didn’t even slow down. “That's easy for you to say…” Pikachu said. “I can't! I have to rest.”  
Grovyle stopped. She almost ran into him. “All right,” he said. He guided them to the edge of a sharp cliff. Its walls held both the colour and texture of charcoal. The only break in the rugged line was the mouth of a cave. Pikachu couldn’t see further than a few feet inside of it and, honestly, she didn’t want to. Who knew what horrors the dungeons of the future contained.  
“This forms a natural alcove.” Grovyle said, “It should shield us from view.” He leant against the wall, eyeing the others with what Pikachu tried hard to perceive as contempt, but seemed to be genuine concern for their well being. “After a quick rest, we'll have to get moving again.”  
Pikachu dropped to the stone, past caring about the fine layer of dust or the uneven texture so long as it gave her feet a chance to recover. “W-wait a minute!” she said, attempting to sound somewhat authoritative despite the lack of breath, “When we escaped from the stockade, we cooperated with you because we had no other choice. We didn't promise we'd go with you afterward. A bad Pokémon like you… You're not worth trusting.”  
“Pikachu?” Riolu said. The confusion in his eyes burned at her heart. She was regretting her words almost as they left her mouth, but she couldn’t stop them. It might have been her fear or even something about the place itself, but her spite and mistrust was amplified to the degree that she didn’t even consider what she was saying.  
It took her a few moments to register Grovyle’s reply. “Humph,” he said, “So I'm the bad guy. And that Dusknoir is the good guy? Then, how about explaining his actions earlier? It wasn't just me. They wanted you gone too.”  
He was right. As much as Pikachu hated to admit it. The Great Dusknoir had acted strangely, but surely he had a reason? “Urk… But… That doesn't mean I should put my faith in you, Grovyle!”  
Grovyle stood again. “Earning your trust isn't an easy task, it seems,” he said. “I thought having allies would help, but… there's no point in continuing together without trust. We'll go our separate ways. I'm staying on the move. You three should get moving as soon as possible. Good luck.” He ran into the cliff.  
Pikachu gripped the rock beside her, using it to drag herself to her feet. “Wait a second!” she shouted, “You tell us to leave soon, but… it's dark out now. It's hard to see where we're going. Instead of setting off again right away, shouldn't we wait for morning?”  
She met Grovyle’s eyes. It was only for a moment, but he seemed so mournful and… apologetic. It chilled her more than the cold, stale air that hung around them. “That isn't possible,” he said, “I hate to say it, but… morning never comes.” He turned and disappeared into the dark.  
Pikachu’s legs gave out and she buried her face in her hands, trying to hide the tears that now covered it. “I remember now,” she said, her voice hollow. “D-Dusknoir described the planet’s paralysis before… this place- it resembles Dusknoir's description, sure, but even then… How has the planet become paralysed?”  
She tried to contain herself, but she just couldn’t. This was too much. She let out a sob. “Urk… Riolu. I don't know what to think anymore… Wasn't the planet’s paralysis supposed to be caused by all those Time Gears going missing? That's why we all tried to stop Grovyle from stealing them! We did everything we were supposed to, right? Uxie and Azelf said they would return the recaptured Time Gears to their rightful places. That should have prevented the planet's paralysis! But despite all our efforts… The planet is still paralysed! Aargh! I don't know who or what to believe anymore!”  
Then, she felt Riolu’s arm around her and suddenly the grey and the stillness and the silence weren't so bad. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, “We’ll work out a solution when we get back to our world.”  
“But how do we do that?”  
“If you ask me,” said Chikorita, “I say we do as Grovyle said.”  
Pikachu looked up. “What?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know, I was all ‘I'm gonna get revenge on Grovyle for what he did to Treeshroud Forest’ and yeah, I'm still mad at him. But, did you hear how he was speaking just now? Clearly, he hates this place as much as we do. I’m starting to think that maybe he actually had a good reason for taking those Time Gears. I just can't see him wanting to create a world like-” She stopped. Something was disturbing the endless silence of the future.  
“Wheh heh heh! Wheh heh heh!”  
Pikachu leapt up. “The Sableye!” she whispered, “That settles it, we can't stay here! Let's get moving!”

The interior of the dungeon was not the interior of a cliff. It was unlike anywhere Pikachu had ever seen. Sure, the floor was made from the same rough, cracked stone, but the walls… There was nothing there. Nothing but a black and endless abyss. A few boulders hovered in the gloom, possibly the only remnant of what had stood there before. It was as if the dark and decay of the outside world had corrupted the dungeon itself, breaking it down until there was nothing left.  
Pikachu edged closer to the void, careful not to fall into it. She didn't want to think of what would become of her in there. She tossed a Geo Pebble over the edge and waited to hear the soft clatter as it hit the bottom. It didn't come. Maybe there was no bottom.  
The worst part of it all, though, was the Pokémon. Pikachu had thought she knew what a wild Pokémon was like, but no. The dungeon dwelling Pokémon of her world were tame and civilised compared to these. They were monstrously strong and fought with savage determination, as if every battle was a matter of life and death, which, to Team Sky, it was. To be thrown out of the dungeon would mean being thrown into the hands of the Sableye. The only place that would lead them was the stockade. Pikachu understood why Grovyle seemed so powerful to her now. He must have been sparring with these Pokémon his entire life.  
As they moved through the dungeon, the remaining rocks seemed to change colour, from the pale grey of a newly placed tombstone, to the dark grey of a thundercloud. Pikachu hoped this meant they were closer to the end of the cave. Each moment she spent within forced her to stay on edge. Her nerves were stretched to their limit. At any moment she might snap.  
Eventually… well, a light was the wrong word for it, more of a slightly brighter grey streamed onto the ground. “Look!” she said, “Could that be the exit over there? Let's go!”  
She dashed for it and escaped into a sort of ravine. The sides of it were formed from two huge stacks of boulders that she would have thought unstable were they not frozen in time. A static stream was plastered across one face, accompanied by a silent waterfall.  
“Did we put some distance between us and those Sableye?” Pikachu asked, “Let's rest a little now. There's water here.” She stumbled closer to the pool and tried to drink from it. Her hands splayed across the waters surface as if it were rock. She sighed. Of course. “This waterfall… This water isn't flowing at all. The gushing water isn’t gushing. It’s totally suspended in space… was Grovyle right after all? Has time really stopped in the future…”  
She turned to Riolu and Chikorita, although she didn’t expect either of them to answer, “Why did Dusknoir bring us here!” she said, her voice slightly louder than she intended, “The Great Dusknoir, who was so kind to us… I don't-” her voice cracked and a few tears streamed down her face. “I don’t know what to believe anymore…”  
She lay against the bed of the pool, pushing against the frozen water as if her touch would somehow bring it back to life. “If only there was some way of finding the truth…” she said. She gazed at the pool, utterly lost.   
Then an idea came into her head. It was just a spark, something that seemed way too easy to work. She almost didn’t want to share it. “Oh! I know!” she said, “There is a way of getting at the truth! Riolu?”   
“What?”  
For the first time in that twisted dystopia of a future, Pikachu was actually beginning to hope. “Your Dimensional Scream!” she said, “Use your Dimensional Scream, Riolu! Touch this frozen water. You may see something! You could find our way out!”  
Riolu smiled. “I understand! My Dimensional Scream could show us how Grovyle or Dusknoir got back to our world.”  
“We can't dawdle,” Pikachu insisted. “Those Sableye will catch up to us! Let’s do this quickly.”  
Riolu shot over to the waterfall and hopped onto the surface of the pool. Gently, not knowing how the frozen surface would react, he pressed his hand against the falls.  
Pikachu watched him, hoping for just a flicker of a past or future vision. Nothing happened. “Well, Riolu?” she demanded. “Can you see anything?”  
“No,” he said, lowering his hand, “I'm not sensing anything.” The spark died.  
Pikachu struck the surface of the pool, taking her frustration out on its impossibly smooth surface. She buried her face in her arms, trying to contain the emotion welling up within her. “No, huh?” she said, “Urf… that's disappointing. It would've been reassuring if we could begin to understand what's happening. We didn't learn anything at all.”  
She glanced down into the dungeon they had crossed, half expecting a Sableye to be looming at the exit. She almost wished there was. At least that would be a simple problem. “We've spent a lot of time here,” she said. “If we don't hurry, those Sableye will get to us. Come on.”

The next dungeon wasn't as bad as the first, aesthetically at least. The floor was the same grey rock as before, but at least this one had walls. Rough, black and sharp walls, but walls all the same. What didn't improve was the Pokémon. If anything, they were worse. Every step they took, each corner they turned, their enemies seemed to grow stronger and stronger.  
To make matters worse, Pikachu was beginning to tire. All the stress and the running and the fear and the darkness were catching up with her, and all she wanted to do was find somewhere to curl up and sleep. But, if she did so, the Sableye would catch her. She had to keep moving.  
By the time they escaped, most of their Max Elixirs, Oran Berries and Reviver Seeds had been used up. And the other side of the dungeon was the same dull grey as before. Did it ever change?  
“We've been climbing a long time now…” Pikachu said.  
“D’you think we’ve managed to outrun the Sableye yet?” Chikorita asked.  
Pikachu turned back to the dungeon. There didn’t seem to be anything close by. Even so, she wanted to keep moving. She wanted to put as much distance between them and the Sableye as possible.  
She tried to stand, but fell back to the grey stone floor. “It’s no good,” she said, “I have to rest. I’m sorry.”  
Riolu and Chikorita sat beside her. And then she noticed something about her surroundings. Something that, compared to the darkness that smothered this world of the future, was absolutely beautiful. “Wow!” she said, “Look at that!”  
They were on the edge of a steep hill, overlooking a pitch dark landscape. A few hanging stones obscured their vision of what should have been a desolate grey wasteland, but from the blackness, a few pale lights shone out. The remains of civilisation. Life.  
“It was true…” Pikachu said, “The future really is a world of darkness.” The realisation was just beginning to hit home. She had been running from that fact for so long, never stopping for fear that it would consume her, as the dark had consumed her world, but looking out at that light… It somehow made the weight easier to bear.  
“That cluster of lights…” she said. “It's incredible, but… Isn't that… the stockade?” She sat in silence for a few moments, staring at the glow. “Hey, Riolu…” she said. “The Great Dusknoir saved us more than once. He taught us many things. That's why I… I came to really respect him. But was Dusknoir… deceiving us? Even after all this… I still can't believe it. I don't know what to believe anymore… I'm feeling all jumbled up.”  
“Pikachu…” Riolu said.  
She rubbed a few tears from her eyes. “What should we… What should we do now?” she asked. “How far do we have to run? How do we go back to our own world? … Everyone at the guild… I wonder how they're doing. Are they worried about us? Wigglytuff, Chatot, Bidoof, Sunflora, Chimecho- everyone… I wonder if they're doing well? I m-m-miss the guild… I want to see them all!”  
“It's only natural,” Riolu said, “I miss them as well. What's happened so far… it's all so hard to believe. I'm… scared too. But, we can't give up now. If we don't keep going, those Sableye will catch us. I know words of support will seem like false comfort right now, but we will return to our world. I know we can make it!”  
She stared at him. “What! H-How are we supposed to return? Well, sure it would be great if we could just go back to our world… but… but how?”  
“Well, if we can't do that ourselves, let's find Grovyle,” Chikorita said. “He came back to our world in the first place, he'll have to know the way!”  
“Well yeah, but then what? Why would he help us?”  
“I want to ask him something anyway,” Riolu said.  
“Ask him something? But isn't Grovyle a bad Pokémon? Didn't he… come to our world to steal the Time Gears? How could I trust anything he would say? What about you two? Do you trust Grovyle?”  
“Well, I won't speak for Riolu,” said Chikorita, “but I trust him. At least, enough to think he'd help us to return home. He said himself that he'd rather travel with allies, and even if he's just going to our world to steal the Time Gears again, it'll still get us a trip. We can work out what to do then.”  
Riolu nodded. “Yeah. We have to trust him!”  
“Well… I just- I just can't! A Pokémon like that? Never! There's no way I can trust him! There's just no way! But… but… I understand. I don't know why, but Dusknoir wants to get rid of us. That means the only other Pokémon we know here in the future… that leaves only Grovyle. We have no choice. We must pin our hopes on him. Well then… Okay. Okay, Riolu, Chikorita. Let's track down Grovyle! Let's meet with him and ask him how we can return to our world!”  
“Pikachu! That's the spirit!”  
“Let's go, Riolu! Let's go after Grovyle! And… thank you. You tried to pick me up because I was feeling down. Even though you should be just as scared as I am… I'm sorry. Even though I have my closest and most precious friends with me… I worried all alone. And almost gave up alone. When, in fact, I'm not. I won't give up anymore! Because you're by my side, I can be brave, Riolu! I'm going to be fine now. So let's keep going. Let's get back to our world together.”


	21. Fear Themselves

After Dark Hill, Team Sky had given up on running. Pikachu was almost certain they’d put enough ground behind them to make conserving their energy the better option. Almost certain. She couldn’t help glancing behind her, searching for a small Pokémon lurking behind the rocks.  
Eventually, they came to another cliff face. A stone arch had been carved into the stone, and from the look of the place, it had once been covered with intricate patterns and bright paints. Now, it was riddled with cracks and chips and the only colour was the same grey as the rest of the world. The dim light didn’t penetrate further than a metre beyond it.  
Try as she might, Pikachu couldn't see what was ahead. “Since Grovyle left, it's been one straight shot without any branching paths,” she said. Although she fought against it, Pikachu was still doubtful of their plan to meet up with Grovyle. He was their only way out, and she was beginning to consider the possibility that he wasn’t stealing the Time Gears simply because he was a wicked and evil Pokémon, but she didn’t trust him an inch. “He- He should be ahead of us on this same path.” She brushed away her apprehension. It was a problem for later. “Let's go!” she said, “Let's catch up to Grovyle!”  
Pikachu pushed her way into the ruin before she could convince herself otherwise. The darkness that shrouded the entrance didn’t persist for long. Centuries of wear had broken down the chamber’s ceiling and grey luminescence streamed in from the sky above.  
What they could see of the dungeon’s interior was a lot more reminiscent of the past Pikachu remembered. Its walls were built from stone bricks rather than jagged black rock and the grubby paved floor still held a hint of yellow. It was like a relic from her day, cut off from the rest of the world. A Sealed Ruin of the past.  
However, this didn't hold true for the Pokémon of the dungeon. Though they weren't quite as powerful as those from the Dark Hill, they still posed more of a threat than anything in the past. However, Pikachu couldn't afford to be too cautious. Speed was vital too. It wasn’t just about evading the Sableye now. She couldn't risk letting Grovyle escape into the past without her.

“I've gone quite deep,” Grovyle said. “There's not much further now.” He had emerged in the centre of a large clearing, surrounded by dull rock on all sides. Of course, the appearance of the area wasn't important. Everywhere looked exactly the same. “If I get through here… I should be at the forest.”  
He glanced back at the ruin. “The Sableye are coming. There’s no time to waste.” But, something made him hesitate. “That reminds me,” he said, “I wonder how those three are doing? Have they eluded the Sableye? Oh, forget it. This isn't the time! I have to give priority to my own mission, no matter what. I vowed to complete it, even if it means making sacrifices. Time to go.” He set off across the stone field.  
“You, there! STOP!”   
Grovyle froze. He spun around, searching for the source of the noise. Most Pokémon would be able to take him down quickly if he let them get a surprise attack in. Fortunately, years of living in the dark eroded their smarts and almost all of them gave some sort of battle cry before they struck. The voice had sounded close by, but there didn’t seem to be anything but him in the clearing. “Hmm?” he said, “Who's there?”  
“You INVADE this place with no warning! Then you DISTURB our slumber! Then, without APOLOGY, you try to leave?”  
Grovyle stood his ground. The last thing he wanted to do was give any advantage to this aggressor. “Who's there!” he said again, “Who are you?”  
“You DARE to anger us? We expect you to PAY for those insults!”  
“Who are you? Quit hiding and reveal yourself!”  
“You ACCUSE us of hiding? We do NOT hide. We are… We are HERE!” Grovyle managed to pinpoint the source of the voice. Oh no. The sound came from a small, odd looking keystone that had a thin crack running through it, resembling a mouth. Two dents were positioned above this, giving the appearance of a face.  
As Grovyle watched, the split in the stone glowed a faint purple. An ethereal gas of the same colour spilled from it. He stepped back, fear overpowering his better judgement. The mist swirled into a disklike shape, its edges frayed and wavering. One by one, green orbs flared to life within the fog. They glowed with a ghostly light and spun just as the gas did. In the centre the smoke parted, forming a jagged, grinning mouth. Above, two deep green eyes emerged and stared straight at Grovyle. “We are SPIRITOMB!” It said, in a cacophony of separate screaming voices. “There is NO MERCY for those who transgress against us!” The gaseous creature swept towards him.

As the Sealed Ruin went on, the decay it suffered seemed to worsen. The familiar yellow degenerated into a drab blackish grey, and the bricks that made up the walls crumbled and toppled over one another. Many of the corridors had fallen in altogether. Was the way out was still intact?  
“Do you think,” Pikachu said, “that there actually is a way out of this place?”  
Riolu frowned. “There’s got to be. Why would someone build a maze like this if it lead to nowhere?”  
“Well, of course it had an exit at one time, but all these fallen bricks could have blocked it up.”  
Chikorita flung an energy ball at a pile of broken up masonry. It was blasted back, some littering the corridor behind, some disintegrating entirely. “If it is,” she said, “we can easily smash our way through.”   
The haze of dust from the bricks filled the air. A sort of purple tinge was present within it. Though she wasn’t sure why, Pikachu’s whole body went cold. “Can you see that?” she whispered.  
“What?” Chikorita asked.  
“The dust. It’s… purple.”  
Chikorita froze for a moment. “Yeah,” she said, “D’you think it’s coming from down there?”  
Pikachu peered down the corridor, but it was just as grey as any other. “Come on,” she said. The three of them moved forward, the purple dust getting thicker and thicker until it was more of a fog.  
When the passage led them outside the ruin and into a derelict clearing, she barely even noticed. Not until her feet brushed against something on the ground. She almost screamed. That was strange. She was normally more level headed than that.  
She looked down, and a chill ran through her. On the ground beside her, was Grovyle. He was smothered in a light purple gas that fizzed with bubbles of sparking green. He seemed to be unconscious. “Hey!” she said.  
Chikorita and Riolu stopped. “What is it?” Chikorita asked. Pikachu gestured to the Pokémon beside her. “Grovyle!?” Chikorita shouted. His yellow eyes snapped open. They were clouded with pain and it seemed like he was struggling to keep them open.  
“Urgggh…” he said, with obvious difficulty, “you three…”  
“G-Grovyle!” Pikachu knelt over him. Despite her misgivings, she didn’t like seeing him in pain like this, “Are you all right?” she asked.  
“S-stay back!” he tried to shout, but his voice wasn’t strong enough. All that emerged was a panicked murmur.  
“What?” Pikachu said.  
“Spiritomb-” he managed to say, “they-” The gas surrounding him flared with green light. “G-Gaah!”  
Pikachu briefly considered trying to dispel it with Thunderbolt. No. The risk of harming Grovyle was too great.  
“Guys?” Chikorita said, “look at this.”  
Pikachu turned to her. She was knelt by a small grey stone in the centre of the clearing. “What is it?” Pikachu asked. Chikorita tapped its surface. “I’m not sure,” she said, “Some kind of- Ah!” She pulled her hand back.   
“Chikorita!”  
“It’s okay, it just sparked a little.” She stood. “But… what’s it doing now?”  
The thin crevice that ran through it glowed a deep purple. An insane cackle emanated from it. “HEE-hee… HEE-hee… All those who TRESPASS upon this land… NONE shall be FORGIVEN! None! Not least of all YOU!”  
Chikorita leapt back. Though she glared at the stone, ready for a fight, she was trembling. Pikachu was too. “Who is that?” she asked, managing to keep her voice steady, “Who are you!”   
“You ask that of US?” Gas poured from the stone, the insane grin of the creature trapped within forming from the cloud. Their voice multiplied, becoming a harmony of speakers talking as one. “Our name is SPIRITOMB. We are the manifestation of a FUSION of spirits! One hundred and EIGHT of them!”  
Pikachu recognised the twisting purple mist. It was the same substance holding Grovyle in place. But that meant… This Pokémon had battled him and won? It’s laugh resonated through the air, amplifying Pikachu’s fear to a fever pitch. “HEE-hee…HEE-hee… PREPARE to take your punishment!”  
Like the other Pokémon of the future, Spiritomb didn't hesitate to strike first. They sent a ball of ethereal energy careening toward Riolu. He rolled out of the way and tried to strike at them with Force Palm. The attack passed straight through the gaseous cloud of their body. As Riolu fell, the gas formed into a fist.  
Just as the move was about to hit, Chikorita grabbed the ghostly limb in her vines, pulling it back. The fist fizzled out of existence and Riolu scrambled to safety before Spiritomb could reform it.  
Fighting through her fear, Pikachu struck out with Thundershock. Spiritomb brushed it off. She ran forward, expecting an attack. They unleashed a wave of darkness that slammed into her chest. She stumbled. The move was certainly powerful. It had winded her, and for a moment or two after, her lungs refused to breathe.   
She almost fell to the ground, but she kept going, launching another arc of electricity. Riolu ran past her, leaping at Spiritomb with a bite attack. This move connected, tearing a hole in the disc. The gas reformed pretty much instantly, but this time Pikachu could tell that Spiritomb was damaged. If they could keep this up, maybe they had a chance.  
Riolu turned and prepared to hit them again. Before he could strike, Spiritomb enveloped him inside themselves. Pikachu ran forward. “Riolu!” He struggled against them but he was unable to break their hold. The gas flowed around him, fizzing and crackling. His mouth hung open in a silent scream. Pikachu hesitated, scared to attack in case she worsened the situation.  
Spiritomb released him and he fell to the floor, surrounded by the same swirling energy as Grovyle. Pikachu stepped back, searching the clearing for somewhere to hide. She scrambled behind a large stone, Chikorita following behind.  
They couldn’t stay there long. It was a matter of seconds until Spiritomb reformed and their hiding spot wasn’t exactly inconspicuous. “What do we do?” Chikorita whispered.  
Pikachu pressed her back against the stone. What could they do? The gaseous form of the Pokémon seemed almost invincible. But… “That’s it!” she said, “We can’t hurt Spiritomb by attacking the gas, but maybe the keystone they’re linked to is more vulnerable!”  
“It’s worth a shot.” The two of them leapt from behind the rock in opposite directions. Spiritomb was in almost the same position as before: stood over the limp body of Riolu. Pikachu’s cheeks sparked. She had to save him.  
She sent a Thunderbolt towards the keystone, striking the crevice Spiritomb spilled from. They recoiled. Yes! Chikorita wrapped her vines around it, dragging it into the air. The cloud of gas went with it.  
For the first time, the insane smile faded. Spiritomb aimed attack after attack at the vines holding them up. Chikorita flinched. She couldn't keep this up for long. “Pikachu!” she shouted.  
Pikachu threw a onslaught of electricity at the stone, not stopping the assault until Spiritomb receded back into their prison. Chikorita let it drop. Pikachu stepped over to it. There was still a chance that Spiritomb were bluffing.  
Someone placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay.” Grovyle said, “You’ve won.”  
Pikachu grinned, the elation that the danger had finished overpowering even her mistrust. “We… We did?” It only lasted a moment, though. Riolu still lay passed out on the rock. She knelt beside him. “Riolu! Riolu! Are you okay, Riolu?”  
His eyes flickered open. “Wh-Where's Spiritomb?” he asked.  
Pikachu grinned. He was all right. “Don't worry,” she said, “its just there.” she gestured to the stone, but it was gone. “Where is Spiritomb?” she said, looking around the clearing. She didn’t want to be attacked again so soon after her apparent victory.  
“It’s all right.” Grovyle said, “They got spooked and ran.” He sat on one of the stones that dotted the clearing. For the first time, he looked tired. “That Pokémon…” he said, “It was cunning. It took control of my body.”  
Pikachu helped Riolu to his feet. He didn’t seem to be badly hurt, though he was still a little stunned. “So that was a bad Pokémon,” she said.  
Grovyle stared at her. There was something in his eyes that resembled both confusion and, paradoxically, understanding. “No…” he said, “That's not true.” His voice was soft and melancholic. After seeing this dark future world, Pikachu was beginning to understand the pain he must have gone through. How could could bear it? “That Spiritomb was probably upset over us trespassing in their space.” he continued, “They were frightening, because they became so angry that they lost control of themselves. But you saw what happened when the situation turned sour. They fled. They’re normally a timid Pokémon. There are many such Pokémon here in your future. Pokémon who have become bitter and twisted because of this world’s perpetual darkness.”  
Pikachu sat beside him. “I see…” she said, “Good Pokémon going bad because of the world they live in… That’s sad.”  
“Many Pokémon are losing their moral integrity as time goes on.” Grovyle said, “But some of us, though we may seem heartless to you, some of us are fighting back.” He jumped to his feet. “So. You three. Now will you finally trust me?”  
Pikachu paused. It was true she had begun to sympathise with Grovyle, even understand him, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to put her faith in him. Everything he must have gone through here… it still didn’t excuse his actions in the past. “Somewhat,” she said, “I'll admit it, I don't really trust you, but-”   
Grovyle turned away, but she caught a hint of disappointment in his eyes. “Humph. I've told you before. There's no point in continuing together if there's no trust between us. I'm leaving.”  
“Oh, wait!” Pikachu shouted, “I didn't say I don't believe you! To be perfectly honest, I don't know what's what anymore. That's why I want to know as much as I can learn. And… It's true I still don't completely trust you, Grovyle, but… but what you said does make some sense. It just seems to be logical… so, please? Grovyle, please tell us what you know. Tell us about this future. And why you came to our world.”  
He didn’t turn around. “So what, if everything I say is a pack of lies?”  
“It's all right. I won't accept everything you say at face value. I'll listen, then decide.”  
He turned, his eyes fixed on hers. “Fine. Follow me.”


	22. Time’s Lament

The layers of frozen grey cloud loomed overhead, partially hidden behind the rocky outcrop Team Sky were sheltered in. Grovyle stood by the entrance, his back against the wall. He peered out at the path behind them, searching for any sign of movement on the rock. Seeing nothing, he retreated behind the stone.  
“This will do,” he said, “Those Sableye won't be able to spot us so easily here.”  
Pikachu fell to the floor. They had been walking for hours, and she was exhausted. “So, tell us, Grovyle,” she said, “In the future… Why did the planet’s paralysis take place?”  
Grovyle leant against the wall. “The cause of the planet’s paralysis…” he said, “That dates back to your time, In the world of the past. The planet’s paralysis started with the collapse of Temporal Tower, which was governed by Dialga.”  
Dialga. Pikachu had never heard the name before, but it still sent a shiver running through her. She turned to Riolu, who was pressing his hands against his head, as if something was paining him. “D-Dialga…” he said.  
“Riolu?” Pikachu said.  
He looked up, past her and at Grovyle. “Who is Dialga?” he asked.  
“He is the legendary Pokémon that controls time,” Grovyle explained.  
Riolu sat down hard against the rock. “The-there’s really a Pokémon that powerful?”  
Grovyle nodded, in a way that made Pikachu lose all confidence in the idea that Dialga might have used his power for good. “Dialga ensured the proper flow of time from Temporal Tower,” he continued, “But, when the tower collapsed… Time gradually began to fail. Eventually, it stopped completely, and the planet became paralysed.”  
No, Pikachu thought, that didn’t sound right at all. The Time Gears kept time flowing throughout the world. It was impossible for it to fall apart on its own like that. The Great Dusknoir had- Dusknoir had- she lay back against the rock. Dusknoir… was no longer a reliable source of information. “What…” she said, “what happened to Dialga?”  
“When time went out of whack, Dialga also lost control. He is governed wholly by Darkness. He has become an entirely different entity.” Grovyle paused. “Yes… He has been transformed into Primal Dialga, a primordial presence. He seeks only self-preservation, so he prevents history from changing. That's why he wants me gone. Because I tried to change history. Because I tried to stop the planet’s paralysis. Because I travelled back in time to your world from this place… your future.”  
Pikachu’s brain was overloading. Everything Grovyle said went against all she knew about her future. She wanted to dismiss it, simply not believe a word and escape into the carefree past, but she couldn’t. Because it all made perfect sense.  
“Grovyle,” she said, “you’re saying that you came back to our world… So you could prevent the planet’s paralysis?”  
Grovyle nodded. “That was my mission.”  
“But that's- that’s completely the opposite of what we were told! Grovyle, you came back to our world to plunge the planet into chaos… didn't you? And… weren't you the one stealing the Time Gears?”  
Grovyle laughed. “You've got to be joking! I was collecting Time Gears because they are needed for preventing the planet’s paralysis. I need to take them to the Temporal Tower and put them in place. That will reverse the collapse.”  
“What about the places like Treeshroud Forest and Underground Lake?” said Chikorita, “What about Pokémon like Mespirit? Are they all just collateral damage? A price worth paying for your bright future?”  
Grovyle shook his head. “While it is true that removing a Time Gear from a specific place causes Time to stop in that area, that’s only temporary. If the Time Gears were put into Temporal Tower, time would be fully restored to normal everywhere.”  
Pikachu froze, “Y-you mean… if you’d succeeded, everything would’ve gone back to normal?”  
“Yes. And the future would have been saved.”  
She pushed herself from the rocks. Grovyle’s story was getting more and more believable, but she couldn’t stop herself from resisting. If Grovyle was right, that meant Dusknoir was wrong.  
“Urf… but then, what about all the things Dusknoir said about you?” she asked, her confidence draining, “Like how he said you were a wanted outlaw in the future. And how you escaped from the future… then fled to our world in the past. You’re claiming all that was just a bunch of lies?”  
“What else could it be? Dusknoir is really an agent, sent, from this future, by Primal Dialga to get rid of me.”  
No. That was too far. Dusknoir might not have been who Pikachu thought he was, but the villain trying to cause the planet’s paralysis? “The Great… Dusknoir?” she said, “It can't be! He wouldn’t-” her voice cracked.   
“It's hard for you to believe, I know-”  
“I can't believe it at all! You're saying all this about the Great Dusknoir! I don't understand why Dusknoir is acting this way here, but… But I respected…Dusknoir. I can't… I can't believe you…” she rubbed her eyes. The tears were damp on her hand.  
Riolu wrapped his arm over her shoulder. “It's hard to accept,” he said, and she almost pushed him away. Even Riolu? “But, looking back over what we've been through in this future world… What Grovyle said is reasonable.”  
She hid her face in her hands and tried to disguise the sobbing in her voice. “He- he can’t be- I- I-”  
“It makes perfect sense. And you know it. You know, deep down, that what Grovyle says is true. But knowing that makes it that much harder to accept. But-” Pikachu threw his arm off and leapt to her feet. She stepped out from their hiding place and began walking along the path they had come by.  
Riolu ran out after her. “Pikachu!”  
“Hey!” Chikorita shouted, “Where are you going?”  
She stopped moving, but didn’t turn around. “I'm going to see Dusknoir,” she said.  
Grovyle ran up to her. “What! You can't be serious!”  
She brushed him aside and kept walking. “I want to see Dusknoir,” she said, “I'm going to find out if what you said is true or not.”  
“What's the point of that? You'll only be making it easier for them to eliminate you! You don't stand a chance against them!”  
“Then… Then what am I supposed to do!” she shouted. Lightning fizzed across her face, the emotion that had been growing within her bursting out in a thunder of fury.  
Grovyle stood still, unfazed. “What are you supposed to do?” he said, “Didn't you wonder this earlier? You decided that you would decide for yourself. You insisted that because you didn't know what to believe, you wouldn't accept words for their face value. And you'd think for yourself.”  
Pikachu looked down. She didn’t like what she was hearing one bit, but that didn’t change the fact that it was true. She couldn’t keep running from it.  
“It's times like this,” Grovyle said, “when things are tough, that you have to be strong. Think for yourself, then act as you deem right.”  
“Grovyle… What are you going to do now?”  
“I'm going back to the past again to stop the planet’s paralysis.” His eyes fixed on her. He probably thought she would fly into another rage. No. What good would that do? It wouldn’t make Dusknoir into the great and venerable hero she had revered. It wouldn’t make her future any brighter. Above all, it wouldn’t get her back home.  
“How,” she said.  
Grovyle smiled. “To do that, I need to find Celebi.”  
“Cel…Celebi?”  
“That's right. You can come with me or not. It's your choice. You decide on your own course of action. I'm off.” He ran up the pathway, towards their next destination, and Pikachu stared after him.  
“Urk…”  
“Pikachu,” Riolu said. He kept a few paces away from her. Was he… afraid? “I-I‘m as confused as you are, but right now there is one thing I can say with certainty. In this future world of darkness, the planet is paralysed. And the paralysis of the planet… It happened back in our world. To stop that from happening. We have to get back to the past.”  
She stepped forward and threw her arms around him. “Riolu…” she said, “Yes. I know. What Grovyle said… Grovyle is right. Things are very tough now… That's why we have to be strong. I'm all right now. Let's go. Let's catch up to Grovyle. Riolu… We have to. We have to get back!”

Atop the Spire of the ruined Temporal Tower, Dusknoir stood before of the mindless beast that called itself Primal Dialga. It's deep red eyes bored straight into him, full of hate and rage.  
“Master Dialga…” he said, “The stage has been set for the capture of the traitors. When the time comes… it may be necessary for us to beg your help.”  
The creature roared. Apparently, that was its way of conveying agreement.  
Dusknoir nodded. “By your leave, we shall proceed.”

“Grovyle!” Pikachu shouted.  
He turned, and she spotted a smile break onto his face. “So,” he said, “Have you finally deemed me trustworthy?”  
“Grovyle, I- Yes. Yes, I believe you.”  
“Good. Then we can focus on getting out of here.” He pointed to a vast island that floated ahead. A thick cloud cover coated its surface. Pikachu could barely pick out any details beyond the occasional leaf or branch sticking out from the gloom. “That is where we’re going,” he said, “The aptly named Dusk Forest. Our gateway to your present.”  
Chikorita frowned. “Its a little gloomy for a last ray of hope.”  
“You’d be hard pressed to find much in the way of light here. Anyway, it’s not the place that we’re here for. It’s who we’ll find within it.”   
“Hey, Grovyle,” said Pikachu. “You mentioned the name Celebi before. Is that the Pokémon we’re looking for?”  
“Yes. Deep in this forest, we should find Celebi.”  
“Should?” Chikorita asked.  
“Well, she’s a little odd, but she’s also the legendary Time Travel Pokémon. Her abilities enabled me to go to the past.”  
As they approached the forest’s outskirts, the shadows seemed to grow around them, as if reaching out to ensnare them in a malicious trap. But it would be hard for the trees to catch them. The leaves stood still on their boughs, frozen, and smothered by a black fog that hung in the air around them.  
Riolu stumbled. There was a vague feeling of someone catching him, but it was overpowered by the spike of dread that had stabbed into his head. Something was very very wrong here. This was a place he should not be in. He jammed his eyes shut, trying to block out the sight of the dark mist that leered over him.  
“Riolu!” someone—Pikachu, maybe— was saying. The chill of the frozen mud beneath his feet bit into him. It felt like the air had dropped to subzero temperatures. He felt the soft pressure of a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes. Though his vision was twisting and tumbling, he could just make out Pikachu, Chikorita and Grovyle beside him.  
“Are you okay?” Chikorita was saying.  
His eyes closed again. “Strange… sensation,” he said, “I’ve had this feeling before. This… forest…”  
His head swam, but between the jostling thoughts were memories. He had been here before. A voice cut through his jumbled up mind. “Riolu.” It was Grovyle. “Riolu. We have to hurry. Celebi lent her support to reshaping history. She is also in Primal Dialga’s line of fire!”   
Riolu pushed against the ground, forcing himself to his feet. He opened his eyes and stood still for a moment, waiting for the forest to stop undulating like a kaleidoscope.  
Pikachu grinned. “You’re okay!”  
“Come on.” Grovyle said, “We haven’t a moment to lose.” He paused, a shadow passing over his face. “I don’t know why I use that phrase. All our moments are already lost.”

Dusk forest was, what she could make of it through the fog at least, much brighter than anything Pikachu had seen in the dark and grey of the future. The leaves were still almost green and the floor was covered in brownish mud.  
However, this didn’t stop her from feeling on edge. Dark gemstone eyes seemed to peer at her from within the fog. She hadn’t heard their pursuers for days by this point and while this should have been comforting, she couldn’t shake the sense that they were simply doing a better job of hiding themselves. After all, even the forest’s bright exterior was only a facade, the ground was still frozen and the trees were still silent.  
Pikachu wondered if this what the paralysed planet had looked like at first, before the time distortion drained the colour from every landscape in the world. Would a Time Gear still be able fix things here?  
“Grovyle?” she said.   
“What is it?”  
“What happened to the Time Gears, in the future, I mean?”  
“Nobody knows for certain. They’re definitely gone, but how or why is a mystery. My best guess is that, without Dialga’s influence, they simply deteriorated along with the rest of the planet.”  
They walked in silence for a while. Grovyle’s theory served as a reminder to Pikachu that the Time Gears were not the only thing holding the planet’s paralysis at bay. Another lie Dusknoir had told her. Her admiration was fermenting into a deep set resentment. Her trust had been broken and she was reluctant to give it out again. Even to Grovyle.  
“If the four of us do return to our world…” she said, ”Grovyle, will you… Steal the Time Gears like you did before?”  
“Collect the Time Gears,” he corrected, “Yes. Otherwise, the planet’s paralysis can't be stopped.”  
Pikachu flinched. She had anticipated that response, but hearing it said somehow made it less… acceptable. She wanted to trust Grovyle. She really did, but although she had accepted the fact that Dusknoir had been lying to her, that didn’t prove that Grovyle was telling the truth.  
“Grovyle,” she said, “I'm not fully convinced yet! I don’t know whether what you say about the Temporal Tower and Dialga is even true.” She expected Grovyle to get angry, to tell her that if she didn’t trust him there was no point working together, but instead, he smiled. “Good. It’s dangerous to blindly believe all you hear without considering the possibility of a deception.”   
“Once we make it back, I'll investigate if you really were stealing those Time Gears to prevent the planet’s paralysis. Grovyle, if I decide that you're wrong for stealing the Time Gears… I'm going to stop you!”  
He turned to Pikachu, regarding her in a way that made it obvious he didn’t think that was possible. “Do as you will,” he said, “However, what’s important now is getting ourselves safely back to your world. Focus on that for the time being.” 

After a while, the trees thinned and their colour faded. Patches of grey grass sprouted from cracks in the ground. Boulders hovered in the air, taking the place of the leafy canopy.  
“Is this…” Pikachu said. “Is this the place where Celebi is supposed to be?”  
Grovyle scanned the area. “That's right,” he said, “It was around here that I met her the last time. But, if Primal Dialga knows of this place… Celebi will have fled. If this place isn't known to our pursuers, however, then she should still be here.”  
He stepped forward. “Hello! Celebi! It's me, Grovyle! Reveal yourself… If you’re here.”  
Nothing happened. The forest remained silent and still.  
“She's… not coming out…” Pikachu said, grappling with the panic that attempted to flood her brain. “Did she get frightened off by Primal Dialga? What if… What if she's…been captured?”  
All four of them were silent for a moment. Celebi was their only way out. If she had been caught… Grovyle seemed about to speak when a voice rang out.  
“Captured?” It seemed to emanate from everywhere around them.  
Pikachu spun around, looking for its source. “Wah! Where'd that voice come from?” She listened, but no further sound occurred. “Was I just hearing things?”   
A short, bright laugh resonated through the air. “You didn't imagine it. Me? Captured? How insulting! Captured! Impossible, that's for sure!”   
A ball of yellow light shimmered into the air. Pikachu had to cover her eyes. This was the brightest thing she’d seen since finding herself in the future. It condensed into an orb, and from it, appeared a Pokémon. A ring of stars flashed around her as she emerged. She was pink and she fluttered in the air with pale green wings. She stared straight at Grovyle. “It's been too long, my dear Grovyle!” she said.   
“Yes,” Grovyle said. “It has been a while, Celebi.”  
“What!” Pikachu said, “This tiny thing is Celebi?”  
Celebi glared at her and Pikachu had to resist the urge to back away. There was more power behind those soft green eyes than she had anticipated. More power than any Pokémon she had seen before. “Now that is downright rude!” Celebi said, “How inappropriate! To poke fun at my petite proportions…”  
Pikachu stepped back. “Uh… I’m sorry,” she said, “I heard you have the ability to cross time, so I expected you to be some awe-inspiring Pokémon…”  
Celebi crossed her arms. Was she… sulking? “How uncouth! Never judge someone by appearance. But… I forgive you. After all, you must find me cuter and more special than you imagined!” Celebi burst into laughter.  
Pikachu was beginning to understand what Grovyle had meant when he called her ‘a little odd’. She had no idea what to make of her. “Um… yes.”  
Grovyle stepped forward, “Celebi,” he said, trying to refocus the conversation, “I need your help again.”  
Her expression shifted from a smug grin to downcast and serious. “I know,” she said, “Seeing you back here, my dear Grovyle, tells me all I need to know. You're back because you failed your mission in the past, yes?”  
“Yes, it’s true.”  
“I hope you manage it this time. I've had quite enough of this. Living in this dark and dreary world is so depressing…”  
“Sorry, no time to chat.” Grovyle said, “The Sableye are tracking us. If we don't leave soon, we'll have brought trouble to you.”  
Celebi laughed. “It's quite fine!” she said, “There is no need to be worried. Let those Sableye come! They're of no concern to me. Besides, if you would be so kind as to prevent the planet’s paralysis… We’ll finally be spared the agony of this world of darkness. My dear Grovyle, I will devote my whole life to achieve that end.”  
Grovyle nodded. “All right,” he said, “Where is the Passage of Time?”  
“It is nearby. The Passage of Time is up on a plateau above the forest.”  
“That's good. Can you guide us?”  
“Yes! Are all four of you taking the Passage of Time?”  
“Yeah. That's right.”  
Celebi, seemingly for the first time, looked over the three of them. When she came to Riolu, the smile that had begun to re-emerge on her face faltered. “Oh! What's…this?” she said, “Your friend!”  
Riolu stared back at her. “What? What!”  
Celebi flew closer to him. “No…” she said. A fearful but somehow curious expression was forming on her face. “That can't be…”  
Grovyle frowned. “Is something the matter, Celebi?” he asked.  
“No. It's nothing.” She glanced over at Riolu, then back to Grovyle. “Well then,” she said, “Shall we? Off to the Passage of Time!”  
She flew into the trees ahead. The others had to run to keep up. Celebi was clearly flustered, but Pikachu had no idea what the problem could be. What kind of problems could a legendary Pokémon with powers like hers face, anyway?  
“Hey, Grovyle?” Pikachu said, “So, what's the Passage of Time?”  
“The Passage of Time is a portal that Celebi uses to travel through time. It's a secret corridor that spans dimensions.”  
Celebi turned back to them. She seemed slightly offended. “For short trips I can travel through time all by myself,” she said, “But for big trips that span many generations, I must use the Passage of Time.”  
Something flared up deep within Pikachu. It was silly. She tried to push it down, to repress it but it didn’t work. The fire of hope kept burning. “Oh!” she said, “So if we were to go through the Passage of Time…”  
“Yes,” Grovyle said. “We will be able to return to your time.”  
Celebi increased speed, weaving through the grey branches. “Oh! I see it!” she said.  
The trees thinned and were replaced by large grey rocks, rough, but blunt. Moss and lichen grew along them. Grew… had grown? What was the correct tense to use for frozen plants? A huge pillar of stone rose into the air.  
“There's the entrance that leads up to the plateau.” Celebi said, “The Passage of Time is way up there.”  
“Good.” Grovyle said, “We're leaving. We must make our way to the Passage of Time. Let's go.”


	23. Hope

The cave opened in a jagged arch and the five of them ran out into a grey plateau. The scattered remains of bushes lay here and there, some even dangling over the rocky edge, as if taunting the little power gravity held over them.  
“Oh!” Celebi shouted, “I see it now! There it is!”  
Pikachu stumbled and almost fell down a steep decline that materialised in front of her. She stepped down, cautious. She didn’t know how hard the frozen ground was and she didn’t want to risk testing it. Not when they were so close.  
Ahead, a small cylinder of stone rose up. Its sides were eroded. They seemed to have been worn away over hundreds of years by some form of water. Were they stood in a lakebed? That would explain the puddles of rippling liquid held deathly still like ice pools.  
That wasn’t the strangest part though. An arc of blue energy flowed from the rock, like a magical doorway. Something about it seemed to kindle Pikachu’s hopeful flame. That had to be it.  
“Is that… the Passage of Time?” she asked.  
Grovyle nodded. “That's right. I went through that to go to the past.” He stepped back, gesturing for the others to do the same. “Celebi,” he said, “only you can open the Passage of Time. Do your thing.”  
Celebi grinned. “Sure.”  
She turned to the stone, a green light brimming from her eyes.   
Pikachu backed away, unsure of what Celebi was going to do. She was so completely focused on her that she almost didn’t recognise the voice that sprung from the path ahead of them. “Stop there! That will do!”  
Grovyle spun towards it. “What?” he said, “That voice!”  
Celebi’s concentration broke and the glow faded. “It can't be… ” she whispered.  
The shadows before them twisted and conglomerated, forming a familiar shape. A shape Pikachu feared, revered and loathed absolutely.  
“Hello to you all.” Dusknoir said, “It's been a while.”   
Grovyle pushed past the others and stood in front of them. “D-Dusknoir!” he said, not quite managing to hide the tremble in his voice.  
Dusknoir was standing in front of the Passage of Time, blocking their path. How was he here? They had gotten away from the stockade, avoided the Sableye and made it to their escape route… Had it all been for nothing? Pikachu’s mind was filled by all these jumbled up things, but “Dusknoir…” was all she managed to say.  
He smirked. “Your scurrying carried you far… But sad to say… That's all over now.”  
A sinister laugh echoed through the basin. A group of Sableye jumped down from the bank and converged around them. They were surrounded. Yet… they couldn't back down. Not now. Not when they were so close to the end.  
The five Pokémon formed a defensive circle, facing their enemies, preparing for battle. “The Sableye too…” Pikachu said.  
Grovyle sighed. “Humph. That's crafty Dusknoir. You allowed us to roam free, but you kept your eye on us the whole time… So you could capture Celebi as well as us.”  
Pikachu turned to him. “So you mean we were… followed the whole time!” Her hope was being extinguished. All this just quashed it quicker.  
“I didn't see this coming.” Grovyle said, “It's all my fault, Celebi.”  
Celebi flashed a smile, though it wasn’t quite able to mask the fear in her eyes. “Oh?” she said, “Apologies don't suit your style, my dear Grovyle. And do you honestly think that I can be caught?”  
The Sableye moved forward, claws raised. The circle tightened. Riolu’s back pressed against Pikachu’s. He was trembling slightly. He was just as afraid as she was. Yellow lightning crackled across her cheeks. If she was dying here, she’d go down battling with all her strength.  
Blades of green energy grew from Grovyle’s arms. He raised them in front of him. “Everyone!” he said, “Are you ready to fight?”  
Pikachu stared into the Sableye’s gemstone eyes. They were devoid of any light or emotion. Nothing but plain and simple obedience. She closed her eyes. “Of course.”  
Chikorita smiled. There was almost certainly no way to win here, but giving in to that bleak hopelessness wasn’t the way to go. “Totally,” she said.  
Riolu raised his hands, a ball of blue aura flickering between his palms. He had… so much left to do. So many mysteries. Could it all just end here? No. No, he wouldn’t let it. They would win. He nodded. “Yeah.”  
“We’re going to power our way through!” Grovyle said, “We’ll push them aside, then dive into the Passage of Time!”  
A few hopeful sparks flashed through Pikachu’s mind. “G-got it!”  
A maniacal smile grew on Dusknoir’s face. Pikachu realised there was no more doubt left in her. Grovyle was right. He was pure, unadulterated evil. “Ha!” he yelled, “So you'll resist? Spare yourself the effort. You have no chance of succeeding.”  
Grovyle left the circle, moving toward Dusknoir. “We won't know for sure until we try,” he said, “Dusknoir! You and me! Now!”  
Dusknoir crossed his arms, the smirk plastered on his face unimaginably smug. “Grovyle,” he said, “Are you really such a fool to think that I'd come alone?”  
Grovyle stared at him. “Wh-what?”  
Dusknoir turned to the pillar behind him. “Now, Master Dialga!”  
The pale light in the sky died. The world became even darker. Then the light returned.  
Pikachu nearly wished it hadn’t.   
Atop the stone stood a Pokémon that made her shiver with pure terror. Pikachu’s breaths sped up and the electricity on her cheeks went into overdrive. She was afraid that she’d shock Riolu.  
It was a dark shade of blue that blended well with the black clouds behind it. Glowing orange stripes like the hands of a clock marked it's legs and head. Grey armour plating covered its feet, chest and face and from the centre of its body shone a blood red jewel. Exactly the same red as its rage-filled eyes.  
Pikachu’s brain was telling her to scream. To scream and scream until her voice failed her, but no sound escaped her mouth.  
“That-” Grovyle began, “That's-” he couldn’t bring himself to say it.   
Pikachu turned to him, one single question filling her panic stricken mind. “Grovyle!” she said, barely managing to force out the words, “What is it? What is that?”  
Grovyle looked down. “That's…” he said, “That’s… Primal…Dialga…”  
The monster on the pillar glared down at them. Just a passing glance from its terrible red eyes set Pikachu’s heart racing. “What.” she breathed.  
Dusknoir appeared mostly unfazed, though in the presence of such enormous power, his hands did tremble slightly. “What's wrong, Grovyle?” he asked, “Where's your bravado now?”  
Grovyle didn’t answer. He simply backed into the circle again and lowered his attack. The smile that had begun to form on Celebi’s face faded. “My dear Grovyle…” she said.  
Grovyle didn’t meet her eyes. “This… is it,” he said, “This is it for us.”  
Pikachu’s brain was racing. Primal Dialga stood before them. She was more frightened than she had ever been before, but they were still alive. Their time was far from up. “Why?” she said, “Aren't we going to fight?”  
Chikorita glanced at her. Pikachu could tell that the fire had left even her eyes. “It's hopeless.” Grovyle said, “Dusknoir on his own is one thing… But we don't stand a chance against Dialga. You three have kept up so well… I'm sorry to let you down. This is where it ends.”  
“But we can’t just give up!” Pikachu protested.  
Grovyle stepped forward. “I surrender, Dusknoir,” he said, “Do with me, as you will.”  
Celebi’s eyes were fixed on him. She seemed… bewildered. Like she was barely registering what she saw. “My d-d-dear Grovyle!”  
“What's the matter, Grovyle?” Dusknoir said, in an aggravatingly smug fashion that made Pikachu want to send a couple thousand volts his way. It's not like you to give up so easily.” Grovyle looked Dusknoir dead in the eye. And smiled.  
“Yes,” he said, “I am giving up. But, hope is still alive. When I traveled back in time to prevent the planet's paralysis… I wasn't alone. There was another.”  
Shock ran over the crowd, causing even the Sableye to pause. Chikorita grinned. But Riolu grabbed Pikachu’s hand. He was shivering, overwhelmed by something. Pikachu wasn’t sure what.  
“That's right.” Grovyle continued, “I had a partner. We headed to the past together. But when we were going through the Passage of Time, we had trouble. We became separated. He should still be back in the world of the past. Even if I am eliminated, he will see our mission through to the end. He will prevent the planet's paralysis.”   
Grovyle stared at Dusknoir, his face filled with a last, resolute defiance. He expected to see a rather pleasant last sight of Dusknoir growing angry or even afraid before ordering Primal Dialga to wipe him from existence.  
Instead, Dusknoir smiled. A cold, conceited smile that chilled Grovyle to his bones. He began to laugh.  
Grovyle’s smile faded. This wasn’t supposed to happen. “What's… what's so funny?” he asked.   
“So you claim someone went to the past with you?” Dusknoir said, “Incidentally, what was the name of your partner? Go on, say the name.”  
So that was the scheme. Dusknoir was manipulative to the end. Drawing out information by pretending to know it already. Even in a world with no time, that was the oldest trick in the book. “As if I'd tell you.” Grovyle said, “You won't get anything out of me, Dusknoir.”  
“But my good fellow!” Dusknoir said, still obnoxiously polite, “Grovyle, that is unmistakably your friend there behind you!”  
Grovyle turned. Dusknoir was pointing towards Riolu. “No,” he said, “It isn't. It can't be.”  
“Why? Because your partner happens to be a human?”  
Grovyle froze. Dusknoir knew a lot of things, but that was one piece of information he had risked everything to keep out of Primal Dialga’s hands. “…Y-Yes,” he said, “How did you know that?”  
The eyes of the Pokémon behind snapped on to him. “What!” Pikachu said.   
Dusknoir kept talking. “That Pokémon you see was once a human,” he said.  
Grovyle’s spirit dropped like a stone. Or like a stone would have done if time were flowing. “Wh-what!” he said.   
“Master Dialga had given me a mission.” Dusknoir explained, “It was to get rid of you, Grovyle, and your partner, because you fled into the past. I travelled through Time in pursuit of you both. In the past, I gathered intelligence that might help me find you. And at one point, I met Team Sky.”  
“Sky?”  
“Yes. Sky. The three Pokémon you see behind you. But, at that point I suspected nothing. Even when they mentioned the Dimensional Scream, I was sceptical, but then an idea began to take shape in my mind. Then, I discovered that Riolu was once a human. So, a former human with no memories. A human that possessed the Dimensional Scream. I became convinced then. There was no doubt! This Riolu was the very human I had been seeking. So your friend has developed amnesia and has been transformed into a Pokémon which must be because of the accident during your time travel. The memory loss was a lucky stroke for me, after all, he failed to recognise who I was. It was quite easy to win over his trust. And it was also easy to drag them to the future when the time came. So. Your partner has no memory of you or of your mission and now he is here in the future. Which leaves you, Grovyle. The last part of the job to finish. Grovyle and Riolu, with both of you here… Everything will end when we finally dispose of you. That will finally put an stop to your glimmer of hope! Everything ends! Everything ends for you!”  
Riolu’s hand had stopped trembling. The fear still shone in his eyes but now, before the end, he knew who he was. There wasn’t a doubt that Dusknoir was telling the truth. Riolu could tell, he could sense it. There was no mistake.  
Grovyle stepped back towards him, staring into his eyes. Riolu wasn’t sure, but he thought Grovyle understood too.   
“Ha!” said Dusknoir, “Have you finally come to terms with your fate? We shall be rid of you for all time. This is the end… for you!”  
The Sableye advanced. Riolu closed his eyes. He was ready.  
But, Pikachu wasn’t. One tiny ember of hope burned on. “Hey!” she pleaded, “G-Grovyle! Riolu! Celebi! Chikorita! You can't give up!”  
Grovyle collapsed to the floor. “Gah… You say that… But what can we possibly do in this bleak situation?”  
Chikorita turned to her, a deep sadness in her eyes that Pikachu hadn’t seen before. “Y’know…” she said, “I think he's right. There's no chance left for us.”  
Pikachu shook her head. “We have to think!” she insisted. The Sableye closed in, relentless but slow, as if they knew they had already won. “I know!” Pikachu whispered, “Celebi! Can your Time travel ability transport us just the short distance into the Passage of Time?”  
Celebi glanced at the Pokémon atop the pillar, then back to Pikachu. Her eyes shone green. “It won't be easy with Dialga here,” she said, “Dialga is the Temporal Pokémon. He controls Time itself. Even if I can make us travel in time, he'll have no trouble exposing it.”  
“It just has to work for an instant! Please!”  
“Attack!” Dusknoir shouted. The Sableye leapt forward.  
Celebi shrugged. “Well, Time to travel!”  
A blinding blue light filled the area and the five Pokémon vanished. The Sableye’s claws struck at nothing, leaving them disorientated and confused. “They v-v-vanished!” Dusknoir said, “Master Dialga!”  
The huge Pokémon roared. A dark orange energy flowed from its tail. The gem on its chest shone crimson. Without even trying, it shattered Celebi’s path through the Time Vortex. They tumbled from the spacetime continuum, but they had had just enough time to move closer to the Passage.   
“There they are!” Dusknoir shouted.  
Pikachu scrambled to her feet. “We almost made it to the Passage of Time!” she said.  
Celebi flew in front of her. “Dive in now!” she said, “You can make it! Now! Into the Passage of Time!”  
Pikachu turned, but spun back to Celebi. “Wh-what about you?” she asked.  
Celebi grinned. “Don't fret over me!” she said, “I told you, I can't be caught. Stop the planet's paralysis! Change history!”  
Grovyle nodded. “Thanks,” he said.  
Pikachu dashed for the glowing arch. “Thank you, Celebi!” she shouted.  
Celebi waved. “Goodbye!”  
Dusknoir rushed forward. “You're not getting away!” he yelled.  
Grovyle, Pikachu, Chikorita and Riolu leapt into the Passage of Time, leaving Dusknoir, Celebi and the future of darkness behind.


	24. A New Dawn

Riolu lay still on the beach. The soft sand pressed against his face and the warmth of the sun pushed on his back. He listened to the peaceful lull of the waves. He felt as if he could stay there for hours.  
Then his mind cleared. He sat up with a start. “This… This is the beach!”  
Hearing his shouts, Pikachu stirred. “Urk… W-What… Riolu… where?” She rubbed her eyes, blinking in the sunlight, “Isn't this… where I met you, Riolu?” she asked, “It's like… that beach… So that means… It is! We’re in the past! We made it back to our world! Yes! We made it, Riolu!”  
“Our world is certainly a lot nicer than that awful future…” said Chikorita, “But isn’t there… Something we’re meant to be doing?”  
A few feet away, Grovyle pushed himself to his feet. Pikachu ran over to him. “Hey! Grovyle!” she shouted, “Look! We made it home! Back to our world!”  
He stared at her. “So we did it? We made it through?”  
“Yes! This is where I met Riolu!” She scanned the yellow sands. “Let's see…” She walked over to a smooth brown stone embedded in the ground. “I think it was right here! This was where I found Riolu out cold!”  
“So that's what happened. The trip through Time sent me into the Eastern Forest. So… Riolu and I both reached your world far away from each other.”  
“Oh! That's right!” Pikachu said, “There's a lot I don't understand! Like the whole concept of time travel. Will you please explain it to us?”  
She managed to halt the verbal flood for a moment or two, just enough time to shoot a nervous glance at the pathway to Treasure Town, “But… this isn't really the place to talk, so… Let's go to Wigglytuff’s guild and talk there! Before we went to the future, we trained there and roomed there. It will be be the perfect place!” she grinned, “Okay!” she said, before anyone could protest, “Let's go to Wigglytuff’s guild!” Pikachu dashed off up the hill, throwing a trail of golden sand out behind her.  
“Hold on.” Grovyle said, “Will I be well received if I go to the guild? After all, I'm a wanted criminal in this world. If I went to your guild… won't everyone be shocked? Don't you think they'd try to capture me?”  
Pikachu froze mid step. “Urk… Come to think of it, you're right… What to do… Oh! I know! There's a good place, but, it will involve going through Treasure Town…”  
“That shouldn't be a problem if we lie low and sneak through. Lead the way.”  
“Okay! It's this way!”

The trip through Treasure Town was more difficult than Pikachu had thought it would be. Not because they didn’t want to be seen, that was just a matter of staying behind the tree line, but because she did want to be seen. She wanted to run out and greet everyone, let them know she was all right. It was a relief when they finally emerged on the cliff side.  
“This place is known as Sharpedo Bluff.” Pikachu whispered.  
“Sharpedo… Bluff?” Grovyle asked.   
She nodded. “Yes. I think the name comes from the fact that the cliff itself is shaped like a Pokémon named Sharpedo. As far as I can tell, nothing seems out of the ordinary.” She smiled, stepped over to a small bush and tugged at it. The leaves and branches came away to reveal a stone staircase beneath.  
She tossed the covering down into the room below. “It's down here,” she said, “I lived here before I joined the guild. Go ahead! Go in.” The chamber was large and formed entirely from rock. Light streamed in from the gaping mouth of the Bluff. Several storage barrels lay in the corner and a small pool was built into the wall. Three wooden planks lined the entrance, painted a mossy green. Two more beams of the same colour supported the stone ceiling.  
“I see,” said Grovyle, “This is a hollow chamber in the face of the cliff.”  
Pikachu tossed her Treasure Bag into the corner. “Whew. I'm glad no one’s wrecked this place,” she said, “That's proof for how little notice it attracts.”  
“Its getting dark,” Chikorita said, “D’you think we should stay here for now?”  
“Yes. I’m sure I had some firewood somewhere…”

Starlight flowed through the bluff’s open mouth, its silver sheen mingling with the orange glow of the fire. The four of them sat in their straw beds, talking in its flickering heat.  
“But Riolu,” Grovyle was saying, “I never expected you to be the very same person who was my partner.”  
Pikachu nodded. Her enthusiasm hadn’t dwindled since they returned to the beach. Riolu was beginning to wonder if she’d ever calm down. “Grovyle,” she said, “can you tell us more about that?”  
He nodded. “Yes. My friend and I… We were jointly investigating the planet's paralysis.”  
“A Pokémon and a human… paired together?”  
Grovyle smiled. “Yeah. And my partner had…” he glanced at Riolu, “or has… a special ability like no other. We relied on that special ability to investigate the planet’s paralysis. It played a vital part.”  
“By special ability… you mean the Dimensional Scream, don't you?”  
“Exactly. But the Dimensional Scream has a drawback. The Scream requires the presence of a trusted partner. Without that partner, the ability cannot be triggered.”  
Pikachu stared at him. “A trusted… partner?”  
“That's why we worked together. The Dimensional Scream is set off by triggers tied to places where the Time Gears are hidden. We needed the Dimensional Scream to find out where the Time Gears were in the past.”   
“W-wait a second!” Pikachu said, “The Dimensional Scream was being triggered not long after Riolu and I met!”  
“Your point? Doesn't that show you how much you two trusted each other from the start?”  
She turned to Riolu, who was trying to avoid everyone’s eyes. “When you put it like that…” she said, “It's a little embarrassing.”  
Grovyle shrugged. “Riolu had developed amnesia. Upon meeting you, Pikachu, he had someone to turn to. Perhaps he grew to trust you very quickly because of that.”  
Riolu continued shrinking into his bed. Pikachu was tempted to do the same. “Maybe,” she said.  
“Still seems pretty naïve of him to me,” Chikorita said, “I mean, what if Pikachu had turned out to be some horrible Pokémon like Dusknoir did?”  
Pikachu glared at her. “Well, I didn't, did I?” she said, “And it turned out well for Azurill at least!”  
“Yeah, I suppose so.”  
“Oh! That reminds me!” Pikachu said, partly just to change the subject, “There's another thing I don't understand. Is the Dimensional Scream triggered in response to only Time Gears?”  
“Right. The opposite is also true. The Dimensional Scream is not triggered in places that aren't connected to Time Gears.”  
Pikachu frowned. “That's not how I remember it…” she said, “Listen, Riolu. Do you remember the time it went off near Drowzee? And at Waterfall Cave during our first exploration. And there were other times too! We went to places that seemed to have nothing to do with Time Gears. But even in places like that, the Dimensional Scream was triggered!”  
Riolu nodded. “Yeah, It was!”  
“Are you sure?” Grovyle asked, “But… that never happened in the future. The Dimensional Scream was never triggered by places that had no tie to the Time Gears. Well, if that's true, I don't know why it would work differently here. Perhaps things are just different in this world. Perhaps the nature of the Dimensional Scream is altered in the past.”  
“D’you think it's ‘cause time flows properly here?” Chikorita said, “In the future, the Dimensional Scream could need the Time Gears to work ‘cause they provide access to time.”  
“Quite possibly,” Grovyle said. “Anyway, like I was saying, we were investigating the planet's paralysis. We used the Dimensional Scream ability to identify the locations of the Time Gears in your world while we were in the future. We then took the Passage of Time. That brought us from our world in your future to this world. However… we encountered some sort of turbulence while we were travelling through time. Thus, my partner and I became separated. For some reason, my friend… Riolu… got amnesia and was turned into a Pokémon. I can only guess that it had something to do with our accident while travelling in Time.”  
Riolu could tell that Grovyle was staring at him, but he couldn’t quite meet his eyes. “I… I came from the future…” he said, “With the mission of preventing the planet's paralysis? I don't know… it seems so outlandish… it doesn't feel real somehow…”  
There was a moment or two of silence. Had he said something wrong?  
“Riolu.” Grovyle said, “You may not remember any of this, but…You were my closest friend. I worried about you when we were separated. I'm glad to see you're safe. Your appearance may have changed… And though you've lost your memory… You’re still you. And none of this alters the fact that you remain my friend. Oh… I'm glad to see you again!”  
He brushed a few tears from his eyes. That proved it. Grovyle couldn’t be lying. “Now…” he said, “We have to decide in our course of action. Like I've told you before. I'm going to collect the Time Gears again. What are you going to do?”  
Pikachu frowned. She had been trying to avoid this subject. She had wanted a few days to bask in the euphoria of their successful return, but that was selfish. There were more important things to worry about. “Umm… I'm a little worried about how time stops in the region where it's Time Gear is removed,” she said.  
Chikorita nodded. “Having gone through it, I think you should be more than a little worried.”  
“You're sure it will only be temporary?” she asked.  
“As soon as the Time Gears are set in place at the Temporal Tower, Time will be restored to its normal state everywhere.” Grovyle said.  
Chikorita scowled. “It better.”  
Pikachu stood up. “Well then!” she said, “We’ll go too! We’ll go with you, Grovyle! Taking a Time Gear will badly affect the Pokémon that live in that area…”  
Chikorita frowned. “I'll say…”  
“But we have to prevent the planet's paralysis!”  
Grovyle nodded. “Okay then. We’ll go together. But the hour is late. We’re also exhausted from all the running we've done. We should rest up tonight. We’ll leave in the morning.”

Grovyle awoke early, before even the sun had risen. He was still on edge from his time in the future and was accustomed to working on as little sleep as possible. The fact that he could rest safely here hadn't yet sunk in.  
Of the four beds that lay on the carpet of grass, one was empty. “Hm? Pikachu isn’t here… ” he said, “Maybe outside… ”  
He climbed the stone staircase, up onto the cliff top. A faint glow was beginning to fade into the sky, making the water sparkle. Above, stars shone in the deep blue air.  
Pikachu was sat by the edge of the bluff, looking out across the bay. “What’s the matter?” Grovyle asked, “Can’t sleep?”  
She nodded. “Yes. Just thinking.”  
Grovyle sat beside her. “Thinking about Dusknoir?” he said.  
She shook her head. “No, that’s not it. Sure, finding out we were being deceived came as a real shock. But hearing your story earlier, Grovyle… It really drove home. What Dusknoir said in the future was really true. And it made me realise that Riolu really did come from the future.”  
Orange was creeping into the dark sky. Pikachu smiled. “Hey! Look Grovyle!” she shouted, “Sunlight! It’s sunrise!”   
Slow and serene, the sun ascended behind the mountains, silhouetting the trees and rocks in a yellow light. It caught the underside of the clouds and dyed them a pinkish gold. The stars faded and the sky turned blue as the sea.  
“It’s pretty, isn’t it,” Pikachu said.   
“Yes.”  
“Maybe it’s because we were in the future for so long… but I didn’t think that a sunrise could ever feel so renewing! The sun rises… Then it sets. We take that for granted, and that’s only natural. But things we take for granted… They’re really the most essential things of all. And they’re precious.”  
The two of them were quiet. “All I’d ever known is the future’s world of darkness.” Grovyle said, “Upon coming to this world… and seeing the sun for the first time… it was staggering. Seeing it… It strengthened my resolve to turn history away from that dark course. There is one thing that I wanted to ask of you, Pikachu. It’s about that time in the future… when we were confronted by Primal Dialga. Frankly, we were in a no-win situation. There was no hope. But when all seemed lost, you refused to give up. Even I had given up. What compelled you? How did you manage… to stay so strong?”  
“Well… I wonder too. I really don’t know… But maybe… Maybe it was because Riolu stood by me.”  
“Riolu?”  
“Yeah… Oh! That reminds me. Riolu was your partner in the future, right? So… What’s his real name? From when he was still human, I mean.”  
“It was… It was Skye.”  
“Skye… Of course.”  
A few minutes passed in silence. Eventually, Pikachu turned to Grovyle. “Take a look at this.” Pikachu placed the Relic Fragment on the ground. The white engravings reflected the light of the sunrise.  
Grovyle stared at it. “This… What is it? I’ve never seen anything like it… ”  
“This is my Relic Fragment. It’s my personal treasure. I have this dream of one day solving the mystery behind this Fragment. But I was such a coward… I couldn’t work up the courage to go the guild and apply as an apprentice. It was then that I met Riolu. Riolu… ” She trailed off and sat still, gazing into the sunrise. “Yes… Riolu was always there to cheer me up… He gave me courage. With Riolu, I felt like I could overcome any challenge. Maybe that’s why I was able to keep going without giving up.”  
“I think I understand what you’re saying. Yes. Riolu has a special quality that makes others feel that way. The same way I care for him as a friend. You feel like that about him too.”  
She nodded.  
“Riolu is… lucky… to be blessed with someone like you.”  
“Well, It’s morning. We should be leaving soon.”  
“Yes.”

Riolu sat up in the warm straw bed. Pikachu and Grovyle were nowhere to be seen. Were they already up? “Are you awake, Chikorita,” he whispered.  
“Yeah. Seems like Pikachu and Grovyle are already out though. Probably up on the cliff.”  
“I’m surprised. Yesterday was… Draining, to put it lightly.”  
“Can you call what happened in the far future ‘Yesterday’?”  
“To avoid overcomplicating things, Yes.”  
“So. You were Grovyle’s partner, huh?”  
“It certainly looks that way. I kinda feel bad that I can’t remember any of it.”  
“Why? It’s not like it’s your fault.”  
“Well, it’s just that he worried about me all the time after we were separated, and now he’s found me… and it’s just as if I—the old me, I mean—had died.”  
“I guess so… Still. It’s not all bad. You didn’t turn out to be a master criminal or anything like that.”  
“That’s true… ”  
“And from what Grovyle’s been saying, you act just like you did before. So there’s no worry there.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Anyway, memories or not, you’ve a mission to complete. Grovyle-”  
Footsteps thudded on the stairs, and Grovyle himself entered the room. “You’re awake,” he said, “Good. I assume both of you are ready to set off? It’s agreed that we will collect the Time Gears but first… We have to decide which Time Gear we should target.”  
Pikachu pulled her Wonder Map from the side of the Treasure Bag. “Let’s check the Wonder Map… ” she said, “From here, the Underground Lake would be the closest, I guess.”  
“How about Treeshroud Forest,” said Grovyle, “That was where I got my first Time Gear the last time.”  
Pikachu glanced at Chikorita. “Okay… ” she said, “but-”  
“No. I’ll be fine.”  
“Are you sure?”  
Chikorita nodded. “Completely. The effect is only temporary, it’ll all be fine.”  
“All right… ” Pikachu rolled up the map and retrieved the Treasure Bag from the floor. “It’s a little far from here,” said Grovyle, “but there is no one like Uxie guarding that Time Gear.”  
Pikachu grinned. “Oh, great! If we were to fight someone over a Time Gear, that would attract attention.”  
“Exactly.”  
“That’s it then. That’s where we’re going! Onward to Treeshroud Forest!”


	25. Time’s Up

An overgrown tiled path wound its way under the canopy, disappearing into the shadows within. Huge trees sprawled around it, and Pikachu could barely see anything beyond. There was more life here than anywhere she had seen in the future but it still seemed… strange.  
Chikorita hung back, almost afraid to enter. It felt like years since she had last set foot in Treeshroud Forest. Something about the place was… different. Wrong. This wasn’t the home she remembered.  
“This is it,” said Grovyle, “This is the entrance to Treeshroud Forest. The atmosphere somehow feels different than last time.”  
“Well, taking a Time Gear could have any kind of effect on the area.” Chikorita said, fighting to keep her voice steady. “Maybe you should’ve looked further into that kind of thing before you stole it.”  
As much as she tried to fight it, she still resented Grovyle. Collecting the Time Gears was important, like, world saving important, but even so… While in the future, she had just gone along with him. He was their only hope and she had certainly trusted him, but now they were actually doing it. She was about to freeze her home in time. Was there any cause that could justify that?  
“No,” Grovyle said, “Time has clearly returned to normal here. I must be imagining it.”  
Pikachu smiled in an obvious attempt to resolve the conflict. “Okay!” she said, “We’re good to go. Let’s set off!”

Even as they entered the forest, Chikorita could tell something was off. Everything was dark and the trees had grown much thicker than before. The undergrowth was overgrown, spiked plants sneaking along the ground. The wild Pokémon were more violent too. When she had lived there, they had been no problem, but now it took all four of them to defeat even one.  
When they finally reached the shrine where the Time Gear lay, her suspicions were confirmed. This was definitely not right.   
The grass and leaves were faded and grey. The yellow pathway lost its colour. The Time Gear itself seemed dull and powerless. It hung in the still air, a pale turquoise glow spreading from it in a dwindling ring. The flow of Time had not been restored.  
Grovyle pressed his hands against one of the trees. It was frozen solid. “Wh-what is this!” he said, “Time… is at a standstill here!”  
Pikachu frowned. “But didn’t they… Just before we were dragged off to the future with you, Grovyle, didn’t Azelf And Uxie make a promise? That they would return the Time Gears to their rightful places?”  
Grovyle stepped further into the clearing. “But Time remains stopped here… ” he said.  
“That could mean… the Time Gears haven’t been returned yet,” Pikachu said. There had to be another explanation. They couldn’t have been… wrong about the Time Gears.  
“No.” Grovyle said, “The Time Gear is right there, look.”  
Chikorita stared at him. “So, what is this?” she said. Rage was building up within her. She wanted to strike out against Grovyle. To pay back the damage he had done to her and her home. It was taking all her strength to hold back.  
“Time here seems to be stopped,” he said.  
Pikachu pressed against the grey leaves. They didn’t move. “Those leaves are fixed in place,” she said, “Time is stopped here! But the Time Gear has been returned to its rightful place!”  
Grovyle pulled the Time Gear from the air. The little that was left of its glow faded and the forest seemed to darken slightly. It hit Chikorita like an Icicle Spear to the heart.  
She stepped towards Grovyle, an Energy Ball beginning to spark above her head. Riolu put his hand on her shoulder. “Not his fault.” he whispered.  
She sighed. “Yeah. Sorry.”  
A few sparks flickered on Pikachu’s face. She stared at Grovyle. “Hey!” she shouted, “What are you doing!”  
“Time has already stopped here.” Grovyle said, “It won’t make any difference if I take the Time Gear now.”  
“You say that,” Chikorita said, “but how can we be sure it wasn’t your taking of the Time Gear last Time that caused this? We’ve no proof at all that replacing the Gear restores time to normal.”  
“You’re right.” Grovyle said, “But there’s also… something that’s more worrying.”  
That was far from comforting. Pikachu had hoped he would have at least assured them that the Time Gears did work as they had thought. “M-more worrying?” she asked.  
“Forget it. Let’s leave.”  
On the one hand, Pikachu wanted to make him tell them what was worrying him. On the other, she almost didn’t want to know. Before she had a chance to decide, he said, “Also, Pikachu… there’s something I’d like you to do.”  
“What is it?”  
“Before you go back to Sharpedo Bluff… I’d like you to gather some information in treasure town.”  
“Okay. What kind of information?”  
“Everything you can learn about what’s happening in this world right now”  
“Is this to do with ‘something more worrying’.”  
“Yes. But I don’t want to concern you. My theory could turn out to be incorrect. Just remember, everyone thinks you’ve gone to the future, therefore-”  
“Yes, I understand. If they found out I’m back, there would be an uproar. I’ll lie low and get some news.”  
“I’m counting on you.”  
They walked back through the grey forest in silence for a few minutes before Chikorita tapped her on the shoulder “Uh… Hey, Pikachu?” she said.  
Pikachu slowed to walk beside her. “What?” she asked.  
“Well, while you're in treasure town, if you happen to hear anything about Mespirit, just tell me, Okay… ”  
“All right. But… why?”  
Chikorita paused for a second. “I-I was just wondering, Y’know, if Treeshroud forest is still stuck, if time in the Underground Lake has been restored.” She sighed. “I’m… worried about her.”  
“Oh…” Pikachu said, “Well, I’m sure Mespirit’s fine! If I find anything, you’ll be the first to know.”  
“Thanks, Pikachu.”

Pikachu glanced back at Treasure Town. She had to make sure nobody was following. If they found her house, they might see Grovyle. That wouldn’t end well.  
Her heart was racing. It wasn’t just that she’d almost been spotted twice, either. She paused and shut her eyes, taking a few breaths, feeling the soft breeze and the sunlight. There was no point in panicking.  
Pikachu pulled away the leafy cover and continued into the Bluff. “I’m back.” she announced, as brightly as she could manage, “I’ve got some news like you wanted.”  
Grovyle looked up from a sheet of paper he’d been scribbling on. Riolu was sat against the rock wall, sorting through the Treasure Bag. Pikachu wondered whether he’d have put things where they were supposed to go. She usually liked to arrange the items herself, but they were pressed for time.  
Chikorita stood closest to the doorway and was staring at her, expectant. She had been anticipating her return. Pikachu winced. She wished she had brought good news.  
“What’s the word?” Grovyle asked.   
“The word is… ” Pikachu said. She almost didn’t want to continue, but that wouldn’t solve anything. She had to. “Not very good.” she managed, “After we went to the future. Uxie and Azelf returned the Time Gears to their rightful places. Everyone was happy, because they thought Time would return to normal. But Time remained stopped in those places. Even worse, it’s spreading. Blizzard Island, Lake Afar, even Amp plains!”  
Grovyle got to his feet. “Is that true?” he said.  
“Yes. Everyone’s concerned and upset because no one can figure out what the problem is.”  
Chikorita’s eyes were still fixed on her. “So, Mespirit?” she asked.  
“Still frozen,” Pikachu said, “Sorry, Chikorita.” Her face fell.  
Pikachu looked away. She felt terrible for disappointing her like that. “But, Grovyle,” she said, “do you know what this means?” She could tell from his face that he did. The expression was far from encouraging.  
“If Time is stopping in a spreading area… it can only mean one thing. Temporal Tower is starting to collapse.”  
“What? Already!”  
“Yes. And for Time itself to be collapsing, its condition must be critical. This is bad. The problem is accelerating. The planet’s paralysis is coming on fast.”  
Pikachu took the Treasure Bag from Riolu and slung it around her shoulder. “We have to hurry then!” she said.   
“That’s right,” said Grovyle, “We need to gather the other Time Gears as quickly as we can. But, there is a problem. Temporal Tower is located in a place called the Hidden Land. As the name suggests, no one knows where the Hidden Land is.”  
Pikachu’s head was… cluttered to say the least. Temporal Tower was collapsing, the world was about to end, and Grovyle had just now decided to tell them that he didn’t know where the only place they could stop it from was?  
“But… ” she said, “But there isn’t any time!”  
Grovyle grabbed the bag which contained Treeshroud Forest’s Time Gear from beside the water pool. “That’s right,” he said. “That’s why I think we need to split up for now. I’ll go collect the Time Gears. In the meantime, I want you three to search for the Hidden Land.”  
“Understood.” Pikachu said. “Is that okay with you two?”  
Riolu jumped to his feet. “Yeah.”  
“Definitely…” Chikorita said, “Anything to avoid Underground Lake.”  
“Okay then.” said Grovyle, “You’re in charge. The Hidden Land is supposedly somewhere in this world. Unfortunately, there are no clues as to where it is exactly.”  
Chikorita frowned. “Oh, very helpful.”  
Grovyle ignored her. “Considering that no one has discovered it yet,” he continued, “we should probably assume it is quite far away. We must even consider crossing the sea, and discovering a means to do so.”  
“Cross the sea?” Pikachu asked.   
“I’m sorry,” Grovyle said, “I don’t have any ideas about how to do that. I’m counting on you. Well, I’ll be off to gather the Time Gears. Good Luck.” He dashed up the stairs and out onto the cliff top.  
Pikachu stared after him. “Now, we should go searching too,” she said, “Let’s find the Hidden Land!” Nobody moved. Pikachu realised that they had no idea how to do that.  
“So… ” she said, “Where shall we begin looking?” There was another awkward silence.  
“Umm… ” Chikorita said, “Maybe by figuring out how to cross the sea?”  
Pikachu nodded. It was a start at least. “Sounds great!” she said, “We can begin at the beach!”

An hour or two later, Team Sky were sat on the sand, staring out over the waves. Pikachu had spent her time pacing up and down and throwing out ideas that seemed good in theory, but didn’t turn out so well as actual strategies. As Riolu and Chikorita seemed so keen to point out.  
“Hmm… This is hopeless!” she yelled, “A way of crossing the sea? I’m not coming up with anything! I agreed to search for the Hidden Land, but…” she sighed. “Where do you suppose we should start looking?”  
Riolu shrugged. “I’ve got nothing.”  
“Same here,” said Chikorita.  
“And there’s no time! Ugh!” She kicked a damp pebble along the shore. It hurt her foot, but it made her feel a little better.  
Riolu stood, brushing the sand from his legs. “We’ve got too little information to go on, and no time to waste,” he said, “We have to locate the Hidden Land as soon as possible. If we fail to do this, our planet will become paralysed.”  
Chikorita also rose. “So no pressure. ” she said.  
“We have to stop it,” Riolu said. “Whatever it takes. We have no choice. Let’s go to Wigglytuff’s Guild.”  
Pikachu stared at him. “What!” she said. “You want to go to the guild? W-why? We disappeared in front of everyone, remember?”  
“Yeah, and they’ve probably been worrying about us ever since.”  
“Well, Yes, I think everyone would be really worried about us. And I miss everyone too… But everything we saw in the future! Everything about Grovyle, and about Dusknoir, and even about your past, Riolu. If we tell it all to the guild… how can they believe us?”  
Riolu smiled. “Don’t worry,” he said, “They’ll believe it.”  
He seemed so sure of himself, but Pikachu just couldn’t agree with him. “Well, you say that, Riolu, But… is there a chance? After all, everyone in this world is convinced that Grovyle is the villain, and they think Dusknoir is a really good Pokémon, don’t they?”  
She faltered. “Everyone especially thinks highly of Dusknoir… ” She closed her eyes, trying to hide the tears that brimmed in them. “I… saw the future…” she said, “but I still didn’t want to believe the truth about him. Even if we were to tell everyone, I wonder if they would be able to accept it.”  
“Well, Maybe no one will believe it, but we’ve still gotta try! What other chance do we have? We need everyone’s help.”  
She sighed and pushed herself up. “I understand. We can’t find the Hidden land on our own. If we don’t get their help… we’ll run out of time to prevent the planet’s paralysis…”  
Pikachu nodded. “Okay! You’re right! Let’s go back to the guild and tell everyone the truth! They’ll all be shocked, but they have to understand! Chikorita, Riolu, Let’s go home!”


	26. The Guild’s Crew

Team Sky stood, just outside the small, pink tent that was the guilds entrance. The stars were beginning to fade into the sky and the clouds glowed a pale orange. The two torches blazed, casting light and warmth onto the cliff top.  
Despite the heat, Pikachu shivered. She had always trusted Riolu before. He had been right about Waterfall Cave and Quicksand Cave. He had been right when they were trapped in the future. But now… reintroducing herself to the guild was proving to be a lot more nerve wracking than leaping into a waterfall. At least that was over quickly.  
“Here we are… ” she said, “Wigglytuff’s guild. It feels as if we were gone a long time but… Now that we’re here, it’s kind of awkward to go in. After all, we were suddenly taken away in front of everyone. It would be sort of strange to just suddenly show up.”  
Pikachu waited for Riolu or Chikorita to agree with her and call the whole thing off. Neither did. “No,” she said, eventually, “We can’t be acting all bashful now. We have to see everyone, and tell them the truth.”  
She stared down into the sentry grate, remembering the days before she met Riolu, when she would stand out here, working up her courage, but never enough to go in. Looking back, It was almost funny. The sentry check had become so commonplace now, she had almost forgotten why it had scared her.  
Pikachu stepped forward. “Pokémon Detected!” the familiar voice shouted, “Pokémon Detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint belongs to…” Diglett paused, “the f-f-footprint belongs to… ”  
“What’s wrong, Diglett!” Loudred shouted, “Respond! Respond!”  
Pikachu smiled. It was nice just to hear their voices again. Almost nice enough to make her forget what she had to explain to everyone. The sound of soil falling onto stone came from underground. “What? HEY, Diglett! Where do you think you’re burrowing off to?”  
“That… That footprint! It’s Pikachu!” Diglett emerged from the ground, throwing dirt and pebbles into the air. He stared at them, eyes wide. “It is Pikachu! Riolu and Chikorita too!”  
Pikachu laughed. “Diglett! Long time no see!”  
A sound like a landslide shook the ground. “Waah! What is that?” The gate opened, and the guild’s apprentices poured out of the tent.  
“Hey hey! It’s true!” said Corphish  
“Oh my gosh!” said Sunflora, “It really is!”  
“You’re all ALIVE!” Loudred shouted.  
“We worried so much about you!” said Chimecho  
“I… I… I was…” Bidoof began, “by golly!”  
Tears spilled onto Pikachu’s face. This wasn’t how she’d wanted to show up, but… it was worth coming back. Whatever happened next, this moment was worth it. “E-everyone… ” she said, “We’re home.”  
Chatot and Wigglytuff stepped out a moment later. “Welcome back!” Wigglytuff said, “Pikachu! Chikorita! Riolu!”  
“Hi, Guildmaster!” Pikachu said. She took a deep breath. It’d be best to get this over with quickly. “Uh- I suppose we should explain where we’ve been?”  
Chatot nodded. “Quite right,” he said, “Everyone, I want you gathered on the second floor.”

When everyone had calmed down enough to listen, Team Sky—Well, mostly Pikachu, with the occasional interruption from Chikorita—told the guild what had happened. At the end of the tale, she stopped, and waited to see what the others would think.  
“What! What was that again?” Chatot said, “Just… just hold on for a moment. Let me get this story straight!”  
“Okay… ” Pikachu said. She had been afraid this might happen. She had to struggle to resist trembling. This was the moment the guild had to decide whether to believe them or not.  
“Ahem!” Chatot said, “Let me summarise your story so far… First, Grovyle is actually a good Pokémon. And he was collecting the Time Gears to save the world?”  
“Y-Yes,” Pikachu said. It hadn’t worked. He didn’t believe them.  
“And the Great Dusknoir only pretended to be kind and helpful… And he was actually a heinous and wicked villain?”  
“Yes… ” she said, “though I didn’t really phrase it as ‘heinous and wicked’.” This was it. They weren’t going to find help here.  
“And Riolu was really Grovyle’s partner?”  
“Yes.”  
“So Dusknoir wanted to get rid of both Riolu and Grovyle, so he took them to the future?”  
“Yes. Me and Chikorita too.”  
“Then, you managed to escape from Dusknoir by the skin of your teeth, and you barely made it back home from the future?”  
“Yes.” She had failed. The guild were going to track down and capture Grovyle and all of time would fall into disrepair.  
“And finally,” Chatot said, “this planet will soon become paralysed… and to prevent that… Grovyle has started stealing the Time Gears again? Meanwhile, you three are looking for a place called the Hidden Land. Is that your story in its full entirety?”  
Pikachu couldn’t meet his eyes. She wanted to turn around and run until nobody could find her. She could locate the Hidden Land alone, so long as it meant avoiding… this. “Yes,” she said, “That’s all of it.”  
Chatot broke into laughter. “Team Sky… You must have had a bad dream or something!”  
Pikachu froze. She didn’t know what to say. Part of her had hoped everything would turn out okay, but that hope was all but smothered.  
“Chatot,” Riolu said, “We’re telling you the truth.”  
“I’m sure, I’m sure… I’m sure you’re all suffering from exhaustion! A good nap will fix that. Why don’t you three just go to your room and get some rest!”  
Chikorita stepped forward, a glare fixed on Chatot. Pikachu was worried she might actually try to attack. “‘Cause if we do that,” she said, “the whole flow of Time will stop forever! If you aren’t gonna help us, we might as well leave.”  
Chatot’s eyes narrowed.m“That’s quite enough!” he snapped. “So tell me! Is there any part of your story that’s even remotely plausible? A place called the Hidden Land? I’m the head of intelligence here and I’ve heard of no such place. Besides, the Great Dusknoir is far too kind to do anything like you’ve alleged.”  
“Well… yes,” Pikachu said, “I couldn’t believe the truth about Dusknoir either. It came as a huge shock, and it was really hard to accept. But-”  
“I’ll hear no more of this! I don’t care what you say. The Great Dusknoir, the villain? Thats simply unbelievable. Seriously.” Chatot turned to the rest of the guild, “Don’t you feel the same way?” he asked, “How can anybody seriously think of the Great Dusknoir as a villain?”  
“We hold Dusknoir in high esteem,” said Dugtrio, “We cannot believe it.”  
Chatot grinned. “See? See? See? Everyone shares the same opinion.”  
Pikachu’s eyes flicked over the other apprentices. Nobody spoke.  
“We tried.” Riolu whispered.  
She nodded. “Time to leave, I think.”  
Then a voice spoke from within the crowd. “But-”  
Chatot spun around. “Hmm?” he said, “What is it, Sunflora?”  
“There is something that I don’t understand,” she said, “That time, when the Great Dusknoir was about to return to the future… what Dusknoir did then… It was strange any way you look at it.”  
Chatot frowned. “Really?” he said, “Do you think so? Don’t you think that Pikachu, Chikorita and Riolu fell into the Dimensional Hole by accident?”  
“NO WAY!” Loudred shouted, “Dusknoir grabbed them and YANKED them in!”  
“Hey hey! That’s right!” said Corphish, “It looked that way to me too. That was really weird!”  
“Gosh,” said Bidoof, “I really had to wonder why Dusknoir did something like that!”  
“If… If what Pikachu said is true… ” said Chimecho, “Then what Dusknoir did suddenly makes perfect sense!”  
Chatot glared at the group. “What?” he said, “Wait a minute! So is that what you think now? Are you actually saying that you now believe what Pikachu is claiming?”  
Everyone fell silent. Pikachu worried that the rest of the guild could hear her heartbeat accelerate. “Well?” Chatot demanded, “What’s your answer?”  
Bidoof stepped forward. “Uh… I… believe them,” he said.  
Chatot scowled. “What! So, Bidoof, you’re now claiming that the Great Dusknoir is a villain?”  
“Oof! Golly, I sure did think highly of the Great Dusknoir. The whole idea sounds troubling when you put it that way. But there’s something more important here! Yup, yup! Riolu, Pikachu and Chikorita are more important. That’s why… I believe what they have to say!”  
Chatot stared at him. “Wh-wh-what!”  
A smile lit up on Pikachu’s face. “B-Bidoof!” she said.  
“Hey hey!” Corphish said, “I believe too!”  
“Me too!” said Sunflora, “Oh my gosh! They’re our guild colleges, after all!”  
“I believe them!” Loudred shouted  
“Me too!” Diglett said  
“So do I” said Chimecho  
Dugtrio frowned. “Casting doubt in our colleges is wrong… Trust is a must.”  
Pikachu rubbed the tears from her eyes. She hadn’t wanted to cry, but everyone standing up for her when she thought all hope was lost… it was all too much. “Urf… Thank you, Everyone. Thank you… for believing us!”  
Wigglytuff beamed. “Well, hiya!” he said, “Looks like we all agree. We all believe our friends! That’s great! Then let’s begin searching for the Hidden Land!”  
“Whoa!” Loudred shouted, “Just hold ON there, Guildmaster!”  
Wigglytuff’s smile faltered slightly. “Hm? What’s wrong?”  
“We’re not ALL in agreement yet, are we!”  
“Huh?”  
“We’re all good with the story… But I suspect that Chatot isn’t convinced.”  
Wigglytuff laughed. “Oh? Is that all? You don’t need to worry about Chatot. Chatot is convinced… right? Because Chatot believed Pikachu’s story all along! Right, Chatot?”  
Chatot glanced at the faces of the apprentices, then back at Wigglytuff. Then, he laughed.   
“WHAT!” Loudred shouted.  
Sunflora watched him, clearly suspicious. “How peculiar,” she said.  
“Well, Guildmaster,” said Chatot, “There’s no fooling you. I admit it. Yes. I believed Pikachu right from the start. But, if I had said that I believed them right away, Everyone would have just gone along with what I said.”  
“What’s all this?” Dugtrio said,  
“That’s why I was so contrary! I wanted to put your friendship to the test!”  
“Gosh,” said Bidoof, “Likely story.”  
“But, without a doubt, I was convinced from the get-go! I knew everyone would surely believe their colleagues.”  
“Says you… ” Sunflora said.  
Chatot continued laughing.  
Oblivious to the discourse, Wigglytuff turned to Team Sky, “Riolu! Pikachu! Chikorita! I believe you! You’re my good friends in guild membership! Now! Listen, Everyone! Time is stopping in more and more places. From Pikachu’s story… We know our world is in danger. That means we have to do something! This is our time! In the name of Wigglytuff’s guild! We’ll combine all our efforts! We’ll discover the Hidden Land! Let’s do this, Everyone!”  
The apprentices cheered.  
“Chatot!”  
“Y-Yes, sir! Okay everyone! From now on, we’re shifting all our efforts to locating the Hidden Land! We also have to let everyone know what is happening in our world. It’s going to get busy. We have to work hard!”  
“I sure will!” Loudred shouted.  
“I’ll putter down to Treasure Town!” said Bidoof, “I’ll get the word out, by golly!”  
“I’ll go too!” said Diglett  
“We have to let Azelf and Uxie know too!” said Sunflora, “If they’re back at their lakes, they may try to stop Grovyle!”  
“Hey hey!” Corphish said, “Then I’ll go tell them!”  
“Okay,” said Chatot, “Everyone else, search for the Hidden Land, please.”  
“YEAH!”  
“Bidoof, Sunflora and Corphish, once your errands are done, gather information on the Hidden Land.”  
“Yes, sir!” Bidoof said.  
Sunflora nodded. “We’ll hurry!”  
“We’ll find the Hidden Land together!” said Wigglytuff, “YOOM TAH!”  
“All right! Let’s show some guts!” Loudred shouted.  
“I’m sorry that I don’t have any information on the Hidden Land.” Wigglytuff said, “But maybe… the wise Torkoal, the town elder, may know something.”  
“Torkoal?” Pikachu asked. She recognised the name, but she couldn’t quite place where from.  
“That would be the wisest and oldest Pokémon of Treasure Town.” Chatot said, “He loves the Hot Spring, so he’s always there. In fact, I’m positive that you’ll find him at the Hot Spring!”  
“Oh!” Pikachu said, “I remember! After we explored waterfall cave and ended up at the Hot Spring… It’s him! It’s that nice old Pokémon we met!”  
“You should put his years of wisdom to use!” said Wigglytuff, “Go ask Torkoal for advice!”  
Pikachu nodded. “The first time we went to the Hot Spring, we had to get there through Waterfall Cave. So let’s go! Onward to the Hot Spring!”  
“But first-” Chimecho said, “It’s getting late, and besides, you must be hungry! You should have dinner, then get a good nights sleep. We can all get to work tomorrow!”

The moon cast its silver light into Team Sky’s room. Pikachu sat by the window, looking out at the forest below. “It’s been so long since we’ve slept in this room,” she said, “It feels as though I’m finally home.”  
Chikorita smiled. “It’s an improvement from cells and caves. No offence.”  
“You know… I’m glad everyone came to believe our story. It made me a little choked up!” she laughed, “Let’s get back at it tomorrow! We will find the Hidden Land.”


	27. Hidden Secrets

“Ahem!” Chatot said, “So, wrapping up… Everyone’s aware of their duties today?”  
“By golly, Yes!” Bidoof said.  
“I’m all ready to go!” said Sunflora.  
Pikachu stood in the corner with the Wonder Map, marking off the route back to Waterfall Cave. The way the others had listened to her story and chosen to believe her words still seemed unreal. Although they were no closer to discovering the Hidden Land’s location, things seemed to be improving.  
“Good.” Chatot said, “Those of you investigating the Hidden Land, and those of you spreading the word about the true state of affairs, I expect you to organise your teams accordingly and get going! Let’s get right to it, Everyone!”  
They cheered. A lot was at stake, and every Pokémon was ready to give it their best. Pikachu rolled up the map. “Come on!” she said, “Let’s make our way to the Hot Spring!

Team Sky ventured through the familiar orange stone of waterfall cave. It was so long since they had been there, or been in a regular dungeon at all that the ease with which she defeated the wild Pokémon shocked Pikachu every time. After fighting her way through the darkness of the future, this was a pleasant return to form.  
However, she didn’t expect it to last. Crossing the sea and getting through the Hidden Land… Neither would be easy, and that was assuming they even found it in the first place.  
Barely fifteen minutes passed before the bright pink sheen of the huge gemstone appeared at the edge of the room. “Here it is,” she said, “Are you two ready?”  
She pressed her hands against the crystal. “Here goes.” The cave rumbled and the torrent of water crashed down onto them.

The warm pool of the Hot Spring rippled around Pikachu. She opened her eyes. They were sat in the centre of the springs, the Pokémon lying around its edges watching them, intently.  
Chikorita rubbed her head. “Y’know, we could‘ve just walked straight here,” she said.  
Torkoal himself stood above them. “Uh.. Hi,” Pikachu said.  
Torkoal smiled. “Ah, my young friends!” he said, “Come to wash away your exhaustion?”  
Pikachu just sat there for a moment or two. Falling from the sky was not the most dignified entrance and she was starting to feel self-conscious. “No,” she said, “actually, we wanted to ask you something.”  
“I see,” said Torkoal, “You seek my wisdom. Well, there’s no better place than this to share your story.”  
Pikachu stood. “Well,” she said, “we’re looking for a place called the Hidden Land. We were wondering if you might know something about it.”  
“Ah, I see… ” he said, “The Hidden Land, you say? I have heard of it.”  
She grinned. This was the lead they needed. “Oh, really?” she asked.  
“The Hidden Land is truly a place of legend.” Torkoal said, “It is tattered lore at best, handed down by oral tradition.”  
“No matter! Please, tell us!”  
“Of course. But, I can tell you only what I have heard. The Hidden Land lies beyond the sea… in a Hidden place, so the story goes. The Hidden Land allows only the chosen to find it. To go there, one must possess certain qualities.”  
“Oh… A place that only someone with the proper qualifications can go to. Ok, Torkoal. What are those qualifications?”  
“They are… Er… Er… now… what were they?” He thought for a second. “I’m sorry. It’s slipped my mind.”  
No! They were so close! He couldn’t have just… forgotten something as important as that! “You’ve forgotten?” she said, “Please, Torkoal! Please remember! This is really important!”  
He stared at her, probably confused as to why she was getting so worked up over this. “That’s easy for you to say,” he said, “but… Er… Um… Oh! That’s it! You need proof. You need proof of some sort. Yes. That was it. Proof.”  
“Proof?” Pikachu asked, “What kind of proof?”  
“That would be… er… um… Forgive me. I’ve forgotten again… I-I’m sorry to disappoint you.”  
“Ugh… All right. Can you recall anything else at all?”  
“No. That’s all. Forgive me, youngsters. If I recall what proof you need, I’ll be sure to let you know.”  
“Yes, please. Thank you, Torkoal.” She turned to Riolu and Chikorita. “We should go back to the guild.”

Upon their return, Team Sky relayed the information they had gained to the rest of the guild. “Hmmm… ” Chatot said, “So Torkoal couldn’t provide us with many answers. That’s too bad… ”  
“Oh!” said Wigglytuff, “That’s not entirely true! We know that we need proof, and knowing that is a step forward! Right?”  
“Hey hey!” said Corphish, “We’re searching too.”  
“Yeah, but we didn’t find anything,” Loudred shouted.  
“But… There’s no giving up.” Bidoof said, “We have to keep trying, by golly!”  
“Oh, well… thanks everyone,” Pikachu said. Everyone was working so hard, but they weren’t having any luck. She was beginning to doubt they would ever find the Hidden Land, let alone in time to save the planet.  
“We should have dinner and rest up for the night.” Sunflora said, “We’ll resume our efforts tomorrow!”

Pikachu sighed. “We’re not making as much progress as we’d hoped,” she said. “When we talked to Torkoal, I started thinking maybe we had a chance!”  
“Yeah,” Chikorita said, “But now we’re back to square one. No leads, no info, nothing.”  
“I wonder how Grovyle is doing. Has he gathered the Time Gears yet? We need to hurry too! But- there’s no point in getting all flustered. Especially since everyone is helping out. We should get some sleep, then start with fresh resolve tomorrow. Goodnight… ”

The next morning, the guild once again gathered on the second floor. “Ahem!” said Chatot, “So, in short, The Hidden Land remains shrouded in mystery. But we’re not giving up! Let’s get out there and investigate again today! Let’s go, Everyone!”  
The crowd dispersed. Though hope was falling fast, everyone was working as hard as they could. Not a single second could be wasted. “Where should we go investigating today, Riolu?” Pikachu asked, “We’ve talked to Torkoal and we’re out of leads. Either of you have any i-”  
“Pokémon Detected! Pokémon Detected!”  
Pikachu spun round. “Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint belongs to… Torkoal, the town elder!”  
“What! Torkoal is here?”  
“Do you think maybe-” Chikorita said, “He’s remembered something?”  
“Of course! Oh, here he is!” It seemed to take forever for Torkoal to descend the wooden pole, but eventually, he stood in front of the group of Pokémon that had gathered in the room.  
“Finally, I caught up with you,” he said, “Climbing up to this guild is hard on these old bones.”  
“What brings you here, Torkoal?” Pikachu asked, “Did you… maybe remember something?”  
“Indeed I did.” Torkoal said, “But I’ve recalled only one more tiny thing, sorry to say. Yesterday, I contemplated the waters of the Hot Spring for a long time. Finally, one recollection surfaced. But… it really is something small. I worry if it would be even worthwhile sharing with you.”  
“Not a worry!” Wigglytuff insisted, “Every little bit of information helps, no matter how small! Please, say it! Say it!”  
“When we spoke of travel to the Hidden Land yesterday, I said that you needed proof of your qualification to go there. I remembered a bit more about that proof. The proof bears an inscription of a certain pattern.”  
“A certain pattern?” Pikachu asked. An idea was beginning to form in her mind. It was an outlandish theory though. Not even close to plausible.  
“Hey hey!” Corphish said, “So what kind of pattern would that be?”  
“Er… how can I describe it? It’s difficult to describe it… But I can tell you that the pattern is quite intricate and odd. It’s a peculiar pattern. The kind of pattern you rarely see.”  
The half baked suspicion was getting stronger. No. No, it couldn’t be. That would be just too perfect.  
“Golly!” Bidoof said.  
“You’d think I could think of something!” Loudred shouted.  
“But trying to think of such a thing!” Sunflora said, “It’s not easy when one tries!”  
“Hmmm… ” said Chimecho, “What could it be?”  
“The kind of pattern you rarely see… ” Riolu said, “What could a pattern like that look like? A pattern you rarely see… a peculiar- Wait a second! A peculiar pattern! Pikachu! Do you think-”  
Pikachu smiled. “I mean… it could be. It’s worth a try, at least.” She stepped forward. “Excuse me. Could you have a look at this?” She placed the Relic Fragment on the grass in front of Torkoal.  
“Oh!” he said, “Th-this is it! It’s a pattern exactly like this!”  
Pikachu’s face lit up. “What!”  
Torkoal stared at her. “Where- where did you get this?” he asked.  
“Well… I’m not sure I can remember… I just happened to pick it up.”  
“This is fabulous!” Sunflora said, “Since Pikachu has this… Does it mean… That she’s qualified to go to the Hidden Land?”  
“That, I wouldn’t know.” Torkoal said, “Maybe yes, maybe no. To go to the Hidden Land, one must surely posses that proof. But, that doesn’t necessarily mean that the bearer of the proof really possesses the qualifications to be… Chosen. That proof may merely be the physical key to the Hidden Land. Even before that, though this shares the same inscribed pattern… There’s no sure connection between this stone and the Hidden Land.”  
“Oh! But… there’s no question that this pattern has something to do with the Hidden Land!” Wigglytuff said, “Knowing only that is a lot!”  
“I suppose so…” Torkoal said. “Wait! You do realise that the Hidden Land is only a spoken legend, right? You’re surely not trying to find it?”  
Wigglytuff smiled. “Yes! We are!”  
“My goodness! What a surprise!”  
“Chatot!” Wigglytuff said, “This pattern… We’ve seen this somewhere, haven’t we?”  
“Y-Yes… ” Chatot said, “The sea inlet to the northwest… Inside Brine Cave. But Guildmaster! That place!”  
“Yes, I know. That vicious bandit was there.”  
The guild erupted into nervous chatter. “A vicious bandit?” Sunflora said.  
Bidoof stared at him. “By golly!”  
“Everyone, please listen.” Wigglytuff shouted.  
Pikachu had never heard him raise his voice before. “I once saw this same pattern deep inside a place called Brine Cave. I think we can discover more about this Relic Fragment there. However, there is one problem. A Pokémon lurks there who is a vicious bandit.”  
The apprentices were quiet for a moment.  
“Hey hey!” Corphish said, “We’re not about to let that scare us!”  
“Aren’t we explorers?” Loudred shouted.  
“We all need to be brave!” said Sunflora.  
Torkoal laughed. “I thought the Hidden Land was nothing more than folklore. Getting old has made my thinking so inflexible. That’s very sad. This all makes me remember the day when I dreamt of romance and adventure! Help me see my dreams again! Do your best!” Torkoal turned to leave.  
“Yes!” Pikachu shouted, “You can count on us!”  
“Thank you, Torkoal,” said Wigglytuff  
“Oh, It was nothing. Ho-ho-ho.”  
“All right Everyone!” Wigglytuff said, “Spend the rest of today getting ready! We’ll set off for Brine cave tomorrow! Okay! Dismissed!”  
“Yup yup!” said Bidoof, “We’ll get ready, by golly.”  
“Oh my gosh!” Sunflora said, “This will be so exciting!”  
Behind the babble of the apprentices, Wigglytuff turned to Chatot. “Chatot!” he said, “You stay at the guild tomorrow on standby.”  
“G-Guildmaster! Forgive me if I’m out of line, but… please, let me go to Brine cave!”  
“Nope! I can’t let you face danger like that ever again.”  
“But that’s why! That’s why I must go! Please!” Wigglytuff surveyed him, obviously concerned. “… Okay,” he said, “Then I want you to go with Team Sky tomorrow. Guide Pikachu’s team to the place where we saw that strange pattern. But I want you to be careful.”  
“Thank you! I won’t let you down!”  
“Another thing… I have something I need to do, so I have to go out. You’re in charge while I’m gone.”  
“As you wish.” Chatot raised his voice, “So, that’s where it stands. Team Sky will be with me tomorrow. Brine cave has a vicious foe lying in wait. You mustn’t let down your guard. And don’t do anything that keeps me from succeeding there!”  
“Hey!” Chikorita said.  
“Urk… Okay,” said Pikachu, “Let’s go get ready! Off to Treasure Town!”

Torkoal stepped out from the guild’s tent with a smile on his face. “Oh, to be young again!” he said, “If I we’re younger, I’d certainly join the challenge to find the Hidden Land.” He plodded along the dusty path.  
“Whoa-ho-ho! Hold it there, old timer!”  
Torkoal stopped. He couldn’t see where the voice had come from. “Who-who is it?” he asked.  
Three Pokémon ran down the road in front of him. They gathered around him, blocking his way.  
“Wha-what is it?” he said, “What do you want?”  
The largest of them laughed. “Chaw-haw-haw! Well, we’re team Skull!” he said.  
“Did you have business with Wigglyuffs guild, old timer?” One of the other Pokémon asked.  
“Whoa-ho-ho! I overheard you say something that sounded fun!”  
“Something about the Hidden Land. Chaw-haw-haw!”  
Torkoal tried backing away, but found that he couldn’t. “I-I was only… .” The sound of footsteps came from the ladder. An apprentice! Surely they could help him.  
One of the Pokémon turned. “Huh! Someone’s coming!”  
“Whoa-ho-ho! Guild chumps?”  
Team Skull’s leader glared at him. “Old timer… ” he said, “Why don’t we take this chat somewhere we won’t be disturbed? Chaw-haw!”

Treasure town itself was bustling with activity. Every apprentice was making their preparations, and even the Pokémon that lived there could feel the tension in the air. Team Sky were just about ready, when Pikachu thought of something.  
“Oh! Right!” she said, “We should go over to Sharpedo Bluff before we go back to the guild. Just in case Grovyle has come back. Let’s go!”  
The three Pokémon ran over to the stairwell that lead into Pikachu’s cave. She descended, hoping for at least some sign that Grovyle had been there. Maybe a straw bed left out on the stone, or a note stuck to a wall, or even Grovyle himself.  
Nothing. The cave was still exactly as they had left it. “Looks like Grovyle hasn’t returned yet… ” she said. Then, she noticed something.  
It was only a small detail. The edge of something white sticking out from beneath a storage barrel. That was new.  
“Hey!” she shouted, “Over there!” She dashed over. It was a sheet of paper! She snatched it up, almost tearing it. “There’s something written on it in footprint runes!” she said, “This is a letter from Grovyle!”  
She held it up to the sunlight. The runes were a lot clearer than the ones that had been etched into the Groudon statue. It was strange. She hadn’t realised Grovyle could read and even write in ancient text like this. Even in that future, some things still managed to persist.  
“‘To Riolu, Pikachu and Chikorita:” she read, “How are you doing? How goes your search for the Hidden Land? Things are going well on my end. I’ve already collected three Time Gears. I have to find only two more. I plan to join you when I have collected the necessary five. Plans have proceeded smoothly. Azelf and Uxie understood the situation, and they have fully cooperated. Azelf told me members of your guild let him know I was coming. Thank you. It’s heartening to know that more and more Pokémon are coming to trust us. However, I will continue to stay away from Treasure town and the guild. Firstly because I’m not certain if the Pokémon in this world trust me entirely or not. But also because there’s something more troubling than that. Dusknoir is liable to return from the future at any time.’”  
Pikachu stopped reading. Of course, it made sense. Dusknoir was on the side of Primal Dialga, the Pokémon that ruled over Time, but she hadn’t really considered the possibility. After returning from that dark, grey future, she had convinced herself that she was safe. That none of the horror she had witnessed there could leak through into the past, but that wasn’t true. If they could travel through time, then so could their enemies.  
“Dusknoir… ” she said.  
“Dusknoir failed to get rid of us in the future,” Riolu said, “I wouldn’t put it past him to chase us here.”  
“What does the rest of the letter say?” Chikorita asked.  
“I’ll- I’ll keep reading ‘Since Dusknoir will be coming, we should keep a low profile. This is another reason I should stay away. I may instead come back to Sharpedo Bluff, or the beach. If we should meet, we can then exchange information. Good luck on your end. Together, we shall stop the planet’s paralysis. -From Grovyle’”  
She lowered the letter. “Okay,” she said, “It sounds like Grovyle is hard at work. We’d better not fail on our end. According to this letter, Grovyle will show up either here or at the beach. If we go down to the beach, maybe we’ll see him there.”

When Team Sky finally arrived, the sun was setting. The vast ocean glowed a deep blue and the sky was orange and clear. The shore itself was deserted. Nothing but sand and the gaping mouth of Beach Cave.  
“I was hoping to see Grovyle here,” Pikachu said “But, no. He’s not here after all.” She looked around. “Speaking of not being here, the Krabby don’t seem to have shown up either. They always come out here in the evening to blow bubbles.” She sighed. “I love seeing their bubbles go floating away in the evening sky… It’s really beautiful! I’ll have to show you someday, Chikorita. Well, that’s too bad. It’s a letdown, but, look! The sunset’s beautiful like it always is.”  
She laughed, “You know, I would never have guessed that my Relic Fragment was connected to the Hidden Land! That reminds me… it was here, wasn’t it? Where Koffing and Zubat stole my Relic Fragment. I remember… I was too scared to get it back. You gave me courage then, Riolu. You know, that was how we really started as a team. Getting back this Relic Fragment was Team Sky’s first adventure! And now, we’re using the same Relic Fragment so we can go to the Hidden Land! If you think about it, it’s kind of strange.”  
Riolu smiled. “That’s true. Our adventures together, and the search for the Hidden Land; the Relic Fragment was the start of them both!”  
Pikachu sat in the sand, looking out into the sea. The sun lit up the water, making it look as if it were burning. The waves danced and shifted like tiny pockets of candlelight. “This beautiful sunset… ” she said, “It will be lost if the planet’s paralysis can’t be stopped. We can’t let that happen. We can’t waste any time in finding the Hidden Land. We have to do good tomorrow.”  
Riolu sat beside her. “I know,” he said, “We have to try hard. I must fulfil the mission that I had before losing my memory. To save the Pokémon of this world and those of the future.”  
“Hey, We’ll do it!” said Chikorita, “We made it back from the future all right, and those dungeons were like nothing we’d ever seen. I mean, Brine cave can’t be all that bad. We’re gonna make it. For the future!”  
“...Riolu?” Pikachu said,  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you think the Dimensional Scream would work on the Relic Fragment?” His eyes widened. “Of course,” he said, “That could work! We could use the Dimensional Scream to see where the Hidden Land is located!”  
“Well, What are you waiting for?” Chikorita said, “Try it!” Pikachu set the Relic Fragment in the sand and Riolu placed his hand against it, waiting for the familiar dizziness to overcome him.  
A minute or two passed. Nothing happened.  
“Well, Riolu?” Pikachu said, “Anything?”  
He opened his eyes. “No. I’m sorry, I’m not getting anything.”  
Pikachu picked up the Relic Fragment. “Too bad…”  
“What?” Chikorita said. She was staring into the amber glare of the sky, trying to focus on something against the horizon. “Guys, look!” she said, “That… what is that?”  
Across the water, a dark shape was moving against the sun. It was large and had a long, smooth neck. Two ears curled over it’s head and it’s back was covered by a shell. Most of it was completely black, but Pikachu caught glimpses of blues and greys as well.  
“What could it be?” she said, “It looks like it’s swimming across the sunset. I think it’s a Pokémon.” The shape faded from view. “Well, that’s a little strange,” Pikachu said, “But, the sun’s almost gone. We should go back to the guild soon.”

Behind a rock, just within Beach Cave, Team Skull had been watching. Skuntank laughed. “The Krabby weren’t around for a good reason. They ran off! Scared of us! Chaw-haw!”  
“Whoa-ho-ho! But chief! That old timer Torkoal wasn’t lying to us after all.”  
“Heh-heh! That junk we stole back then… I didn’t know it was going to be something that valuable.”  
“So what? We’ll get that Relic Fragment from them one way or another. That means the Hidden Land is going to be explored by… none other than us, Team Skull! Chaw-haw-haw!”

The moon rose over the endless pool of the ocean. Its soft, silver light shone on the calm rippling, and the lone Pokémon that swam along it. His journey had been long, but urgent, and now he had reached his destination. He swam into a rocky inlet, where a pink, fluffy Pokémon stood waiting. Guildmaster Wigglytuff.  
“Lapras!” Wigglytuff said, “Long time, no see!”  
“It’s been too long, Wigglytuff.” Lapras said, “You look well. Is Chatot doing well too?”  
Wigglytuff nodded. “Yes! Very well!”  
“I’m glad to hear that. I’ve always meant to thank you. I deeply appreciate the promise you made, and upheld for all this time.”  
“No problem! No big deal! But today… ” Wigglytuff’s expression became serious. “I am here to see you about that promise. We find ourselves in a situation where we can’t afford to uphold it. I suspect that you know why. So please, tell me about that strange pattern we once saw.”


	28. Hidden Depths

The next morning, the guild gathered again on the second floor. Everybody was present except for one. The Guildmaster was missing. The air was filled with a nervous tension. What did this mean for their trip to Brine cave? Would they leave without him or wait for his return? If they did decide to go forward, would they be able to make it through without him?  
“Ahem!” Chatot said, “So, as you’re all quite aware, The Guildmaster has not yet returned from his errand. However I intend to set off for Brine cave as scheduled.” The crowd murmured.   
“Hey hey!” said Corphish, “Where’d the Guildmaster go, anyway?”  
“Um… I wouldn’t know that.”  
“Is it going to be OKAY without the Guildmaster?” Loudred shouted.  
“No problem! There’s no need for your concern at all. The Guildmaster must have decided that we can manage on our own without him for the time being. That’s why he hasn’t come home yet. Furthermore, in the place of our absent Guildmaster, You have me to lead you.”   
The room was silent. Chatot scanned the faces of the apprentices, trying to judge their reactions. “Uh… why isn’t anyone saying anything?” he asked, “It… it can’t be! Do you all think that I’m not up to the task?”  
Nobody spoke.  
“E-everyone, out with it! Am I perhaps… perhaps… Inadequate? Worthless to you?”  
The room remained quiet, each apprentice waiting for another to speak first. “Uh… nope.” Bidoof said, eventually. “I wouldn’t say that, by golly.”  
“When the Guildmaster isn’t here, it just feels less safe,” said Chimecho.  
“Hey hey! You know the Guildmaster!” Corphish said, “He’s hard to figure out… but, he really comes through when things get rough.”  
“But the Guildmaster isn’t with us right now,” said Sunflora, “so… We have to take charge and do what he wanted!”   
Pikachu stepped forward. “That’s right! I’m sure that we can get the job done on our own! Let’s go for it!”  
“We can’t count on the Guildmaster for everything!” Loudred shouted.  
“Yes!” Chimecho said, “That’s the Spirit! Let’s do our best! Chatot, the Guildmaster is absent. So there’s only one among us who can lead. And that’s you.”  
He stared at her. “Huh? Wh-who? Me?”  
“Of course.” She smiled. “You said so earlier. You said that we’ll be fine because you’re here to lead us. Lead the way! Show us, Chatot!”  
“That’s right” said Corphish, “Show us, Chatot! Hey, hey!”  
“Yup yup!” said Bidoof, “I’m counting on you!”  
Chatot turned around, trying to hide his face. “Urk… W-w-Well… e-e-Everyone… ” he said, “You can always count on me when th-th-things are this bad… ”  
“What’s the matter, Chatot?” Loudred asked, “Sound the call to duty already!”  
“I know, I know! Commencing now, we shall depart on a guild exploration of Brine cave! Everyone, let us excel together!”  
They cheered. Although the Guildmaster wasn’t with them, they were sure that together, they could do it.

A few hours later, the apprentices stood before the mouth of an enormous cave. It was situated on the edge of the ocean, and the waves crashed into the side of the brown rock platform they stood on. A strong wind rolled from across the waves, flicking water into Pikachu’s face.  
The gusto the guild had held before was considerably lessened. Things were beginning to seem more challenging than they had appeared.  
“Now listen, everyone,” said Chatot, shouting slightly to be heard over the wind, “This is the entrance to Brine Cave. Your objective is to reach the deepest part of this dungeon. That is where one will find the same odd pattern inscribed on the Relic Fragment that Pikachu has. However it is there where an extremely vicious Pokémon lurks.”  
“E-extremely vicious?” Bidoof said, “Golly, that sounds scary.”  
“Hey hey! Chatot!” said Corphish  
“What is it?”  
“Yesterday, the Guildmaster said something about that vicious Pokémon. But you seem to know just as much about this dungeon.”  
“Chatot,” Chimecho said, “is it possible that you’ve been here before?”  
“That’s right.” Chatot admitted, “I have come here before. I explored this place a long time ago, with the Guildmaster. It was deep within this cave that we saw the peculiar pattern. It was then, however… those tough Pokémon appeared.”  
“S-so, What were they like?” Loudred asked. His voice had no trouble with the wind, “Tough, you say?”  
“Uh… I don’t remember anything at all.” Chatot said.  
“Huh? You don’t REMEMBER!”  
“Yes, but I’m loath to admit it. They attacked with no warning, out of nowhere. I was knocked out before I could do a thing. When I came to, the Guildmaster was tending to my wounds. But, I had no memory of events before that. So I couldn’t tell you what the attackers were like.”  
“That gives us nothing to go on.” Dugtrio said.  
“So we don’t know the kind of enemy we’re facing?” said Sunflora, “We’ll have to make our way slowly.”  
“Wait a second!” Pikachu said, “Hey, Chatot. At first you said there was one vicious Pokémon, but then you said ‘they’ attacked you. There’s more than one?”  
“No. It wasn’t just one. There was one extremely vicious Pokémon, but it wasn’t alone. When they attacked, they attacked all at once. I recall getting slammed with water. Like a tidal wave.”  
“Like a tidal wave?” Loudred shouted, “That could mean water type moves.”  
“We’re a ground type,” said Dugtrio, “We don’t like water at all. I hope we don’t have to fight enemies like that.”  
“It would be awfully dangerous to make a go of it alone,” said Sunflora  
“That’s right.” Chatot agreed, “We should make several groups to explore the cave.”  
“We’ll do that sir!” said Bidoof, “Yup yup!”  
“Hey hey!” said Corphish, “We should form teams that don’t bunch up types.”  
“You three!” Chatot said, “Remember what the Guildmaster said yesterday. The three members from team Sky must be in my group. I trust you won’t hold me up too much. Oh, you must not expect me to do everything for you. It’s up to you to look after yourselves.”  
Chikorita frowned. “Do you really have to-” she began.  
“Chikorita!” Pikachu whispered, then louder, she said “Understood.”  
“All right Everyone.” Chatot said, “We’re off to conquer Brine cave. Let’s give it our all!”

Just behind them, Team Skull also arrived. “Chief!” Zubat said, “Looks like those louts from the guild are already inside.”  
“Whoa-ho-ho! Should we follow them?”  
“Chaw-haw-haw! Sounds good. We’ll track them, but let’s keep out of sight. When the right time comes along somewhere in the cave, that’s when we’ll grab that wimpy Pikachu’s Relic Fragment. Then we’ll hightail it to the deepest part of the cave. We’ll grab all the glory of solving this mystery.”  
“Heh-heh! Brilliant, chief! Your plan’s perfect.”  
“Chaw-haw-haw! Naturally. Anyway, it will be us, Team Skull, We’ll be the ones going to the Hidden Land!”

The interior of Brine Cave seemed incredibly similar to that of Beach Cave. It was formed from the same blue rock but its smooth floor, being made from stone rather than coral, wasn’t nearly as damp.  
Most of the water pooled behind the walls, rarely leaking through. Even the wild Pokémon that lived there were similar, Omanyte, Kabuto and even Gastrodon which had evolved from Shellos.  
Chatot battled with incredible skill and defeated even the rock type Pokémon he was weak to with ease. Pikachu found it difficult to keep up. It was good to see that although he boasted, he wasn’t making it all up.  
The four Pokémon stopped inside a small clearing. Water collected around its edges and dripped from the deep blue walls. Had they descended below the surface of the ocean? “We’ve gone pretty far down,” Pikachu said, “Hey, Chatot, are we nearing the place where you saw that pattern?”  
“We’re almost there.” Chatot said, “We don’t have far to go. However… as I’ve told you before, every step also takes us closer to those vicious Pokémon.”  
Pikachu nodded. “Yes, And we’ll have to stay careful and keep our eyes open. Anyway, we don’t have far to go! Let’s keep it up, Riolu!”   
The sound of fast paced footsteps came from behind Pikachu. Before she could turn around, something slammed against her. She was knocked to the floor, dropping the Relic Fragment.  
“Ow!” She turned around. Team Skull stood behind her.  
“Whoops. Excuuse me!”  
“Hey!” she shouted. This scene was feeling awfully familiar. What were they doing here?  
“Whoa-ho! Long time, weaklings!”  
“Oh!” said Chatot, “You’re that nice team… eh?”  
Skuntank ignored him. “This is it?” Skuntank said, “The Relic Fragment?”  
“Th-that’s!” Pikachu tried to grab it, but Skuntank was faster.  
“Chaw-haw-haw!” he said, “I’ll take this!”  
“Hey!”  
“Whoa-ho-ho!” said Koffing, “This is the second time you’re getting mugged for this!”  
“Heh-heh-heh! You don’t learn very well, that’s for sure.”  
Chatot stepped in front of them. “W-Wait, wait, please!” he said, “I’m afraid I’m not following what’s going on here. Why are you even here? We haven’t seen any of you from team Skull since you suddenly disappeared from the expedition! I fretted for your well being!”  
“Worried, Huh?” Skuntank laughed, “Your guild’s full of gullible nincompoops just waiting to be fleeced.”  
Chatot crossed his wings. The three Pokémon were beginning to irritate him. “Oh Oh oh?” he said, “Your demeanour and language seem to be much coarser now!”  
“Chatot!” Pikachu said, “They were deceiving the guild all this time. They're a bad exploration team! Team Skull is a bunch of crooks!”  
“Wha-wha-what! Is that true?”  
Koffing smiled. Actually, he hadn’t stopped. “Whoa-ho-ho! What else?”  
“Shoulda listened to me, Huh?” Chikorita said, not quite loudly enough for Chatot to hear.  
“You’d have to be naïve beyond belief to be fooled this long!” said Zubat, “Heh-heh!”  
“Anyway,” said Skuntank, “we’ve got the Relic Fragment. Now we just have to use it to go to the Hidden Land! Eat your heart out, nitwit! Chaw-haw-haw!”  
Team Skull pushed past the four of them and scurried into the caves beyond. “Those stinking scoundrels!” Chatot shouted. “Play me for a fool, will they? They won’t get away with this! I’ll show them what it means to trifle with me!” He dashed after them.  
Pikachu scrambled to her feet, trying to call him back. “Hey! Wait! Chatot!” she shouted. There was no reply. “He’s gone,” she said, “Chatot sure was furious. I hope he’ll be okay. After all, there are those vicious Pokémon he’d warned us about lurking ahead… not just that, we still need to recover my Relic Fragment from Skuntank… again. We should hurry too.”

As they continued, the dungeons appearance changed. The stone floor was covered by a thin layer of sand. The blue walls darkened and the pools became a lot more infrequent. Eventually, the cavern opened up into a large brown cave with a rugged rock floor, smothered in a sea of pebbles.  
“Well, we’ve descended quite a ways,” said Pikachu, “but… we haven’t caught up to Chatot or Team Skull yet.” Steam rose from the water. It was bubbling slightly. “This place… ” she said, “it’s horribly hot and humid in here.”  
A weak shout came from further down the tunnel. She couldn’t tell who it was.  
“Hey!” she said, “I heard a voice over there! Let’s go, Riolu!”   
They dashed forward, and found Zubat, Koffing and Skuntank lying on the ground.  
“Woah!” Pikachu said, “It’s team Skull!”  
“Urghhh.” Skuntank groaned.  
Pikachu knelt beside him. “What happened to you guys?” she asked, “Oh! No way? Were you attacked by a mysterious gang of enemies?”  
“Whoa-ho… . you knew it was coming?” Koffing said, “Would’ve been good to know that.”  
“Not that you’d… tell us… ” Zubat added, “heh-heh.”  
It was strange. Compared to the horror Pikachu had experienced in the future, Team Skull didn’t seem so bad. “Skuntank!” she said, “Are you all right?”  
He laughed. “Chaw-haw-haw… You find us at your mercy… and you’re worried how we are? How sickeningly generous can you nitwits be?”  
“We’re not about to walk away from anyone if they’re hurt,” Pikachu said.  
“Your concern’s wasted on us,” said Skuntank, “We’ll be fine. That pompous Chatot… he riled me up enough to keep me going.”  
“Huh? What did Chatot do?”  
A familiar scowl emerged on Skuntank’s face. “Here’s what he did!” he said, “That Chatot came along after we got wiped out. When he spotted us down and out… he scolded us with all sorts of choice words…”  
Skuntank paused. “Chaw-haw-haw. After giving us that blistering tongue lashing, he went on his way. The things he said about us… I’m still seeing red. I am so steaming mad that I refuse to give up here. I’m getting out of here if I have to crawl. So I can deliver my payback to that blasted Chatot! But… if you think about it… we were close to giving up when that Chatot saved us by riling us up… Chaw-haw-haw!”  
Pikachu frowned. “But even though you say you’ve been saved, you look like you’re still in a lot of pain.”  
Skuntank stared at her. “We’ve been bad to you three all this time. You went through downright rotten times because of us. But… you can still bring yourselves to worry about the likes of us?”  
“Yes. You did make us furious over this and that. But when we see you down and out like this… we can’t just walk away.”  
“Chaw-haw-haw… haw-haw… ” Skuntank threw the Relic Fragment onto the ground at Pikachu’s feet.   
She blinked. Was he… giving it back? “Hey!” she said, “The Relic Fragment!”  
“Chaw-haw-haw!” said Skuntank, “Oops! How unlike me. That Relic Fragment slipped out of my grip. Chaw-haw! And I can’t move yet. That Pikachu is going to steal it back. Chaw-haw-haw!”  
Pikachu smiled. “Skuntank… ”  
“I only dropped the Relic Fragment by accident. You’re free to pick it up. Or not.”  
“Skuntank. Thanks.”  
“Humph. Why thank me? The next time we meet, we’re going to be back to our old tricks of messing with you! Chaw-haw-haw! Besides, don’t waste your time worrying about us. You should be worrying about Chatot instead.”   
Pikachu jumped to her feet. “That’s right! Where did Chatot go?”  
“He went deeper. He’s going after those enemies. You three hurry up and go too.”  
“Skuntank, be sure to get your team out. Don’t give up.”  
“Humph. I’ll ask you not to patronise team Skull. Chaw-haw-haw!”  
Pikachu grabbed the Relic Fragment and ran deeper into the cave. 

“You two, can you move?” Skuntank asked.  
“Whoa-ho!” said Koffing, “You can’t be serious.”  
“Heh-heh-heh… the way they trounced us… I’m just too wiped out.”  
“So that’s it… well, we must really look like a mess. Chaw-haw-haw!”  
“But, chief,” Koffing said, “I like how you kept it to yourself until the very end. That you’re a little bit of a good guy. You’ve redeemed yourself.”  
“… Shut it.”  
“But I gotta say, chief,” said Zubat, “there’s something to be said about you doing that. Heh-heh-heh.”  
“Shut up. Chaw-haw-haw.”


	29. Hidden Strength

Team Sky ran into another clearing, this one surrounded by dull grey pools that pulsated as if the cave itself were alive. Chatot stood motionless in the centre of it.  
“Hey! Chatot!” Pikachu shouted.  
He turned around. “Hmmm? You three!” he said, “Be alert! They’re very close by! I saw their retreating figures when I gave chase. But, I’d lost sight of them by the time I reached this spot. They must be lurking here somewhere.”  
Pikachu looked around. “But… there doesn’t seem to be any place to hide here,” she said.  
“What is this?” Chatot said.  
Chikorita stared at him. “You all right?” she asked.  
“An odd sense of foreboding… ”  
Pikachu frowned. “There are only these rock walls around us,” she said.  
“That one glance I caught of them… I’m on the verge of remembering… That’s it! When they attacked me last time, they seemed to appear out of nowhere. But where they really appeared from was…”   
Chatot looked upward, toward the rugged stone roof of the cave that glittered with tiny drops of water. Between the shadows cast by the rocks, three Pokémon clung to the ceiling.  
One was brown and blended almost perfectly into the stone above it, but the sharp silver scythes that dug into the roof along with its piercing white eyes were easily distinguishable.  
The other two crawled along the rooftop with six aquamarine tentacles, their beige coloured shells topped with a row of spikes. The brown Pokémon gave a low growl. It had realised it was spotted.  
Chikorita stepped back in alarm.   
“Pikachu! Riolu! Be careful!” Chatot shouted. “They’re above us!”   
“What?” Pikachu said. Before she had a chance to move, the three Pokémon leapt down from the ceiling, landing in front of her and Riolu. She stood her ground. She had faced down Primal Dialga. She could handle these Pokémon.  
“I am Kabutops,” said one, his voice as sharp as his scythes.  
“And the Omastar brothers.” The other two spoke in a squelching sort of way that made Pikachu want to cover her ears in disgust.  
“All trespassers need to be taught a lesson,” said Kabutops. He sprang forward, his scythes aimed directly at Pikachu’s head. She jumped back, but too late.  
As the blades were about to strike her, Chatot leapt in front of the attack. Kabutops scored a direct hit, almost knocking him to the ground.  
“Ch-Chatot!” Pikachu shouted.  
Kabutops backed off slightly. “Wh-what?”  
Chatot struggled upright. “Urghh… I won’t let you get away with this… ” he said.  
Kabutops smirked. “How do you like that? That hero shielded his buddies with his body. That’s not what I’d call smart.”  
“Hey! I remember,” said one of the Omastar, “Kabutops! That big hero’s been here before. We knocked him out the same way too!”  
“This is the second time he’s done that?” Kabutops laughed, “That really takes a whole lot of smarts!”  
“Urghh… say what you will.” Chatot said, “They’re… our prized recruits! I won’t let you harm them!”  
Pikachu smiled. “Ch-Chatot… ”  
“Urghh.” His legs gave way, and he collapsed onto the rocks.  
Pikachu stepped a few paces back. She wanted to help Chatot but that wasn’t possible right now. Kabutops would use this opportunity to strike.  
The bandit laughed again. “It’s your turn next.”   
He leapt forward again in a powerful slash attack. This time Pikachu was faster. She rolled out of the way, letting the scythes collide with the ground. While Kabutops was disorientated, she launched a thunderbolt towards him.  
He pushed himself up, anger blazing in his eyes. A shell of rippling water swirled into being around him and he flew towards Pikachu, almost too quickly for her eyes to pick up.  
The force of the Aqua Jet threw her against the wall. Her vision darkened, but not so much that she couldn’t see the scythes coming down upon her. She ducked and rolled underneath the shellfish Pokémon.  
She slammed into his back with a quick attack, knocking him into the rock. Another Thunderbolt proved enough to take him down.  
Pikachu turned, to where Chikorita and Riolu were tackling the Omastar. Chikorita was locked in battle, her vines parrying the Pokemon’s tentacles, occasionally managing to get a hit in between the blue appendages. Riolu was faring better, Force Palm after force palm landed on the Omastar’s shell. It wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer.   
She dashed over to Chikorita, shocking the Omastar she was fighting. It curled up into its shell, unconscious.   
There wasn’t time to stop and celebrate however, Pikachu dashed over to where Chatot lay on the brown stone floor. “Chatot!” she shouted.  
His eyes snapped open and he pushed himself to his feet.  
“Chatot, are you all right?” she asked, “Stay with us!”  
“Chatot!” Another voice yelled, from behind them. Was that-?  
Pikachu spun around just as Wigglytuff walked into the cave. That wasn’t the surprising part. Somehow, Grovyle walked in beside him. Pikachu brushed away the million questions that sprung into her mind. Chatot was still hurt. She had to focus. Grovyle could explain later.  
“That voice… ” Chatot said, “Guildmaster?”  
“Guildmaster?” Chikorita said, “And… Grovyle?”  
“Guildmaster?” Loudred shouted. The rest of the apprentices came swarming into the clearing. Had they only just made it through the dungeon? Loudred stopped a few feet away, staring at them, “WAAH! Grovyle!” he shouted.  
“What is Grovyle doing with the Guildmaster?” Chimecho asked.  
“I’ll explain later.” Wigglytuff said, his soft voice more urgent than Pikachu had ever heard it, “This is more important!” He ran beside Chatot. “Chatot!”  
“Hey, Hey,” said Corphish, “This is bad. Chatot is down!”  
“Golly!” Bidoof said, “He’s hurt!”  
Everyone crowded around Wigglytuff, watching in a nervous anticipation.  
“Chatot,” he said, “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”  
“Ha..ha.. I’m fine.” Chatot said, “I’m hale and hearty… as you can see.”  
“Chatot! I’m sorry, Chatot. If only I got here earlier.”  
“Please, don’t blame yourself… Guildmaster. But… this is so humiliating! To be knocked out by the same enemies… again!”  
“That isn’t true, Chatot!” Wigglytuff said, “The last time we came here… You were knocked out right away, so you probably don’t remember this, but… that time… When Kabutops’s gang sprang out at us… you shielded me from the attack, Chatot.”  
Chatot stared at him. “Excuse me..?”  
“I sent Kabutops’s gang packing right after that, but… If it weren’t for you jumping out to shield me, Chatot, I would have been knocked out on the spot. I owe my life to you.”  
“That’s… what happened?”  
“Chatot, you are… my invaluable partner.”  
Chatot smiled. “I… I am privileged to hear such words, Guildmaster. I’m… such a happy Pokémon… ” he collapsed again.   
“WHOA! Chatot!” Loudred shouted.  
“Everyone, stay calm.” Grovyle said. He walked over to Chatot and placed a hand on his neck. “Yes,” he said, “He’ll live. He still has time. Get him back to the guild, now!”  
“Well then?” Pikachu said, “Quick! Let’s all go back to the guild.”  
Wigglytuff turned to her. “No,” he said, “We will take Chatot back to the guild. But as for you, Riolu, Pikachu and Chikorita… And you, Grovyle. You four must keep going.”  
Pikachu glanced at Chatot. He was injured like this because he had been protecting her. She couldn’t just leave him. “But-”  
“Don’t worry about it.” Wigglytuff said, “Besides, if you don’t go on from here… Chatot’s shielding you will have been for nothing. The strange pattern is up ahead. Now, hurry.”  
Grovyle nodded. “Thanks, Wigglytuff. We will continue onward. Let’s go.”  
“Okay… ” Pikachu said, “Let’s go, Riolu.” She turned back to the guild, one last time, before running into the cave beyond.  
“Good luck!” Wigglytuff shouted after them, “Find the Hidden Land!”

The passage ahead was a lot thinner than the rest of the dungeon had been. Pikachu worried that if it shrunk much more, she wouldn’t be able to get through. Despite the difficulties, they were on the verge of reaching the Hidden Land. There was no stopping now.  
“Grovyle,” she said, “how did you know to join us here?”  
“Wigglytuff brought me. He had been looking for me and as soon as he found me, he asked me to go with him. He said you were close to finding the Hidden Land. It worked out fine, because I planned to join you anyway.”  
“Wait,” Pikachu said, “does that mean-”  
“That’s right. I’ve collected all the necessary Time Gears.” Pikachu grinned. Things were looking up. The four of them could stop the planet’s paralysis ever occurring. “Yes!” she cheered, “All we have to do now is get to the Hidden Land! So let’s find that place with the strange pattern!”   
They emerged by the edge of the ocean. Brine cave seemed to end as a small rocky inlet beneath some sort of cliff. The cave opened up in front of them and sunlight streamed through the gap. “Wow! There’s water here!” Pikachu said.  
She dipped her hand into it. It was cold and seemed to ripple as if it were in a current. “Hold on… this is seawater!” she laughed. “Look at that, Riolu! The cave’s mouth opens wide to the sea. We couldn’t see it from the outside because it’s in the shadows.”  
“It’s true,” Riolu said, “The sea is visible beyond the rock walls. It’s nearly evening. We didn’t notice the time go by.”  
“The tide rises up to here from that gap in the walls.” Grovyle said.  
Something was etched into the rock behind them. “Oh!” Riolu said, “That’s… ” He stepped over to it.  
“What?” Pikachu asked, “Riolu, what’s wrong?”  
“Look at this!” he said. A white pattern was spread across the wall. It was circular with waves and crystalline structures rising from its edges. Pikachu recognised it immediately.  
“Th-this is… ” she breathed, not quite believing what she saw, “It’s the same as the pattern on my Relic Fragment. I guess this is the pattern that Chatot described.”  
She placed the Relic Fragment on the ground in front of her, comparing the two. A faint, high pitched noise emanated from it, and the white lines glowed a pale blue. She stepped back. “Hey!” she shouted, “The Relic Fragment!”  
The pattern on the wall followed its example, pulsating with a bright light. “Wow!” Pikachu said, “It’s as if… it’s reacting to the Relic Fragment!”  
The light grew into a blinding whiteness, and a beam of blue energy blazed from the wall, out across the sea, it’s reflection following it along the surface.  
“What?” Grovyle said, “What was that?”  
“A beam of light shot out to sea… ” said Pikachu, “what’s out there?” As they watched, a figure appeared on the horizon. Pikachu raised her hand in front of her eyes, trying to block out the sun’s glare. “What?” she said, “That’s… It’s coming closer… It’s swimming.”  
As she watched, a Pokémon swam into the bay, it’s pale grey shell glistening in the sunset. He looked over them all with large brown eyes that hinted at a vast intelligence. “Pikachu… Riolu… and Grovyle… ” he said, “correct?”   
“You know our names?” Pikachu asked. Who was this Pokémon?  
Chikorita glared at him, slightly irritated. Why had she been excluded? “Yes,” the Pokémon said. “I was informed by Wigglytuff.”  
“W-Wigglytuff told you?” Pikachu asked. He didn’t respond. After a moment or two of silence, she said, “That pattern on the wall shot a beam of light across the sea. You appeared right after that. Can you tell me who you are?”  
“I am Lapras. I am the guide to the Hidden Land.”   
Pikachu didn’t know whether to smile, get suspicious or just laugh at him. This seemed too insane to be real. She had expected this pattern to lead them to the Hidden Land. She hadn’t expected a tour guide. “You’re what?!” she said, “You can take us to the Hidden Land?”  
“You unleashed the beam of light from the pattern on the wall.” Lapras said, as if this were the simplest thing in the world, “That is the signal for gaining entry to the Hidden Land. It is beyond the sea. Step onto my back. I will carry you across.” Lapras smiled. “Don’t be afraid. I’m exceptional. I can carry the three of you on my back with ease.”  
Pikachu grinned. “It’s beyond the sea… ” she said, “the Hidden Land.” she laughed. They were actually doing it! They were going to the Hidden Land! “Grovyle! Riolu! Chikorita!” she said, “Let’s go! Beyond the sea!” First Grovyle, then Pikachu, then Riolu climbed onto Lapras’s back.  
However, when it came to Chikorita’s turn, Lapras shook his head “No,” he said.  
Chikorita froze. “What?”  
“You are not permitted to enter the Hidden Land.”  
She stepped back. That explained the exclusion.  
“Why?” Pikachu asked “Why not?”  
“This task is for the three of you,” Lapras said, “You are each crucial to stopping the planet’s paralysis.”  
“And not Chikorita?”  
“No.”   
“But-” Pikachu said, “But what if we end up in battle with some terrible opponent. We can’t win as a team of three alone!”  
“It is not my decision.” Lapras said, “The stone grants entry to only a few.”  
“But-.”  
“No,” Chikorita said. “It’s all right. I get it.”  
Pikachu frowned. Was she… agreeing with Lapras? “What?”   
“I’ll go back to the guild,” she said, “see how Chatot’s doing.” She smiled. “You go! You go and save the world for me!”  
“Chikorita… ”  
Lapras turned and left the inlet, leaving Chikorita alone in the depths of the cave.


	30. Hidden Time

The moon shone over Wigglytuff’s Guild, lighting the clifftop in a pale silver. The two torches that flanked the tent crackled and danced.  
In the room below the apprentices gathered in the main hall. Nobody spoke. They were all waiting for Wigglytuff to emerge with news about Chatot.  
The sound of footsteps came from the corridor. Chikorita turned away from the window and Wigglytuff walked into the room. “Oh! Guildmaster.” Chimecho said.  
“How is Chatot?” asked Diglett, “Will he be all right?”  
“Yep!” Wigglytuff said. His usual cheerful voice had returned. “He needs to sleep and recover tonight. I think he’ll be fine by tomorrow.”  
“YEAH!” Loudred shouted.  
Diglett smiled. “I’m glad to hear that!”  
“Yup, Yup,” said Bidoof, “That’s a load off my mind, by golly.”  
Chikorita shrugged. “It is pretty incredible,” she said. The guilt that filled her mind was overpowering. She hadn’t done anything to help Chatot in the cave. She had seen the bandits almost when he did, yet she had let him put himself in danger. Just like she had ran away when Mespirit was frozen in Underground Lake. And now, she was letting Grovyle, Pikachu and Riolu go to the Hidden Land without her. She couldn’t help but worry for them.  
“Hey hey! That’s great!” Corphish said, “Chatot will be okay!”  
Sunflora frowned. “Guildmaster?” she said.  
“What is it, Sunflora?”  
“Guildmaster, you said Chatot saved you at that cave long ago. Can you tell us about it?” Wigglytuff nodded. “Yep!” he said, “This is what happened… 

The three Pokémon that had clung to the ceiling leapt down, the largest of them aiming his scythes directly at Wigglytuff.  
“Guildmaster, watch out!”

“Kabutops and his brutes attacked us without warning. Chatot reacted first and shielded me from them, and he got knocked out. I sent them running after that, but… Chatot was unconscious. I didn’t know what to do. I was in a panic because I couldn’t help Chatot. That was when Lapras appeared.”  
“Lapras?” Sunflora asked.  
Chikorita turned away. “Yep, Lapras.” Wigglytuff continued, “Lapras saved Chatot.”  
Chikorita stared out at the moon above the ocean. Somewhere out there, the same Lapras was carrying Pikachu, Riolu and Grovyle over to the Hidden Land. And whatever dangers awaited them. If any of them were hurt out there, she would never forgive herself.

The faint swishing of the silver waves filled the cool night air. Pikachu had expected the open sea to be colder, even on a calm night like this. Water flowed over Lapras’s fins as he swam through the dark ocean, further and further into the rippling indigo blur that was the horizon. Pale stars sparkled above them, their light shimmering in bright dots on the water. A few navy clouds floated across the deep purple sky, their shadows casting patches of black onto the sea.  
Lapras’s shell was smooth but not slippery. For the first few minutes, Pikachu had worried that she might slip off into the bottomless depths of the ocean. But, as they sailed softly on, she had realised she was in no danger. Lapras had meant it when he said he was exceptional.  
Grovyle sat the furthest ahead, his eyes locked on the skyline. Pikachu guessed that he was looking for any slight discolouration or difference in the starlight that might indicate the presence of the Hidden Land. He clutched a small brown bag close to his chest. It contained the five Time Gears he had collected and he couldn’t risk losing it to the water.  
Riolu sat beside her, his hands wrapped around two of the the small grey lumps that covered Lapras’s back. He hadn’t spoken at all during their journey. He just gazed at the stars, occasionally glancing over at her or Grovyle, as if to check they were still there and all right.  
He seemed… worried somehow. It was fair, considering the fact they were traversing an unknown place that could be filled with all sorts of perils. It occurred to Pikachu that right now, sitting here in the middle of the ocean with barely an idea of where she was, the fate of the world quite literally rested on her shoulders. She supposed she should be concerned as well, but… They had been swimming for hours, yet all around them, there was only water.  
She was surrounded by the serenity of a ceaseless sea with no shore to subvert it. Her heart was racing, but not from fear. This was just the kind of adventure she’d been longing for. The only problem was that Chikorita wasn’t there to experience it with them.  
“So… Lapras… ” she said. He turned his neck slightly. “Yes?”  
“How was it that you met up with Wigglytuff in the first place?”  
“It all happened a long time ago,” he said, “I didn’t intend to reveal myself at all, but I changed my mind the instant I saw Chatot on the ground. I simply had to help. Afterward… I made Wigglytuff promise me something.”

“Hey hey,” said Corphish, “So what was that promise?”  
“I think Lapras recognised that we were an exploration team right away.” Wigglytuff said, “So he said to us that he couldn’t tell if we were bandits with big ambitions, or an exploration team with good intentions, so he asked, for the sake of the world’s peace, that we please not investigate the peculiar pattern there.”  
Chikorita quietly rejoined the crowd. So Lapras had known about the possibility of the planet’s paralysis from the start. So how had Temporal Tower become unstable in the first place? Even if it had stood since the beginning of Time itself, the amount of care that was put into preserving it was obvious. Could simple entropy eat away at a structure that governed all of Time?  
“So… ” Chimecho said, “What was your reply, Guildmaster?”

“Wigglytuff promised to honour my request, most agreeably.” Lapras said, “He said he owed me thanks for coming to Chatot’s aid, and that he would stop all investigations into the matter.”  
“So that’s what happened,” Pikachu said, “But… why didn’t you want anyone to investigate the pattern?”  
“In the Hidden Land… stands Temporal Tower, where Dialga reigns. Dialga feared intruders could wreak havoc at the tower that regulates time. Dialga decided to protect Temporal Tower. He concealed the Hidden Land in a gap in time.”  
“A gap in time?” How did that work? Time wasn’t a physical substance you could just bend and stretch as you wished. Or… was Dialga really that powerful?  
“Yes,” Lapras said, “It is hard to explain, but… it is a hole in Time itself… It’s the space between the parts of a split second.”  
“I see.” Grovyle said, “No wonder the place couldn’t be found. A gap in time… No one could ever hope to go to such a location.”  
Pikachu’s enthusiasm was growing by the minute. No one… except them. This was a true uncharted territory. Somewhere no Pokémon had ever entered. This would be their greatest adventure ever.  
“Dialga left one key for entering the Hidden Land,” Lapras said, “That was a special Fragment with a mysterious pattern etched into it.”

“When I heard wise old Torkoal’s tale, and when I saw Pikachu’s Relic Fragment… I finally understood,” Wigglytuff said, “I realised that the peculiar pattern was linked to the Hidden Land. That’s why I headed out to Brine Cave before everyone else went. Because I had to see Lapras. I met with him, and explained what was happening. How Time was stopping all over and how the world was in peril. I also explained how the Time Gears needed to be taken to Temporal Tower. So, I asked him to reveal how we could get to the Hidden Land.”  
“What happened?” Sunflora asked.  
“Lapras revealed it to me. He said that the Relic Fragment chooses who will go to the Hidden Land.”  
Chikorita looked up. She knew that already, of course, but Lapras might have told Wigglytuff more about how the selecting actually worked.  
“The Relic Fragment itself does that?” Dugtrio asked.  
“It chooses… ” Chimecho said, “on its own?”  
Wigglytuff nodded. “Yep! Apparently so!”  
“Hey!” Corphish said, “Why did the Relic Fragment choose Pikachu?”  
“I don’t really know. I think Dialga wants to prevent those with bad intentions in their hearts from entering Temporal Tower. That’s why the important thing is the purity of heart.”  
Chikorita froze. “Purity… of heart… ” Was that her problem? She had assumed the Relic Fragment tried to limit those it allowed through to the Pokémon who absolutely had to go there. She hadn’t considered that maybe it was something wrong with her, specifically. Did she carry some… inherent darkness that stopped the Relic Fragment from trusting her?  
“So Pikachu’s heart must have resonated with the Relic Fragment,” Wigglytuff continued.  
Chikorita tried to concentrate on his words but she just couldn’t. She had begun to doubt herself, and it was overwhelming her.  
“Anyway, we can do no more to help. From now on, this burden belongs to Pikachu and Riolu.”  
She stepped away from the rest of the apprentices, hoping they wouldn’t notice her leave. She would go to bed and sleep it off. Maybe by morning, Pikachu, Riolu and Grovyle would have returned.  
“It’s their weight to bear now,” Wigglytuff continued, “It’s entirely up to them to get to the Hidden Land. It falls to them to stop the destruction of Time.”  
Chikorita paused halfway down the corridor. “I just wish- that I could be there with them… ”

The sun had risen above the ocean and the sky was blue. The sea sparkled in the daylight. The clouds had brightened and the horizon had grown into a striking azure line. Yet still, the four Pokémon swam on.  
Pikachu had managed to catch a few hours of sleep. The sound of the waves and the way Lapras bobbed up and down as he swam through them was strangely comforting. Riolu was still asleep, leant against her to avoid toppling into the waves.  
Grovyle had, however, remained awake. He had wanted to keep watch in case they reached the Hidden Land during the night.  
“Hey, Lapras,” Pikachu said, “You’ve been swimming a long time. Are you doing okay?”  
“I’m fine, Pikachu. No need for concern.” He turned towards the horizon again. “Because we’re almost there. See? It’s coming into view!”  
Pikachu would have jumped to her feet, had Riolu’s head not been rested on her shoulder. “What?” she said.  
“On the far horizon, do you see where the ocean looks a little different?”  
Straight ahead, beneath the sun’s rays, a globe of glittering water seemed to rise up.  
“It’s true!” Grovyle said, “The waves are all twisted up!”  
Pikachu shook Riolu awake. “Wh-what?”  
“We’re here! Riolu, we’re here!” she paused for a moment, breathing deeply, “Lapras! Wh-What is that?”  
An overwhelming sense of nervous anticipation welled up inside of her. Something about the waves that sprung and danced, back and forth in all the wrong directions… it was exhilarating and it was terrifying.  
“The edge of the gap in Time,” Lapras said, “That is the portal through which we will go to the Hidden Land.” The water jostled and Pikachu had to push herself further into Lapras’s shell to avoid tumbling off. “Okay!” Lapras said, “Here we go!”  
They plunged into the waves, ploughing through the torrent of water. Lapras jolted and Pikachu almost lost her balance. She had to grab Riolu to stop him from being thrown into the ocean. The splashing against Lapras’s body had ceased. She looked down. They were gliding a few inches above the waves. “Lapras!” she said, “Lapras is flying!”  
“No!” said Grovyle, “That’s not it! This… this isn’t flying! We’re crossing the sea of time!”  
The water twisted up in front of them like a rippling snow globe. Lapras didn’t slow down. A brilliant blue light engulfed Pikachu’s vision, and when it faded, the ocean was gone, replaced by an endless abyss of cyan sky that stretched out into infinity.  
Pikachu blinked, her eyes adjusting to the intensity of the colours. They looked too vivid to be real. A layer of puffy white clouds floated behind them, masking the gap through which they had came. Ahead, a single landmass hovered in the air. A huge island of dull, copper stone covered by lush trees and large yellow mountains. Above the peaks hung a saffron rock upon which stood a tower, as tall as the mountains themselves. Though she could only just see it, the tower kindled a sense of wonder more intense than any emotion Pikachu had felt. Was that… Temporal Tower?  
Here and there, chunks of rock had broken off from the main landmass and floated freely in the abyss. This place existed outside of Time. Seemingly, it didn’t have to play by its rules. The island was backed by a wall of black cloud sparking with lilac lightning that grew paler until, around the peaks of the mountains, the clouds shone a soft gold.  
Pikachu clutched Lapras’s shell as tight as she could. What would happen to her if she fell here? Would she keep on falling forever?  
“Lapras!” Grovyle said, “Is that it? Is that the Hidden Land?”  
“Yes. We’re going in!” Lapras descended, swooping ever closer to the emerald verge of the the Hidden Land.


	31. Hidden Land

The three Pokémon jumped from Lapras’s back onto a grass covered outcrop. A soft wind swept past them. Pikachu shivered. Other than the slight rustle of the grass, the place was silent. Not a calm, peaceful quiet, but a ominous silence that spoke of nothing but foreboding.  
“Th-this… This is the Hidden Land?”  
She spoke tentatively because, although she felt stupid for it, she almost feared breaking the silence. The entire place seemed… oppressive, as if the island itself resented their arrival.  
“We finally made it here,” Grovyle said.  
Ahead of the tiny outcrop they had landed in, a vast forest coated the landscape. Behind it, a mountain range scraped the golden clouds. Further above, another set of stones were strewn across the sky.  
Atop the largest of these stood the Temporal Tower. Pikachu stared at it, trying to make out as much detail as she could. From here, it seemed like nothing but a huge metal spike, disappearing into the red vortex of cloud that hung above it.  
“That’s where Dialga is,” Grovyle said, “The Time Gears have to be taken there.”  
Pikachu squinted at the tower, unsure of whether to trust her eyes. “But…” she said, “if you take a close look, that place… seems to be floating in the sky! I wonder how we’re supposed to get there?”  
“You must take the Rainbow Stoneship.” Lapras said.  
Grovyle turned to him. “The Rainbow Stoneship?”  
“Yes. Far ahead, you will come to the Old Ruins. There, you will find an ancient, mystical vessel, the Rainbow Stoneship. It will take you to Temporal Tower.”  
Pikachu forced a smile. She couldn’t afford to give into fear now. They only had a little further to go. “Thank you, Lapras!” she said.   
“This is the extent of what I can do for you. From here, you’re on your own. Good luck.”  
Pikachu spun around and pointed towards Temporal Tower. “Okay!” she shouted, “Grovyle! Riolu! We don’t have far to go now! Let’s keep it up!”  
Riolu nodded. Pikachu had managed to retain her ever-present optimism but he could tell that behind it all, she was afraid. What they were doing here was more dangerous than anything they had undertaken so far. There was every chance they would never make it back. The only way to go was forward.

The forest itself was bright and full of life. The grass was damp and springy and small yellow flowers nestled within it. Something about the place reminded Pikachu of Treeshroud Forest. The dark green canopy spread out above her, almost blocking out the golden clouds that hung in the sky.  
The place was beautiful. Unnaturally so. The Hidden Land was a paradise, but something about it made Pikachu uneasy. Nothing was this perfect. Nothing.  
She kept glancing behind her, convinced that at any moment something would leap out of the shadows behind the trees. Then she slipped. The grass beneath her feet gave way and for one terror stricken second, she toppled downward into the void of endless sky below.  
Riolu grabbed her arm, pulling her back to safety. She stumbled and leant against a wall, breathing heavily. “What is this place?” she asked.  
“Dialga’s realm.” Grovyle said, “and it’s decaying. This is worse than I thought. We have hours at the best.”  
She pushed herself to her feet. “Then let’s hurry.” 

As the group ventured deeper into the forest, the grass thinned and darkened. The trees grew more scattered and purple flowers grew between the rocks. Leaves rustled within the labyrinth of trees. Wild Pokémon? At first, the Hidden Land had seemed uninhabited. What kind of creatures could live in a place like this?  
Pikachu was yanked from her thoughts by a shout from Grovyle. “Watch out!”  
She spun around, just in time for a finned arm, topped with a single white claw, to swing towards her. She jumped back, her cheeks sparking.  
It was a Pokémon, large, greyish purple and intimidating. It had seemingly broken through the undergrowth behind her, leaving a trail of ravaged branches in its path. A few leaves clung to its blood red stomach, some ground up against the large fin that sprung from its back.  
It stood still, surveying her with yellow eyes. Was it… afraid? It apparently decided she wasn’t too much of a threat and barrelled forward. Unfortunately, it had given its move away by roaring at her, so by the time it reached her, she was ready to leap up and latch onto its back, shocking it with a direct thunderbolt.  
The creature’s skin was rough however, and painful to cling on to. She slid off it and backed away a few paces. It turned to face her. Big mistake. Grovyle and Riolu struck from behind, knocking it to the ground.  
Pikachu grinned at them. “That was great!” Maybe things weren’t going to be so difficult after all.   
Grovyle frowned. “Did you notice? That Pokémon seemed agitated, almost fearful even. It may be simply due to the fact that we’re strangers here, but it could have something to do with Temporal Tower’s collapse.”  
Pikachu’s smile faded. “You’re saying there could be more aggressive Pokémon around?”   
“We’d best be careful.”

Eventually, they reached the mountains edge. The trees had thinned out entirely and the grass abandoned the ground beneath, replaced by dusty amber stone and the occasional flower.  
Pikachu, Riolu and Grovyle passed beneath the remains of an ancient stone wall with what had once been an intricate pattern etched into it. They stepped out into an orange walled building lined with atrophied silver pillars. The place looked like it had been standing, completely abandoned, for millennia.  
The walls were decorated with worn carvings of what might have been Pokémon. One showed a pink creature with large blue eyes and a long tail. Another displayed a Pokémon Pikachu recognised as Groudon, locked in battle with a large blue creature who’s two great fins and frilled tail seemed to suggest that it lived in the sea. “It’s incredible!” she said, “Look at it, Riolu! All these fantastic paintings and inscriptions on the walls!”  
“Like Lapras said, this place is the Old Ruins,” Grovyle said, “The Rainbow Stoneship should be here.”  
Pikachu nodded. As breathtaking as the ruin was, they didn’t have much time. She’d be able to revisit it and properly explore the place once things were all over. “Yup, that’s right,” she said, “Let’s go in there!”  
They emerged from the building through a stone archway. Pikachu stopped, taking in her surroundings. “What… What is this place?” The inner courtyard of the Old Ruins was as incredible as the passage they had come from. Lush green bushes sprawled over crumbled bricks. The yellow mountains rose up around them, cutting off all but the golden zenith of the sky. Ahead, an ornate grey stone staircase led up towards it.  
Grovyle began climbing. “I’m not sure myself, but… I would imagine… It must be the temple of the Old Ruins.”  
The staircase ended in a large square with a faded blue mosaic etched into the floor.  
“Hey! Look here!” Pikachu said. She had recognised the pattern. It was the same design that appeared on her Relic Fragment and the wall in Brine Cave.  
“The strange pattern is here too,” said Grovyle.  
“There’s a small indentation in the middle.” Pikachu pointed to it. In the centre of the square, a chunk of rock was missing. It looked like it had been carved out. “I wonder what it’s for?” She ran her hand over the groove. It was smooth. What had cut it like this?  
“Oh?” Riolu said, “What’s that?” He was staring at some kind of stone tablet built into the side of the platform.  
Grovyle stepped over to him. “What is it, Riolu?” he asked.  
Riolu knelt beside the tablet, examining it intently. “There seems to be something inscribed here,” he said, “What are these… these strange runes? Pikachu, can you read this?”  
She ran over. “What language is it?”  
“They’re Unown letters.” Grovyle said, “it’s written in an ancient language.”  
She stared at the tablet, trying to decipher the letters. She couldn’t. It was intelligible. She turned to Grovyle. “I can’t make it out. Can you read it?”  
“Yes. I’ve researched extensively to learn about this.”  
Pikachu stepped back. “Really? Great! Quick! Read it!”  
“Don’t be so impatient. Give me a minute.” Grovyle knelt beside the text. “… I’ve got it. It appears this place itself… This is the Rainbow Stoneship.”  
Pikachu spun around. “What! This?” Looking closer, there did seem to be a slight gap between the centre of the square and its outer layer. Could a stone circle take them up to Temporal Tower though?  
“Yeah, that’s right.” Grovyle said, “Fit that fragment with the strange pattern on it into that indentation there.”  
“What! You want me to put the Relic Fragment in there?”  
“Yes. That will activate the Rainbow Stoneship. We can ride it to Temporal Tower. That’s what it said on the tablet.”  
“Really?”  
“Try it and see.”  
Pikachu walked over to the spot with the stone carved out of it. Now that Grovyle had said it, she noticed that the gap was around the same size as her Relic Fragment. “Okay!” she said, “I’ll fit it into this hollow spot… ”  
She opened up the Treasure Bag, searching for the Relic Fragment.  
“That’s quite enough of that.”   
Pikachu froze. She recognised the voice but- it couldn’t be.  
“Who… who’s there?” Grovyle said.  
A group of Sableye leapt from behind the stones. The three of them were surrounded in an instant. The imposing figure of an all too familiar Pokémon ascended the steps behind them.  
“D-Dusknoir!” Pikachu turned to Grovyle. He glared at Dusknoir with a dangerous look in his eyes. The three of them were trapped and outnumbered, but if they were to die here he wasn’t going to make it easy.  
Pikachu’s cheeks flared. She didn’t know how Dusknoir had traced them from the future and, honestly, didn’t care. She no longer had any qualms about taking him down.  
“How did you get here?” Grovyle asked.  
“Humph… Quite simple, actually. I had Master Dialga warp us here directly. After all, I knew that, if you succeeded, you would inevitably come here. Waiting spared us the bother of having to search for you.”  
So that was it. They had played right into his hands. “Urgh.”  
Dusknoir’s smirked. That was an expression Pikachu hadn’t missed at all. “Unfortunately, you are coming back to the future with me,” he said, “Sableye! Take them to the Dimensional hole!” 

They were dragged from the dais, down to the mud filled ruin of what had once been some kind of acropolis. The floor was cracked and moss covered debris littered the ground. Just in front of the devastated remains of a row of columns, Pikachu caught sight of the deep purple vortex that was the Dimensional hole.  
This time, there would be no way back.  
“There it is… ” she said. Whatever happened, they would have to avoid being pulled inside.  
“Sableye! Into the dimensional hole with them!”  
Pikachu stepped back as the Sableye advanced. Their gemlike eyes were devoid of anything but maniacal glee.  
“Pikachu… Riolu… ” Grovyle whispered.  
She caught his meaning. “Yes.”  
Riolu nodded. “I’m with you.”  
They struck out, knocking the Sableye back. Pikachu launched a thunderbolt, trying to catch one of them, but the purple Pokémon regrouped almost immediately.  
“Well, well… ” Dusknoir said, a faint smile forming on his face, “You display some feeble resistance, knowing that it’s futile?”  
Grovyle smiled back. “You expected anything less?”  
“Humph. You leave me no choice. I’ll simply defeat you here, then take you to the future. It makes no difference to me.”  
Grovyle’s smile faded. Though he was trying to hide it, Pikachu could tell he didn’t expect to win here.  
“The odds are overwhelmingly stacked against you. How much resistance can you serve up? Sableye, swarm them!”  
Grovyle lunged forward, striking at Dusknoir with leaf blade. He blocked the attack and punched Grovyle to the ground.  
Pikachu ducked beneath the onslaught of Sableye and shocked him before he could hit Grovyle again. The Sableye used this distraction as a chance to catch her off guard and managed to knock her over.  
They piled on top of her, biting and scratching, her vision was filled with the writhing mass of purple Pokémon. Trying to remain calm, she let out a bolt of electricity, frying those closest to her and sending the group flying.  
To her right, Riolu wasn’t doing much better. The Sableye crowded around him, and even as he shoved them back, force palm by force palm, they were beginning to overcome him.  
Pikachu dashed over, her cheeks sparking with lightning. Together, they managed to take the remaining Sableye down.  
Grovyle was still dealing with Dusknoir. The two were locked in combat, neither relenting to the barrage of attacks that struck them. But Dusknoir was stronger.  
Just as Dusknoir seemed poised to gain the advantage, Grovyle disappeared beneath the ground.   
He tunnelled back over to Pikachu and Riolu, emerging beside them. “It’s no use,” he whispered, “Dusknoir is too powerful.”  
“Humph.” Dusknoir said, “So foolhardy. You dared to challenge me? For all the effort in the world… with your puny power, you had no chance of winning from the start!”  
“Don’t give up.” Grovyle said, “There’s a way out of this!”  
Pikachu backed away. Everything they’d done… all they’d been through. Was this it? “That’s easy for you to say…”  
Dusknoir smirked again. “Humph. You’ve done admirably well for those as pitiful as you… but it’s all over now. This is… the end.” The mouth on his stomach opened up, revealing the dark void within.  
“H-he’s going to do something.” Grovyle said.  
“Is he going to unleash a move on us from that mouth on his stomach?” Riolu asked. Then, he paused. Then he smiled. “Wait a second… the mouth on his stomach! That’s it!”   
A sphere of jet black energy was forming around Dusknoir. It squirmed and undulated as if trying to break free. Grovyle watched it with nervous eyes. Dusknoir was preparing an attack. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it certainly seemed enough to take out all three of them. “What is it, Riolu?” he asked.  
“That hole in his stomach!” Riolu said, “We could force our attacks down it!”  
“Wh-what?” Pikachu stared at him. It sounded crazy, but… it might just work.   
“Is that possible?” Grovyle asked.  
“There’s no time! It’s our one shot!”  
“Take this!” The ball of shadowy energy spun towards them. As it was about to make contact, they struck, sending it flying back at Dusknoir. It engulfed him, exploding on impact.  
He collapsed.  
Acrid smoke rose from his stomach. The Sableye stepped back, eyeing the unconscious form of their leader in confusion and panic before retreating through the Dimensional Hole.  
“We… did it…” Pikachu said.  
“Dusknoir is… down…” Grovyle laughed. “We’ve finally beaten Dusknoir!” He stepped over to him. “Your Sableye ran off,” he said, “You just have no luck attracting reliable allies.”  
Dusknoir groaned, too weak to retort.  
“Pikachu.” Grovyle said.  
“What is it?”  
“Go to the top of the temple. Put the Relic Fragment in that hollow spot. I want you to check if the Rainbow Stoneship actually works. Meanwhile, Riolu and I will keep an eye on Dusknoir here.”  
Pikachu nodded. “Ok. I’ll go do that.” She turned and ascended the staircase.  
Riolu watched her. This didn’t make sense. Why had Grovyle sent her away? They could easily send Dusknoir back to the future and all leave together.  
“If the Rainbow Stoneship works, we can go to Temporal Tower.” Grovyle said, “I hope it activates…”  
Dusknoir stirred.Riolu stepped back. Grovyle readied a leaf blade. “Don’t move!” he said. He seemed agitated, almost afraid. Something was definitely up.  
“Grovyle…” Dusknoir said, “Riolu… Is this really… Is this what you really want? If history is changed…”  
Grovyle held the blade to Dusknoir’s neck. “Quiet!” he shouted.  
Dusknoir kept talking. “We Pokemon of the future will disappear.”  
The words hit Riolu like a bullet seed. Because somewhere deep inside his brain, some horrible memories were starting to reawaken. “Wh-What!” he said.  
“It won’t be just me,” Dusknoir said. “Both of you, since you come from a future that will cease to exist, you will both disappear too… Is that what you really want?”  
“If we change history, we’ll disappear too?” Riolu repeated. He turned to Grovyle “He’s lying, right? Trying to stop us from changing history.”  
Grovyle gazed at him, silent and sad.  
“Grovyle!”  
“… It’s true, Riolu. If we change history… we will disappear.”   
Riolu’s legs trembled, but he forced himself to stay standing, if only to stop Dusknoir knowing he’d affected him. “G-Grovyle!” he said. He had been expecting the answer. That wasn’t the problem. If saving the world meant losing his life, so be it. It was the fact that Grovyle had been prepared to let him do it without knowing.  
“I’m sorry,” he said, “But… that doesn’t matter… If it means restoring time… and bringing peace to the world. It’s what I came to the past to do… Celebi too. She helped us, knowing that she too will disappear if we succeed.”  
Something clicked in Riolu’s mind. “Oh! I recall, when we were in the future… When Celebi said that she would devote her whole life… This is what she meant.”  
Grovyle nodded. “And, Riolu… You came with that same resolve. We came here from the future fully accepting what would happen to us. The way you are now, you don’t remember that resolve. I know this is coming as a great shock to you and I should probably have said something sooner, but… we have no choice in the matter either way. If we don’t act, Time will be destroyed. The planet’s paralysis will begin. To bring peace to this world… we have to disappear. Try to understand, Riolu.”  
“...So that’s how it was. I came to this world with such a resolve… Knowing that if we succeeded… we would disappear. But… if we don’t act, the destruction of Time can’t be stopped. That means… we have to do it. Even if that means I must disappear.”  
Grovyle sighed, “Oh, Riolu… There’s just one thing. One thing changed for us by coming to this world. It’s true that you had the resolve to complete our mission. You had nothing to lose and nothing to go back to. This… changed for you when you became a Pokémon. You found Pikachu. She looks up to you. If she found out that you would disappear… I’m sure she’d be crushed. Pikachu has a good spirit but, if the future is altered and you disappear, your partner will… Pikachu will be… left all alone.”  
Riolu sat down hard on the stone. “I finally understand,” he said, “If I change history… I will disappear. If I disappear, Pikachu will be… Pikachu… ”   
A bright flash sprung from the dais along with a soft pulsating drone like some sort of mystical machine. Grovyle turned. “Pikachu’s done it!” he shouted, “That noise… it has to be the sound of the Rainbow Stoneship!”  
“Gwooooarh!” Before either Pokémon could react, Dusknoir staggered to his feet and knocked Riolu to the ground. “I won’t die! You’ll never change history!” He raised his fist to deal the finishing blow. Riolu closed his eyes.  
But nothing happened. He looked up. Grovyle sprawled on the ground in front of him. “Grovyle!”  
“So you shielded Riolu, Grovyle? That’s taken a heavy toll on you! Very well. You’re going down first!”  
Grovyle stood, unsteady, and ploughed himself into Dusknoir, pushing him backward.  
“Wh-what are you doing?”  
“Dusknoir! We… We’re going back to the future!”  
Riolu scrambled to his feet. “What!”  
Grovyle threw the Time Gears onto the ground behind him. “Riolu! It’s up to you now!”  
Pikachu ran into the clearing. “Okay, team!” she said, “The Rainbow Stoneship’s set to go!” She stopped, staring at the scene before her. “Wha… what’s happening?”  
“Pikachu! This is it for me. I’m taking Dusknoir… back to the future!”  
“Huh? Wh-what!”  
“I can never come back here again. Watch Riolu’s back… Promise me.”  
Tears had begun to stream down Pikachu’s face and she was doing nothing to stop them. “B-but… Take your place, Grovyle?” she said, “I can’t!”  
“You must. And you will. Because you can, Pikachu.” Grovyle smiled. “You two are… the greatest of combinations.”  
Dusknoir thrashed his arms, attempting to free himself. “Gwah! Unhand me! Release me!”  
“We’re almost there! Quiet!” Grovyle turned back to Pikachu and Riolu. “Sk-” He paused and shook his head. “Riolu. Take care, Riolu. I was lucky to have known you. Though the parting hurts, The rest is in your hands.”  
“Grovyle!”  
“Sorry for the holdup, Dusknoir!”  
With one last push, Grovyle forced Dusknoir into the Dimensional Hole. The two of them fell through, and the tear in time and space closed behind them.


	32. The Light of the Future

The hum of the Rainbow Stoneship increased and a wave of purple energy blazed from the side of it. Riolu sat in the centre, Pikachu sobbing in his arms, as it lifted itself from the ground and up into the golden clouds, a technicolour trail flowing out behind it.  
A strong wind rushed past them, drying the tears that coated Pikachu’s face. The two of them sat in silence for what felt like hours before Pikachu worked up the courage to speak. “Ugh… Grovyle… ” she said, “Why?”  
“I know… ” Riolu said. Part of him felt bad that he didn’t feel worse about Grovyle. Of course, the loss hurt. More than anything. But he wasn’t distraught like Pikachu was. He was empty. Everything had happened so quickly, he was just… drained.  
He was also worried about Pikachu. Would she be all right without him? She sat up and rubbed her eyes. “It’s… sad,” she said, “But… ”  
“But right now we have to concentrate on stopping the planet’s paralysis.” Riolu finished.  
“Wait for us in the future Grovyle…” Pikachu shouted, “We’ll stop the planet’s paralysis… we’ll change the future into a better world. A world in which you can live happily! We won’t fail!”  
Riolu kept quiet. Stopping the planet’s paralysis would do nothing for Grovyle. Grovyle would disappear just like the other Pokémon of the future. Including him.  
“Hey, Riolu,” Pikachu said, “The last thing Grovyle said to you, Riolu, ‘though the parting hurts’, I understand that feeling. I understand how it hurts. Grovyle was partners with you for a long time, Riolu. I think it must have hurt Grovyle terribly to leave you.” Her eyes still shimmered from the tears but, she was trying to smile. Trying to comfort him.  
“That may be what he meant… ” Riolu said.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.”  
That wasn’t what Grovyle meant at all. He hadn’t been talking about himself. He had meant Riolu and Pikachu, when history changed and he disappeared. His time together with Pikachu was ending. This was their last adventure.

Ahead, the dull blue shape of Temporal Tower loomed within a red vortex. “Finally…” Pikachu said, “we’re on our way. We’re going there.”  
The Stoneship slammed into the the floating stone edge of the tower’s island. The path ahead was desolate. Nothing could live up there. “We’re nearly there, Riolu,” she said, “We have to do this for Grovyle’s sake. There’s no turning back now.” 

A silver archway was carved into the side of the tower before them. Crimson lines shone on the walls and the spire was glowing red, Pikachu watched it swirl and crackle with lighting and remembered how Diglett’s voice at the sentry grate used to scare her.  
That was nothing compared to the monstrosity that lay before her now.  
“Let’s hustle!” she said, “This is the entrance to Temporal Tower.”  
A tremor shook the ground beneath them. Some of the rock that made it up was breaking loose. Pikachu stumbled and almost tripped. “The tower could be collapsing as we speak,” she said. “Time is losing control. We have to hurry, Riolu.”

The towers interior was grey, cracked and rugged. It reminded Pikachu of the dark future they had escaped. That couldn’t mean anything good. The tower was as devoid of life as the rest of the island. There were signs that it had been there once, but nothing could have survived the level of Temporal collapse the area was experiencing. Time sped up, slowed down and reversed altogether seemingly at random. Just climbing from floor to floor made Pikachu nauseas.  
As the two Pokémon moved further up the tower, the tremors grew worse and worse. “The tower must be falling apart faster… ” Pikachu said, “I’m not sure it’s true, but… if Temporal Tower regulates time like Lapras said… then if the tower collapses, our planet’s paralysis will begin. So let’s hurry, Riolu!”

Pikachu and Riolu emerged into a large, grey courtyard. It looked as if it had once been grand, and between the cracks in the floor and the rubble scattered around the remains of the stone pillars, Pikachu could still see some of that grandeur.  
With a start, she realised it wasn’t her imagination reconstructing an image from what was left. The tower itself was flickering between it’s past, present and even future. “Is this… ” she said, “Is this the top of Temporal Tower?” she stepped forward, almost afraid to even move on the unstable surface. “Look at the sky, Riolu… ”  
Above them, the red clouds were crackling with violet electricity. “It’s incredible.” Pikachu trembled. No. That was the ground. A jolt knocked her to the floor. She pushed herself up. “This tower feels like it’s going to shake apart any moment,” she said, “Let’s go!”  
She dashed over to a raised dais at the tower’s edge. It held a set of five deep blue pillars, glowing with red light. In the centre, a cracked stone circle hung in the air. “What could this be?” she said, “It has a strange, mystical feel… ”  
Riolu ran his hand over it. “There’s a circular pattern,” he said, “Look at those indentations. Have they been gouged out? There are five in all… The Time Gears!”  
Pikachu pulled a Time Gear from the Treasure Bag and held it against one of the indents. It snapped into place with a flash of blue light. She grinned, “If I set the Time Gears in these five slots… Will it prevent Time from stopping?”  
Riolu shrugged. “It’s worth a try.”  
“Okay. I’ll do it!” Pikachu fished for another Time Gear, but a blast of energy pushed her back.  
The tower grew dark and a fierce roar came from somewhere she couldn’t quite make out. “SO! IT’S YOU! YOU SEEK THE DESTRUCTION OF TEMPORAL TOWER!”  
Her head was ringing, but she rubbed it and struggled to her feet. “What?” she said, “You’re wrong! We’re here to prevent time from stopping!”  
The voice sounded again. “TIME… . STOPPING… TIME… ..” the voice roared. It was loud, imposing… powerful. Whichever being was attached to this voice held more power than Pikachu could imagine.  
Temporal Tower flashed bright blue and in front of Pikachu and Riolu, a shape began to form. Pikachu’s heart sank. The entity that was coming into being… it was Primal Dialga. “YOU… YOU DARE BRING RUIN TO THE TOWER?” Dialga roared.  
As more details came into view, Pikachu realised she was wrong. The Pokémon before her huge. He towered over her, at least ten times her height. He was a dark blue colour and orange energy flowed over their body like lava. The gem on his chest shone a bright crimson. But his eyes still held a hint of intelligence. It was a fraction, a glimpse, but it was there.  
“No!” Pikachu shouted. Maybe, just maybe, she could reason with Dialga. “That’s wrong! We want to prevent the tower from collapsing…” her voice trailed off. It was useless. He was too far gone.  
“SILENCE! FOR ALL THOSE WHO THREATEN TEMPORAL TOWER… I WILL SHOW NO MERCY!”  
Electricity danced across Pikachu’s face. “He’s not listening to us, Riolu!” she shouted. Dialga had almost materialised. Any moment now, he would attack. Riolu readied an Aura Sphere. “Dialga is losing control because Time is breaking down,” he said, “But… this isn’t like the Primal Dialga in the future. He’s not yet fully consumed by the power of darkness. There’s still a chance that he can be brought back to reason. There’s still hope!”  
Pikachu dashed forward, intending to strike at Dialga before he had a chance to hit them. Maybe a few thousand volts was all it would take to get him to listen. As she moved forward, however she felt… sluggish.  
No. It wasn’t her. The world around her was slowing down. Thunder bellowed in slow motion and lightning snaked across the sky at barely the speed of a Magcargo. Dialga hadn’t yet lost sway over all his time controlling abilities.  
Riolu was trying to fire an Aura Sphere, but seemed to be having the same problem. A sphere of silver energy focused around Dialga. Pikachu gave up on her attack and tried to roll out of the way. She was too slow. The move smashed into her, blasting her back.  
She collided with a pillar, leaving a sizeable crack in the stone. Her head swam. The tower seemed to be swivelling around her and her legs had stopped working. A vague voice was shouting her name, but who or why escaped her.  
Someone pressed a small yellow seed into her hand. What? Why would she need a seed? Instinctively, she raised her hand to her mouth and ate it. A yellow light filled her vision and she remembered where they were. She jumped to her feet.  
“Reviver seed,” Riolu said.  
She nodded. “Thanks.”  
Time seemed to have gone back to normal, but the orange energy that covered Dialga was glowing brighter. What was he doing? Dialga roared, sending a wave of blue Temporal energy across the tower. For a moment, Pikachu’s vision went black.

When Riolu opened his eyes, the tower was deserted. No Dialga. No Pikachu. He was alone. So why was he… unnerved. Like he was being watched.  
He turned, just in time for a shape to emerge from the shadows. It was indistinct, blurry and decidedly unfriendly. “Who are you?” he asked.  
“I’m… not important. But you… That’s a different story.”

Pikachu’s sight returned to a scene she’d never forget for the rest of her life. A scene that scared her more than Primal Dialga ever could. Riolu lay on the ground next to her. He didn’t seem to be breathing.

“What do you mean by that?” Riolu asked  
“You’re no ordinary Pokémon.” the shadow said, “You are special. The Dimensional scream, for instance. There’s no other Pokémon or human with that ability. Think of all you have yet to do with it. All the mysteries you’ve yet to resolve. Could you really throw all that away?”

That… wasn’t possible… he wasn’t… he couldn’t be… he was just unconscious… that was it, unconscious. She’d wake him up once Dialga was dealt with.  
She rushed forward.  
The effects of Dialga’s time manipulation were weakening and he wasn’t able to slow her down.. That could, of course, have indicated that Temporal Tower was almost totally gone, but that didn’t matter right now. She had to concentrate on fighting a Pokémon who was practically unbeatable.  
She struck at Dialga with all the power she could muster.

“What about the rest of the world,” Riolu said, “What about the planet’s paralysis?”  
“That doesn’t matter.”  
“Then what does?”  
“You. And Pikachu. If you restore time and disappear… what will happen to her? Remember how she was when the two of you first met? Timid. Paralysed by fear. Unable to do anything because she was too afraid. Do you want to see her like that again?”  
“That won’t happen. She’s changed since then. She’s stronger. She doesn’t need me. I’m perfectly willing to sacrifice my existence to save Pikachu and Chikorita and everyone else from that world of darkness. Tell me where I am.”  
Something in the air shifted. Riolu’s words had gotten to the shadow. “Dialga’s Temporal attack pushed you a few hours into a possible future.” it said, “In this timeline, you are defeated and all of time collapses around you. In this timeline, my power is strongest.”  
The darkness advanced on Riolu. He stepped backwards. “So… Pikachu is still fighting Dialga alone?” he said, “She-”  
A pink light flooded the area and Temporal Pinnacle shimmered like a mirage before reforming into the place it had been before. What? Was this the proper timeline?  
Pikachu whirled around, her eyes widening. “R-Riolu!” Distracted by his appearance, she misjudged the timing of one of Dialga’s attacks. He threw her backward, onto the floor of the tower. She pushed against the ground, electricity jumping and sparking around her.  
She fell.  
A ball of temporal energy formed around Dialga. He was going to hit her again. Riolu ran forward, in front of the blast. He was dying anyway. He wouldn’t let Dialga kill Pikachu.  
The attack hit him. He was surrounded by a blue glow, burning at his eyes. Pain shot through his mind. He had expected it to hurt, but… this was worse than anything he’d felt before. A searing agony that made each second feel like an eternity. Or was Dialga slowing time? Suspending his pain for as look as it could...  
Then, the light faded. Riolu couldn’t feel anything at all. Was he... he forced his eyes open. The sky above swirled with red clouds. Pikachu was splayed out on the ground behind him. Unconscious, but alive. He smiled. And remembered. When he and Grovyle traveled back to the past, Celebi had told him something. “The Dimensional Scream,” he said, “I’m… a Pokemon from the future, and I can see the future. Time that should happen, time that shouldn’t happen, and time that can change through my intervention. That ability could be more harmful than anything to you. It’s like a poison. So. Why don’t you let me expel it?”  
Riolu advanced on Dialga, charging up an Aura sphere. The move connected, striking the gem on Dialga’s chest.  
He roared, tried to stand… and fell. It was over.  
Riolu smiled. Time’s up. As soon as the attack connected, something had shifted. He felt lightheaded. Maybe-  
Pikachu’s eyes flickered open. “R-Riolu?” He pulled her to her feet. “We… we did it?” she asked.  
“Yeah.”  
Pikachu threw her arms around him. “Yes!” Then she stepped back a little and just stared at him. They weren’t finished yet. “O-Okay, Riolu!” she said, “It’s time! While Dialga is still down, I’ll go put in the Time Gears!”  
She ran across the shaking ground, dodging the purple sparks that fell around her. Without Dialga’s influence, the collapse of the tower was imminent. Cracks appeared in the ground and columns tumbled and fell. Time itself slowed.  
She pushed the remaining Time Gears into place and waited. A blue flash lit the area. The red glow of the tower shifted to a cool turquoise.  
But nothing happened. The tower still shook just as violently as before. She fell to the ground. “Why? I put the Time Gears where they’re supposed to go! Why won’t these tremors stop! It can’t be… was I too late? Is it too late to stop the planet’s paralysis?”  
The lighting grew more intense, blinding both Pokémon.  
And stopped.  
The red clouds dissipated. The trembling ceased.  
Pikachu opened her eyes. “Hey… Riolu… Where… ”  
“THIS IS TEMPORAL TOWER.” Across the pinnacle, Dialga had changed. He was a brighter colour for one thing, and the gem on his chest glowed blue. “YOU HAVE NO CAUSE FOR ALARM,” he said, “I HAVE REGAINED MY REASON.”  
Pikachu stood. “What?”  
“TEMPORAL TOWER HAS TAKEN HEAVY DAMAGE… BUT IT HAS SURVIVED. NOW, OBSERVE.”  
Dialga roared and the pinnacle faded. In its place stood a forest, rustling in the wind. White clouds danced in the bright blue sky. Dewdrops fell from the leaves.  
Pikachu gazed at it. “This… it must be Treeshroud Forest,” she said, “But it’s not the same! When we were in Treeshroud Forest, time was stopped! Time is… Time is moving again!”  
“TEMPORAL TOWER SURVIVED THE CRISIS. TIME HAS RETURNED TO NORMAL HERE. THUS, TIME HAS RESUMED IN PLACES WHERE IT HAD STOPPED. BECAUSE YOU STOPPED THE RUIN OF TEMPORAL TOWER… THE PLANET’S PARALYSIS HAD BEEN PREVENTED. THE WORLD’S PEACE HAS BEEN RESTORED.”  
Pikachu grinned. “R-Really? W-we did it Riolu! We finally did it! We brought peace to the world!”  
“ALLOW ME TO THANK YOU. I THANK YOU FOR REACHING THE HIDDEN LAND. YOU HAD THE COURAGE TO STAND UP TO ME EVEN AS I RAGED OUT OF CONTROL. AND YOU PREVENTED THE RUIN OF TEMPORAL TOWER IN THE NICK OF TIME. THANK YOU. ALL THIS, I OWE TO YOU.”  
“D-Dialga…”  
“BUT ALL IS NOT YET AS IT SHOULD BE…”  
Pikachu thought, for a moment, That he was looking at Riolu. “IT WILL TAKE TIME,” he said, “I MUST SEE TO THE REPAIR OF TEMPORAL TOWER. THE HIDDEN LAND, TOO, HAS BEEN RAVAGED. BUT THE RAINBOW STONESHIP SHOULD STILL BE OPERABLE. LAPRAS SHOULD BE AWAITING YOUR RETURN.”  
Pikachu nodded. “Okay! Let’s go home, Riolu. Back to treasure town.”

The two of them walked back through Temporal Tower’s floating island. But something was wrong. Riolu lagged behind, watching her almost mournfully. After a while, she couldn’t stand it any longer. “What’s the matter, Riolu?” she said, “Let’s hurry.”  
Riolu pressed a hand against his head. “My body… feels heavy… ”  
Pikachu slowed down to walk beside him. “What?”  
“I’m struggling to move,” he said, “It’s like… my legs are weighed down… ”  
She put her arm around his shoulder, trying to help him walk. “Please, Riolu, it’s not much further. You can make it!”  
“Maybe… now that we changed the future… my own disappearance is drawing near.”  
She stared at him. “What.”  
A golden light bubbled around Riolu. He stopped. He looked shocked, but Pikachu thought she also saw a hint of relief. Riolu stepped back slightly. “This… This light…” he said, “Finally.”  
“Riolu, what’s happening to you!”  
“The time has finally arrived.” he brushed a single, sparkling tear from his eyes. “My time with you… ends now.”  
No. No no no no no. They had come so far, defeated Primal Dialga and prevented the planet’s paralysis. They had won! This… This couldn’t be happening.  
“No!”  
“Sorry, Pikachu. I kept this to myself for a long time. It looks like… I have to say goodbye.”  
“What do you mean? Riolu!”  
“Dusknoir told me. Since we changed the future, the Pokémon from the future have to disappear. That’s why… I’m destined to disappear too.”  
“Huh? What? Wh-why! Wh-why? I don’t understand!”  
Riolu let out a sharp gasp. His breathing quickened. “Thank you. For everything. I’m going to disappear but, Pikachu, I’ll never forget you.”  
“W-wait a second! I only made it this far because you were with me, Riolu! Don’t you understand? You made me strong, Riolu. If you go, Riolu… I… I don’t know… what I would… ” he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
It was… pale. Almost intangible.  
“No, Pikachu,” he said, “You have to be strong on your own. You have to live! You have to go home. Tell everyone about what happened here. So that… nothing like this ever happens again.”  
“Urk… Riolu…” the light grew in intensity until Pikachu could barely watch. She didn’t look away though. Not for anything.  
“The light… The light is getting brighter.”  
“Don’t, Riolu! Don’t… Don't go.”  
“Thank you for everything, Pikachu. I’m glad we got to train together at the guild. I’m glad we got to go on adventures together. I’m glad… I’m glad I got to know you, Pikachu.”  
“Wait, Riolu! I-I feel the same! To me, Riolu, you’re… More important than anything.”  
A sad smile grew on Riolu’s face. “Thank you.” he said. “I feel the same way. Pikachu… even after I disappear from here… I will never forget you.”  
The light grew, encompassing Riolu entirely. When Pikachu’s vision returned, there was nothing there but stone. “Riolu? R-Riolu!… Riolu…”  
She stood, tears falling from her face to the ground, lit by the yellow glow of sparking electricity. Riolu… he couldn’t just be… gone.  
Her legs moved almost without her thinking about it. “I… have to live…” she said, “I have to get home alive. Get home… and tell everyone about what happened. Because it’s… Riolu’s… it’s Riolu’s… last wish. There’s… There’s the Rainbow Stoneship. Temporal tower is getting further and further away… and Riolu. I’m getting farther away from Riolu… Oh, Riolu!”

The sun shone over the beach beside Treasure Town. Pikachu sat on Lapras’s back, staring forward but not looking. She had to get back. She had to get back. She had to… get back.  
She barely registered the soft impact of Lapras hitting land. She just slid off and walked forward. Her eyes picked up something in front of her and she blinked once or twice to clear away the tears. Chikorita was standing on the sand before her.  
“Pikachu?” she said, “Pikachu, what happened? Where’s Grovyle? Where’s Riolu?”  
“Ch-chikorita, I- I couldn’t- He- they-” her voice gave out and the tears came again. This time, there was nothing she could do to stop them.

And so, Riolu and Pikachu finally succeeded in their mission… and saved the world from disaster. Upon getting back to the guild, Pikachu told everyone about the adventure. About what happened in the Hidden Land. About what took place in Temporal Tower. About Grovyle and about Riolu.  
Of course, she also spoke about how the destruction of Time was stopped. And how the world was restored to peace. But that wasn’t the important part. What was important was the friends she had lost along the way.  
Pikachu told the story whenever and wherever possible. To as many Pokémon as possible. It was a story that had to be told. It was a story of hope for world peace. It was a story of hope for future peace.  
Time passed and Treasure Town returned to its cheerful routine. The scars from the planet’s injuries slowly healed.  
And life gradually returned to normal.

One night, when the sky was clear and Pikachu found herself at Wigglytuff’s guild, she decided to do something she had been putting off for a long time. She stepped out into the wind and along the rough stone path.  
Chikorita was walking the other way. She smiled at her. “Hey, Pikachu. You going out?”  
“Yes. Out for a walk.”  
“Sounds great. But, It’ll be dinnertime soon. You don’t wanna be late, right?”  
“Okay. Understood.”

As Pikachu arrived at the beach, the sun was setting. The sand was cool and bubbles danced in the orange sky, floating across the vast expanse of the sea and out to the horizon. The only sound was the peaceful lull of the waves. She stood on the shore looking out into the water. “Oh, wow… ” she said, “This is beautiful!”  
A pillar of amber sunbeams stretched across the sparkling sea, reaching for the land beyond. “I haven’t seen this for a long time,” she said, “It’s as beautiful as I remember. I’ve just been too busy to come and see it.”  
Tears formed in Pikachu’s eyes. She wiped them away. The scattered clouds formed a purple tinge as twilight drew nearer. “But I’ve missed this… fantastic sight. The last time was… oh. The last time I saw this.”  
She gazed across the golden sand…  
and saw nothing. Nothing but sand and rock.  
“It was when… when I met Riolu. The view was like this last time too.” The tears fell again. This time, she left them. Let them fall onto the sand and melt into the beach.  
“The Krabby blowing all those bubbles along the beach… I noticed something. Right here. Riolu was… unconscious. That was when, Riolu and I… That’s when our adventures began… I remember it all so fondly. All those memories of my time with Riolu…  
Memories… of Riolu. But now… Riolu is gone. And Riolu… isn't here anymore…

Riolu…”


End file.
